


Adoptado: Judai Crawford

by ReyNoMuerto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adopted Children, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Spirits, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentor Yubel, Real Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG rulings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNoMuerto/pseuds/ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Tras quedar huérfano a los cinco años, Judai es adoptado por Pegasus J Crawford. Con su ayuda, y la guía de Yubel, Judai se convertirá en uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo. Sin embargo, antes de eso, debe superar los obstáculos que su destino como Haou tiene para él. Con una Luz de la Ruina cada vez más empeñada en la destrucción de su enemigo, Judai debe aprender que hay más en los duelos que solamente diversión.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi y a Konami.  
> Sobre los duelos:  
> -Los nombres de las cartas están escritos de acuerdo a su traducción oficial al español. Si la carta no cuenta con una traducción, se emplea la que aparezca en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! o en los videojuegos oficiales.  
> -Los duelos están escritos de acuerdo a las reglas oficiales del OCG y el TCG, existentes hasta la era GX, sin tomar en cuenta las series posteriores (salvo algunas excepciones que se requieran por motivos de trama o que sean soporte para arquetipos de GX o anteriores).  
> -Los efectos de las cartas son los oficiales de Konami.  
> -No se emplea ninguna lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas, salvo con cartas que la misma serie GX nombrara como prohibidas (ejemplo: Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin).

* * *

**Orfandad y** **adopción**

* * *

El oficial Kyo Marufuji, del departamento de policía de ciudad Domino, revisó el informe que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. El archivo constaba simplemente de tres hojas dentro de una carpeta roja, pero la historia que contaban era una de esas que hacían ensombrecer su mirada y que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

Esa mañana sucedió uno de los peores accidentes de tráfico de los que tenía memoria desde que estaba en ese trabajo. El coche compacto de la familia Yuki quedó completamente destrozado. El otro automóvil no estaba en mejores condiciones. Al leer el informe, sólo confirmó lo que había pensado en un primer momento —tres horas atrás—, cuando acudió al lugar del accidente: era una tragedia.

El carro que había impactado al de la familia Yuki pertenecía a un joven de la ciudad, uno de esos snobs hijos de familia acomodada. Por lo que sabían, la noche del sábado decidió salir con algunos de sus amigos a una fiesta en la casa de playa de sus padres. Por la mañana, después de una noche de bebidas alcohólicas y poco descanso, no se les ocurrió nada mejor que volver a la ciudad en el estado inadecuado en el que se encontraban.

La familia Yuki sólo deseaba pasar un día tranquilo en la playa —a juzgar por el contenido del maletero del coche—, cuando tuvieron la desdicha de toparse con el coche en que viajaban aquellos jóvenes; cuyo conductor había sido vencido por el sueño, claramente bajo la influencia del alcohol. Según los peritos, el impacto fue directo y letal. Y, para su mala suerte, los frenos le fallaron, por lo que incluso de haber tenido oportunidad era poco posible que se hubiera salvado.

El matrimonio murió. El señor Yuki al instante del impacto. La señora Yuki al poco tiempo de ingresar al hospital. Y el pequeño Judai, el hijo de la joven pareja, con sólo cinco años, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital. Si el muchacho se recuperaba, cosa que según los médicos sería un verdadero milagro, tendría que afrontar un largo periodo de recuperación física; además de psicológica. Se tendría que enfrentar al hecho de que estaría solo en el mundo, ya que además de sus padres no le quedaba familia alguna.

El oficial Marufuji no pudo reprimir un suspiro cansado.

Era muy duro cuando un niño tan pequeño quedaba solo. Tendría que ir a un orfanato y, debido a su edad, sería difícil que alguien lo adoptara. Las parejas generalmente buscaban bebés o niños menores de tres años. Según sabía, era muy raro que un niño de cinco o más años fuera adoptado.

Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio, esperando que todo saliera bien, en lo que cabía, para el pequeño Judai. Recordó a su hijo, Sho, de la misma edad que el joven y se estremeció al imaginar la posibilidad de que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo que Judai. Al menos, pensó, si algo así le sucediera a su familia, Sho tendría siempre el apoyo de su hermano mayor, Ryo, y ni hablar de la de sus abuelos y tío materno. El pequeño Judai, en cambio, no tenía a nadie más.

El mundo era realmente injusto.

* * *

En el área de terapia intensiva del Hospital General de Ciudad Domino, el pequeño Judai, de cinco años de edad, continuaba con su lucha desesperada contra la muerte.

Su cabellera castaña había sido cortada casi por completo, para poder tratar algunos cortes en su cabeza. Su mejilla izquierda tenía un corte muy feo, cubierto con gasas, y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes y yesos. Acababa de salir de una cirugía de cinco horas, en la cual los médicos afortunadamente consiguieron tratar sus heridas internas, y la mayor parte de las externas; pero el peligro aún era alto.

Sobre una pequeña mesa, al lado derecho de la cama, descansaba una solitaria carta de Duelo de Monstruos. Aunque inconsciente, el pequeño podía escuchar claramente la voz de su único amigo: Yubel.

_Judai, resiste. Estoy aquí… Estarás bien, no dejare que te pase nada._

Si la enfermera encargada del pabellón de terapia intensiva hubiera estado prestando un poco de atención al rostro de Judai, habría notado una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Judai confiaba en su amigo. Yubel nunca lo dejaría solo.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico médico, dos meses después del accidente, Judai Yuki ya era capaz de caminar; aunque fuera ayudado por unas muletas. A pesar de que los exámenes médicos indicaban que era poco probable una recuperación total, los avances de Judai eran asombrosos. Un verdadero milagro, se podría decir.

Por otro lado, Judai era un niño reservado, que no hablaba con casi ningún otro de los niños del área de pediatría del hospital. Solía pasar el tiempo viendo el cielo distante a través de la ventana de su habitación. Aunque, cualquiera que lo encontrara en esa situación, notaría que su mirada estaba perdida, como si se centrara en algo que no estaba realmente en este mundo.

Esta actitud contrastaba con los informes llegados desde el preescolar del niño y de su pediatra. En estos se mostraba que era un niño extrovertido, alegre y con mucha energía. El psicólogo infantil del hospital aseguró que era un comportamiento natural para un niño que ha pasado por un evento traumático, como la perdida imprevista de ambos padres. En especial si no tenía otro familia o persona de confianza en las cuales apoyarse.

Lo único a lo que Judai se aferraba era a una carta de Duelo de Monstruos. La sostenía en sus manos a diario, mientras miraba por la ventana. Y algunas enfermeras y médicos, así como otros niños, notaron que en ocasiones hablaba con la carta. Algunos niños, posiblemente a causa de su gran imaginación infantil, aseguraron incluso que la carta le respondía.

Así trascurrieron seis meses desde el accidente, y pronto Judai sería dado de alta del hospital. Sería enviado a la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino, un orfanato local.

Durante su estancia en el hospital, Judai cumplió los seis años. Ese día algunas enfermeras, sintiendo pena por el niño que pasaría su cumpleaños rodeado de extraños en una habitación del área pediátrica, decidieron organizar una pequeña fiesta para él. Para Judai lo mejor fue cuando la amable jefa de enfermeras de pediatría, la señora Yaguchi, le obsequió una “Baraja de Principiantes Amanecer de los Héroes”, que recién se había lanzado al mercado dos meses atrás.

—Estos héroes te cuidaran —dijo la mujer. La señora Yaguchi una enfermera ya mayor, quien estaba próxima a retirase, y para los niños de la zona de pediatría era especie de abuela—. A donde vayas, sabrás que podrás confiar en ellos, como confías en Yubel.

Y por primera vez en semanas, la señora Yaguchi vio con esperanza como una sonrisa genuina se dibujaba en el rostro de Judai, al tiempo que susurraba con suavidad:

—Gracias.

Así, la anciana enfermera, supo que Judai estaría bien.

* * *

Pegasus J. Crawford se removió en su silla con aburrimiento, mientras presenciaba la final del campeonato infantil internacional —celebrado ese año en el domo de duelos de Kaiba Lande en Ciudad Domino—. Aunque ese año había muy buenos duelistas, el futuro de las ligas profesionales de su amada creación, no podía evitar estar un poco decepcionado. En las eliminatorias de Ciudad Domino, seis meses atrás, había visto a un niño increíblemente bueno. A sus cinco años ya era capaz de llevar a cabo estrategias complejas usando cartas que para muchos duelistas eran débiles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había ganado un merecido paso a las regionales, donde enfrentaría a duelistas de entre cinco y diez años de toda la prefectura, Pareció esfumarse en el aire después de ese duelo.

Pegasus estaba preocupado. El joven Judai Yuki era un niño con gran energía y una pasión por el duelo como pocas veces había visto. Y era precisamente por eso que no encontraba una razón lógica para su ausencia en tal evento. Recordaba los saltitos de felicidad que dio el niño cuando consiguió vencer a su rival en la final local, luego de un arduo duelo que se extendió por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sólo esperaba que la razón de esa ausencia no fuera por algo muy grave. Aunque un presentimiento le indicaba que quizá no tuviera esa suerte.

Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, trató de despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Intento volver a concentrarse en el duelo final. El duelo no decepciono, un niño de seis años llamado Johan Andersen, de Noruega, fue capaz de derrotar al representante de Estados Unidos, un chico de nueve años llamado Jack Mulder.

Tras la ceremonia de condecoración, donde él, como presidente de Ilusiones Industriales, entregó un paquete de cartas raras al niño ganador, así como un sobre con cincuenta mil dólares a los tutores de Johan, abandonó el estadio todavía preguntándose qué podría haber pasado con el joven prodigio de Japón. Sin duda de estar allí la final habría sido mucho más interesante. Johan demostró ser un duelista prometedor, a diferencia de su rival. No que el Americano fuera malo, sino que le faltaba la chispa de un verdadero duelista. Una que había visto en pocas personas. Personas como Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, ese niño Johan y aquel niño desaparecido que rondaba sus pensamientos.

Pegasus usualmente no dedicaría tanto tiempo a un detalle como ese, era sólo que en esta ocasión un presentimiento revolvía sus entrañas dejándolo intranquilo, como si algo más grande estuviera pasando y se relacionara con el joven Judai Yuki. Como le había confesado a Kaiba años atrás, tal vez había perdido su Ojo del Milenio, pero todavía era capaz de presentir cuando algo turbio relacionado con su juego estaba sucediendo. Y eso era precisamente lo que pasaba ahora.

Con todo eso en mente, una vez en el hotel, ordenó a Crocketts, su empleado de más confianza, el investigar que había pasado con el joven Yuki.

Dos días más tarde, durante el desayuno, Crocketts apareció con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

—Señor Pegasus —dijo—, he encontrado la información que solicitó.

El hombre dudo un poco antes de continuar, haciendo que Pegasus se preocupara aún más. Sin poder seguir hablando, le tendió los papeles a su jefe.

El rostro de Pegasus se ensombreció al ver los recortes de periódicos donde se hablaba del accidente, y de cómo un niño con un gran futuro en los duelos había quedado desamparado. Su semblante no mejoró al ver las copias de los informes policiacos que su empleado había conseguido para él.

Desde que lo conoció en las regionales, había quedado maravillado por el entusiasmo, la energía y el amor que el niño demostraba al juego. Y el presentimiento anterior, de que estaba ante algo grande relacionado con el mundo oculto detrás del Duelo de Monstruos, se volvó mucho más tangible. Aquí había algo más en movimiento. Y si él podía hacer algo para ayudar, lo haría sin dudar un segundo.

—Un gran duelista, cuyo destino parecen desear truncar —pensó en voz alta—. No si puedo evitarlo.

En pocos minutos, la limusina alquilada de Pegasus J. Crawford se dirigía a la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino.

* * *

Judai Yuki contempló con ojos apagados como Pegasus firmaba los papeles de adopción.

Kira Kinomoto, directora de la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino, nunca antes —en sus veinte años de hacerse cargo de dicha institución— había visto a un niño ser adoptado casi doce horas después de que ingresara a su orfanato. Ella estaba feliz, el pequeño Judai podría tener un tratamiento psicológico adecuado. Uno que ellos, con su escaso presupuesto, dependiente de las ayudas del gobierno para ropa y comida, y algunos donativos privados, no eran capaces de dar al niño.

Al principio había pensado que la situación de Judai sería un impedimento para que la adopción se llevara a cabo; pero el Sr. Crawford parecía estar convencido de que el chico lo superaría y que podrían llegar a tener una buena relación padre e hijo en un futuro.

Judai subió a la limusina, la carta Yubel, como siempre, fuertemente aferrada en su mano.

—Judai —le habló Pegasus, mientras se dirigían al hotel—. Aun cuando tus padres murieron intestados, mis abogados han conseguido recuperar el edificio de departamentos del que tus padres eran dueños.

—¿Podré conservarlo? —pregunto el niño de manera tímida.

—Por supuesto —respondió él mientras sonreía.

Pegasus había decidido que sería decisión del chico lo que se haría con el lugar que había sido su hogar. Ahora que sabía que Judai quería conservarlo, se encargaría de contratar un administrador que cuidara la propiedad. Estaba seguro que los arrendatarios de sus padres también lo agradecerían, ya que con lo sucedido había quedado en duda si podrían seguir viviendo allí o no.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar por el cementerio a dejar flores en la tumba de sus padres, Judai, acompañado de Pegasus y Crocketts, fue al edificio donde había vivido casi seis años como una familia feliz con sus padres. Tomó algunas de sus cosas que quería conservar, y algunos álbumes fotográficos de la familia. En unos días más, algunos empleados de su padre adoptivo irían allí para trasladar los muebles y demás objetos a una bodega. Así el lugar podría ser usado por el nuevo administrador que se contrataría para el edificio.

Antes de dejar atrás su vieja casa, Judai no pudo contener más el dolor que había estado guardando por meses. Rompió en un llanto lastimero y dolido en los brazos de su nuevo padre. Pegasus se limitó a tratar de confortar al chico, sin saber que más hacer o decir a un niño de sólo seis años al que, de pronto, sin ninguna muestra de clemencia, la vida había dejado sin padres y en un momento había arrasado con todo lo que conocía.

Pero Pegasus J. Crawford sabía que el pequeño lo superaría. Ya no estaba solo, lo tenía a él, un “padre” que, a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que sea feliz. Después de todo, Judai era ahora su heredero y, aún más importante para él, era su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**El Reino de los Duelistas**

* * *

La isla privada de Pegasus J. Crawford era uno de los sitios más emblemáticos para los duelistas. No sólo era el lugar donde Yugi obtuvo su primera gran victoria en un torneo importante, sino que era un hecho conocido por todos los duelistas que Pegasus pasó meses aislado del mundo en esa isla, mientras diseñaba las reglas básicas del Duel Monsters; así como creando el primer tiraje de cartas, alrededor de unas trescientas. La isla, comúnmente llamada Reino de los Duelistas, era una especie de Meca para los duelistas del mundo.

Judai tuvo la primera visión de la isla mientras el helicóptero de su padre se preparaba para aterrizar. Era una isla grande, tomando en cuenta que solamente un hombre y sus empleados vivían allí, con una playa, un puerto, algunos pastizales —en los que se podía ver rebaños de ganado—, además de huertos, invernaderos y un frondoso bosque. Todo este paisaje dominado por la imponente figura del castillo de la familia en lo alto de un acantilado.

El helicóptero aterrizó en un pequeño helipuerto, a pocos metros de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el castillo. Las personas que vivían en la isla, quiénes se encargaban de cuidar de la propiedad, ya estaban allí.

—Señor Crawford, espero haya tenido un viaje agradable —habló una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Algo cansado de volar desde Japón, pero nada que una noche de sueño no arregle —respondió él con su acostumbrada jovialidad.

En ese momento Judai descendió del helicóptero. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una chaqueta de cuero a juego. Su expresión continuaba siendo algo apagada, pero ya no era tan distante con las demás personas como una semana atrás.

—Tú debes de ser el pequeño Judai —dijo la mujer con tono maternal, mientras revolvía el pelo del niño. Judai bajó un poco la cabeza, recordando que su madre hacía lo mismo cuando volvía a casa después de haber pasado la tarde en casa de Osamu.

La anciana sonrió con dulzura, aunque su rostro se notaba la melancolía al ver al pequeño. Pegasus les había informado de la situación una semana atrás, cuando llamó por teléfono para ordenar se preparará una de las habitaciones para el niño.

Tras saludar a Pegasus, los empleados se retiraron para terminar con sus labores diarias antes de que anocheciera. Algunos hombres de seguridad, vestidos con trajes negros, seguían a los tres. Pegasus, Judai y Mary —como se llamaba la anciana—, quien era el ama de llaves del castillo. Tras subir por una cuesta algo empinada, llegaron a unas escalinatas que conducían a la puerta principal de la imponente construcción.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron en un salón muy grande. El piso era de azulejos blancos, frente a la puerta principal había una enorme escalera de mármol. El techo era una cúpula de cristal, con un enorme candelabro de araña colgando del centro. En las paredes había retratos de miembros de la familia Crawford, destacando varios de su difunta prometida.

Caminaron hacia una puerta ubicada a la derecha del salón. Se encontraron en un enorme comedor. La habitación estaba iluminada por tres candelabros que colgaban sobre la enorme mesa, la cual estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco. Las sillas de madera parecían estar finamente talladas; había un enorme vitral a espaldas de la que parecía ser la silla principal. A la izquierda de esta, había una puerta que conectaba a un pasillo que iba hacía las cocinas, y a través de la cual el servicio se ocupaba de llevar los alimentos al comedor.

Pegasus se sentó en la silla principal, y le indicó a Judai que se sentara a su derecha. Mientras esperaban la cena, Mary se ocupó de poner al tanto a Pegasus sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la isla mientras había estado ausente. Judai mientras dedicó su tiempo a observar los alrededores. No pudo evitar notar que una de las paredes del comedor tenía un enorme vitral en el cual se podían ver algunos de los monstruos más famosos del juego en sus formas toon. Esto le hizo sonreír levemente. Ahora que lo notaba, en el castillo no sólo había viejos retratos familiares, pinturas de paisajes y obras de arte, sino también gran cantidad de cuadros, esculturas y jarrones con grabados inspirados por las cartas del juego.

—Todos los retratos de monstruos son los oleos originales —le explicó Pegasus cuando notó que estaba mirando el retrato de Elfo Géminis.

La cena fue servida. Era pollo asado con papas cocidas. La comida transcurrió en silencio. Al final de esta, Pegasus llevó a Judai a la que sería su habitación cuando estuvieran en el Reino de los Duelistas.

Era una habitación amplia. Estaba pintada de azul celeste, tenía dos ventanales enormes con cortinas color azul oscuro, que dejaban ver una vista magnifica del bosque, y a lo lejos la playa privada de la isla. En una chimenea ardía un fuego agradable. El resto del mobiliario se componía de un armario, además de un escritorio y un librero. La cama era de doseles color azul marino y realmente se veía muy cómoda, con un pequeño buró a cada lado, cada uno con una lámpara, y el de la derecha con un radio-despertador. Frente a la cama, a un metro de la chimenea, había un mueble con una pantalla y un reproductor VHS[1], además de una pequeña colección de películas animadas.

—Buenas noches, hijo —se despidió Pegasus, antes de dejar al niño solo en su nueva habitación.

Judai caminó hacia la cama, junto a la cual ya estaban sus maletas. Abrió la más grande de ellas y sacó su pijama de color azul claro. Fue el último regalo de navidad que sus padres le hicieron, y también el último que habían podido hacerle en vida. Colocó su mazo de cartas sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir de sus ojos. Fue hacia el baño privado de la habitación para cambiarse ropa y lavarse los dientes.

Al volver a la cama, pudo ver la figura de Yubel sentada esperándolo.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —trató de preguntar el pequeño, pero un sollozo le impidió continuar.

—No lo sé —respondió Yubel comprendiendo lo que el niño trataba de decir—, pero estoy seguro de que donde estén, ellos no te dejarán solo y querrán que seas feliz.

Judai asintió, queriendo realmente creer lo que Yubel le decía.

Se metió a la cama sin decir nada más y apagó las luces.

Durante la noche, el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, y más tarde de las brasas que se apagaron lentamente en el transcurso de las horas, fue el único sonido en la habitación. El espíritu de Yubel permaneció casi todo el tiempo observando a Judai, velando sus sueños, y orando a los dioses que aliviaran su dolor.

* * *

—Entiendo —terminó Pegasus con un suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

Tras permanecer un momento reflexionando sobre lo que había hablado hacía un momento por teléfono, se puso de pie y fue a mirar por la ventana de su despacho. La isla estaba en calma y era una agradable noche de principios de otoño. Pero sabía que no podría lidiar bien con el sueño esa noche. No después de lo que acaba de hablar por teléfono.

Desde que se enterara del accidente que había dejado huérfano a Judai, y el presentimiento de que algo grande estaba pasando, había tratado de investigar más sobre el penoso accidente. Acababa de recibir una llamada del jefe de Policía de Ciudad Domino. Los peritos descubrieron que alguien de hecho cortó los frenos del auto de la familia Yuki intencionalmente. Aun cuando el padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que el otro coche iba a impactarlos, no habría tenido manera de frenar.

Afortunadamente se consiguió dar con el responsable, quién rápidamente fue puesto bajo custodia de las autoridades.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo más que destapar algo mucho peor. El tipo, un joven de diecisiete años que vivía en uno de los edificios junto al de la familia Yuki, no podría ser procesado ya que sus abogados consiguieron que un psiquiatra lo declarara mentalmente inadecuado para enfrentar un juicio. Sin otra opción le juez ordenó fuera internado cuanto antes en un hospital psiquiátrico.

De todo eso hacía ya una semana. Lo preocupante es que de alguna forma el joven se las arregló para escapar de la clínica. Y eso no era todo, el sujeto todavía tuvo la desfachatez de ir a la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino pidiendo ver al niño que dejó huérfano. Dado que la adopción de Judai no había sido hecha pública, el joven no sabía que Judai ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Al entrarse de que Judai no estaba allí, el sujeto entró en cólera: atacó a varios de los empleados del lugar y casi asesina a uno de los niños.

Durante los interrogatorios posteriores al ataqué, el sujeto impasible confirmó que de hecho uno de los enfermeros le había ayudado a escapar, diciéndole además que su objetivo estaba vivo y se encontraba en la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino.

Y al cuestionarle por qué debía matar al niño, su respuesta fue:

—¡Es mi misión divina! La misión que la Gloriosa Luz me ha encargado: destruir al Heraldo de la Oscuridad.

No está demás decir que, luego de todo aquello, el juez ordenó su internamiento en un hospital prisión de alta seguridad. Respecto al enfermero que lo ayudo a escapar, todavía se discutía si había sido un cómplice o simplemente una coincidencia que al parecer participara en el mismo culto que el asesino. Si bien durante los interrogatorios negó conocer de antemano al hombre que ayudó a escapar, sí que se encontró en su casa una suerte de altar consagrado a la Luz.

—Hay algo más —se dijo.

Ahora que sabía que el accidente de la familia Yuki había sido provocado, y que dos extraños sujetos adoradores de la Luz parecían querer muerto a su hijo, era difícil negar que su presentimiento había sido correcto desde el principio.

* * *

Transcurrió un mes desde que Judai se mudó a la isla con su nuevo padre. Al principio le resultó un tanto aburrido, ya que era el único niño en todo el lugar, por lo que solía conversar mucho con Yubel. Algunas veces, cuando su padre tenía tiempo, sostenían duelos en la arena del castillo. Aun cuando Judai siempre perdía, Pegasus lo instaba a experimentar diversas estrategias para vencer a sus Monstruos Toon.

Los sábados por las mañanas, veía los dibujos animados junto con su padre. Pegasus era muy fanático de estos. Aunque Judai no entendía muy bien todo lo que ocurría en ellos, ya que la gran mayoría estaban en inglés, le parecían graciosas, además de que su padre se encargaba de explicarle algunas cosas. Sus favoritas eran las del coyote y el corre-caminos, donde los diálogos no eran importantes y, por lo tanto, entendía mejor lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Cuando no estaba ocupado con esas actividades, pasaba el día pescando en el pequeño arroyuelo que cruzaba la isla, o en la playa. Sin embargo, conforme el otoño avanzaba, el clima de la isla se hacía cada vez más frío, por lo que su padre ya no le permitía pasar tanto tiempo afuera, para que no fuera a resfriarse. Ya habría tiempo para pescar y nadar de nuevo cuando la primavera llegara.

Las mañanas eran de estudio. Su padre contrató a un profesor privado, que estaba en la isla cinco días de la semana, por lo que pasaba sus mañanas estudiando los temas del primer año de primaria. El profesor Daitokuji, como se llamaba, era un hombre de veintitrés años, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa afable unida al rostro. Siempre tenía tiempo para responder sus dudas y nunca lo forzaba más allá de lo que podía dar. Además, sus clases eran muy amenas. También lo enfrentaba en duelo, aunque el profesor aseguraba no ser muy bueno, lo cierto es que era más competente que la mayoría de los duelistas a los que Judai había enfrentado en su corta vida.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Yubel parecía no sentir mucho aprecio por el profesor. Cuando el niño le cuestionó sobre sus motivos, ella sólo se encogió de hombros, sin poder especificar el motivo exacto del porqué de esa desconfianza. Un presentimiento, respondió finalmente. Lo cierto es que Yubel no era precisamente alguien que confiara en muchas personas. Si Judai fuera un poco mayor, sin duda notaría que la actitud del espíritu respecto a su seguridad era rozaba en la paranoia.

Las clases siempre tenían lugar en la biblioteca. Esta era una enorme habitación de tres plantas ubicada en el ala este del castillo. En los estantes se apretujaban miles de volúmenes de todo tipo, tantos que Judai se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien había leído todos ellos.

Claro está que en su programa de clases se dio prioridad al inglés, las matemáticas y la historia universal; eso sin descuidar del todo el temario propio de una escuela japonesa, para que Judai estuviera en contacto con la cultura de su país natal. Y cada sábado tenía una clase que no tomaba con Daitokuji, sino con su padre: arte.

Con todo, las seis horas que pasaba estudiando cada día —a excepción del domingo—, le ayudaban a matar el tiempo, además de distraer su mente de los pensamientos melancólicos, y eso era algo que agradecía, ya que el dolor de la perdida de sus padres aún acechaba, sobre todo en las noches cuando el catillo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Judai a Yubel.

El espíritu lleva un rato sumido en un silencio algo desconcertante, causando extrañeza en el niño. En esos momentos estaban en la habitación de Judai. El niño estaba tratando de hacer las tareas que Daitokuji le dejó para el fin de semana, cuando se percató de la extraña actitud de Yubel.

—Tengo la sensación de que algo pasara, eso es todo —respondió el espíritu, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. No le agradaba sentir eso. La última vez que se sintió así fue precisamente el día anterior al accidente donde su amado Judai había quedado huérfano.

Yubel se culpaba un poco por eso. Ella lo había presentido varias horas antes, y lo dejó pasar. No actuó siguiendo su instinto y las consecuencias fueron casi las peores. Su misión era proteger a Judai y había fallado. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta del peligro de muerte inminente, lo único que pudo hacer fue usar algo de su poder para proteger a Judai al momento del accidente. Aun así, debido al poco tiempo que había tenido para reaccionar, no pudo hacer nada más que alargar la vida de Judai lo suficiente para que los rescatistas llegaran a auxiliarlo. Y por supuesto, fue incapaz de hacer nada por el matrimonio Yuki.

Tres meses atrás, cuando finalmente reunió el valor de decir a Judai lo sucedido, el niño simplemente le sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que le vio durante su estancia en el hospital. (Yubel siempre agradecería a Pegasus por hacer que esas sonrisas volvieran a ser más comunes en su amado.)

—No es tú culpa —le aseguró en esa ocasión—, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Yubel salió de sus pensamientos. Judai continuaba viéndola de forma sospechosa, como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba en la mente del espíritu. Ante esto, Yubel solo sonrió.

—No es de importancia —dijo tratando de disipar las preocupaciones del pequeño—. Yo me ocupare de resolver lo que sea que este causándome esta sensación.

Judai trató de concentrarse nuevamente en los problemas matemáticos que trataba de resolver, pero sin conseguir del todo sacarse de la cabeza lo que Yubel podría estar pensando.

—Yubel —habló el niño finalmente—. ¿Hay algo que no me quieres decir?

Esta pregunta tomó al espíritu por sorpresa. Le dirigió a Judai una mirada de disculpa.

—Dije que no es nada.

—No sobre eso —negó Judai—. A veces creo que me ocultas algo muy importante.

—Hay muchas cosas que todavía no estás listo para saber —admitió.

—Es una de esas cosas que no podrás decirme hasta que sea mayor —conjeturó mientras inflaba los cachetes en un puchero infantil—. Los adultos siempre hacen eso, creí que tú eras diferente.

—Es porque no estás listo para ese conocimiento. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte y protegerte hasta que estés preparado para afrontar lo que vendrá. Hemos discutido esto muchas veces antes.

Judai la miró intensamente por un momento, pretendiendo estar molesto con ella, tal vez así le diría algo más. Al poco rato se rindió, soltó un suspiro y trató de concentrarse otra vez en su tarea. Sólo para desistir de nuevo a los pocos minutos.

—Yubel —volvió a hablar—, Pega… Papá —tartamudeó, aun le costaba llamar a Pegasus papá, pero se esforzaba en ello, ya que le debía mucho al hombre que lo había ayudado después de… eso—, me dijo algo sobre… el accidente.

Yubel lo miró con tristeza. Sabía lo duro que era para él hablar sobre eso. Mientras hablaba, gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

—Dijo… que… alguien había causado el accidente —un sollozo escapó de sus labios y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sollozos reprimidos. Yubel deseó tener un cuerpo físico para poder abrazar a su amado, pero, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de trasmitirle su apoyo—. Uno chico, una especie de fanático o algo así, mato a mis padres. Y podría volver por mí.

Judai rompió en llanto. Yubel quedó en shock ante lo que el niño había dicho. ¿Una especie de fanático? No había duda, tenía que ser algo relacionado con la Luz. Los humanos eran propensos a construir cultos a su alrededor.

—¡Yubel! —dijo una vez más entre sollozos—. ¡Es mi culpa, los mataron por mí…!

—¡No! —respondió ella—. ¡Jamás pienses eso! No es tu culpa, es de la Luz, sólo de la Luz y algún día será vencida, y todo el dolor se irá. Lo prometo.

Pasadas unas horas, Judai se había quedado dormido, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Judai —se escuchó la voz de Pegasus, quién seguramente venía a saber porque no se había presentado a la cena.

Pegasus llamó un par de veces más: pero, al no recibir respuestas, abrió la puerta.

Sobre la cama su hijo dormía con la respiración algo agitada. Se acercó a la cama y con sumo cuidado lo acomodó, ya que se había quedado dormido sobre las mantas y ya comenzaba a refrescar.

Yubel observó esto a distancia, sin saber que pensar. El hombre parecía tratar a su Judai con mucho cariño. Entonces, ¿por qué le había contado lo sucedido con sus padres? Cualquier otro adulto habría callado algo como eso, hasta que el niño fuera mayor.

No podía saber que la intención de Pegasus era mantener a su hijo sobre aviso, por si alguien sospechoso se acercaba a él cuando no estuvieran en casa.

Pegasus apagó las luces de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, dio una última mirada de cariño y comprensión a su hijo que ahora dormía un poco más calmado. Antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, sus ojos se posaron en Yubel.

—Te lo encargo —dijo en voz baja.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba y los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, un sorprendido espíritu del duelo miraba perplejo el lugar donde Pegasus estuvo de pie por última vez. ¡Él podía verla!

—Era de esperarse, no por nada es el creador del Duelo de Monstruos —se dijo a sí misma tras meditarlo un rato, para posteriormente volver a su tarea de vigilar el sueño de Judai.

1 En mi cronología personal de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Judai nació en 1990. Por tanto, este es el año de 1995.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad**

* * *

Fue una noche tormentosa en la isla, pero por la mañana el clima finalmente se volvió más agradable.

Era un lunes y Judai se levantó con dificultad de la cama. Su vida finalmente se asentó en una cómoda y agradable rutina cotidiana, mientras el dolor dejado atrás por el accidente comenzaba a mitigarse. Yubel lo despertaba por las mañanas, cerca de las siete. Después de bañarse, bajaba al comedor para desayunar con su padre y el profesor Daitokuji. Cerca de las ocho con veinte volvía a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y tomar sus libros y cuadernos. Para las nueve ya debía estar en la biblioteca donde tenían lugar sus clases, las cueles duraban hasta las tres de la tarde.

Ese lunes, luego de que se hubo bañado, notó a Yubel algo distraída. Desde el día anterior se había percatado de como el monstruo de duelo se perdía más en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Judai pensó que se debía a lo que habían hablado la tarde del sábado, por lo que no quería molestarla.

Durante el desayuno, Yubel no estuvo presente a su lado, como de costumbre. El día anterior también permaneció en su carta durante las comidas, lo cual comenzó a incrementar la curiosidad del niño respecto al comportamiento de su amiga. Decidió que sí para el final de ese día Yubel le decía el motivo, tendría que ser mucho más insistente con ella.

Las horas de clases pasaron de la forma habitual. Ese día el profesor Daitokuji pasó gran parte de la mañana centrándose en la memorización de las tablas de multiplicar. Más tarde, a eso de las once de la mañana, pasaron a una larga lección sobre historia universal, que se centró principalmente en los mitos de diferentes culturas, tema en el que el profesor era increíblemente versado. Finalmente, las últimas dos horas de clases se centraron en practicar la caligrafía japonesa. Para las tres, cuando Judai finalmente estuvo libre de materias hasta el día siguiente, se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación. Yubel le había prometido que ese día le mostraría un nuevo combo con los Héroes Elementales —arquetipo que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito—, lo cual era algo que esperaba con ansias.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Con mucha prisa hizo espacio, moviendo los papeles y cuadernos los cuales quedaron apilados a un lado. Con mucho cuidado, extendió su baraja frente a él, cuidando que quedara ordenada de la forma en la que Yubel le había mostrado: cuatro hileras de diez cartas, y siguiendo el orden especifico de monstruos normales, monstruos de efecto, cartas de hechizo y cartas de trampa. Y frente a este, en líneas de tres cartas, el extra deck.

Terminado de ordenar su mazo, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un álbum en donde guardaba las cartas de su “baúl”. Él suyo en especial era de alta calidad, de los que usaban los profesionales. El mismo Pegasus se lo había dado el día que lo adoptó, como regalo de cumpleaños, tomando en cuenta que la fecha había sido sólo un par de días antes de que se realizaran los tramites de la adopción. Era un álbum de color rojo, con el logo del juego grabado en la portada a relieve, una pequeña placa dorada con su nombre, y otro grabado en relieve en la tapa trasera, que simulaba ser la parte trasera de una carta. Se cerraba con una cremallera, además de un pequeño candado. El material además era impermeable, para proteger las cartas en su interior.

Para Judai fue un shock recibir una carpeta como esa, y por un momento su respuesta fue rechazar el regalo.

—Judai —le aclaró Pegasus entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su nuevo hijo—, te doy esto porque así lo deseo. Te he adoptado porque he querido. Al igual que tú, una vez perdí a alguien que era muy importante para mí. Mi querida Cyndia murió antes de que pudiéramos casarnos, antes de que pudiéramos formar una familia. Sé lo que es sentirse solo, sin nadie en quien apoyarse. Por eso te he adoptado y por eso quiero que seas mi hijo. Ya no estarás solo, ni yo tampoco. Seremos una familia y juntos podremos continuar.

Judai abrazó con fuerza su álbum lleno de cartas Héroes. Recordó a aquella amable enfermera, que le obsequió las primeras cartas de su mazo de héroes para que lo rescataran. Y luego su padre le había obsequiado el resto del arquetipo y las cartas necesarias para completar su mazo, además de muchas más para que aprendiera a combinarlas con sus héroes para formar muchas más estrategias. Todas esas cartas que guardaba ahora en ese álbum, su tesoro.

Yubel apareció a su lado, sonriendo con tristeza. Habían sido unos meses muy complicados, que habían hecho que Judai madurara más rápido de lo que habría querido. A pesar de eso, veía con orgullo como Judai se recuperaba del dolor sufrido. Sería una gran persona, un gran duelista y, sobre todo, alguien digno y fuerte para cargar con el honor y el peso de ser la Encarnación de la Oscuridad Gentil, del título del Rey Supremo.

Luego de que Judai se limpiara una lágrima que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, colocó el álbum junto a las cartas de su mazo principal. Yubel se acercó y comenzó a hablarle sobre las múltiples formas que había en su mazo para conseguir hacer invocaciones de fusión fácilmente.

* * *

Judai caminó dubitativo por otro de los pasillos de las partes bajas del castillo. Aun cuando tenía meses viviendo en ese lugar, todavía no era capaz de memorizar del todo los pasillos, en especial los que bajaban a las zonas no habitadas. Y ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de aventurarse a explorar por su cuenta. Estaba perdido. Y lo peor es que cada nuevo pasillo que recorría parecía exactamente igual al anterior.

Todo comenzó dos horas atrás, cuando caminando por la segunda planta en dirección a su habitación, encontró un pasaje secreto cerca de la biblioteca. Con algo de curiosidad infantil, decidió acercarse a ver que había allí dentro, encontrando una escalera. Se adentró un poco para comprobar si podía ver a donde llevaba. Al darse cuenta de que iban mucho más allá de la primera planta, decidió regresar, sólo para encontrarse con que el pasaje estaba ahora cerrado.

Intentó empujar el muro, pero como es obvio no tenía la fuerza para moverlo. Luego, recordando lo visto en los dibujos animados de los sábados, buscó en los muros alguna palanca, botón o cualquier otra clase de mecanismo que abriera el pasaje. Tras quince minutos, comenzó a desesperarse y el llanto se presentó.

Preocupada por el llanto repentino y la desesperación del niño, Yubel apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el espíritu al ver a Judai golpear con desesperación el muro donde terminaban las escaleras, indicando claramente que era un pasaje secreto.

—¡No se abre! —exclamó el pequeño con voz de pánico.

—Sabes que no debes explorar sólo el castillo —le regañó Yubel.

—Lo sé… yo sólo… —Judai no terminó, pues el llanto le impedía hablar con claridad.

—Busquemos otra salida —dijo finalmente el espíritu, suspirando.

Siendo un espíritu no tenía forma de abrir el pasadizo. Y Judai no estaba listo para poder manifestar sus monstruos en forma física. Lo peor era que tampoco podía manifestarse en su forma espiritual muy lejos de su carta. Era frustrante el no poder hacer nada. Afortunadamente, la escalera tenía algo de iluminación procedente de unas pequeñas ventanas en las paredes. Pero, conforme bajaban, estas se iban haciendo cada vez más escasas, hasta que quedaron en la oscuridad total. Yubel, siendo capaz de ver en la oscuridad, al ser ese su atributo como monstruo, tuvo que guiar a un Judai prácticamente ciego indicándole que se mantuviera cerca del muro, de preferencia tanteándolo con su mano.

Así fue como se encontraron finalmente en una enorme cámara subterránea. Casi al instante en que Judai puso un pie dentro, enormes antorchas en las paredes saltaron a la vida. Yubel sintió la magia de los Juegos de lo Oscuro crepitando en el ambiente. Y por la forma en que Judai se estremeció estaba claro que también era capaz de sentirlo. La concentración de magia era tal que Yubel de pronto se sintió lo suficientemente vigorizada como para aparecer en su forma física.

El espíritu le sindico a Judai que permaneciera en la puerta, mientras revisaba la habitación. Era una especie de estadio o arena de duelo antigua. No había visto una como esa en siglos. Reconocía los grabados del suelo: antiguos símbolos alquímicos diseñados para liberar el poder de los espíritus de duelo y atarlo a la fuerza vital de sus invocadores humanos, y las losas de piedra con los tallados de antiguos monstruos.

¿Por qué estaba eso allí? La respuesta era obvia: al parecer Pegasus sabía mucho más de lo que le daba crédito. Ahora estaba segura de que su papel como el encargado de resucitar los antiguos rituales de los duelos en la era moderna no fue una coincidencia. Este hombre posiblemente estuvo destinado a eso todo el tiempo.

Apartó esas ideas en su cabeza para concentrarse.

La existencia de ese estadio construido para llevar a cabo los antiguos rituales de duelo significaba sólo una cosa: tenían que encontrar una forma de salir de allí y pronto. Aun cuando el Rey Supremo podía imponer su voluntad a la mayoría de los espíritus de duelo, en esos momentos Judai tenía muy poco control sobre su propio poder como para lograrlo. Además, la mayoría de las viejas losas de piedra parecían provenir de Egipto, sin duda de la época del Faraón Sin Nombre. Estos espíritus sin duda estaban furiosos por haber sido sellados en las tablas con el poder los Objetos Milenarios.

Yubel dejó de examinar la habitación, y se volvió para ver a Judai. El niño no estaba en la puerta. Se había adentrado a la habitación y ahora estaba de pie frente a una de las tablas de monstruos mirándola con sumo cuidado.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido! —le urgió Yubel mientras se acercaba a donde estaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

Judai no se movió. Estaba como en trance viendo al monstruo. La enorme placa de piedra tenía el grabado de un hombre extraño. Iba vestido con una armadura y sostenía una espada tras de sí. Yubel notó que era posiblemente unos de los monstruos más jóvenes en ese lugar, aunque eso no era garantía de que no fuera a atacarles si despertaba. Después de todo, era también uno de los monstruos más poderosos de su mundo.

Y, por supuesto, la criatura eligió ese momento para despertar, quizá robando un poco del poder de Judai y mezclándolo con la magia antigua que llenaba la atmósfera de la habitación. El primer indicio de esto fue el grabado, el cual comenzó a adquirir color, volviéndose mucho más nítido. La armadura dejo de parecer simple relieve en la roca, transformándose en una aleación tan negra como el ébano; la capa de tela a su espalda se tiño de rojo.

Pronto, el monstruo comenzó a abandonar su prisión de granito. Primero una mano, luego otra. Era como ver a un fantasma saliendo de un cuadro en una película de horror. Sólo que esto era real. Las afiladas espadas en sus manos eran capaces de hacer daño. Y esas espadas ahora apuntaban en dirección a Judai.

* * *

Pegasus dejó caer el pincel en el momento que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, dejándole la piel como de gallina. No había sentido el poder de los Juegos de lo Oscuro con tal intensidad en su castillo desde que el final de su duelo contra Yugi y el Faraón un par de años atrás.

A eso se sumaba un repentino presentimiento de que algo grande estaba suelto en su castillo. Un espíritu que de alguna forma consiguió entrar completamente al mundo de los humanos.

Se puso de pie y se precipitó a la habitación de Judai. En varias ocasiones había descubierto al niño hablando con los monstruos de sus cartas. Eso, y la facilidad con la que Yubel era capaz de manifestarse fuera de su carta, le indicaban el gran talento que Judai poseía para los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Estaba completamente seguro de que el niño era incluso capaz de invocarlos sin necesidad de un catalizador como lo eran los Objetos Milenarios.

E invariablemente, los monstruos de duelo sentían una atracción hacia personas como Judai. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales le había prohibido explorar por sí mismo el castillo. Había demasiados artilugios infundidos en el poder de los Juegos de lo Oscuro como para que fuera seguro. Si el monstruo que había conseguido atravesar la barrera entre las dimensiones era tan poderoso como lo sentía, sin duda iría tras de Judai.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hijo sintió como su pecho se contraía al encontrarla vacía.

Se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse, y entonces opto por seguir la presencia del monstruo. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Judai se estrelló contra el muro, tras ser empujado por Yubel para sacarlo de la trayectoria de las espadas del otro monstruo. Se quedó allí, viendo como Yuebl hacía lo posible para mantener la atención del enemigo lejos de él. Debía admitir que Yubel era realmente hábil en el combate, pero eso no quitaba que su oponente fuera también un hábil espadachín. En otras circunstancias, Yubel habría escapado volando; ahora eso significaba dejar a Judai a merced de tan poderosa criatura.

Una vez recuperado de su estupor, el primer instinto de Judai fue correr en socorro de su guardián. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera hubiera dado dos pasos, Burstinatrix se manifestó para bloquearle el paso.

—¡Tengo que ayudarla! —espetó Judai mientras se retorcía en los brazos del monstruo femenino.

—Ella puede ocuparse —aseguró Burstinatrix.

Pero lo cierto es que Yubel no tenía mucha más fuerza. La energía en el ambiente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Considerando que tanto Yubel como su enemigo eran monstruos de nivel muy alto, sumado a la aparición de uno de los héroes de Judai, no había mucho más que pudiera hacerse. No sin convertir eso en un auténtico Juego de lo Oscuro para poder utilizar su efecto y devolver el daño a su enemigo, ya que eso significaba poner la propia energía vital de Judai en riesgo.

Un momento de distracción fue todo lo que el enemigo necesitó: Yubel resultó herida.

—¡Yubel! —gritó Judai liberándose de Burstinatrix, quien también notaba como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Aun así, se las arregló para intentar sujetar a Judai nuevamente; sólo para que este se liberara de su agarre en un estallido de poder.

Todo lo que pasaba por la mente del niño era que Yubel podía morir. Tal como sus padres. ¡Tenía que protegerla…!

Cuando el niño se interpuso entre ambos, lo único que Yubel pudo hacer fue emitir un grito ahogado. El ataque de su enemigo golpeó directamente a Judai en su pecho.

Judai cayó en los brazos de Yubel, una vez que el enemigo retiró su espada. El monstruo no pudo hacer más que mirar a su amado yacer en sus brazos con una horrible y mortal herida en el pecho. Eso no era el final, sin embargo. El monstruo enemigo alzó su espada, preparado para asentar un golpe más sobre sus enemigos.

—No hagas daño a Yubel —murmuro Judai mientras entreabría los ojos.

Yubel se paralizó. Los ojos de su amor habían cambiado. Los dos orbes, usualmente color chocolate y de mirada amable, eran dorados y fríos como el acero.

—Judai —susurró Yubel mientras veía como el niño en sus brazos comenzaba a ser cubierto por la oscuridad.

La herida dejó de sangrar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yubel —susurró con un tono de voz gélido.

—¿Haou? —preguntó el espíritu dudoso mientras veía como el niño trataba de ponerse de pie.

Haou no respondió. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en su atacante, el cual se había detenido observando la situación.

—¡Gorz! —resonó la fría voz de Haou en la habitación—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?

Tras oír esto, el monstruo dejó caer su espada, al tiempo que retrocedía. Su boca se abrió en un rictus de dolor, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un alarido. Cayó de rodillas, al verse despojado de toda la Energía de Duelo que había absorbido de la habitación.

—¡Maestro Haou! —gritó. Sus ojos mostraban el horror al ver que quien estaba frente a él era el mismo Rey ante quien había jurado lealtad en la última guerra contra la Luz de la Destrucción.

El cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en humo de color negro, como si estuviera siendo consumido por unas llamas invisibles. Al mismo tiempo, ese humo comenzó a rodear a Haou, sanando la herida infringida por el espíritu de duelo.

Finalmente, la mirada de Judai volvió a ser la suya, al tiempo que se desplomaba en la habitación.

Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad también desapareció. No quedó prueba alguna de su existencia, ni siquiera el más leve rastro de un grabado en la losa de granito de donde había salido. Yubel nunca supo si Haou había castigado al monstruo robando su fuerza vital para sanarse a sí mismo; o si por el contrario Gorz la entregó como penitencia. Sólo importaba una cosa: Juda estaría bien.

* * *

Pegasus recorrió los pasillos en dirección al lugar de donde procedía el poder de lo oscuro. Mientras se acercaba más al sitio, se iba haciendo obvio a que parte del castillo se dirigía. La energía provenía precisamente de uno de los lugares más peligrosos de toda la propiedad. No quería pensar en lo que encontraría allí. Y con ese temor llegó la culpa. Debería de haberse deshecho de ese sitio mucho tiempo atrás, pero había preferido sellar la habitación en vez de retirar su contenido. Ahora su hijo bien podría estar...

Se obligó a sí mismo a desechar esos pensamientos. No servían de nada. Lo que debía hacer era apresurarse. Cada segundo contaba en una situación como aquella.

Llegó a la puerta secreta que conducía a la escalinata que descendía a la vieja arena de duelos, cuando notó que alguien había manipulado el mecanismo para hacer que no pudiera abrirse desde el otro lado. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de prestarle más atención al hecho. En esos momentos lo apremiante era asegurarse de que Judai estaba a salvo.

Mientras se acercaba al fondo de las escaleras, la energía oscura se hacía más pesada y evidente. Al llegar abajo, no perdió tiempo y oprimió varios ladrillos del muro a su derecha en una combinación específica. De inmediato varías antorchas en los muros se encendieron iluminando el camino que iba hacia la arena.

Jamás olvidaría el tórrido espectáculo que se encontró en la habitación. Había un enorme charco de sangre en el centro de la pieza, y justo al lado del mismo, Yubel sostenía a su hijo, quien estaba inconsciente, con las ropas empapadas en su propia sangre.

—¡Judai! —gritó desesperado mientras corría lo más pronto posible al lado de su hijo. Lo arrebató de los brazos de Yubel, y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

El espíritu lo observó sorprendido, mientras lentamente volvía a hacerse intangible.

* * *

La figura enmascarada se internó en el bosque. Tras avanzar por un rato, llegó a un claro donde ya lo esperaba alguien más.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó el hombre con el que había ido a encontrarse a ese lugar.

—Haou está despierto —fue la respuesta que recibió del enmascarado.

El tipo de la máscara era alto, tenía una cabellera larga de color negro y vestía una gabardina a juego. La máscara era plateada y cubría todo su rostro. Mientras que la otra persona, también llevaba una gabardina, pero era un poco más baja y encorvada que el primero. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una capucha a que impedía reconocer su rostro.

—Ese es un avance —admitió el encapuchado al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la playa—. Aunque ahora deberás de ser mucho más cuidadoso. Yubel estará más alerta a partir de este momento.

—Es por eso que debemos sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible —replicó el tipo de la máscara.

Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza un momento, antes de volver a hablar, con la voz pausada y rasposa de un anciano:

—Los planes han cambiado. Por ahora no importa que este aquí. Pegasus se ha encariñado con el chico. Lo cuidara tanto o más de lo que nosotros seríamos capaces. Además, crecerá como un gran duelista. Lo cual a la larga será beneficioso para él y nuestros planes.

—¿Qué hay de la Luz?

—No será capaz de hacer nada. Tú te ocuparas de proteger al chico —continuó el otro—. Mantendremos un perfil bajo hasta que llegue el momento de probar si el chico está listo.

* * *

Judai despertó.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación en confusión. Estaba de nuevo en su propia recamara. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, como los días después del accidente que lo había dejado solo en el mundo. Se dio cuenta que tenía el pecho firmemente vendado y de que era en ese punto en el que el dolor era más agudo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a su padre sentado una silla al lado de su cama.

—Tienes que descansar—dijo Pegasus al verlo despertar—. Estás muy delicado, no debes esforzarte.

Mientras hablaba, tomó un paño húmedo y lo colocó en la frente del niño. Tenía una fiebre muy alta, aunque todo parecía indicar que lo más crítico estaba finalmente pasando.

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche, y gran parte del día siguiente, Judai pasó de la inconsciencia a la lucidez y viceversa de forma intermitente. Durante esos días, recibió una transfusión sanguínea, además de permanecer casi todo ese tiempo conectado a un intravenosa. Pegasus no se apartó de él ni un momento, mientras que su doctor privado salía y entraba de la habitación cada poco rato para revisar el estado del niño.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la carta Yubel se permaneció en la mesita de noche a la derecha de la cama.

La noche del segundo día, el doctor le confirmó a Pegasus que el peligro había pasado. Aunque lo más probable era que Judai tardaría poco más de una semana en poder salir de la cama.

Tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras y despedir al hombre, Pegasus regresó a la habitación de su hijo.

El niño dormía en un sueño más tranquilo que los días anteriores. Su mirada se posó entonces en la carta Yubel. Ese era el momento de obtener respuestas. Tomó la carta y salió de la habitación.

Entró en su despacho, puso el seguro a la puerta y colocó la carta sobre el escritorio. Luego se dirigió hacia un mini-bar ubicado en la esquina de la habitación. Tras servirse una copa de su licor más potente, se volvió nuevamente hacia el escritorio.

Yubel apareció sobre el escritorio, flotando en una pose que hacía parecer que estaba sentada en el aire.

—Quiero saberlo todo —exigió usando un tono duro y amenazante, pero sin ser capaz de eliminar del todo la desesperación de su voz.

—No hay nada que saber —replicó Yubel con tono molesto.

No le agradaba que ese humano se dirigiera así hacia él, a pesar de lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo por su Judai.

—No creas que puedes engañarme —rebatió Pegasus esta vez más con un tono de voz mucho más controlado—. Alguna vez poseí el Ojo Milenario, he estado en Juegos de lo Oscuro y he investigado parte de la mitología de tu mundo. Y exijo respuestas: ¿por qué ese monstruo de duelo atacó a mi hijo? ¿Por qué la muerte parece perseguirlo?

—Te he subestimado —admitió Yubel sin apartar la mirada del humano.

—Comprendo lo peligroso que es tu mundo —dijo Pegasus. Terminó el licor en su vaso de un trago, antes de volver a servirse otro—. Quiero ayudar a Judai, quiero mantenerlo a salvo; pero no puedo hacerlo sin saber a qué me enfrento.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación, mientras Yubel parecía estar rebatiendo consigo mismo si decirle o no todo a Pegasus. Finalmente, el espíritu suspiró y, tras una larga pausa, comenzó a hablar:

—Existe una fuerza en el universo que solo propaga la destrucción y la muerte, su nombre es Luz de la Destrucción. Y existe otra fuerza capaz de derrotarla. Esa es la Oscuridad Gentil. Judai es la encarnación de la Oscuridad Gentil, y a causa de ello, la Luz de la Destrucción tratara de destruirlo antes de que tenga el poder suficiente para enfrentarla…

Tras una larga conversación, Pegasus decidió que encargaría un licor más fuerte la próxima vez que se resurtieran las bodegas del castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Jun Manjoume**

* * *

Judai, ahora con ocho años, caminó hasta la mesa de bebidas en busca de algo de jugo.

En opinión del niño, las fiestas de alta sociedad eran muy aburridas, sobre todo porque no podía hablar con Yubel o algún otro de los espíritus de su baraja; ni tampoco con Haou. Y eso parecía incluir a las fiestas infantiles. Parecía haber un consenso entre las familias más acaudalada del mundo de que los niños debían ser más como versiones en miniatura de un adulto. Así pues, incluso la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de su edad se convertía en un coctel en el que no faltaba nada de lo que había visto en recepciones más adultas. A excepción del alcohol, claro está.

La fiesta en la que se encontraba actualmente se trataba del cumpleaños de un chico llamado Jun Manjoume. Judai no conocía al niño del cumpleaños personalmente, pero su padre había insistido en que era importante que tuviera contactos con la familia Manjoume. Según le explicó, Jun era el tercer hijo de uno de los dueños de la más importante exportadora de cartas de Japón, por lo que una buena relación entre ambas familias, los Crawford y los Manjoume, era una “carta” que podría ser jugada en su beneficio en el futuro.

La alta sociedad era así: como un duelo en el que había que estar alerta, actuar con estrategia y siempre asegurarse de tener una jugada lista para cualquier imprevisto. Y las alianzas con las familias más importantes eran como tener una mano llena de cartas As.

Judai sorbió un trago de su zumo de naranja, y luego recorrió el salón con la mirada. Había un grupo de niñas en una mesa, cerca del centro de la pieza. Todas ellas llevaban vestidos de gala y reían mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja, seguramente cosas de niñas. Judai no tenía mucho contacto con niñas de su edad, así que no sabía qué era lo que les interesaba a ellas, y a decir verdad no tenía ni un poco de curiosidad al respecto. A menos claro que fueran duelistas. Como esa chica, Asuka Tenjoin, una niña de su edad que casi lo había aplastado en el último regional de su ciudad natal, al cual asistió como invitado.

En el salón también había varios grupos de adultos y niños esparcidos por toda la habitación. Además de los meseros que iban y venían llevando bandejas con comida y bebida a todas partes.

Estaba terminando su bebida, cuando dos chicos se acercaron a él. Debían de tener unos dieciséis años más o menos, quizá uno fuera mayor. Iban vestidos con trajes perfectamente arreglados y sus cabelleras estaban perfectamente peinadas. Los típicos millonarios snobs con los que se había encontrado mucho los últimos dos años.

—Tú debes ser Judai Crawford —habló uno de ellos.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —respondió Judai, mientras recordaba las lecciones de modales que había recibido de Mary y de su padre, esbozando esa sonrisa que sus tutores llamaban “de relaciones públicas”.

El que parecía ser mayor respondió con su propia sonrisa a juego y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia a Judai.

—Soy Chousaku Manjoume —se presentó—, el mayor de los hermanos, y él es mi hermano menor: Shouji. —Señaló al otro chico con un gesto de su mano, el cual también saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Un gusto conocerlos —respondió Judai de forma cortes.

—Hemos notado que estas algo apartado del resto —dijo Shouji—. Supongo que es natural. Según sé, no frecuentas los círculos de influencia japoneses.

—Aunque hemos escuchado de tu buena reputación en los torneos de Duelo de Monstruos americanos —continuó el mayor—, así que sabíamos que no te negarías a un duelo.

—¿Un duelo? Será un placer —dijo Judai al tiempo que su mirada se iluminaba, y la sonrisa de relaciones públicas se disolvía en una auténtica.

—Me alegra que te guste la idea —dijo Chousaku mientras hacía una señal a Judai para que caminara con ellos—. Pero, verás, nosotros no somos buenos duelistas. El duelista en la familia es nuestro hermano menor: Jun.

Mientras hablaban, llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo, donde estaban sentados tres chicos. Uno de ellos nse parecía a los dos hermanos, en especial al mayor, quien tenía el mismo tono de cabello, aunque el de este chico eran mucho más rebelde. Estaba vestido con un traje de gala, y al verlos llegar levantó la mirada mostrando un gesto inquisitivo.

—Él es nuestro hermano menor, Jun Manjoume —los presentó Shouji—. Jun, te presento a Judai Crawford, heredero de Pegasus J. Crawford, presidente de Ilusiones Industriales.

—Es un placer —dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y saludado a Judai con una reverencia cortes.

—El placer es mío —devolvió el saludo.

—Bueno, hermano —dijo Chousaku, aclarándose la garganta—, estábamos conversando con Judai sobre el buen duelista que eres…

Ante esas palabras Jun frunció el entrecejo. Era extraño que su hermano “elogiara” su capacidad en los duelos. Algo se traían entre manos, pero decidió seguirles el juego. Sabía que estaban tratando de provocar un duelo entre Judai y él. Bien les daría el gusto, aunque sólo porque quería ver que tan bueno era realmente en hijo del creador del juego.

—Creemos que sería buena idea que los dos probaran sus habilidades uno contra otro —terminó Shouji por su hermano.

—Por supuesto, siempre estoy listo para un duelo —dijo Jun sonriendo de medio lado. Luego se volvió hacia Judai—: Espero que no te contengas sólo porque es mi cumpleaños.

Judai sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras.

—Siempre doy todo lo que tengo en los duelos —aseguró listo para demostrarlo con sus cartas.

—Bien, mandare a traer los Discos de Duelo —indicó Shouji.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una de las meseras, la cual en ese momento dejaba algunas bandejas en la mesa de los postres.

Mientras esperaban a que volvieran con los aparatos, Judai fue invitado a tomar asiento en la mesa. Conoció a los amigos de Jun, Taiyou Torimaki, un niño de cabello azulado y lentes de armazón cuadrado. Según supo era hijo de uno de los accionistas del grupo Manjoume. El otro chico era Raizou Mototani, quien tenía el cabello castaño corto además de ser un poco más alto que los otros; al igual que Taiyou, era hijo de un accionista de la compañía.

—¿Estudias en casa? —preguntó Taiyou una vez que Judai les reveló que de hecho no asistía a ningún colegio privado de Japón o algún otro país.

—Sí, papá cree que es mejor estudiar en casa. Al parecer en la familia siempre se ha hecho de esa manera —respondió Judai tratando de ocultar un poco el nerviosismo.

No se sentía muy cómodo hablando con otros niños de su edad. Especialmente a los pertenecientes a la alta sociedad. Antes de ser adoptado por Pegasus, pertenecía a una familia de clase media de Japón. E incluso tras dos años en ese mundo de grandes familias de empresarios, las cuales literalmente controlaban el mundo, no sentía que hubiera cambiado respecto a quien era.

Otra cosa eran los duelos. Sin importar la clase social, un duelista siempre era un duelista. Lo cierto es que se la pasaba muy bien cuando hablaba con los duelistas de su edad en los eventos a los que asistía. Al menos antes de que los presentadores dijeran al público quien era, y el trato que los otros chicos tenían hacia él cambiara.

A causa de esto, durante esos dos años no había hecho realmente amigos. Sentía que no estaba en la misma sintonía que esos chicos criados durante toda su vida en el ambiente del lujo y las fiestas elegantes como en la que se encontraba. Así pues, sólo contaba realmente como personas confiables a su padre, los empleados del Reino de los Duelistas, y por supuesto a Yubel, sus cartas y Haou.

Haou era el rey que vivía dentro de su alma. Su presencia era misterio para él en muchos sentidos; pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía mejor que a ninguna otra persona, tal vez incluso que a Yubel, como si fueran dos hermanos gemelos que habían crecido juntos. Al igual que Yubel, Haou era un duelista experto. Sólo que, a diferencia del guardián, no daba consejos. Si te enseñaba algo sobre el duelo era a través de una brutal derrota. No mostraba piedad y a veces resoplaba con molestia por el hecho de que Judai mostrara siempre una sonrisa a sus oponentes, incluso en la derrota.

—Así no actúa un rey —solía espetarle en esas pocas veces.

Sin comprender porque de las palabras de Haou, simplemente le respondía que debía ser amable con quienes se portaban bien con él. Haou resoplaría ante esa respuesta, para después desaparecer y no volver a manifestarse hasta pasados algunos días.

Judai cuestionó varias veces a Yubel sobre el por qué era así —consciente de que el monstruo de duelo y Haou tenían una larga historia juntos—, pero el espíritu solamente se limitó a decirle que Haou vivía en atrapado en otra época, cuando todo era distinto.

El niño sentía que comprendía a Haou, y a la vez no. Haou era parte de él. Siempre había estado allí, dormido en alguna parte dentro de su alma sin que fuera consciente de su presencia. No fue hasta su aventura en los sótanos de castillo que Haou despertó, y desde entonces se quedó a su lado, igual que Yubel. Tenía la certeza de que ya nunca se iría, o tal vez sí… A veces pensaba que la presencia de Haou era algo temporal, y en algún momento tendría que volver a dormir, o tal vez ambos finalmente terminarían siendo una única persona. Por supuesto, prefería no pensar en eso. No de momento al menos.

Judai salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Shouji volvió con los doscps. Los chicos salieron en dirección al jardín, donde tendría el duelo para no molestar a nadie en la fiesta. Una vez afuera, Judai y Jun tomaron sus lugares uno frente al otro, mientras algunos otros de los chicos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor para ver el duelo.

—Muy bien —dijo Jun, activando su Disco de Duelo—, demuéstrame lo que puede hacer el hijo del creador del Duelo de Monstruos.

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai dirigiéndole una mirada agria al niño del cumpleaños. No le agradó para nada el tono con el que había hablado a su protegido. Manjoume por un momento entrecerró los ojos al ver a la extraña criatura que apareció junto a Judai. Yubel se dio cuenta de eso, decidiendo que tal vez habría una esperanza para Manjoume si era capaz de verla. Ese hecho podía significar que sería un aliado valioso, si demostraba su valía. No muchos humanos, en especial los que se notaba nunca habían estado en contacto con los Juegos de lo Oscuro, tenían esa habilidad.

—No te preocupes —le susurró Judai al espíritu, de forma que sólo él pudiera oírlo. Y luego agregó en voz alta—: Por supuesto, el cumpleañero toma el primer turno.

—¡Duelo! —dijeron al mismo tiempo y sacaron su primera mano.

Judai: 4000 — Jun: 4000

—¡Robo! —declaró Manjoume sacando su primera carta—. Invoco a “ _Gran Angus_ ” (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600). —El monstruo era bestia musculosa con colmillos similares a los de un jabalí y desprovista de pelaje, con la piel llena de cicatrices. Apareció en el campo, gruñendo y emitiendo ruidos como de una bestia salvaje, provocando que algunos de los niños más jóvenes en la audiencia temblaran de miedo al ver a tan horrible criatura—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

—Buen comienzo —dijo Judai—. ¡Mi turno, robo! Invoco a “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000).

El monstruo de Judai por el contrario se trataba de un hombre con un traje verde y dos enormes alas en su espalda. Dado su aspecto y su nombre, estaba claro que representaba a un superhéroe, lo cual hizo que algunos niños respiraran con alivio y lanzaran vítores hacía él.

Jun, por su parte, pareció confiarse al ver la carta de Judai.

—Tu monstruo es mucho más débil que el mío —dijo con un tono burlón.

—No cuando active esto: carta mágica de campo, “ _Rascacielos_ ”—respondió Judai, al tiempo que metía la carta a la ranura especial para campos del Disco de Duelo. Casi al instante los enormes edificios surgieron de la tierra, como si se trataran de árboles, rodeando a los dos duelistas—. Con esta carta, cuando un Héroe Elemental ataca a un monstruo con más puntos de ataqué que él, incrementa sus puntos de ataque en mil.

—¡Con eso superas a mi monstruo! —gruñó Jun dándose cuenta de porque Judai había jugado en primer lugar a un monstruo más débil que el suyo.

—Así es, ahora cuando declare mi ataque, Avian tendrá el poder suficiente para acabar con tu monstruo. ¡Avian ataca a “ _Gran Angus_ ”! —(“ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ”: ATK: 2000) El monstruo de Judai comenzó a flotar y luego se arrojó contra el monstruo de Jun listo para darle un puñetazo.

Para sorpresa de Judai, Jun sonrió, al tiempo que apretaba un botón en su Disco de Duelo.

—Activo mi trampa, “ _Negar Ataque_ ”: puedo activarla cuando un monstruo de mi oponente ataca, niega el ataque y termina con la Fase de Batalla.

—Coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno —dijo Judai.

Judai: 4000 — Jun: 4000

—¡Mi turno, robo! —prosiguió Manjoume—. Invoco a “ _Goblin Ciegamente Leal_ ” (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500). —Se trataba de un goblin con gran cabeza, sin ojos; vestía una armadura de cuero y unos pantalones morados un tanto ridículos, además de ir armado con una espada. Por los sonidos de asco de algunas niñas, ese monstruo tampoco había agradado a mucha de la audiencia—. El efecto de tu campo no puede activarse fuera de tu Fase de Batalla, por lo que tu monstruo vuelve a su ataque normal. ¡“Gran Angus” acaba con su Héroe! —La enorme bestia embistió al Héroe de Judai, el cual se desintegró al instante en una leve explosión de datos.

—Carta trampa —dijo Judai presionando el botón que activaba una de sus cartas tapadas—, “Señal de Héroe”. Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo bajo mi control es destruido en batalla y enviado al cementerio: invoco desde mi mano o mazo un monstruo de nivel cuatro o menor que incluya “Héroe Elemental” en su nombre. Así que invoco desde mi mazo al “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ” en defensa (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000).

El héroe de Judai era una figura humanoide formada de arcilla color café, y una diminuta cabeza de color rojo. Apareció arrodillada dadndo la espalda a Judai, con las manos alzadas en actitud defensiva en dirección a Jun, como si se tratase de una especie de guardaespaldas.

—Termino mi turno —gruñó Jun al ver que su Goblin no era capaz de superar la defensa del monstruo de Judai.

Judai: 3200 — Jun: 4000

—¡Mi turno, robo! —dijo Judai, sonriendo luego de ver que había sacado de su mazo—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ”, con el cual puedo robar dos cartas más. —Luego de robar nuevamente, la sonrisa de Judai creció aún más—. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar a mi “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ” en mi campo con mi “ _Héroe Elemental Sparkman_ ” desde mi mano, para crear al poderoso “ _Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigante_ ” (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500).

Sparkman, un héroe de traje azul y dorado rodeado de chispas eléctricas, apareció en el campo. Tanto él como Clayman saltaron al cielo, al tiempo que aparecía un remolino de colores. El remolino absorbió a ambos héroes y, cuando se disipó, en su lugar quedó un héroe un poco más grande que Clayman, aunque con una figura similar. El nuevo monstruo iba vestido con un traje similar al de Sparkman, mientras que varias chispas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo—. Y ahora, invoco al “ _Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix_ ” (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800). —La heroína era una mujer de traje rojo, un casco amarillo y una larga cabellera negra. Además, en sus manos sostenía dos bolas de fuego listas para ser arrojadas contra uno de los monstruos enemigos—. Bien, Burstinatrix, ¡ataca a su “ _Gran Angus_ ”! Y por el efecto de “ _Rascacielos_ ” su ataque se incrementa hasta dos mil doscientos puntos.

La heroína no perdió tiempo, saltó en el aire disparando sus dos bolas de fuego que al instante hicieron estallar al monstruo del oponente.

—Ahora, Trueno Gigante, acaba con su Goblin. —El monstruo de Judai arrojó una descarga eléctrica contra el monstruo de Jun, acabando con él en una nueva explosión de datos—. Ahora activo mi carta tapada, el hechizo rápido “ _De–Fusión_ ”: este hechizo separa a mi Trueno Gigante de nuevo, dándome dos ataques más. —Un nuevo remolino de colores apareció en el cielo. El monstruo de Judai no perdió tiempo para saltar dentro, emergiendo de nuevo Clayman (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000) y Sparkman (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400) de su interior—. Vamos, chicos, ¡ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente!

Manjoume soportó el ataque doble, aunque una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. A pesar de que el sistema de Visión Solida estaba a su mínima capacidad, no dejaba de ser duro para un chico de ocho años.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Judai: 3200 — Jun: 600

Los hermanos de Jun mo parecían muy complacidos con el duelo. Su plan, después de todo, era demostrar que los Manjoume eran superiores a Judai, aun cuando fuera el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo; pero su tonto hermano estaba echando todo eso por tierra. Yubel se percató de eso, al ver sus expresiones. Siendo ella el guardián dedicado que era, sabía perfectamente medir las emociones humanas, y lo que veía en esos dos adolescentes la hizo enfurecer. Sin embargo, una mirada de Judai hizo que se calmara. Jun una vez más centró su atención en Yubel; sólo que, tras sacudir un poco la cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en el duelo.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —declaró Manjoume—. Ahora, activo el hechizo “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ” para que mi “ _Gran Angus_ ” vuelva al campo. —Exclamaciones de desagrado volvieron a llenar el campo cuando el goblin de los ridículos pantalones morados emergió de nueva cuenta —. Activo la carta mágica “ _Coste Abajo_ ”: descartando una carta de mí mano al cementerio, el nivel de todos los monstruos en mi mano disminuye en dos. Así que ahora sólo necesito un tributo para invocar a mi monstruo más poderoso, “Zoa” (N7 – 2 = N5, ATK: 2600 / DEF: 1900).

Las exclamaciones de horror de los niños llenaron de nuevo el jardín, cuando el enorme demonio de color azul emergió desde una especie de portal dimensional de color negro.

—Batalla, ¡Zoa ataca a su Clayman!

—Carta trampa —respondió Judai—, “ _Armadura Sakuretsu_ ”, puedo activarla cuando mi oponente declara un ataque: destruye al monstruo atacante.

Zoa explotó en una lluvia de datos. Jun únicamente puedo gruñir sabiendo que el duelo había terminado. No había nada en su mano que sirviera para remontar el duelo.

—Termino mi turno —dijo de mala gana.

Judai: 3200 — Jun: 600

—Robo —dijo Judai. Sonrió por última vez al ver la carta de Yubel en su mano derecha—. No serás necesaria en este duelo —le susurró—, pero me alegro que estés aquí. —Yubel correspondió a las palabras de Judai sonriendo a su vez. Aun cuando no la invocaba, siempre la tenía presente y eso la hacía muy feliz—. Burstinatrix termina con este duelo.

El monstruo de Judai atacó reduciendo los puntos de su oponente a cero.

Judai: 3200 — Jun: 0

—Buen juego —dijo Judai tendiéndole una mano a Jun, quien cayó hacia atrás por el impacto del último ataque. A su alrededor, los otros invitados y los niños aplaudían ante el gran espectáculo que había sido ese duelo.

—Judai —escuchó detrás de si la voz de Chousaku—, ese fue un gran duelo. Porque no dejas a ese perdedor allí y vienes con nosotros a celebrar tu victoria.

Al escuchar esto, Jun se levantó rápidamente y se alejó del lugar. Judai vio este hecho con el ceño fruncido, mientras la ira comenzaba a surgir dentro de él. Aunque decidió tragársela. No quería que Haou surgiera e hiciera algo indebido.

—No deberían de decir cosas crueles como esa —dijo Judai con tono frío—. Sólo fue un duelo amistoso. Además, es su cumpleaños y, lo más importante, es su hermano menor a quien han insultado.

Tras decir eso, Judai fue a buscar a Manjoume, dejando tras de sí a los dos hermanos que lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía defender a un perdedor, aún más cuando sólo lo había conocido hacía menos de una hora?

Judai entró a la casa siguiendo a Jun, quien se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras. Aceleró su paso, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Al no ser su casa, el otro niño tenía ventaja. Finalmente lo alcanzó en uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Judai.

Manjoume se volvió y le dedicó una mirada agria.

—Creí que estarías con ellos celebrando mi derrota —espetó, con un tono cortante.

—Sólo fue un duelo amistoso —respondió Judai—. Además, tú eres el del cumpleaños. Se supone que debemos celebrar eso, no quien ganó en un juego.

Tras esas palabras se formó un silencio. Ambos estaban recargados en las paredes de un pasillo, uno frente al otro.

—Judai —dijo de pronto Manjoume—, ¿qué era la criatura que estaba junto a ti en el duelo?

Judai se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y no sabía muy bien que decir. Finalmente sonrió feliz de que hubiera alguien que pudiera ver a los Espíritus de Duelo como él.

—Es Yubel —respondió con un tono muy alegre—, es mi mejor amiga y mi guardián personal.

Acto seguido, sacó la carta y se la mostró a Manjoume. Este la vio sorprendido. Efectivamente, era el mismo monstruo que había visto durante el duelo.

—Es un Espíritu del Duelo —explicó Judai—. Mi padre dice que son los espíritus que habitan en otra dimensión distinta a la nuestra, y que los humanos podemos ver a través de nuestros sueños. Mi padre decidió dibujarlos y así nació el juego. Aunque al principio no lo hizo con esa intención, con el paso del tiempo estos espíritus vinieron a nuestro mundo y comenzaron a habitar en las cartas. Algunos lograron establecer lazos con los humanos que los utilizan.

—¿Crees que yo podría tener un lazo como esos con mis cartas? —preguntó Manjoume y, sin dejar que Judai respondiera prosiguió, mientras fijaba su vista en el mazo de cartas que sostenía en la mano—: ¿Habrá espíritus en estas cartas?

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún espíritu viviendo en esas cartas —respondió Judai con tristeza—. Pero, tal vez algún día encuentres cartas con espíritus que quieran formar un lazo contigo, y entonces liberaras todo tu potencial como duelista.

Jun sonrió ante las palabras de Judai.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los dos niños se la pasaron hablando sobre estrategias de duelo, y Judai ayudó a mejorar su baraja a Jun, ya que era claro que estaba algo desequilibrada.: usaba muchos monstruos fuertes y pocas cartas de apoyo, por lo que a veces, como ese día, perdía contra mazos más centrados en arquetipos que el suyo.

Jun llevó a Judai a su habitación, donde le mostró las cartas que tenía en reserva. Con su ayuda, y uno que otro consejo de Yubel, consiguieron armar un mazo mucho más decente; el cual no perdieron tiempo en probar, esta vez al modo tradicional en una mesa. Judai aún ganó, aunque está vez Jun no fue un oponente nada fácil, haciendo que la diferencia al final fuera de sólo cien puntos de vida.

Durante todo el tiempo Judai notó que Yubel mantenía la mirada fija en un grupo de cartas Ojama que habían sido dejadas de lado de momento, al no tener nada de su soporte. Más tarde, en casa, Yubel confesaría que había tres espíritus de duelo durmiendo en esas cartas, esperando el momento en que Jun tuviera la fuerza suficiente para poder emplear todo su potencial.

Para el final del día, Judai se despidió de Jun prometiendo estar en contacto. Luego de mucho tiempo había hecho un amigo.

—Pareces muy feliz esta noche —dijo su padre, mientras iban en la limusina hacia el hotel donde se alojaban.

—Fue una fiesta divertida —respondió Judai con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**El agente de la Luz**

* * *

El verano finalmente llegó y Judai no podía estar más feliz por eso. Tendría tres meses libres de estudio y podría pasar mucho tiempo pescando, paseando por el bosque y, por supuesto, como era una temporada en la que en general las escuelas de casi todo el mundo estaban en vacaciones, había muchos torneos de duelo.

Además de todo lo anterior, Jun tenía permiso de sus padres para visitarlo ese verano. Aunque en los últimos meses habían conversado mucho por teléfono y a través de correo electrónico, no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente. En los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde que se conocieran en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jun, apenas se habían visto en persona tres veces. La primera fue justo tres dos semanas después de la fiesta, en la presentación de la nueva expansión de cartas. Aunque en esa ocasión, a causa de lo agitado de un evento como aquel, apenas si tuvieron tiempo de hablar unos pocos minutos; mucho menos hubo tiempo para un duelo.

El plan para el verano era de lo más simple.

Las primeras semanas las pasarían en California, ya que su padre tenía negocios que atender en la sede corporativa de su compañía. Aprovecharían su estancia allí para visitar los estudios de cine de Hollywood e ir a los parques temáticos que había en el estado. Luego irían a Ciudad Domino, donde estarían una semana para presenciar las finales del Campeonato Mundial de Duelos, en el Domo de Duelos de Kaiba Land. Jun también los acompañaría. Judai y Jun estaban ansiosos por ese viaje, ya que en dicho campeonato se anunciaría al ganador del concurso de diseño de cartas al que Kaiba Corp. había convocado cinco meses atrás. Judai estaba impaciente por ver si sus cartas ganarían. Se había esforzado mucho, y deseaba demostrar que él también podía diseñar cartas como su padre.

Lo cierto es que Pegasus también estaba expectante por esto último. No sabía qué tipo de cartas eran, aunque intuía que bien podían estar relacionadas con los héroes que tanto amaba su hijo. Judai fue concluyente en que no quería ninguna clase de interferencia de su padre. Sentía que eso era algo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo, así que ambos acordaron no tocar el tema. Pegasus lo entendió: su hijo quería que sus diseños de cartas fueran realmente suyos, para así demostrar que podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Además de que sería injusto para los otros concursantes, quienes no tenían a un experto en la familia. No hace falta decir lo orgulloso que estaba de que Judai quisiera hacer las cosas de la forma más justa posible.

A decir verdad, Jun, quien también entró al concurso por insistencia de su amigo, alguna vez tocó el tema de pedir ayuda a Pegasus. A lo cual Judai se negó categóricamente. El punto de ese concurso, explicó, es demostrar tus propias creaciones. Además, pedir ayuda al mismo creador del juego, si acaso fuera para nombrar una carta, era hacer trama.

Las dos semanas en California fueron toda una aventura para Judai. Los parques temáticos, la aventura de ir a una playa comercial, con un clima totalmente diferente al del Reino de los Duelistas. La visita a la sede corporativa de la empresa de su padre fue en sí mismo algo interesante. El edificio no sólo albergaba las oficinas, sino también era un lugar donde trabajaban diseñadores de cartas y donde muchas de estas eran probadas antes de salir al mercado. Judai se alegró de que la fecha de entrega de las cartas para el concurso de Kaiba Corp. hubiera pasado mucho tiempo atrás, pues de no ser así tal vez no habría evitado algo de influencia de lo que vio en la oficina de diseño.

No todo fue vacacionar, sin embargo. Por insistencia del profesor Daitokuji también visitó varios museos, de cuyas visitas tendría que entregarle un reporte cando reanudara sus clases con él en septiembre.

Cuando el Jet privado de su padre tocó tierra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Domino, Judai sintió que había vuelto a casa.

Los dos últimos años solamente volvía a la ciudad para presentar exámenes requeridos por las escuelas japonesas para certificar sus estudios y por los torneos. Así que no podía evitar sentir nostalgia cada vez que regresaba a la ciudad donde había nacido. La ciudad de Domino tenía cierto tipo de “magia”, como decía su padre. Pegasus solía decir que era debido a la gran cantidad de Juegos de lo Oscuro que habían tenido lugar en ese sitio, haciéndola una ciudad idónea para que se abrieran puertas hacia el mundo de los espíritus del duelo. Esto causaba que el poder de Judai reaccionara de forma distinta a otros lugares. Para él definitivamente era como volver a casa en más de un sentido.

Pronto estuvieron instalados en el hotel. Judai quería visitar la ciudad, pero habían llegado ya entrada la noche, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

La habitación era de mármol, con cortinas de color blanco, azulejos del mismo color, e incluso lámparas con bombillas que arrojaban una dura luz blanca sobre todo el lugar. A cualquier persona que viera ese sitio por primera vez, le parecería que acababa de entrar a la sede de un culto. Su deducción pronto demostraría ser correcta.

Un hombre, vestido con la túnica blanca de sumo sacerdote, se acercó a lo que parecía ser un altar. Con mucho cuidado colocó una carta de Duelo frente a un antiguo grabado. La placa de piedra representaba al planeta Tierra siendo bombardeado por haces de luz desde el espacio. El hombre se alejó tras dejar la carta. Detrás de él, una muchedumbre de empuchados con túnicas de color blanco, juntaron sus manos con solemnidad mientras elevaban las plegarias a la fuerza que servían.

El hombre que dejó la carta como ofrenda en el altar se volvió hacia las personas que rezaban, quienes de inmediato detuvieron sus rezos, cayendo de rodillas ante él, bajando sus cabezas hasta que sus frentes tocaron el suelo.

—¡Mis estimados miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz! —dijo el sacerdote mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus labios—. Esta noche la Oscuridad ha regresado a nuestra ciudad. Estamos en un momento culminante para nuestra gran misión. Debemos purificar este mundo de las oscuras intenciones de la encarnación del mal. El alma del niño que alberga a la oscuridad debe ser purificada. Sólo entonces la Gloriosa Luz podrá reformar este mundo corrupto y traer una nueva era de paz.

El sacerdote bajó del altar, moviéndose entre las filas de adoradores de la luz, hasta detenerse finalmente frente a uno de ellos.

—Kai —le llamó por su nombre— debes ocuparte de esta tarea.

—Sera un honor, Maestro —respondió Kai.

El sacerdote sacó una baraja de duelo y se la entregó a Kai.

—Usa el poder de la Luz infundido en estas cartas, purifica la oscuridad —ordenó antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el altar para terminar con la ceremonia.

Los miembros del culto se pusieron de pie, y con sus voces sintonizadas como un coro, alabaron a la Luz que creían traería purificación a ese mundo.

* * *

Judai, Manjoume y Pegasus tomaron su asiento en uno de los palcos privados del Domo de Duelos. La noche era cálida y el duelo entre DD y el novato que había logrado llegar a las finales, Kai Kutaragi, prometía ser uno de los mejores que habían presenciado.

Kai Kutaragi consiguió llegar a las finales mediante el uso de un arquetipo relativamente nuevo, los monstruos luminosos. El arquetipo empleaba un estilo de juego un tanto peculiar, basando la mayoría de sus efectos en mandar sus cartas al cementerio, destruyendo su propio mazo en el proceso. Esto lo hacía difícil de jugar, pues había que calcular muy bien para no terminar perdiendo el duelo por falta de cartas en el mazo principal.

Su oponente, por el contrario, usaba un mazo más tradicional centrado en la combinación de monstruos de atributo oscuridad. Además de tener la ventaja de ser un jugador veterano de las ligas profesionales y favorito para llevarse el campeonato.

El duelo fue reñido, a pesar de todo, con ambos duelistas demostrando sus mejores jugadas. Pero al final, inevitablemente uno de ellos consiguió imponerse con una jugada maestra. El público del estadio ovacionó con entusiasmo cuando DD logró acabar con su oponente con un espectacular combo final, logrando invocar a un Dragón Armado Oscuro en el último momento.

No hace falta decir que el público estaba más que satisfecho cuando el duelo, que se extendió por casi cuarenta minutos, llegó a su final.

Una vez que los puntos de vida de Kai llegaron a cero, Judai y Jun se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las mejores jugadas que habían presenciado. Pegasus sólo soltó una risita divertida ante el entusiasmo de los dos niños.

Las luces del Domo volvieron a iluminar el centro del campo de duelo, cuando Seto Kaiba apareció. En su mano sostenía un sobre blanco.

—Atención, damas y caballeros —tronaron los altavoces de la arena para anunciar a Seto Kaiba—, ¡Con ustedes, el presidente de Kaiba Corp. y uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo! ¡Seto Kaiba!

El público guardo silencio. Era momento del anunció que muchos —entre ellos Judai— habían estado esperando. Seto Kaiba anunciaría al ganador del concurso de diseño de cartas patrocinado por su compañía.

—Antes que nada —comenzó Seto una vez que abrieron su micrófono—, quiero felicitar a los participantes. Aunque únicamente los diseños de diez personas han llegado hasta este punto, hubo muchas propuestas interesantes. Todas las cartas finalistas serán publicadas, pero sólo las ganadoras serán parte del Proyecto Nova.

El silencio pareció prolongarse mientras Kaiba abría el sobre que los jueces le habían entregado momentos atrás.

—El ganador es… —la tensión en el Domo pareció incrementarse—. ¡Judai Crawford!

Judai dejó salir el aire en un sonoro suspiro, antes de que su cuerpo, que había estado tenso por la incertidumbre de si lograría o no ganar, se relajara. No pudo reprimir un grito de alegría y de inmediato descendió a la arena, acompañado por Jun y Crocketts. Recibió un trofeo de manos de Seto Kaiba, mientras el público rompía en aplausos.

Una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa se dibujó en el rostro de su padre.

Al salir de la arena, Judai iba feliz y por primera vez comenzó a hablarle a su padre de las cartas que había diseñado: el “ _Héroe Elemental Neos_ ” y los demás monstruos “ _Neo Espaciales_ ”, así como sus cartas de apoyo.

Iban en la limusina hacia el hotel, cuando eso sucedió.

El chofer detuvo el vehículo en medio de la calle, a pesar de que no había tráfico, y de hecho el suyo era el único coche avanzando por esa calle en particular.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Pegasus, abriendo la ventanilla que daba hacia el asiento del chofer.

—El motor se murió —respondió el chofer mientras abría la puerta para ir a revisarlo.

A través de la ventana, los que estaban adentro pudieron ver como un hombre se aproximaba al vehículo. Por un momento Pegasus pensó que sería algún buen ciudadano que decidió ir a ver en que podía ayudar. Eso hasta que, estando a la espalda del chofer, le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo, para posteriormente avanzar en dirección a una de las puertas del coche. Afortunadamente, parecía que el golpe no había dejado completamente fuera de sí al chofer, ya que se puso de pie y de inmediato se arrojó contra su atacante para sacarlo del vehículo.

Los niños ahogaron un grito al darse cuenta de esto, mientras que Crocketts y Pegasus trataban de abrir la otra puerta para sacarlos de allí, temiendo que se tratara de un asalto o algo peor. Pero parecía que esta se había quedado atascada.

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai.

—Judai, ten cuidado —dijo—. Son ellos: los sirvientes de la Luz.

Al oír esto, Pegasus comenzó a empujar la puerta de forma casi frenética. Si este hombre era uno de esos locos adoradores de la Luz, era seguro que su objetivo era su hijo. No les permitiría hacer más daño a Judai.

Cuando la puerta finalmente cedió, Crocketts se volvió hacia Pegasus:

—Señor, saque a los niños de aquí, yo me asegurare de que no los sigan.

Pegasus asintió, mientras abandonaba el coche con Judai y Jun corriendo cada uno de un lado. Sin embargo, no lograron avanzar mucho cuando unos hombres vestidos con trajes blancos aparecieron desde un callejón bloqueando la huida. Pegasus miró a su alrededor buscando una salida. La calle aparentaba estar completamente vacía, salvo ellos y sus atacantes. Incluso en los edificios no se veía actividad alguna. Las puertas cerradas y las luces de las ventanas apagadas. Como si de pronto se encontraran en una versión alterna de ciudad Domino desprovista del resto de personas.

—Señor Crawford —le llamó uno de los sujetos de blanco mientras se acercaba a ellos. A diferencia de los otros, este vestía una túnica con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza que impedía ver su rostro—. No es nuestra intención hacerle daño a usted o al otro chico. Sólo queremos que nos entregue a su hijo.

—Me temo que has perdido la cabeza si piensas que haré eso —escupió con rabia ante la absurda petición.

—Bien, como desee —dijo el hombre mientras activaba un Disco de Duelo—. Le he dado la oportunidad, pero si quiere hacerlo por la fuerza…

Judai, por su parte estaba en shock. Sabía que estos eran los hombres que habían matado a sus padres. Y ahora amenazaban a su padre adoptivo, a su mejor amigo; además de a Crocketts, quien siempre había sido muy amable con él.

“¿Qué debo hacer?”, se preguntó, entendiendo que no podía simplemente quedarse allí de pie y dejar que esos tipos hirieran a sus seres queridos. Como no pudo quedarse al margen cuando la vida de Yubel fue amenazada por Gorz.

—Déjamelo a mí —escuchó la voz de Haou mientras la oscuridad dentro de sí parecía agitarse—. Si permites que me haga cargo, todos saldremos de aquí a salvo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Judai dubitativo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Haou—. ¿No confías en mí?

Haou nunca había hecho nada para lastimarlo. De hecho, había salvado a Yubel cuando fue herida a causa de su curiosidad y sus errores. Y, después de todo, Haou era en realidad él mismo, ¿no?

—Sí, por favor, salva a mi papá, a Jun y al señor Crocketts.

El poder de Judai explotó, haciendo que los sujetos se tensaran, mientras Pegasus se volvía a verlo con sorpresa ante la explosión de oscuridad. Una tan similar a la que sintiera en su castillo varios años atrás. Y ahora su hijo estaba envuelto en esa oscuridad.

El niño dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre los atacantes y su padre y Jun. La oscuridad ahora se había reunido en su brazo, y al disiparse dejó tras de sí un Disco de Duelo de color negro, similar a un escudo con picos. El aparato giró varias veces, antes de extenderse en preparación para el duelo.

—Si a quien quieren es a mí, vengan y traten de atraparme. —La voz de Judai sonó fría, como si se tratara de otra persona, y no el dulce niño que Pegasus había criado los últimos dos años.

—¡Judai, mantente atrás! —ordenó Pegasus, pero Haou no pareció escucharlo. Su enemigo estaba frente a él e iba a aplastarlo.

—Eso me ahorra tiempo —dijo el enemigo.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Haou: 4000 — Sirviente de la Luz: 4000.

—Yo comienzo —dijo el adorador de la Luz—. Robo. Invoco a “ _Jain, Paladín Luminoso_ ” en ataque (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200)

Jain era un guerrero medieval ataviado en una brillante armadura blanca. Su capa roja ondeaba con el viento a sus espaldas, mientras desenfundaba su espada bastarda para adoptar una posición de batalla.

—Típico de los esclavos de la Luz —dijo Haou restándole importancia al monstruo de su rival.

—No te burlaras tanto de la Gloriosa Luz cuando hayas sido purificado, niño. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino. Aunque, antes de que el turno termine del todo, durante mi fase final, debo descartar las dos cartas superiores de mi mazo al cementerio debido al efecto de “Jain”.

—Mi turno, robo. —Haou colocó la carta que sacó del mazo con las otras en su mano, antes de elegir otra carta—. Invoco a “ _Tomate Místico_ ” en defensa (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1100).

El monstruo de Haou más parecía una enorme calabaza de Halloween, a causa de su gran tamaño y la diabólica cara que hacía gestos desagradables a los monstruos enemigos.

Haou colocó dos cartas antes de finalizar su turno.

Haou: 4000 — Sirviente de la Luz: 4000.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el tipo de blanco con burla—. Mi turno, robo.

Antes de que hiciera nada más, Haou se adelantó.

—Activo la carta trampa: " _Batallamanía_ ”. Solamente puedo activar esta carta en la Fase de Espera de mi oponente: todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo de mi oponente deben de atacar este turno si pueden hacerlo.

El sirviente de la Luz gruñó por lo bajo. Si el oponente quería ser atacado normalmente no eran buenas noticas. Pero ahora mismo su única opción era continuar con el duelo y esperar que las cartas le sonrieran a él.

—Primero activare mi hechizo “ _Recarga Solar_ ”: descartó un monstruo “Luminoso” de mi mano y puedo robar dos cartas del deck; pero después debo mandar al cementerio las dos cartas superiores de mi mazo.

Tras terminar su movimiento, y ver las cartas robadas, una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Eso le serviría muy bien.

—Invoco a “ _Lumina, Invocadora Luminosa_ ” en ataque (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000)

Lumina resultó ser una mujer ataviada en un vestido blanco sin mangas, que le daba un aspecto de ser una mezcla entre una mujer moderna y una antigua sacerdotisa de fantasía.

—Con su efecto puedo descartar una carta para invocar de modo especial a un monstruo “Luminoso” de nivel cuatro o menor desde mi cementerio. Así que invoco a “ _Garoth, Guerrero Luminoso_ ” en ataque (ATK: 1850 / DEF: 1300). —Garoth era un caballero con armadura blanca y una lanza a juego—. Después, activo mi carta trampa continua “ _Ilusión Gloriosa_ ”. Con esta carta puedo invocar de modo especial a un monstruo Luminoso desde mi cementerio. Invoco a “ _Celestia, Ángel Luminoso_ ” en ataque (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 200).

El ángel tenía aspecto andrógino y una larga cabellera de color azul celeste. Usaba una armadura similar a la de los guerreros en el campo, pero en vez de armas blandía un báculo de mago en color blanco.

—Esa estrategia —se dio cuenta Pegasus reconociendo el estilo de juego del oponente—. ¡Eres Kai Kutaragi!

El hombre se bajó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro y confirmado lo dicho por Pegasus.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó.

—Para salvar el mundo de la oscuridad y permitir que la Gloriosa Luz lo purifique —respondió Kai, en un tono que hacía parecer se trataba más de un misionero que de un duelista.

—Basta de charlas, continuemos con este duelo —interrumpió Haou con impaciencia.

—Demasiado deseoso de ver la Luz —dijo Kai—. Bien, “Jain” ataca a su monstruo. —El paladín arremetió contra el “Tomate” y lo partió con un tajo de su espada.

—Se activa el efecto de mi monstruo —declaró Haou ante esa acción—: cuando es destruido en batalla puedo invocar desde mi mazo a un monstruo de atributo oscuridad, con mil quinientos puntos de ataque o menos, en posición de ataque. Invoco a Yubel (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0). —El guardián de la Gentil Oscuridad emergió en el campo sonriendo de forma retorcida al esclavo de la Luz que enfrentaba.

—Así que ese es Yubel —soltó Kai en un gruñido.

—Así es —respondió Haou—, y debido a mi carta trampa “Batallamanía”, todos tus monstruos están obligados a atacar este turno. Por supuesto, gracias al efecto de Yubel, todo el daño de batalla será devuelto contra ti.

—Vamos que esperas, ven —agregó Yubel provocando a su oponente.

—Ataca, Lumina —ordenó Kai, mientras una mueca de frustración se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que no tenía otra opción.

El monstruo atacó a Yubel con su lanza. El Guardián recibió el golpe y luego voló hacia Kai, atacándolo con sus garras. Kai cayó al suelo, con las ropas rasgadas y la marca de las garras de Yubel recorriéndole el cuerpo. Todo el daño recibido en el duelo era real.

Sin más opción que seguir atacando con sus monstruos, Kai ordenó:

—Garoth ataca a Yubel.

Nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo: Yubel recibió el golpe sin inmutarse, para posteriormente proceder a cortar Kai con sus garras.

—Ataca, Celestia —ordenó al siguiente monstruo con la respiración entrecortada.

Con el último golpe de Yubel, Kai fue arrojado varios metros hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, quedando inconsciente. O tal vez incluso muerto.

Haou: 4000 — Kai Kutaragi: 0.

Pegasus cerró los ojos ante la brutalidad del Juego de lo Oscuro que acababa de presenciar. Yubel le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, como queriendo decirle que lamentaba el que hubiera visto a Judai en ese estado, antes de desaparecer. El disco negro de Judai también desapareció, antes de que el chico cayera en la inconsciencia.

De inmediato Pegasus tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, mientras otros tres sujetos vestidos de blanco se acercaban a ellos con intenciones de acabar lo que Kai había comenzado. No pudieron hacer nada, pues pronto la calle se llenó con el sonido de los coches patrulla. Pegasus se volvió en dirección a Crocketts, quien sostenía un teléfono celular en la mano. El duelo les había dado el tiempo suficiente para que la policía llegara.

* * *

El incidente fue tratado por la prensa como un intento de asalto. Ni la policía ni los propios involucrados quisieron revelar lo que había ocurrido en verdad. El oficial Marufuji, recientemente ascendido a teniente, habló con Pegasus sobre la posibilidad de colocar a Judai en un programa de protección, ya que evidentemente los miembros de esa secta iban tras de él. Pegasus se negó categóricamente, diciendo que se ocuparía de contratar a un grupo elite de guardaespaldas para proteger a su hijo. Aunque, secretamente, sabía que tal vez con Yubel sería suficiente. Al menos por ahora.

Judai tenía sus propios problemas a consecuencia del encuentro con los adoradores de la Luz. Después del incidente, Jun no había vuelto a hablar con él. El chico temiera que nunca más serían amigos.

En esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación del hotel lamentándose por eso.

—Tal vez ya no quiere ser mi amigo —expresó su miedo en voz alta mientras estaba con Yubel ordenando sus cartas. De hecho, sólo lo hacía por mantenerse ocupado y no porque su mazo realmente necesitara trabajo.

Yubel, al escuchar aquello, no pudo hacer más que sentirse mal. No podía obligar a l otro chico a olvidar lo ocurrido y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque, tal vez no fuera necesario. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Jun Manjoume entró a la habitación.

Judai se giró para verlo y por un largo rato ambos chicos sólo se miraban en silencio.

—Jun —dijo Judai atreviéndose a romper el mutismo—, siento haberte puesto en peligro.

—No fue… —iba a replicar, pero Judai lo detuvo.

—Ellos iban tras de mí —declaró sintiendo como un peso se liberaba de su alma—. Por mi causa tú también estuviste en peligro.

—Judai —dijo Jun—, me asuste, mucho. Pero, eres el primer amigo de verdad que tengo, y si debo de presenciar como vences a un asesino en solamente dos turnos de vez en cuando, creo que está bien.

Judai sonrió, al igual que Yubel. Le agradaba que Judai pudiera disfrutar de su niñez con su amigo, aunque sabía que eso acabaría pronto. La Luz era cada vez más fuerte y pronto sería necesario volver a luchar por su vida.

—¡Un duelo! —exclamó Judai.

—Claro, pero esta vez ganare.

Así, usando la cama como arena de duelo improvisada, ambos niños se enfrascaron en un duelo de la forma tradicional.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**El día del examen**

* * *

Judai garabateó de forma descuidada las últimas líneas de su prueba de historia universal. Estaba agotado y aburrido de tantos exámenes. Y a decir verdad no le importaba si Luis XV había sido el rey de Inglaterra o el de Francia. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ese era el último año en que tendría que soportar de la vida en un aburrido internado de Inglaterra. En unos meses estaría en la Academia de Duelos Central para comenzar su preparación como duelista profesional.

Luego de concluir su educación básica con el profesor Daitokuji, su padre decidió que era momento de que estudiara en la misma escuela en la que él había cursado su educación secundaria. Eso resultó ser una aventura a la par interesante que estresante. La escuela era una de las más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, y esperaba mucho de sus alumnos, en especial del heredero de uno de sus egresados más prestigiosos. Además de eso, pasar de años de educación en casa con un tutor particular a de pronto volver a una escuela llena de otros chicos de su edad fue una transición complicada.

El Colegio Smith era una institución interna de gran reputación no sólo en Inglaterra, sino en toda Europa e incluso el mundo. Los hijos de grandes e influyentes empresarios y políticos europeos estudiaban allí. El edificio donde se encontraba era antiguo, del siglo XVIII, con amplios jardines y muros de piedra gruesos y sólidos. Judai aprendió casi desde el primer día que allí nada era lo que parecía. Los otros niños y adolescentes que estudiaban en el colegio estaban acostumbrados a tener todo lo que querían: es decir, eran los clásicos junior hijos de padres ricos que cumplían todos sus caprichos y, por tanto, tenían una actitud petulante y snob. Y si las cosas no salían como querían, hacían un berrinche y amenazaban con llamar a sus padres millonarios e influyentes.

Aunado eso, estaba la intriga política y de conveniencia. Aunque tampoco es que Judai fuera muy ajeno a esa clase de cosas. Jun le había hablado muchas veces de cómo sus hermanos y su padre siempre estaban en busca de formar amistades y conexiones influyentes. Todo esto con el único objetivo de estar en la cima del mundo corporativo, político, económico y, más recientemente, de los duelos. El colegio era como una versión miniatura de lo que sucedía en esos mundos. Todos buscaban tener las amistades “apropiadas”.

Por ejemplo, había un chico que era el nieto del primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña y su padre era el presidente de una empresa multinacional reconocida dedicada a la fabricación de automóviles. A causa de eso, era casi obligado extender una invitación para él a las fiestas de cumpleaños ostentosas que realizaban sus compañeros durante las vacaciones. Los otros chicos siempre trataban de estar en buenos términos con él y, los más ambiciosos, hacían todo lo posible por ser “su mejor amigo”. Al menos hasta que su abuelo se vio involucrado en un escándalo político, lo cual hizo que las cosas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana y de pronto ya nadie quería ni dirigirle la palabra.

Judai decidió mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esas situaciones. Así que, aunque no era el estudiante más dedicado —entendía mejor con la práctica que leyendo gruesos tomos en la biblioteca—, al llegar al colegio Smith descubrió que eran una buena forma de escudarse y no estar en el centro de atención de toda esa politiquería que inundaba los círculos sociales del colegio. Esta estrategia le ayudó a evitar a los que pretendían sólo la riqueza y el poder político. No así a la autoproclamada “elite duelista” de la escuela. Y esto era en gran parte a la rivalidad que formó con su líder: Jack MacKenzie.

MacKenzie era el hijo de un importante empresario británico. Además de un duelista de nivel competente, en opinión de Judai; pero su mayor defecto era su propensión a alardear de su supuesta superioridad, al grado de creer que tenía el nivel de un profesional. Y en especial presumía de como tenía prácticamente ganada la colegiatura del campus Norte de la Academia de Duelo, una de las más competitivas del mundo de los duelos. Judai, que gracias a su padre había escuchado como eran las cosas allí, estaba seguro de que luego del primer día Jack volvería a su casa con el orgullo herido.

Pues bien, desde el primer momento de Judai en el Colegio Smith, MacKenzie intentó arrastrarlo a su pequeño club de duelo. Si bien en un primer instante consideró que podría ser una buena idea, de inmediato se arrepintió cuando vio la realidad del supuesto club de duelo. Por si la forma la que Jack pretendía “vender” el grupo no fuera suficiente.

—Somos los mejores de toda Europa —aseguró el chico con actitud arrogante—. Te lo aseguro, Crawford, unirte a nosotros es lo mejor que puede hacer un duelista.

El tono de ese comentario por supuesto que le resulto desagradable. A pesar de lo cual decidió darles una oportunidad y asistió a una de las reuniones que tenían los sábados por la tarde en el gimnasio. Y desde esa primera reunión fue suficiente para ver que no había un verdadero espíritu y pasión por los duelos. Para ellos era sólo otra cosa más en la que debían destacarse para estar en la cima de la sociedad. Tenían mazos armados con las cartas más raras y costosas que el dinero les podía conseguir, pero carecían de estrategia y del tacto para usarlas de manera adecuada. Y siendo Judai un duelista nato, intentó demostrarles su error. Para esto lo primero que hizo fue desafiar sus mazos llenos de cartas costosas carentes de estrategia, con su mazo de Héroes Elementales lleno de cartas comunes que cualquiera podía comprar por pocas monedas en la tienda de juegos más cercana.

—¿Cartas comunes? —preguntó MacKenzie con evidente desagrado en su voz—. Tienes acceso a prácticamente todas las cartas del juego. ¿Por qué usar ese mazo?

—No necesito todas las cartas del juego —replicó Judai sin perder la calma—. Una carta es tan buena como la capacidad del duelista para jugarla en el momento adecuado.

—Pruébalo.

Y así lo hizo, derrotando el lujoso mazo de MacKenzie en sólo tres turnos, sin que su oponente pudiese siquiera defenderse. Y esto hirió el orgullo de Jack MacKenzie.

Desde entonces, buscaba cualquier excusa para tener duelos con Judai, naciendo una rivalidad entre ellos. O al menos así lo veía Jack, ya que para Judai no resultaba un reto verdadero. MacKenzie estaba empeñado a demostrar que las cartas raras y poderosas que tenía eran mejores las simples cartas comunes de Judai. Y cuando fallaba, gastaba miles de euros en comprar cartas todavía más raras y poderosas, siempre descuidando lo básico. Quizá ese “ _Agujero de Trampa_ ” que arrojó a la basura podría haber salvado su trasero, si se hubiese tragado su orgullo y aceptado que tener un deck lleno de cartas bonitas con ilustraciones llenas de brillo y resplandor no era la forma de ser un duelista.

Así habían sido las cosas para Judai durante tres años. Mantenía contacto con Jun por correo electrónico y alguna llamada telefónica ocasional. También sostenía duelos con él y su padre mediante el simulador de duelos online de la Kaiba Corp. Según su padre, Seto Kaiba insistía en llamarlo “Simulador de Duelos para Profesionales”, aunque él prefería decir la verdad: no era más que un videojuego. Aun con esto, Judai esperaba con ansias las vacaciones, cuando podía tener duelos reales con ambos. El simulador de Kaiba era muy bueno, pero nada se comparaba con tener al oponente en persona frente a ti y ver cada una de sus reacciones. Esa parte de los duelos nunca sería igualada por la tecnología.

Así pues, terminado el periodo de exámenes, Judai se encontró haciendo su equipaje.

Según el sistema educativo inglés, aún le quedaban dos años para conseguir su certificado de secundaria, así que en teoría no debería permitírsele abandonar la escuela todavía. Aunque no es que la estuviera abandonando realmente, sólo se cambiaba de escuela, incluso aunque técnicamente iba a una de un nivel más avanzado. A pesar de eso, tenía cubierto el cómo obtener su certificación de secundaria. En unas semanas viajaría a Japón para presentar un examen de validación y asunto arreglado.

Cerró la maleta y luego se sentó junto a ella en la cama, contemplando la habitación que había compartido con otro chico durante los últimos tres años. Era una pieza amplia con dos camas y dos roperos donde guardaban sus ropas, además de un amplio escritorio con un ordenador. Las ventanas tenían una vista maravillosa que daba al patio central de la escuela.

Yubel apareció sentada en la cama frente a él y sonrió.

—Ya era hora de irnos —dijo con un tono de fastidio—. Este lugar es muy aburrido.

—¡Lo mejor comenzara en poco más de tres meses, no puedo esperar! —exclamó Judai emocionado por la perspectiva de ingresar a la Academia. Y en especial porque iba al campus de Japón, ubicado en una isla dentro de la prefectura de Okinawa.

Yubel no pudo evitar que cierto pesar se formara en su mirada al ver a Judai tan entusiasmado. En los últimos años había sido obligado a madurar más rápido que los otros chicos de su edad, aunque aún conservaba parte de esa personalidad extrovertida y amistosa, misma que tal vez debería desechar pronto. La Luz se había hecho más fuerte en el tiempo transcurrido desde su último enfrentamiento. Sin duda pronto haría otro movimiento, en especial ahora que Judai estaría en un entorno completamente centrado en el duelo.

Tal vez era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

—Judai, una vez que estés en la Academia de Duelo deberás comenzar a buscar duelistas poderosos con los que hacer alianzas.

El rostro de Judai se puso serio. Era extraño que Yubel le dijera esas cosas. Por lo general el espíritu se mostraba molesto cuando Judai se relacionaba con otras personas, y ahora era ella la que le pedía que buscara alianzas, o cómo Judai lo veía, amistades.

—¿Algún motivo para ese cambio repentino? —preguntó deseando saber más sobre lo que Yubel estaba pensando.

—La Luz se ha fortalecido en los últimos años —aclaró el espíritu—. Necesitas duelistas poderosos que sean capaces de ocuparse de sus sirvientes mientras tú te concentras en buscar y derrotar a quien ha sido poseído por ella.

—¿Un ejército oscuro? —resopló Haou mientras aparecía de manera espiritual igual que Yubel—. No creo que en este mundo haya duelistas con el poder suficiente para formar algo que valga la pena.

—Claro —respondió Judai algo sarcástico—. Porque Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y los demás finalistas de Ciudad Batallas no son de este mundo.

Haou lo fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer estaba por responder algo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su compañero de habitación, Nick Rogers, entró.

—El profesor Roberts te busca —le indicó y luego se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Las clases habían terminado extraoficialmente la semana anterior, para ser precisos el viernes, con el examen de historia universal. Sin embargo, los alumnos debían de estar en el colegio dos semanas más, hasta el final oficial de clases según el calendario escolar inglés. Judai se iba dos semanas antes, debido a que su padre había obtenido un permiso especial. Debía de estar en ciudad Domino ese viernes para los exámenes de ingreso a la Academia de Duelo. Se presentaría a la tercera ronda de pruebas de ese año, y la última oportunidad para obtener una plaza en el campus principal. Algo con lo que había soñado durante años.

El examen constaba de tres fases: la primera era un examen escrito que en realidad era uno de conocimiento general y no sólo de duelo, la segunda una simulación para ver cómo se las arreglaba el duelista en condiciones adversas —ya saben, los típicos puzles de ganar en un turno—, y finalmente un duelo contra uno de los instructores de la academia. A causa de la escuela, había perdido la oportunidad de presentarse a las dos primeras, así que la única forma de lograrlo ahora era mediante un puntaje perfecto en la prueba de duelo. Y, por supuesto, no iba a perderla. Además, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le agradaba la idea de jugarse su sueño en un duelo. Si vas a una escuela para duelistas, ¿qué mejor forma de ingresar que lograrlo por tu habilidad en el duelo que por el puntaje de una prueba escrita o simulada?

Judai se levantó con pereza, mientras “casualmente” dejaba la carta del “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” sobre su maleta. Salió de la habitación y avanzó por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. A esa hora todos estaban en los jardines, las salas de recreo o en sus habitaciones. Fuera de periodos de clase, no había motivos para que los alumnos vagaran por los pasillos.

Llegó a la oficina del profesor Roberts y llamó. Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de que la voz suave del profesor le diera el pase.

El profesor Roberts era el maestro de artes de la escuela. Tenía un doctorado en artes plásticas de Oxford, además de ser el heredero de una importante familia de comerciantes de arte. De hecho, había estudiado en el Colegio Smith en su juventud. Él realmente no necesitaba el trabajo, podría dirigir una de las prestigiosas galerías de su familia si así lo deseaba. Según decía, sólo estaba allí porque su pasión era educar a otros jóvenes y transferirles el amor que él sentía por las artes plásticas. Además, le encantaban las cartas de duelo, aunque no era precisamente un duelista. La razón era simple: le parecían muy artísticas, sobre todo las diseñadas por el propio Pegasus.

—Su padre es un gran artista —le había dicho en una ocasión a Judai, justo después de darle clases por primera vez—. Vi algunas de sus obras en exposiciones, aquellas que realizó antes de enfrascarse por completo al diseño del juego. Son, en una palabra, excepcionales. Es una lástima que abandonara su carrera de pintor. A veces pienso que su arte se desperdicia en ilustraciones que se producen en masa en pequeños trozos de cartón.

Aunque Judai sintió desagrado por la forma en la que se refería a las cartas, no pudo evitar hablarle sobre los originales de esas ilustraciones, expuestos en los pasillos y galerías de su castillo.

—Debe ser impresionante —dijo tras escucharlo.

De vuelta al presente, el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer revisando algunos de los exámenes escritos que había llevado a cabo la semana anterior.

—¿Quería verme, profesor? —preguntó Judai.

—Así es, señor Crawford —respondió, mientras alejaba su atención de los papeles y fijaba su mirada en Judai.

El chico sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Algo no estaba bien, así que se mantuvo en guardia.

—Dedo decir que ha sido un placer darle clases —continuó el profesor mientras se enderezaba en su silla y le hacía una indicación para que se sentara frente a él—. Es una lástima que ya no pueda estar aquí los próximos dos años. Me hubiera gustado seguir dándole clases. Pero bueno, supongo que para usted es más útil una educación en duelos que la educación “tradicional”.

—He esperado ir a la Duel Academy por años —respondió Judai—. Para mí es como un deber…

—Ese es el punto, ¿no? El Deber. —E hizo un énfasis especial en la en la última palabra—. Usted es un alumno brillante, aunque algo perezoso, y para mí es claro que si se esforzara sería capaz de grandes cosas. Me refiero, por supuesto, a cosas más allá de un buen duelo.

Se formó una mueca desagradable en su rostro.

—Es una pena que ese talento y la luz que trasmite sea opacada por la oscuridad.

Algo en esa frase hizo que los sentidos ya en alerta de Judai se encendieran aún más. E incluso Haou se removió en su interior.

El profesor se puso de pie, mientras Judai deslizaba su mano hacia su mazo de cartas siempre presente en su cinturón.

—No debería dejar que la oscuridad apague esa Luz —continuó el profesor, aparentemente ignorando el movimiento de Judai—. Pensé que se quedaría aquí y no interferiría. Que iluso fui. Debí escucharlo cuando me lo dijo. —Por un momento pareció hablar consigo mismo, aunque finalmente su atención regresó a Judai—. Supongo que comprende muy bien, Sr. Crawford, que no puedo dejar que vaya a la Academia de Duelos.

En un movimiento veloz, el profesor Roberts se arrojó contra Judai con la intención de sujetarlo por el cuello. Judai reaccionó de inmediato: sacó la primera carta que tuvo en la mano y usó su poder para materializarla físicamente. Burstinatrix apareció en un estallido de llamas y rápidamente contuvo al atacante de Judai.

—Sólo déjalo inconsciente —ordenó Judai a su monstruo.

A pesar de ocurrido, el profesor Roberts siempre había sido una buena persona. Ese era su motivo principal para desafiar a la Luz: tomaba los buenos deseos de las personas y los retorcía para manipularlos a hacer su voluntad.

Judai salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Por fortuna, Rogers no estaba allí cuando llegó. Avian rápidamente se manifestó en forma de espíritu, aclarando que no había ocurrido nada extraño mientras estaba fuera. Volvió a colocar la carta junto con el resto de su mazo, tomó su maleta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la salida más cercana. Usando su poder consiguió salir pasando desapercibido.

Tras haberse alejado varias calles de la escuela llamó a Crocketts, quien de hecho ya iba en camino a recogerlo, y le dijo donde se encontraba.

Mientras se sentaba en la banca de un parque a esperar a su chofer, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el profesor Roberts. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habrá sido un peón de la Luz de la Destrucción sin que él se percatará? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir por ese camino. La paranoia era cosa de Yubel, no la suya.

* * *

El viaje a ciudad Domino transcurrió sin ningún incidente de importancia.

Y, como si fuera cosa del destino, el día de su examen su teléfono decidió que era buen momento para perder su alarma. Así pues, hambriento por no haber desayunado nada, y con el tiempo encima, se dirigió a toda prisa en dirección al Domo de Duelos, lugar donde tenía lugar la tercera y definitiva prueba para ingresar a la Academia.

Pasando por el parque a toda velocidad, fue que ocurrió: chocó con una persona.

—Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente mientras hacia una reverencia apenado.

—No hay problema —respondió la otra persona.

—¿Sr. Muto? —preguntó Judai sorprendido de ver frente a él al mismo Rey de los Duelistas.

—Sólo Yugi, por favor —pidió y al ver el estuche de cartas en el cinturón de Judai agregó—: Parece que tienes prisa. El examen, ¿verdad?

—Oh, cierto, tengo que irme. ¡Lo siento de nuevo!

Estaba por echar a correr de nuevo, cuando Yugi sacó una carta de su propio mazo y se la pasó.

—Parece que esta carta quiere ir contigo. —Tras entregar la carta, Yugi siguió su camino, no sin antes desearle suerte en el examen.

Judai sonrió al ver la carta. El Kuriboh Alado en la lustración no perdió tiempo en saludarlo guiñando un ojo.

—Bueno, amigo, bienvenido al equipo. —Y siguió su carrera en dirección al Domo de Duelos.

* * *

El oponente de Judai en el examen utilizó un mazo de zombis. Su temática se centraba en invocar monstruos poderosos con el efecto de “ _Llamada de la Momia_ ” y “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ”. Una estrategia muy ofensiva, cuyo principal objetivo era llenar el campo con monstruos poderosos. Pero no le costó mucho desmantelarla, en especial cuando pudo invocar a su “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ”, más algunas cartas que incrementaron su poder de ataque en unos cuantos miles de puntos, para acabar con el “S _eñor de los Vampiros_ ” y los puntos de vida el promotor.

Terminado el duelo, decidió reunirse con Jun, quien no tuvo que realizar esa prueba al haber obtenido pase directo por haber estudiado en una de las escuelas preparatorias para duelistas.

—Buen duelo —dijo su amigo en cuanto estuvieron juntos.

—No fue realmente un reto como esperaba —respondió Judai mientras se acomodaba en las gradas para ver el resto de los duelos.

Prestó especial atención al duelo de un chico de cabello celeste. Principalmente porque fue realmente largo, en comparación con los otros, y por varios momentos pareció que el chico arrojaría la toalla. El nerviosismo parecía estarle jugando una muy mala pasada en su examen. Judai lo vio titubear sobre sus cartas durante varios momentos, aunque finalmente se armó de valor para activar una trampa que le dio el triunfo.

Por otro lado, Daichi Misawa demostró ser un duelista calculador, aunque con la iniciativa para arriesgarse cuando la situación lo ameritaba, como demostró el uso de su “ _Anillo Destructor_ ” para terminar el duelo, incluso a costa de quedar con sólo cincuenta puntos de vida.

—Misawa fue el mejor en el examen escrito —aclaró Manjoume tras ver la conclusión del duelo—. Seguramente será por mucho el mejor rival de todos los demás.

—Creo que ese chico, Sho, será un buen oponente.

—¿Estas bromeando?

Al ver la confusión de Jun, Judai se apuró a explicar el porqué de esa conclusión:

—Tiene por mucho una mejor estrategia que la mayoría de los que presentaron el examen. Sólo le falta algo de confianza. Se siente intimidado por sus oponentes y eso le hace cometer errores. A pesar de eso, logró sobreponerse y ganar el duelo. Creo que con un poco más de confianza y seguridad, además de uno que otro ajuste a su baraja, será uno de los mejores.

Jun pareció meditar las palabras de Judai, y al final decidió que le daría la oportunidad a ese chico Sho. Judai jamás se había equivocado en estas cosas, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Tras el examen, ambos decidieron ir a un restaurante cercano a comer. Judai contó con entusiasmo su encuentro con Yugi, y sobre la carta que le había obsequiado. Y tras terminar la comida, terminó arrastrando a su amigo a Black Clown, la tienda de juegos, en busca de cartas de soporte Kuriboh.

Tres días después de su examen, Judai regresó al Reino de los Duelistas.

Como era de esperarse, su duelo fue uno de los más altos en puntuación, lo suficiente para compensar el hecho de que no se presentara a la prueba del simulador y a la prueba escrita y colocarlo en el dormitorio Osiris Rojo.

A pesar de que para la mayoría de los estudiantes era el de los alumnos que tenían suerte de estar allí, para Judai era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además, le gustaba mucho el color rojo. Algo en lo que Pegasus estaba más que de acuerdo con él.

El resto de las vacaciones hasta que comenzaran las clases, lo pasó relajándose en la isla. Y como cada año, Jun lo visitó unas pocas semanas. Pasaron ese tiempo perfeccionando sus estrategias, en espera de los retos que vendrían en su tiempo en la academia.

* * *

Pegasus, tras escuchar del regalo de Yugi a su hijo, sintió verdadera curiosidad. Sabía que Yugi parecía tener un interés especial por Judai, aunque nunca se habían encontrado en persona hasta ese incidente antes del examen.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó a Yugi en una llamada telefónica.

Yugi soltó una risa divertida.

—Es una vieja historia de hace diez años —dijo finalmente—. Un incidente en cierto evento de caridad.

Pegasus lo recordaba bien: fue un evento cancelado luego de una pequeña explosión que destruyó parte del equipo de sonido, además de rumores sobre un extraño fenómeno que evitó a las personas acercarse a la plaza durante algunas horas. Se hablaba de un duelo y de monstruos capaces de hacer daño real a los duelistas. Al final, como todo incidente de esa naturaleza, quedó simplemente en una explicación vaga para contentar a las masas (una excusa ridícula sobre una falla en el sistema de Visión Solida, la cual no dejo precisamente feliz a Kaiba).

Más tarde, gracias a Yugi, Pegasus se había enterado de la verdad: un duelista oscuro que encontró la forma de engañar al tiempo y quiso cambiar el pasado. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la intervención de algunos amigos del futuro, las cosas se habían resuelto.

—Supongo que entonces sólo devolvías un favor a un amigo.

—Sí, algo como eso —respondió Yugi antes de colgar.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Duelo en el ferri**

* * *

—¡Osiris Rojo! —exclamó el profesor Chronos Di Medici casi escupiendo las palabras al leer el expediente de Judai Crawford.

El director del dormitorio Obelisco Azul esperaba que el heredero de Ilusiones Industriales terminara en su dormitorio. No entendía como había terminado en el dormitorio rojo, el de los flojos e incompetentes que tenían suerte de siquiera poder pisar los terrenos de la escuela. Y si estaba seguro de algo, era que Judai Crawford no era un incompetente. El profesor estuvo presente en su duelo de examinación y, por mucho, había sido uno de los mejores en años. Por supuesto, también había escuchado rumores de que incluso cuando niño, antes de ser adoptado por Pegasus, era muy bueno.

Chronos tenía por costumbre investigar a fondo a sus estudiantes prometedores (ya sea por sus calificaciones en las escuelas de preparación, por sus records en torneos, o por alguna relación consanguínea con estudiantes de Obelisco o familias prominentes en el mundo de los duelos) para asegurarse de que su educación los llevara al estrellato en las ligas pro. Y de esa él sería famoso por ser el mentor de las grandes estrellas de la próxima generación.

En ese sentido, Judai Crawford era especial. Desde que se enteró, a través del director Samejima quien era amigo cercano de Pegasus J. Crawford, que asistiría a la academia central y no a la de Estados Unidos, o alguno de los otros campus, supo que era su gran oportunidad.

El profesor Chronos, como muchos, estaba al tanto de todo lo concerniente al misterioso heredero del creador del Duelo de Monstruos. Había toda clase de rumores circulando sobre él y la razón de que Pegasus decidiera adoptarlo. La mayoría concordaba que era debido a su potencial como duelista, otros aseguraban que era un prodigio en lo que se refería al diseño de cartas. La última teoría apoyada por su triunfo en el prestigioso concurso de Kaiba Copr unos años atrás, por más que no estuvo libre de cierta polémica. Fuese como fuese, Judai Crawford se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una celebridad en el mundo de los duelos. Y ese año estaría en su escuela finalmente.

Chronos soñaba con la fama que obtendría. Tal vez sería conocido como el tutor del próximo duelista legendario. Cierto, nadie había podido superar la sombra dejada por los legendarios finalistas de Ciudad Batallas. Edo Phoenix, un duelista profesional de tan sólo catorce años, quien debutó unos meses atrás con una asombrosa racha de victorias, sonaba como el más probable para ocupar un lugar entre los más grandes del mundo de los duelos.

Pero el nombre de Judai también era muy conocido en las ligas menores de Japón y Estados Unidos. Judai en realidad había participado en pocos torneos de las ligas infantiles (y en tales ocasiones raramente mostraba su rostro, siendo la última vez el evento en que ganó el concurso a los ocho años de edad), aunque en todos los que asistió demostró una habilidad excepcional en el manejo de sus cartas. La suficiente como para vencer a mazos de nivel profesional con un mazo de Héroes Elementales, consideradas para principiantes. El mismo Chronos, aun siendo un reconocido estratega y mentor de algunos de los mejores duelistas de la Liga Profesional de Japón, pensaba de forma despectiva sobre dicho arquetipo. Si el heredero podía hacer eso con cartas básicas, no imaginaba lo que haría con cartas del más alto nivel.

El profesor dejó de soñar despierto y volvió su atención al expediente que tenía entre sus manos. Finalmente encontró el motivo de que estuviera en Osiris. Dos exámenes no presentados. Algo lógico, tomando en cuenta que dichos exámenes se habían llevado a cabo mientras aún se encontraba en el extranjero terminando su educación básica. Afortunadamente para él, su duelo de examinación fue tan excepcional que le consiguió el pase con la calificación mínima. Pocos duelistas habrían conseguido eso. En especial si tomaba en cuenta que Judai Crawford se mantuvo relajado durante todo el examen y de hecho pareció disfrutar el duelo como un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

—Al menos con su nivel no le costará estar pronto entre la elite —se consoló en voz alta y luego continuó revisando los expedientes de sus próximos alumnos.

La mayoría de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso no merecían su tiempo, pero había algunos que llamaron su atención:

Llegó al expediente de Jun Manjoume. No había ninguna novedad allí. Un duelista excelente. Por supuesto, los Manjoume habían pagado la mejor escuela preparatoria y una “cuota de promoción” muy jugosa para asegurar que su hijo estuviera en el dormitorio Azul sin necesidad de presentar el examen. Aunque, por lo que decía el expediente en general, sería uno de los mejores estudiantes de ese año y no habría sido necesario. Sus notas en todos los exámenes de preparatoria eran de las más altas, compitiendo con Asuka Tenjouin.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio al llegar al de Sho Marufuji. El peor de ese año. No entendía cómo podía ser el hermano menor de Ryo Marufuji con notas como esas. Al menos esperaba que el mocoso no fuera propagar a los cuatro vientos su relación con su mejor estudiante de último curso. No quería mala publicidad para la próxima estrella que lanzaría al mundo de los duelos. Hizo una nota mental de presionar al mocoso lo más posible. Las escorias rojas como él generalmente se quebraban y abandonaban antes de siquiera terminar el primer año.

Misawa Daichi le sorprendió. La mejor nota en el examen escrito, de hecho, una nota perfecta más una amplia recomendación de su examinador. Combinado con su desempeño en los otros dos exámenes, tenía bien merecido su lugar en Ra más una recomendación para una prueba de ascenso lo más pronto posible. A decir verdad, si hubiera pagado la cuota extra, bien podría estar ya mismo en el dormitorio Azul.

La siguiente en su lista fue Asuka, una duelista prodigiosa y de gran talento. Como ya sabía, era la mejor duelista de su escuela preparatoria junto con Jun Manjoume. Y, por supuesto, era la hermana del desaparecido Fubuki, uno de los duelistas más excepcionales a los que había tenido el placer de dar clases (Chronos no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, tanto talento para sufrir ese destino). Esperaba grandes cosas de Asuka.

Tras una hora más guardó los expedientes. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde en eso. Necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente estaría muy ocupado. Ese año estaría abordo del ferri en el camino hacia la isla. No le agradaba en realidad. Por Dios, era el subdirector. Tenía mejores cosas en que ocuparse que hacer de niñera para los mocosos. Pero, como de costumbre, Samejima insistió en que sería bueno para él. Más de esas tonterías de conectarse con los estudiantes. Como si quisiera perder el tiempo cuando el ochenta por ciento de ellos no lo valían en absoluto.

* * *

Judai mantuvo la mirada fija en el océano mientras el ferri se alejaba del muelle de ciudad Domino. Era un día agradable de verano y el barco avanzaba con velocidad constante. Llegarían a la isla en aproximadamente cinco horas. Eso le daba tiempo para relajarse. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cubierta principal. Un bostezo escapó de su boca mientras miraba como las olas chocaban con el casco de la embarcación a medida que esta se abría paso en el océano.

—Al fin te encuentro —escuchó tras de sí.

Judai se dio media vuelta. Sonrió entusiasta mientras apoyaba su espalda en la baranda del barco.

—También me alegra verte, amigo —dijo con tono alegre mientras saludaba con la mano a Jun.

Judai abordó en cuanto llegó al puerto con la intensión de no llamar la atención. Aunque eso significaba que tampoco podía esperar a Jun. Bueno, pensó en ese momento, tarde o temprano nos veremos en el ferri. No se equivocó.

El menor de los Manjoume sonrió a su amigo y luego se acercó para ver él mismo el océano. Jun ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de Obelisco, mientras que Judai vestía una playera negra, chaqueta del mismo color y pantalones grises.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora charlando sobre nada en especial. La plática típica entre amigos, llena de bromas y anécdotas acontecidas en los últimos días. Tras ese rato, Judai se estiró y se apartó de la barandilla.

—Debo estirar las piernas —dijo—. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo al resto del barco?

Jun se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo.

No había nada interesante en la cubierta. Un grupo de chicas estaban en la parte delantera disfrutando del sol. Algunos chicos se pasaban el rato charlando y bromeando. En general, los alumnos sólo se relajaban durante el viaje mientras hablaban entusiasmados sobre lo que había ocurrido en vacaciones y sobre lo que les esperaba al llegar a la escuela. Así que decidieron entrar al salón principal.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes que charlaban. Los mayores platicaban con sus amigos sobre el verano. Varios de nuevo ingreso estaban sentados muy en silencio viendo todo con cierto grado de nerviosismo y tal vez un poco de miedo. Otros ya comenzaban a hablar con sus compañeros sobre las clases de la academia y nuevas estrategias de duelo. Y, lo más importante para Judai, sobre unas mesas en el lado derecho del salón, varios estudiantes ya estaban enfrascados en los duelos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Judai se acercó a ese grupo.

Llegaron en el momento preciso que un alumno de Obelisco terminaba el duelo contra un Osiris. El chico de azul era alto y musculoso, además de tener una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Mientras, el de rojo era bajito y delgado. Usaba anteojos redondos y tenía una cabellera azul celeste.

—¡Perdiste enano! —dijo con tono burlón el mayor—. Ahora tienes que pagar.

Acto seguido, otros dos miembros del dormitorio azul se colocaron a cada lado del chico. Medían casi el doble que el pobre Osiris. Uno de ellos tomó su baraja, mientras que el más pequeño se encogía en su asiento y unas lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión.

—¡Oye! —alzó la voz Judai claramente indignado por lo que pasaba—. ¡Tomar el mazo de otro duelista es una falta imperdonable!

—No sé quién eres, pero nadie ha pedido tu opinión —dijo uno de los chicos grandes, volviéndose hacia él—. Lárgate de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado.

—Seguramente es de primero —agregó el otro mientras barajaba las cartas que acababa de robar—. Bien esta es una advertencia: él es Kota Sakurako, uno de los mejores duelistas de segundo grado del dormitorio Obelisco. Más te vale no estar en su camino.

—¡No me importa quién es! —gritó Judai—. Un duelista que roba el deck de otro duelista no puede ser bueno.

—A caso quieres probar, mocoso —se metió Kota—. Si tienes tantas agallas, enfréntame en un duelo. Si ganas, devolveré la baraja de esta escoria roja, pero si yo gano entonces no sólo tendrás que darme tu propio mazo, sino todas las cartas que tengas contigo.

—¡Acepto el desafío! —Judai tomó asiento en la silla donde el otro chico había estado sentado.

El chico acababa de levantarse para salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por Jun.

—Mira este duelo —fue todo lo que dijo.

Los duelistas acaban de poner las barajas recién mezcladas en la mesa.

—Bien, veamos qué tan bueno eres, niño —dijo Kota, al tiempo que robaba su primera carta—. Invoco al “ _Dragón del Brillo_ ” (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1600), y activo la carta mágica continua “ _Corazón del Oprimido_ ”. Colocó una carta tapada y con eso acabo mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —Judai vio su mano y sonrió—. Activo el efecto del “ _Rey del Pantano_ ”: puedo descartarlo al cementerio para agregar una “ _Polimerización_ ” desde mi mazo a mi mano. Por supuesto, no estará mucho allí, porque ahora la activo para fusionar a mi “ _Héroe Elemental Sparkman_ ” con mi “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ” para crear al “ _Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigantes_ ” (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1500).

El oponente hizo un sonido burlón, mientras a su alrededor surgían algunas risas por lo bajo.

—Pretendes ganar con cartas de primaria —se rio su oponente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Judai sin dejar que las burlas minaran su ánimo—. Siempre es un placer demostrar cómo se puede ganar con cualquier tipo de cartas.

Esto sólo hizo que las carcajadas subieran de tono, lo cual solo logró que Judai pareciera más determinado a demostrar su punto.

—Ahora, continuando con mí turno. Ataco con mi “ _Trueno Gigante_ ” —Kota colocó su carta en la pila del cementerio para luego restar los puntos de vida en la calculadora de su PDA—. Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 3500.

—Sólo un golpe de suerte —masculló al momento que robaba carta—. Se activa el efecto de mi magia continua: si robo un monstruo normal puedo mostrarlo a mi oponente para robar otra carta. —La sonrisa del Obelisco se ensanchó mientras mostraba la carta de marco amarillo y robaba la carta superior de su mazo—. Vaya, es otro monstruo normal —dijo y luego repitió la acción anterior.

Los otros dos matones comenzaron a reír ruidosamente, aunque no robo más monstruos.

—Activo mi carta trampa continua “ _Ofrenda Final_ ”: con ella, al costo de quinientos puntos de vida, puedo hacer una invocación normal extra por turno. Y activo la carta mágica “ _Disparo de Martillo_ ”, con el cual me deshago de tu patético monstruo.

Judai envió a su monstruo al cementerio sin inmutarse.

—Invoco al “ _Archidemonio Soldado_ ” (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1500). Pago 500 puntos de vida por el efecto de “ _Ofrenda Final_ ”, para invocar al “ _Elfo Géminis_ ” (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 900), y otros 500 para bajar al “ _Jinete Vorse_ ” (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200). Con esto tengo suficiente poder para acabarte, mocoso. ¡Ataco con mi “ _Archidemonio Soldado_ ”!

—¡Te has olvidado de mis cartas! —declaró Judai—. ¡Carta Trampa, "Fuerza de Espejo"! Si eres tan bueno como dices, entonces sabes perfectamente que hace esta carta.

—Un golpe de suerte —gruñó mientras apilaba sus cartas en el cementerio—. Termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 2500.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai sonrió—. Activo, “ _Recuperación de Fusión_ ”: con esta carta mágica puedo recuperar una “ _Polimerización_ ” y un monstruo material de fusión de mi cementerio en mi mano. Así que recuperó mi carta y a “ _Sparkman_ ”. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar al “ _Héroe Elemental Wildheart_ ” y al “ _Héroe Elemental Bladedge_ ” para crear al poderoso “ _Héroe Elemental Wildedge_ ” (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2300). Y ahora, ataco directo y con eso acabó el duelo.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 0.

Judai estaba por recoger sus cartas, aunque fue obvio Kota pareció no aceptar su derrota. Se puso de pie mientras sus compañeros matones apartaban al pequeño grupo que se había reunido para presenciar el duelo.

—Yo gané. Cumple tu parte del trato y devuelve las cartas —dijo Judai sin dejar que la apariencia furiosa de Kota lo asustara.

—¡Tú, mocoso engreído, pagaras por esto! —bramó—. ¡Veamos si eres tan bueno en los golpes como en los duelos!

—¡Signore Sakurako, signore Crawford! —Se escuchó una voz con marcado acento italiano—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un hombre de cabello rubio atado a la nuca en una cola de caballo, vestido con un uniforme de Obelisco, aunque con encaje en los puños, se acercaba con paso apurado mientras los estudiantes se hacían a un lado para permitirle acceso.

—Profesor Chronos —saludó Kota mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro—. Estos revoltosos de primero estaban jugando duelos con apuestas.

—¡Mamma mia! —exclamó el profesor mientras hacia una mueca de sorpresa exagerada y muy cómica—. ¡Esa es una violación muy grave a las reglas de la Academia de Duelos!

—Admito que participe en un duelo de apuestas, pero… —sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con su defensa, fue interrumpido por Kota:

—Ahí lo tiene, profesor, ha admitido su crimen.

—Creo que entiende, signore Crawford, que esta violación al reglamento merece un castigo ejemplar. Incluso siendo quien es, no tengo más remedio que castigarlo.

Ante estas palabras, Kota puso una cara de confusión. ¿Quién era ese chico para que Chronos le hablara de esa forma?

—Profesor —se escuchó una vocecilla tímida— él no ha hecho nada. Este chico sólo se metió para defenderme, a pesar de que no me conocía.

—Este no es su asunto —respondió Chronos con dureza—. Además, eres sólo un Osiris, no tienes opinión en este asunto.

Sho agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y humillado. Era cierto, sólo se trataba de un patético Osiris, pensaba. Si fuera su hermano seguramente hubiera sido escuchado. Pero sólo se trataba del hermano menor, una sombra a la que había que humillar y menospreciar pues no era tan fuerte y buen duelista como su hermano mayor.

—Profesor Chronos —interrumpió alguien por tercera vez, en esta ocasión era una voz femenina—, Sho dice la verdad.

El chico de lentes alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era Asuka Tenjouin. Ella era amiga de su hermano, y en varias ocasiones había visitado su casa.

—Conozco a Sho desde hace años, además, fui testigo de los abusos que estos tres han cometido —dijo señalando a los tres Obelisco.

—Si ese es el caso —dijo el profesor tras pensar un poco las cosas—, signore Crawford, siento el malentendido. Signores Sakurako, Iba y Obushi, acompáñenme.

—¡Esperé profesor! —exclamó Judai—. No han devuelto las cartas de Sho.

Chronos les dedico una mirada a los tres, haciéndoles saber que se apresuraran a hacerlo. Con algo de disgusto, Iba sacó el mazo de Sho y lo arrojó al Osiris. Las cartas se dispersaron por el suelo.

—Y usted —dijo Chronos a Sho antes de marcharse—, espero que no se meta en más problemas. Lo estaré vigilando.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y se salió de la habitación seguido de los Oableisco. Los tres matones, a pesar del probable castigo, tenían sendas sonrisas burlonas en el rostro. Judai sintió a Yubel y a Haou removerse furiosos por eso, aunque les ignoró en favor de ver como se encontraba Sho.

Por otro lado, Sho permanecía de pie mientras las personas al rededor comenzaban a alejarse. Tenía la cabeza baja, fija en las cartas regadas por el suelo. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Sus puños estaban apretados, al grado de que sus nudillos se habían puesto completamente blancos.

—Oye, amigo —una voz sacó al chico de sus pensamientos—. Anímate, toma, aquí están tus cartas. Se sentirán muy solas si les dejas tiradas por allí.

Sho levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del mismo chico que se involucró en el duelo para defenderle. Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de esté, donde estaba su mazo ya apilado. Con actitud dubitativa las tomó. En cuanto las tuvo de vuelta en su mano, sintió una calidez proveniente de estas, como si las cartas mismas intentaran reconfortarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Sho.

—¿Quieres venir? Mi amigo Jun y yo pensábamos ir hacia la cafetería para buscar algo de comer.

Jun negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no tenían ningún plan como ese, pero Judai sólo quería ayudar a ese chico. Como si no hubiera hecho ya suficiente por él.

—C-claro —tartamudeó el más pequeño.

Así los tres se alejaron del lugar, mientras Judai hablaba con entusiasmo de los duelos.

Asuka los vio alejarse. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la esquina de la pieza, donde estaba Ryo. Le agradaba saber que Sho parecía haber hecho buenos amigos. Aunque eso no era todo: se trataban ni más ni menos que de Judai Crawford, el hijo adoptivo del mismo creador del Duelo de Monstruos; y Jun Manjoume, un viejo conocido de la escuela preparatoria.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**La Academia de Duelos**

* * *

Cuando el ferri se detuvo en el puerto de la Academia de Duelos, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en la cubierta. La isla que sería su hogar por los próximos meses estaba envuelta en la mortecina luz de la tarde, mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte. El edificio principal parecía estar bañado en un resplandor dorado y el volcán soltó una humarada, como si diera la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y saludara a los que regresaban.

Tratando de mantener el orden lo más posible, los profesores dirigieron el desembarco de los alumnos.

Judai parecía especialmente entusiasta, ya vestido con su uniforme de Osiris, mientras que Jun simplemente se limitó a seguirle el paso a su amigo tratando de lucir lo más digno posible. Es decir, uno de los dos debía de serlo, ¿no? Sho, por otro lado, se limitó a observar todo a su alrededor con cierto aire de sorpresa, como si no terminara de creerse que estaba realmente allí.

Judai se volvió hacia él y se le quedo viendo con rostro pensativo, luego sonrió. Jun sacudió la cabeza al ver ese gesto. Esperaba que no fuera a hacer alguna cosa que terminara en un desastre.

Lo cierto es que lo único que le pasaba por su cabeza era lo deseoso de estaba de enfrentar a Sho. Su objetivo para ese duelo era sencillo: a través de él lograría que Sho se abriera y finalmente adquiriera un poco más de confianza. Pero eso tendría que esperar, por ahora lo mejor era asistir al discurso inaugural del director y luego dirigirse a la cena de bienvenida en los dormitorios.

Una vez que todos los alumnos hubieron desembarcados, Los profesores en primera lugar se aseguraron de que los de primer grado recogieran sus discos de duelo y sus PDA. De allí se dirigieron a la arena de duelos del edificio principal, lugar donde tenían lugar los duelos de exhibición y las conferencias importantes de la escuela.

El director Samejima estaba de pie en el centro de la arena, con un micrófono en las manos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo con gran entusiasmo y feliz de comenzar un nuevo semestre en la Academia—. A los de nuevo ingreso, les deseo una buena estancia en nuestra escuela. A los que vuelven, espero que hayan tenido un buen verano y estén listos para volver a la vida escolar. Y para todos en general: estudien mucho, preparen sus mejores cartas y, sobre todo, ¡tengan muchos duelos! Gracias por su atención.

Los estudiantes estallaron en vítores. Luego de eso, los directores de los dormitorios, apoyados por algunos de los otros maestros, guiaron a los estudiantes hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Judai se despidió de Jun saludándole desde lejos, mientras seguía a Sho y al resto de su grupo en dirección a los dormitorios de Osiris.

El dormitorio Osiris era un sencillo edificio de estudiantes al estilo japonés: pequeños departamentos que se apilaban uno sobre otro en un bloque de dos pisos. En la planta baja, justo a un lado de la habitación del profesor encargado, se encontraba el comedor.

Judai se sentó en una de las mesas de en medio junto con Sho. Sentía como su apetito se incrementaba al oler el delicioso aroma de la cocina tradicional japonesa que venía desde la pequeña cocina al fondo del comedor.

Al cabo de un rato, el profesor encargado salió de la cocina. Llevaba el largo cabello negro recogido bajo una red y un delantal blanco para evitar mancharse su ropa más formal.

—Espero que a todos les gusten los camarones fritos —dijo.

—¿Profesor Daitokuji? —preguntó Judai reconociéndole.

—Ah, ¿Judai? —respondió el profesor—. Vaya, me sorprende tenerte en Osiris

Judai sonrió.

—Siempre he sido más del rojo que del azul o amarillo.

El profesor sonrió con cariño, antes de volver a la cocina.

—¿Conoces a nuestro profesor? —preguntó Sho.

—Sí. Cuando era más joven fue mi instructor privado.

Sho pareció más sorprendido por esto.

—Debes tener mucho dinero. Escuché que la Academia sólo contrata a los mejores, incluso para Osiris. Poder pagar por lecciones privadas de uno de ellos debe ser muy costoso.

—Uh, algo así —respondió vagamente. No le gustaba alardear con otras personas sobre las riquezas de su padre.

Afortunadamente para Judai, la conversación no siguió ya que justo en ese momento el profesor, ayudado por algunos de los alumnos de último grado, los cuales no eran más de tres, comenzó a servir la cena. Era raro que un alumno durara en Osiris hasta su último grado. La mayoría ascendía a Ra o se retiraban.

Volviendo a la cena, de sólo olerla Judai supo que la disfrutaría en grande. A su parecer, el profesor Daitokuji era uno de los mejores chefs de comida japonesa del mundo.

—Muy bien —el profesor Daitokuji se dirigió a todos, una vez que terminaron su cena—. Antes de irse a la cama, tengo los anuncios pertinentes. Si revisan sus PDA, deben tener ya un correo de bienvenida en donde, entre otras cosas, se les asignó su habitación en el dormitorio, además de informarles sus horarios de clase. Por favor, los mayores, ayuden a los de primer ingreso.

Los alumnos asintieron.

—Muy bien, en cosas internas de Osiris: el desayuno se sirve entre siete y ocho de la mañana, la cena entre siete y ocho de la tarde en días escolares. Los fines de semana y días libres, el desayuno es entre ocho y nueve de la mañana y la cena en el horario regular. Durante los días de clase no se sirve almuerzo, dado que lo comerán en la cafetería del campus. En días sin clase se sirve entre dos y tres de la tarde. No lleguen tarde a los horarios de comida, pues la cocina se cerrara al terminar. Igualmente, después de clases y los fines de semana, el comedor estará abierto para que puedan usarlo para estudiar, hacer sus tareas o simplemente pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos.

“No pueden abandonar los dormitorios después de las diez de la noche. Mi recomendación es que estén aquí a las nueve más tardar. Igualmente, no se permite mantener las luces del dormitorio encendidas más allá de las once de la noche.

“Muy bien, pueden retirarse. Sé que el entusiasmo es mucho por estar en la Academia, pero procuren no quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Buenas noches.

—Tengo la habitación 203 —dijo Judai casualmente mientras caminaba junto a Sho fuera del comedor.

—Eh, es justo la mía —respondió.

—Pues parece que somos compañeros.

La habitación estaba en la planta alta. Justo frente a la puerta encontraron a un alumno mayor. Estaba algo pasado de peso y su extraño corte de cabello, más la enorme nariz, lo hacían parecer un koala.

—Mucho gusto, soy Judai. Y este es mi amigo, Sho.

—Hayato Maeda —se presentó el chico con aspecto de Koala—. Supongo que son mis nuevos compañeros.

Abrió la puerta y los tres entraron a la habitación.

Era una pieza sencilla y pequeña, como cualquier otra de un dormitorio escolar japonés. No más de cuatro metros de largo por dos y medio de ancho, con una litera tripe en la esquina derecha de la habitación, un escritorio con un ordenador a la izquierda, un diminuto armario para uniformes y un área de “cocina” que a lo mucho podía servir para preparar una taza de té de vez en cuando, pues consistía en un horno de microondas y fregadero.

—Acogedor —dijo Judai con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su maleta junto a la cama.

—Pido la litera de arriba —dijo Hayato, y sin más sacó su pijama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

—Pido la de abajo —dijo Sho.

Judai se encogió de hombros y fue a comprobar que tan cómoda era la cama del centro.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dicen de un duelo antes de dormir?

—¿Justo ahora? —preguntó Sho.

—Me parece un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Hayato murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos pudo entender, antes de dirigirse al fregadero de la habitación para cepillarse los dientes.

Sho asintió tras dudar un momento. Judai bajó de la litera de un salto y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado. Sho hizo lo mismo frente a él y ambos sacaron sus cartas.

Judai esperaba que el duelo le dijera mucho sobre Sho, y lo cierto es que lo hizo. En primera instancia, parecía estar mucho más relajado de lo que le había visto en su duelo de examinación. Algo obvio, tomando en cuenta que en el dormitorio no tenía la presión de fallar el examen, o de todos los otros aspirantes y estudiantes viendo y juzgando cada movimiento que hacía. Aun así, su confianza se derrumbó fácilmente luego de que algunas de sus estrategias fallaran.

Terminado el duelo, mientras Sho se preparaba para dormir, Judai decidió conocer un poco mejor a su otro compañero.

—Entonces, ¿estás en tu segundo año? No pensé que pusieran alumnos de distintos grados en el mismo dormitorio.

—Repetí curso —respondió Hayato algo cortante.

Se subió a la cama murmurando “buenas noches” y luego pareció quedarse dormido al instante.

Judai se encogió de hombros, mientras abría su maleta y luego los cajones que había bajo su cama para comenzar a guardar su ropa.

* * *

El domingo trascurrió de forma tranquila, mientras los alumnos de primero aprovechaban para recorrer la isla en el último día que tendrían libre antes de que las clases arrancaran oficialmente al siguiente día. La mayoría de los mayores pasaba el tiempo en la playa o en las arenas de práctica presumiendo las nuevas cartas conseguidas durante el receso, u obteniendo un poco de bronceado adicional antes de que comenzara la escuela.

Judai, luego de desayunar en la cafetería del dormitorio, salió a recorrer la isla.

Había quedado de reunirse con Jun en la puerta principal, para luego recorrer los alrededores de los dormitorios, y finalmente dirigirse al campo de duelos de práctica para ver algunos y tal vez participar ellos mismos. La noche anterior habían revisado el calendario de duelos amistosos. Como era de esperarse, a pesar de que ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases, ya había solicitudes de duelos.

—Parece que tienes prisa —escuchó Judai tras de sí mientras pasaba cerca del dormitorio Ra. Reconoció a quien le habló como uno de los estudiantes que vio en su examen.

—Quede con un amigo —respondió mientras se detenía—. Soy Judai, mucho gusto.

—Daichi Misawa —se presentó con tono formal—. Debo decir que es extraño ver al hijo de Pegasus J. Crawford en Osiris. Cualquiera pensaría que irías directo a Obelisco.

—Sí, bueno, pagar el acceso a un dormitorio me parece una práctica absurda —respondió Judai no deseoso de entrar en detalles sobre sus bajas notas del examen de ingreso.

Misawa asintió levemente.

—Supongo que nos veremos más tarde —se despidió el Ra mientras Judai seguía su camino con un poco más de velocidad.

Al llegar, Jun lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, aunque sabía desde el principio que eso ocurriría.

—Lo siento —respondió Judai mientras se rascaba la nuca con gesto despreocupado.

Recorrieron los pasillos del primer piso, donde ubicaron la enfermería, la sala de profesores, la tienda de cartas —que ese día estaba cerrada—, la arena principal y las arenas de prácticas y el gimnasio. Jun luego insistió en ir a la primera planta y buscar los salones de clases de primero a fin de no extraviarse al día siguiente.

Finalmente volvieron a las arenas de prácticas. Como era de esperarse, estaban equipada con lo último de la tecnología holográfica de Corporación Kaiba. El lugar mostraba ya gran actividad debido a que muchos de los estudiantes estaban teniendo duelos en esos precisos momentos. En la arena más cercana a ellos, dos alumnos de Obelisco se enfrentaban. El primer de ellos, un rubio alto jugaba con un mazo de Guerreros. Su oponente, un chico de estatura baja, jugaba un mazo centrado en monstruos de atributo Tierra.

—Un duelo entretenido, ¿verdad? —comentó una chica mientras se sentaba junto a ellos—. Espero que tuvieras buenas vacaciones, joven Manjoume —saludó Asuka con la misma formalidad con la que acostumbraba en la preparatoria de duelos.

A pesar de que ambos habían asistido a la misma escuela, lo cierto es que siempre estuvieron en grupos diferentes, así que pocas veces habían interactuado entre sí.

—Buenos días, señorita Tenjouin —saludó Jun con cierto sonrojo—. ¿Conoce ya a mi amigo?

—Judai… —comenzó el Osiris.

—Judai Crawford —le interrumpió Asuka—. Muchos han estado comentando sobre ti desde anoche, en especial tras ese espectáculo en el ferri. La mayoría no cree que realmente seas el hijo de Pegasus J. Crawford.

—Supongo que esperaban a un Obelisco —respondió Judai con un resoplido.

—Eso mismo —admitió Asuka—. La mayoría aquí juzga todo por el color del uniforme. Personalmente, prefiero hacerlo mediante un duelo.

Esto animó mucho más a Judai.

—Pues, entonces busquemos una arena.

—Me temo que será imposible —le interrumpió Jun—. Todo el horario está ocupado.

—¿Todo? Vaya, sí que son rápidos.

—Bueno, las vacaciones terminaron y todos los de último grado desean aprovechar lo que les resta lo más posible —dicho eso, Asuka se puso de pie y se despidió de ellos: —Nos veremos en clase, supongo.

Los otros asintieron de acuerdo.

—Vaya, sí que se toman muchas molestias para regular los duelos —comentó Judai, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

—Tienen que hacerlo. El objetivo de esta escuela es formar duelistas profesionales. Es obvio que serán estrictos con eso.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

Luego de algunas horas, Judai sintió hambre, y al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, arrastró a Jun al comedor de Osiris para el almuerzo.

La cafetería estaba rebosante de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente. Judai encontró de inmediato a Sho, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina junto con Hayato. No perdió tiempo y arrastró a Jun para sentarse frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Judai mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo de cabello azul.

—Bien, supongo —respondió Sho algo desanimado, luego su mirada cayó sobre el chico con el uniforme de Obelisco y pareció retroceder un poco.

—¿Todo bien, amigo? —preguntó Judai.

—S-sí. Es sólo que no esperaba ver a un Obelisco en Osiris.

—No creo que haya una regla que diga que está prohibido comer en la cafetería de otro dormitorio.

—En eso tienes razón —se escuchó a Daitokuji quien ya estaba sirviendo los platos—. Al menos en Osiris: todos son bienvenidos a invitar a sus amigos de otros dormitorios de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, este es mi amigo Jun Manjoume. Lo recuerdas de ayer en el ferri, ¿verdad? —Sho asintió, así que Judai pasó a seguir con las presentaciones, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jun—: Ellos son mis compañeros de cuarto: Sho y Hayato.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Jun en tono formal—. Entonces, ¿esto es el dormitorio Osiris?

Jun recorrió la mirada a su alrededor. La mayoría de los alumnos habían dejado lo que hacían para verlos. Los Obelisco, o siquiera los Ra, jamás se acercaban al dormitorio de Osiris a menos que fuera para intimidar a sus residentes.

—Acogedor, ¿verdad? Y la comida es casi tan buena como la de la señora Mina.

—¿Quién es la señora Mina? —preguntó Sho confundido.

—Es la cocinera de la familia Crawford —respondió Daitokuji, al parecer sin ofenderse por el comentario de que su comida era “casi tan buena” como la de ella—. Y la verdad, creo que ni el profesor Kabayama podría competir contra su sazón en la cocina.

—¿Tan buena es? —preguntó Hayato con los ojos brillaban como los de un cachorro al tiempo que se le hacía agua la boca.

—Es la mejor —respondió Judai con la misma seguridad que demostraba en los duelos.

—¿Crawford? —preguntó Sho. Pareció pensarlo un momento, y luego su boca se abrió con sorpresa—: ¡Eres Judai Crawford, el hijo de Pegasus J. Crawford!

Judai hizo una mueca. Los murmullos llenaron la habitación.

—¿No lo sabían? —preguntó Daitoukuji—. Vaya, y eso que esta mañana en el desayuno de bienvenida de los profesores no se habló de otra cosa. Imagino que en la cena de los otros dormitorios fue igual.

—Algo como eso —admitió Jun. Su mirada fija en Judai, quien tenía cara de querer desaparecer.

—Sí, Pegasus es mi padre —dijo finalmente—. Pero yo soy sólo Judai, otro estudiante como ustedes. No tengo un mazo lleno de cartas raras y únicas, pretender ser mis amigos no les conseguirá cartas nuevas y no deseo ser tratado con diferencia por quien es mi familia.

Había aprendido un tiempo atrás que era mejor dejar esas cosas en claro desde el comienzo.

—Si pueden estar de acuerdo con esas cosas, estaré feliz de ser su amigo.

Sho asintió levemente. Hayato pareció no escuchar, todavía soñando despierto con lo deliciosa que debía ser la cocina en casa de Judai para que el profesor Daitoukuji admitiera que lo superaba.

Daitokuji acercó una silla y se sentó a comer con ellos. Mientras, los de las otras mesas observaban la situación con muda sorpresa. Parecían estar todavía tratando de superar lo que habían aprendido.

—No son los más brillantes, ¿verdad? —dijo Jun, aunque sin ápice de malicia.

—Sólo desearía poder volver a cuando no sabían quién era —respondió Judai con un suspiro.

—Anímate —dijo Daittoukuji con su tradicional sonrisa bonachona—. Dales un par de días para asimilarlo, y estoy seguro de que todo volverá a la normalidad.

Terminada la cena, Judai sacó su mazo y lo puso en la mesa. Sho lo miró con cierto miedo, mientras que Hayato con algo de desconfianza.

—Bueno, nada mejor que un duelo para bajar la comida, eh, Sho.

—Sabes que no soy muy bueno —respondió.

—Tonterías, si estas en la Academia, quiere decir que eres bueno. Además, no hay duelistas malos.

—Pero esto es Osiris —dijo Hayato con rostro decepcionado—. Somos los que tienen suerte de haber logrado entrar. El eslabón más débil. —Luego pareció recordar con quien hablaba—. Es decir, no digo que lo seas, pero la mayoría de nosotros… Tenemos suerte de que siquiera nos permitan dormir en esta isla.

—¿Quién dice eso? —le interrumpió Judai—. Son duelistas y, por tanto, tienen todo el derecho de estar aquí como cualquier otro estudiante.

—Así es —estuvo de acuerdo Daitoukuji—. No se rindan sin antesde darlo todo. Hemos tenido muy buenos duelistas que salieron de Osiris hacia Ra, Obelisco y luego a las ligas pro.

Sho se puso serio. Judai tenía razón, al menos por una vez quería demostrar que era capaz de mantener un buen duelo. Sacó su baraja y se preparó para un duelo amistoso.

El duelo se alargó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Al final, Judai terminó con los puntos de Sho, pero su amigo consiguió dejarlo con menos de quinientos puntos de vida. Sho dejó su mano descubierta sobre la mesa una vez terminado el duelo, permitiendo al resto ver lo que habría podido jugar. Hubo una carta que llamó especialmente la atención y por su posición era la que Sho había dudado en usar en su último turno.

—Tenias “ _Vínculo de Poder_ ” —dijo Jun con cierta sorpresa, dirigió su mirada al deck extra de Sho—. ¿Puedo? —Cuando Sho asintió, Jun lo tomó para ver que cartas tenía—. Como pensé: podías haberlo usado para fusionar a “ _Gyroid_ ” y a “ _Steamroid_ ”, formando a “ _Steam Gyroid_ ” y atacado al “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ” con cuatro mil cuatrocientos puntos de ataque, ganando así el duelo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de los Osiris sabía que Sho tenía una carta tan poderosa. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sho—, pero no estoy listo para usar esa carta.

—Sho —le llamó Judai—: estás listo para usar cualquier carta. La prueba es que estas aquí: en la academia de duelos más prestigiosa del mundo.

—Aunque la hubiera usado, tu carta tapada posiblemente era una trampa —contradijo de inmediato.

Judai volteó la carta mostrando un “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”.

—No podría haber negado tu carta con esto.

—Aun así, él dijo que no estaba listo, así que yo…

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Judai. No podía creer que alguien le hubiera dicho tal cosa a Sho. Era obvio que era un duelista lo suficiente bueno para usar “ _Vínculo de Poder_ ”.

—Mi hermano —respondió Sho, y luego salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Su hermano? —preguntó Judai confundido.

—Sho es el hermano menor de Ryo Marufuji —respondió el profesor Daitokuji.

—¡Sho es hermano del Káiser! —exclamó Hayato sorprendido—. Ya decía yo que su apellido me era conocido.

—¿Quién es el Káiser?

—Es el mejor duelista de toda la academia —aclaró Jun—. El profesor Chronos parecía especialmente orgulloso de él ayer en la cena de bienvenida.

Judai guardó sus cartas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión decisiva. Iba a enfrentar al tal Káiser.

—Sé lo que piensas, Judai —le interrumpió Daitokuji—. Buena suerte. Quizá puedas demostrarle un punto a Sho.

Estas palabras sólo aumentaron la resolución de Judai.

* * *

—¿Realmente te enfrentaras al tal Káiser? —preguntó Yubel apareciendo tras de Judai, mientras el chico llenaba la solicitud de duelo.

—Por supuesto. Quiero probar su fuerza y demostrarle a Sho que cualquiera puede ganar en un duelo, e incluso si no lo consigues, lo que importa es disfrutarlo.

En esos momentos, el profesor Chronos entró en la habitación. Se detuvo a observar a Judai. Quería saber contra cual estudiante se batiría en duelo su próximo boleto a la fama. Cuando se acercó y vio que solicitaba un duelo contra el Káiser, por un momento estuvo tentado a interrumpirlo e impedir que lograra tal locura. Pero al final lo pensó mejor. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de maestros. En dicho lugar estaba el ordenador donde los profesores acomodaban y revisaban los horarios de las peticiones de duelos. Esperó a que apareciera en el sistema la petición de Judai.

Esa era una gran oportunidad. Sólo necesitaba hacer algunos ajustes, y quizá incluso podía proponer que el duelo fuera uno de ascenso. Si Judai lograba mantenerse contra el Káiser, aunque fuera por unos pocos turnos, demostraría que era capaz de más que ser un simple Osiris.

—¿Sucede algo, profesor? —escuchó a Daitokuji a su espalda.

Mientras Chronos estuvo manipulando las fechas de los duelos, no había parado de hacer todo tipo de movimientos y sonidos que lo hacían ver muy sospechoso. Por eso, al verlo, Daitokuji decidió intervenir y ver que podría estar tramando. No sería la primera vez que manipulaba las peticiones de duelo para vengarse de algún estudiante que considera necesitaba un escarmiento (usualmente uno de sus pobres Osiris).

El profesor Chronos se volvió para encontrarse con el sonriente profesor, el cual cargaba en sus brazos a un inmenso y peludo gato. Chronos casi se cae del susto. Detestaba a esas pequeñas bestias peludas engendros de Satanás, como él los llamaba.

—N-nada, adiós —dijo mientras salía corriendo. De cualquier forma, su labor ya estaba hecha.

Daitokuji se acercó a la computadora. Vio la lista y comprobó que Chronos había programado el duelo de Judai contra el Káiser para dentro de un mes. No pudo evitar sonreír. La fecha le venía más que perfecta para sus planes.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Chronos y Daitokuji hacían sus planes “malignos”. Pegasus y el director Samejima se reunieron en la oficina del último.

—Entonces es como sospechábamos —dijo Pegasus dejando un sobre negro encima del escritorio.

—Sí, es posible que los Duelistas Oscuros vengan por las cartas selladas bajo esta escuela en cualquier momento —confirmó el director.

—Ya veo. —Pareció pensar un momento—. Tengo una petición.

—¿Qué clase de petición? —preguntó extrañado.

Pegasus parecía un poco más serio de lo habitual. Incluso en los momentos más tensos, como cuando los dos junto con Seto Kaiba y el ex Director Kagemaru sellaron las cartas, nunca le había visto perder la sonrisa y las ganas de bromear.

—Cuando estos duelistas vengan, es posible que Judai termine enfrentándolos. Si ese es el caso, no quiero que trates de evitarlo.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? —Samejima no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Se trata de uno de mis estudiantes, de tu hijo.

Pegasus cerró los ojos. Esto era muy difícil para él; sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Judai en realidad había estado en peligro toda la vida, y lo cierto es que siempre había sabido que en el momento que llegara a la Academia de Duelos ese peligro sólo sería cada vez mayor.

—Tengo algo que contarte. Cuando lo escuches tal vez entenderás el porqué de mi petición.

Así pues, Pegasus comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía sobre Judai. Lo que Yubel le había contado sobre la Luz de la Destrucción tantos años atrás.

—No es el único que estará envuelto en esto —dijo finalmente Samejima.

—No. Me temo que no. Las cosas vuelven estar agitadas, como no lo estaban desde hace diez años, cuando el Faraón cumplió su misión. Y me temo que es momento de que la siguiente generación sea quien se encargue de llevar el peso del mundo. No nos queda más que asegurarnos de que estén preparados.

—Para esto es esta escuela —recordó Samejima—. Por eso todos ellos, desde Kiaba hasta el mismo Yugi Muto, participaron en su creación de forma directa o indirecta.

—Sí. Más allá de formar duelistas profesionales, la función de este lugar es asegurar que, pase lo que pase, los duelistas estarán preparados para enfrentar el verdadero Duelo de Monstruos. No podemos permitirnos cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Pegaus sintió que la cuenca vacía en su rostro, donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo, ardía como recordándole sus propios pecados.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**El primer mes de clases**

* * *

El lunes finalmente comenzaron las clases.

Aunque en principio, los alumnos de primer ingreso se mostraban impacientes por comenzar a pulir sus habilidades como duelistas, pronto se vieron sepultados por deberes de clases que poco o directamente nada tenían que ver con los duelos. Uno podría pensar que una escuela que tenía por principal objetivo formar duelistas profesionales se dedicaría precisamente a eso: el Duelo de Monstruos; pero pronto quedó claro que la academia era mucho más que eso, y las clases sobre el juego se mezclaban con otras más tradicionales como lenguaje, matemáticas, ciencias y sociales.

Todo lo anterior era en realidad muy lógico: cualquier departamento de educación competente en el mundo no puede certificar a una escuela como aquella, al menos no si mínimo ofreciera el currículo escolar básico del resto de los colegios de ese nivel en el país, por no decir el planeta.

Así pues, tras las primeras semanas, Judai se instaló en una cómoda rutina muy similar a la que había llevado en el colegio Smith. De hecho, pronto se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas no eran muy diferentes. En Smith MacKenzie y su grupo de “duelistas elite” dominaban con arrogancia la escena de duelos de la escuela, y en la Academia los Obelisco hacían lo propio, viendo a los estudiantes de los otros dormitorios como inferiores. Y el hecho de que el propio subdirector de la escuela, y actual profesor encargado del dormitorio Azul, fomentara esta actitud simplemente complicaba más las cosas.

Judai fue consiente de dicha actitud en la primera clase que tuvo con él. A decir verdad, tendrías que estar ciego para no darte cuenta. Fue una lástima que su clase era prácticamente la única que se centraba en los aspectos estratégicos del duelo.

El profesor Chronos comenzó la clase con preguntas básicas, destinadas a probar que tan avanzados estaban los alumnos en su conocimiento de las mecánicas básicas del juego, y a través de las cuales pronto quedó más que claro su obvio favoritismo. A los de Osiris les hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre reglas avanzadas, en ocasiones muy obvias trampas destinadas a ponerlos nerviosos y provocar que se equivocaran. Cuando los pobres estudiantes no eran capaces de responder, los humillaba diciendo frases como: “¿No lo sabe? No me extraña, tiene suerte de estar aquí”. Mientras tanto, los Obelisco obtenías preguntas que obviamente estaban de acuerdo a su nivel, y en algunos casos tan simples que hasta un niño que recién había comprado su primera baraja de principiantes podría responder.

Aun con todo esto, lo que más molestó a Judai fue el hecho de que luego de unas clases comenzó a ensañarse con Sho y con Hayato, especialmente con el primero. Constantemente le hacía toda clase de preguntas tramposas y parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por incrementar sus problemas de seguridad y autoestima.

No es de extrañarse que, luego de su primera clase con el profesor Chronos, Judai terminara apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo daño.

—Cálmate —escuchó a Yubel en su mente—. Sé que detestas este tipo de cosas, pero no es el momento para actuar.

Al final Judai respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Yubel tenía razón, ya encontraría la manera de darle una lección al profesor de cómo tratar a las personas.

—Signore Crawford —escuchó la voz de Chronos sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, ¿puede dar dos ejemplos de cartas que nieguen invocaciones?

Judai reguló su voz para que saliera lo menos tensa posible a causa de la furia, y respondió:

—“Advertencia Solemne”: pagando dos mil puntos de vida, niega la convocación de un monstruo o la activación de un hechizo, una trampa o un monstruo de efecto que permita la invocación especial de uno o más monstruos, y destruye esa carta. Y “Cuerno del Cielo”: tributando un monstruo niega la invocación normal, de volteo o especial de un monstruo y lo destruye.

Chronos sonrió, mientras Judai se limitó a sentarse con rostro serio. En su mente, ya planeaba como darle una lección a su profesor. Esa parte de su personalidad se la debía a Haou, quien siempre tenía planes de venganza contra los que se atrevían a molestarlo.

—Excelente —prosiguió el profesor centrando su atención en toda la clase y sin darse cuenta del enojo de Judai—. Como podrán darse cuenta, el signore Crawford ha mencionado dos cartas de trampa de efectos similares, cada uno con sus propias ventajas y desventajas. ¿Puede alguien decirme cuales son estas?

En general, admitió Judai más tarde, Chronos no era un mal profesor. Sí tan sólo su actitud mejorara un poco con respecto al favoritismo y su obvia obsesión con la fama, bien podría llegar a cumplir su objetivo de formar grandes duelistas.

Por otro lado, y también a causa de esa fomentación a la actitud elitista y arrogante de los estudiantes de Obelisco, la reputación de Judai como un duelista de buen nivel se vio rápidamente cuestionada por el hecho de ser un estudiante de Osiris, considerado el más débil de los tres dormitorios. Y no faltó el estudiante, a veces de tercer grado, que le desafió en duelo para demostrar públicamente que el heredero de Ilusiones Industriales no era la gran cosa como se decía. Mala suerte para ellos, pues terminaron rabiando y convirtiéndose en la burla de otros Obelisco cuando fueron vencidos con una baraja de Héroes Elementales.

Judai, por su parte, decidió ignorar las intenciones detrás de los desafíos y se limitó a disfrutar de los duelos a su manera, como siempre había hecho. Afortunadamente, luego de las tres primeras semanas de clases, las cosas se calmaron y los desafíos se volvieron más esporádicos. Ahora los tres o cuatro duelos que tenía a la semana, eran de duelistas de Ra y Obelisco cuyo único objetivo era demostrar que podían diseñar una estrategia para vencer a sus Héroes, lo cual por supuesto incremento su entusiasmo a la hora de aceptar los retos, puesto que ahora verdaderamente podía sentir como sus oponentes disfrutaban del juego tanto como él, dejando de lado las hostilidades propias de los matones que buscan sólo el humillar a sus oponentes.

Al margen de todo esto, si había un duelo que Judai esperaba con impaciencia, ese era su próximo enfrentamiento contra Káiser Ryo. Mientras tanto, se relajaba jugando en privado con Sho, Hayato y Jun. Los dos primeros parecían beneficiarse de estos duelos libres de la presión de ser calificados o juzgados por toda la escuela; lo cual sin duda era lo que ambos necesitaban, al punto de que Sho comenzó a acumular una racha aceptable de victorias, y Hayato demostró un conocimiento de los monstruos tipo bestia que pocos duelistas podían presumir.

Fue precisamente durante estos duelos de práctica que Hayato pareció percatarse de la presencia de Yuebel.

No era extraño que Yubel se manifestara fuera de su carta cuando estaba especialmente aburrida. Y pronto comenzó a notar como, de tanto en tanto, la atención de Hayato parecía dirigirse hacia ella. Entrecerraba los ojos o se los tallaba como si estuviera tratando de decidir si necesitaba anteojos o estaba viendo ilusiones.

—Parece que tu amigo puede verme, o al menos intuye mi presencia —susurró a Judai una noche.

El chico fijó su vista en el rostro de Hayato. Sin duda tenía dibujada la expresión que esperaba encontrar en alguien que viera un espíritu como Yubel, muy similar a la mostrada por Jun aquel día durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Durante los siguientes días, tras notar aquello, Judai prestó especial atención al comportamiento de Hayato cada vez que Yubel decidía aparecer fuera de su carta. Y pronto no hubo la menor duda de que era capaz de verla.

Sabiendo que tenía que hablar con él al respecto. Decidió que el mejor momento era después de clases, cuando todos —incluidos los maestros— estaban ansiosos por ir a tomar aire, elajarse en los dormitorios o retirarse con sus amigos a la tranquilidad de alguna de las zonas comunes de la escuela.

—Hayato —lo llamó un día antes de que las clases comenzaran—. ¿Podrías esperarme después de clases? Hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte.

El día se hizo especialmente largo, mientras planeaba bien que iba a decirle. Por experiencias pasadas, sabía que la mayoría de quienes eran capaces de ver a los espíritus del duelo no siempre tomaban de la mejor manera esa realidad detrás del juego.

Afortunadamente, más temprano que tarde, las clases terminaron por él día y el aula de primer grado poco a poco se quedó vacía, siendo ahora sólo Judai, Sho, Hayato y Jun quienes quedaban en el salón.

Habiendo avisado de antemano a Jun lo que pretendía, este se apresuró a llevar a cabo su parte del plan: alejar a Sho.

—Sho, ¿podrías acompañarme a la tienda de cartas? Tengo que comprar unos paquetes.

—S-sí, está bien —respondió el chico de anteojos, habiendo escuchado que Judai quería hablar con Hayato a solas.

Desvió su mirada a Hayato, el cual asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Jun —le llamó Judai antes de que se marchara, sacando un billete de su bolcillo—. Compra algunos sándwiches. Escuche que son muy buenos. Espérennos, enseguida los alcanzamos.

Jun asintió, tomando el billete y alejándose con Sho caminando tras de él con mirada pensativa.

—Viste a Yubel —dijo Judai sin dar rodeos.

—¿Yubel? —Hayato no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

Judai sacó su mazo y buscó una tarjeta en específico. Finalmente extrajo la carta de su guardián. Hayato observó la carta con mudo asombro. ¡Era el mismo monstruo que le había parecido ver cerca de Judai en más de una ocasión!

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó con un timbre de voz que denotaba su miedo.

Yubel apareció tras de Judai poniendo más nerviosos al chico.

—Yubel es un espíritu del duelo —explicó Judai—. Si lo puedes ver, significa que tienes una conexión especial que uno de ellos. Son pocos los que son capaces. Dime algo, ¿alguna vez habías visto algo similar?

Hayato intentó recordar algún momento en el que hubiera visto algo así. Había algo, un acontecimiento de su infancia más temprana que siempre le había rondado por la cabeza, y que involucraba a su carta preferida, pero… negó con la cabeza. Eso no podría haber sido real. ¿O tal vez sí?

—Sucedió algo, ¿no? —preguntó Judai al ver la expresión de su compañero de habitación.

—Bueno, cuando era niño estuve a punto de caer de las escaleras —respondió el mayor—. Me pareció que Des Koala evitó que llegara al suelo. Pero, eso seguramente fue un sueño.

—¿Des Koala apareció en forma física? —preguntó Judai sorprendido.

Se necesitaba de una gran cantidad de energía de duelo para que un monstruo apareciera físicamente en el mundo humano.

—Es posible que ese monstruo sienta un aprecio especial por su maestro —explicó Yubel.

—¿Puede hablar? —preguntó el Osiris mientras sus ojos se abrían debido a la sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, el que sea un espíritu no quiere decir que no comprenda y pueda comunicarme con los humanos —respondió Yubel con mirada irritada.

—Generalmente sólo los monstruos con apariencia humana pueden hablar —le aclaró Judai—, aunque hay algunas excepciones. Pero, dime, ¿aún conservas la carta de Des Koala?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Hayato—. Fue un regalo de mi madre, poco antes de morir, así que es muy preciada para mí.

—¿Puedo verla?

Hayato pareció dudar un momento, pero al final asintió. Sacó su baraja y rápidamente mostró al Des Koala. Judai tomó la carta entre sus dedos con mucho cuidado. De inmediato notó una cosa: a pesar de ser una carta vieja, primera edición, se conservaba muy bien. Las orillas no estaban gastadas y se notaba que Hayato la maneja con especial cuidado, ya fuera en duelo o no. Aunque, lo que más llamaba la atención, fue la sensación de calidez y confort que parecía emitir la carta. Una calidez que usualmente se asocia con el amor de la familia y los amigos cercanos. Sin duda el espíritu de Des Koala estaba muy feliz de estar con Hayato.

De pronto, hubo un resplandor oscuro en la carta y el espíritu apareció frente a ellos. Hayato vio maravillado a su monstruo favorito tomar forma frente a ellos. Era como cuando lo invocaba en un duelo, siendo el color semi-transparente lo único que denotaba que no se trataba de un holograma, además del hecho de que era mucho más pequeño que su contraparte en el juego, similar al tamaño de un koala real. Des Koala parecía muy feliz de estar con Hayato ya que de inmediato se subió a los hombros del humano.

Judai y Hayato hablaron un poco más sobre los espíritus. Luego de diez minutos de comenzada su charla, finalmente salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de cartas.

* * *

Por su parte, el profesor Chronos caminaba por los pasillos cercanos a la tienda de cartas. Iba refunfuñando molesto, ya que en sus manos llevaba un montón de papeles que tenía que revisar. Últimamente el director parecía estar demasiado ocupado en lo que llamaba un proyecto importante, y eso significaba más carga de trabajo de lo usual para él. Como si sus clases y la dirección de un dormitorio no fueran suficientes.

Al pasar por la puerta de la tienda de la señorita Tome, no pudo evitar ver hacia adentro. Los papeles se le cayeron al suelo debido a la impresión. Allí estaba Jun Manjoume, uno de sus Obeliscos más prometedores, charlando mientras comía con una de las patéticas escorias de Osiris.

—¿Necesita ayuda, profesor? —escuchó la voz de Judai, lo cual lo trajo de regreso de su estupor.

Se giró para ver a Judai Crawford en compañía de Hayato, el peor estudiante que había tenido la desdicha de conocer, según su obvia opinión parcial.

—Muchas gracias, signore Crawford —dijo el profesor mientras recibía los papeles que los dos chicos recogieron por él, y sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer la presencia del mayor más que con un ceño fruncido.

El profesor se quedó por allí un momento más, para ver como los dos estudiantes entraban a la tienda y pronto se sentaban con el joven Manjoume y la vergüenza del hermano del joven Káiser.

¡Esas escorias rojas!, gritó mentalmente.

El profesor se alejó de la tienda de cartas, con toda clase de planes para sacar al joven Crawford de ese dormitorio basura y alejarlos tanto a él como al joven Manjoume de esas malas amistades rondando por su cabeza.

* * *

Los días en la Academia de Duelos pasaron con más rapidez de la que cualquiera hubiera creído. Entre las clases, tareas, duelos e intercambios de cartas y estrategias, el primer mes estaba por terminar. Y vaya mes que habían tenido, sobre todo Judai. El profesor Chronos parecía empeñado en que se enfrentara a los mejores duelistas de la academia. No es que a él le molestara, después de todo había disfrutado cada uno de esos duelos.

En una de las clases, el profesor Chronos había llamado a Judai y a Asuka para una demostración de duelo. Afortunadamente, ese día habían tenido la clase de estrategia —la cual era la materia del profesor Chronos— a última hora, ya que el duelo se alargó mucho más allá del final de la clase. A los otros estudiantes no les molestó, ya que había sido un duelo muy reñido, el cual tuvo que terminar abruptamente cuando el profesor decidió que no podía posponer más sus otras obligaciones en la escuela.

Al final, Asuka y Judai terminaron dándose la mano y deseando tener la oportunidad de llevar a cabo otro duelo sin la presión del tiempo, además de las interrupciones del profesor para explicar paso por paso los combos. A partir de ese momento, cuando no estaba con Momoe y Junko, Asuka se reunía con el grupo de Judai cuando practicaban en los jardines antes de la cena.

El pequeño círculo de amistades que Judai estaba creado daba mucho de qué hablar en la escuela. Después de todo, era extraño ver a estudiantes de Osiris y Obelisco juntos, charlando animadamente casi todas las tardes en la tienda de cartas, o simplemente disfrutando de los duelos al estilo tradicional. Era tan común verlos en la tienda, que la señorita Tome y su ayudante, la señorita Seiko, ya los saludaban por sus nombres cada vez que los veían, lo cual era muy a menudo.

A quien sacaba de quicio todo esto era a Chronos, quien buscaba cada vez más excusas ridículas para tratar se separarlos. Como ponerle castigos absurdos a Sho y a Hayato que les consumían casi todas sus tardes, sin contar el tiempo que debía de invertir para estar al corriente con sus tareas. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre terminaban todos juntos de vuelta en la tienda charlando y ayudándose con sus deberes.

Pero, lo que más había esperado con ansias Judai todo ese tiempo, había sido su próximo duelo con el Káiser. La noche de un sábado, exactamente un mes después de haber llegado a la isla, Judai se encontró muy animado ajustando su baraja. Yubel flotaba a su alrededor revisando su estrategia y de vez en cuando dando algún consejo.

—Realmente pareces emocionado —escuchó Judai de pronto en su cabeza. Se trataba de Haou—. ¿Cuál es el motivo para que te prepares de esa manera?

No era extraño que no lo supiera. Haou por lo general no prestaba atención a lo que Judai hacía, salvo cuando había alguna amenaza cercana, usualmente provocada por la Luz de la Destrucción.

—Mañana es mi duelo contra el Káiser —respondió Judai—. Es el mejor duelista de toda la academia.

—¿El mejor? —El tono de la pregunta del Rey era de burla—. Sí tuviera un cuerpo físico ya le habría demostrado quien es el mejor. Más te vale ganar.

—Por supuesto que ganare, todo es por ayudar a Sho. Y aunque no gané, al menos tendré uno de los mejores duelos de mi vida.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el faro, Ryo y Asuka observaban las olas que rompían contra la costa.

—¿Listo para el duelo? —preguntó Asuka aunque sabía que no era necesario.

El Káiser no respondió de inmediato, su mirada fija en la lejanía.

—¿Sabes por qué solicitó este duelo? —preguntó él tras un momento.

—Conozco a Judai, ese rumor de que lo hizo sólo por presunción es falso. No es el tipo de personas que haría algo tan banal como eso.

—Lo suponía. Pero, aun así, quisiera saber cuál es su motivo.

—Creo que es por Sho —respondió Asuka finalmente—. Durante el último mes ha estado ayudándolo mucho, tratando de subirle el ánimo y haciendo que se esfuerce cada vez más en sus clases y en sus duelos.

Por supuesto que Ryo lo sabía. Aunque nunca lo admitirá abiertamente, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que su hermano hacía en la Academia.

—A pesar de esto —añadió Asuka—, cada vez que eres nombrado en la conversación todo lo que ha logrado Judai parece desvanecerse. —No había reproche en su voz—. Me parece que Judai quiere probarle a Sho con este duelo que no eres infalible como todos piensan.

Káiser se permitió mostrar su molestia por esa reputación, algo que sólo se permitía ante Asuka. Era consciente de que su actitud cada vez más cerrada después de lo que pasó con Fubuki y Fujiwara lo había colocado en un pedestal casi mítico en la Academia. Algo que el profesor Chronos estaba más que feliz de comentar para su molestia.

El Káiser meditó las palabras de su amiga. Si realmente su duelo con Judai Crawford podía ayudar a crecer a su hermano como duelista, y disipar un poco esa reputación, entonces valía la pena dar todo su esfuerzo en él.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Héroes Elementales vs Ciber Dragón**

* * *

La arena de duelo estaba llena. La emoción era más que palpable, y al parecer toda la escuela estaba presente para ese duelo, deseando ver el enfrentamiento entre el mejor estudiante de la academia: Káiser Ryo; y el heredero de Ilusiones Industriales: Judai Yuki.

Dado la importancia del duelo, había una pregunta que se repetía por la mente de la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¿Judai usaría su mazo de Héroes Elementales o emplearía un mazo especialmente diseñado para enfrentarse al Káiser? Los que pensaban lo segundo, argumentaban que para el duelo Judai usaría cartas especiales y muy raras que no estaban disponibles al público.

Sus amigos, por supuesto, sabían que todos esos rumores eran ridículos. Si bien era posible que Judai usara estrategias que nadie había visto, y tal alguna carta nueva, no usaría nada que no hubiera obtenido antes de su maleta de cartas. Tanto Jun como Sho y Hayato habían visto sus carpetas de cartas, y sabían que no había nada especialmente raro o único entre ellas. De hecho, Judai tenía muchas cartas comunes que se empleaban en la mayoría de los mazos del tipo Guerrero, tomando en cuenta que era el tipo principal de su arquetipo.

El profesor Chronos, por otro lado, sonreía feliz. No sólo conseguiría medir las habilidades reales del chico, sino que lo haría ascender al dormitorio Ra. De allí llevarlo a Obelisco, en donde debería de haber estado desde el principio, sería una mera formalidad. Además, aun cuando Ryo ganara, gracias a una regla especial que había introducido en ese duelo, se aseguraría que de todas formas el chico ascendiera de rango.

En la parte central de las gradas, Jun, Asuka, Sho, Hayato y Daichi esperaban a que el duelo comenzara. Especialmente Sho y Asuka. Para Sho parecía imposible que Judai ganara, después de todo, sabía cómo luchaba su hermano. Judai era un excelente estratega, capaz de sacar provecho de cualquier carta en un combo impresionante, pero sus héroes no podrían con los Ciber Dragones de su hermano.

—¿Estas nervioso? —le preguntó Asuka al ver como el Osiris se frotaba las manos en un gesto casi desesperado.

—Judai es muy bueno, pero mi hermano…

—Judai lo sabe —respondió Asuka.

—No importa si pierde —esta vez fue Jun quien habló—, mientras tenga un buen duelo y se divierta, estará satisfecho. Judai no hace esto por la gloria de la victoria. Para él es un reto, e incluso si no logra superarlo, dará lo mejor de sí y eso será suficiente para él.

Sho prestó más atención al campo, donde el director Samejima hablaba con el profesor Chronos, seguramente sobre los últimos detalles del duelo. El director finalmente fue a sentarse en las butacas de los profesores y personal de la escuela. Allí también estaban la señorita Tome y los profesores Daitokuji, Satou, Hibiki, Kabayama y Ayukawa.

—Probando, probando, ¿me escuchan? —llamó el profesor Chronos a través del micrófono—. Muy bien, el duelo entre Judai Crawford, del dormitorio Osiris, contra Ryo Marufuji, de Obelisco, está por comenzar. Además, este duelo tendrá una regla especial. Dependiendo del desempeño que el señor Crawford muestre durante el duelo, tendrá derecho a ascender de rango al dormitorio Ra. Bien, sin más preámbulos que los duelistas suban a la arena.

Judai parecía feliz de estar allí para el duelo y no prestó mucha atención al discurso del profesor Chronos. Toda su atención estaba fija en el duelo.

—¡Excelente, que comience el duelo! —exclamó el profesor Chronos mientras bajaba de la arena y se dirigía hacia su lugar con el resto de los profesores.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron los duelistas y activaron sus discos de duelo.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 4000

—El retador comienza —cedió Ryo.

—Gracias. ¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai miró sus cartas y quedó claro que tendría que comenzar a la defensiva—. Invoco a “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ” en defensa (ATK: 800 — DEF: 2000). Coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los presentes esperaban un mejor comienzo que eso. Por otra parte, los matones a los que Judai se había enfrentado en el ferri sonreían abiertamente.

—Estúpido niño —se burló Kota—, has tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero contra el Káiser tus patéticos monstruos infantiles no podrán hacer nada.

Sus compañeros rieron divertidos. Mientras, en el campo, el turno de Ryo estaba por comenzar.

—Mi turno, robo. —El Káiser seleccionó una de las cartas de su mano—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Cápsula de Otra Dimensión_ ”. Me permite seleccionar una carta de mi mazo y desterrarla. Luego, durante la segunda Standby Phase luego de la activación, puedo poner esa carta en mi mano.

El Káiser buscó la carta en su baraja. Mientras en el campo, un sarcófago similar al de las momias egipcias apareció a su lado.

—Ahora, invoco a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1600).

El poderoso monstruo apareció frente a él. Era un dragón con aspecto de serpiente, similar a los de la mitología China, completamente hecho de metal. Su rugido parecía tan real que casi se podía sentir como si la arena temblara. El monstruo, sin embargo, era de nivel 5, así que Káiser explicó de inmediato su efecto para quienes no sabían cómo podía invocarlo sin necesidad de tributar otro monstruo:

—Cuando mi oponente controla al menos un monstruo, y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo hacer invocación especial a este monstruo desde mi mano. ¡Ahora, mi dragón, ataca a su Héroe!

El dragón lanzó un poderoso rayo por la boca. El monstruo de Judai desapareció en una explosión.

—Activo mi trampa —anunció Judai—, “ _Señal de Héroe_ ”. Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo en mi campo es destruido en batalla y enviado al cementerio, me permite invocar de forma especial a un _Héroe Elemental_ de nivel cuatro o menor. Invoco a “ _Héroe Elemental Sparkman_ ” (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1400).

El conocido monstruo de traje azul y dorado hizo su aparición flotando frente a Judai.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 4000.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai colocó la carta recién robada en su mano y eligió otra carta—. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar al “ _Héroe Elemental Sparkman_ ” en mi campo con el “ _Héroe Elemental Bladedge_ ” en mi mano para invocar a “ _Héroe Elemental Plasma Vice_ ” (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 2300).

El nuevo héroe era muy similar a _Sparkman_ , sólo que del doble de tamaño y con una armadura dorada que tenía reminiscencias a la de _Bladedge_.

—¡Ahora, mi Héroe ataca a su Dragón!

El monstruo de Judai golpeó al dragón con un potente rayo de electricidad. El monstruo de Ryo desapareció en una explosión y el Káiser recibió el daño.

Ryo retrocedió un paso. Las chispas del ataque de Judai se sintieron como una verdadera descarga eléctrica, muy diferente a las generadas por el sistema de inmersión de la Visión Solida de los discos de Duelo.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Judai.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 3500.

La arena estaba en silencio. Judai había logrado causar daño al Káiser, algo que muchos de ellos no esperaban, al menos no en los primeros turnos.

—No sé de qué se sorprenden —resopló Jun—. Hasta los mejores duelistas pueden perder puntos de vida. El duelo sigue hasta que uno llegué a cero o se terminen las cartas.

Asuka asintió dándole la razón de inmediato. Sho, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano. No quería perder ni un detalle de ese duelo.

En la arena, el Káiser dejó pasar el pequeño incidente pensado que tal vez el profesor Chronos aumento la intensidad del sistema de inmersión y procedió a robar su siguiente carta.

—Activo “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ” para revivir a mi “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”. —El monstruo volvió al campo con un rugido imponente—. Ahora, usare mi propia “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar dos “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” y crear al poderoso “ _Dragón Ciber de Dos Cabezas_ ” (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2100).

El nuevo monstruo era literalmente eso: un ciber dragón cuyo cuerpo se dividía en dos, para formar dos cabezas, como si alguien hubiera arrancado la cabeza a un dragón para ponerla al otro.

—¡Ataca a su Héroe! —ordenó Káiser sin perder tiempo.

Una de las cabezas arrojó un rayo contra el monstruo de Judai. Sin embargo, el ataque fue interceptado por un extraño disco de energía.

—Active mi trampa —aclaró Judai—, “ _Barrera de Héroe_ ”: mientras controle un _Héroe Elemental_ puedo negar un ataque.

Aunque esto no pareció detener a Káiser.

—El efecto de mi Dragón le permite atacar dos veces por turno. ¡“ _Dragón Ciber de Dos Cabezas_ ” acaba con su monstruo!

El ataque se repitió y esta vez el monstruo de Judai terminó destruido. Una de las piezas de la armadura salió disparada hacía atrás y golpeó a Judai en el hombro. De inmediato el chico siseo, pudo sentir el calor del metal de la armadura de su héroe.

—Termino mi turno —concluyó Káiser.

Judai: 3800 — Káiser: 3500.

Judai pareció necesitar un momento para recuperarse, pero de inmediato declaró:

—¡Es mi turno, robo!

En el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la carta, un conocido “kurkuri” resonó en su mente. Era justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Tenía una estrategia en mente para la cual un turno libre le venía perfecto, así que mentalmente agradeció a su nuevo amigo por dárselo.

—Invoco a “ _Kuriboh Alado_ ” en defensa (ATK: 300 — DEF: 200).

La criatura con forma de pelusa y mirada tierna despertó suspiros de ternura entre la multitud, en especial entre la población femenina. Mientras que algunas otras personas resoplaron. ¿Qué esperaba hacer con un peluche?

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Káiser colocó la carta robada en su mano—. Y ahora, puedo recuperar la carta que desterré con mi “ _Capsula de Otra Dimensión_ ”. Hecho esto, mi dragón terminará con tu monstruo.

El dragón no se molestó en disparar uno de sus laser, y se deshizo del monstruo enemigo con un simple rugido (para disgusto de algunas personas del público).

—Se activa el efecto de “ _Kuriboh Alado_ ”: durante el turno en que es destruido todo el daño de batalla se vuelve cero.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Káiser viendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer de momento.

Judai: 3800 — Káiser: 3500.

En la zona de profesores, Daitokuji sonrió. Si todo iba tal como lo tenía planeado el próximo turno sería el comienzo del verdadero duelo.

—¡Robo! —declaró Judai y se preparó para llevar a cabo su estrategia—. Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ”: robo dos cartas más. Ahora, activo “ _E-llamada de Emergencia_ ” para poder traer un monstruo Héroe a mi mano. Pongo en mi mano al “ _Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix_ ” y a continuación juego “ _Recuperación de Fusión_ ”, para recuperar a mi mano, desde mi cementerio, una “ _Polimerización_ ” y un monstruo usado en una fusión. Recupero mi carta mágica y a mi “ _Héroe Elemental Sparkman_ ”. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” fusiono a _Burstinatrix_ y al “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” para formar a “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ” (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200).

La arena quedó en silencio. El Héroe de Judai era poderoso, pero no era suficiente contra los dos mil ochocientos puntos de ataque del dragón del Káiser. Judai sin embargo no parecía preocupado por la diferencia de puntos.

—Ahora, activo la carta de Campo “ _Rascacielos_ ”. —Los edificios parecieron brotar del suelo como si fueran plantas, hasta que los dos duelistas quedaron rodeados por ellos—. ¡Ahora de la Llama Wingman, ataca a su monstruo!

Káiser mentalmente suspiró con exaspero ante algunos de los murmullos de sorpresa del público. Era obvio que si Judai atacaba era porque su campo tenía un efecto que le permitiría ganar la batalla, así que no tenían por qué sorprenderse.

Judai no tardó en confirmar esto con sus siguientes palabras:

—Gracias al efecto de mi campo, cuando un _Héroe Elemental_ ataca a un monstruo con más puntos de ataque que él, puedo aumentar sus puntos en mil hasta el final de la batalla.

Káiser estaba preparado, así que oprimió el botón de su disco de duelos que activaría su trampa.

—Carta trampa, “ _Cilindros Mágicos_ ”, niegan tú ataque y te causan daño directo igual a los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo.

El ataque con fuego del Héroe entró por uno de los cilindros, sólo para ser disparado de nuevo contra el duelista que lo había invocado.

Judai no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor ante eso. Esta vez no se sintió como un leve rozón en su hombro. Casi podía jurar que había sentido las llamas quemándolo. Aunque, al revisar sus manos y su ropa notó que estaban intactas.

—¿Qué le pasa? —se escuchó entre la multitud—. Son sólo hologramas.

Jun por su parte, se puso serió. Siendo amigo de Judai, conocía sobre los Juegos de lo Oscuro, y si él había actuado así luego de esa jugada, sólo quedaba una respuesta al por qué.

—Judai, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yubel, apareciendo junto a su protegido.

—Sí, pero ese ataque… —respondió, mientras respiraba profundamente para tratar de recobrar su concentración.

—Es un Duelo Oscuro, no hay duda —confirmó el espíritu.

—¿Crees que Káiser…? —comenzó a preguntar Judai, lo cual Yubel negó con la cabeza casi al instante.

—El poder de lo oscuro salió de su baraja, eso es innegable. Sin embargo, ese tipo no tiene nada que ver. Creo que alguien ha alterado su mazo para crear las condiciones adecuadas para el duelo.

—No queda de otra más que seguir —dijo Judai. Respiró profundamente una vez más, y volvió a concentrarse en el duelo, Yubel permaneció a su lado—. Coloco una carta y termino.

Judai: 1700 — Káiser: 3500.

Mientras, en las gradas de profesores, Chronos miraba extrañado lo que ocurría en la arena. ¿Crawford estaba hablando solo? Y, ¿qué había sido ese grito? Por su parte, Samejima tenía el semblante serio. Sin duda Judai estaba conversando con uno de sus espíritus, seguramente Yubel —Pegasus le había hablado al respecto—. Y, por la expresión de Judai tras recibir el daño, no había duda de que algo más estaba ocurriendo en ese duelo. Las reacciones de los duelistas al recibir el daño antes ya le habían generado sospechas, aunque —igual que Káiser— por un momento lo atribuyó a un incremento de intensidad de la Visión Solida. No sería la primera vez que un profesor hacía eso para uno de los duelos de gran expectación en la Academia. Pero la expresión de Judai un momento antes era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

El director, se puso de pie, al tiempo que sacaba su computadora de bolsillo para pausar los discos de la Academia, y procedió a caminar hacía la orilla de la arena, mientras hacía una señal a los dos duelistas para que se acercaran.

—Sr. Crawford, ¿es lo que creo? —preguntó en cuanto estuvieron a su alcance.

—Al parecer, director —respondió Judai—. Y estoy seguro que también te has dado cuenta, ¿no?, Káiser.

—El daño fue real —respondió. Aunque no entendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba seguro que ese ataque había sido distinto a los de los hologramas usuales.

—Sí —respondió Judai—. Es un Juego de lo Oscuro.

—Entonces, debemos detener el duelo —se apresuró a decir Samejima.

—No, si lo detenemos ahora, no sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto. Hay que continuar. ¿Estás de acurdo, Káiser?

—Sigamos —aceptó Ryo mientras sonreía.

—No se preocupe, director, no hay suficiente energía oscura en este duelo para que llegue a ser realmente peligroso. Según Yubel, quien lo configuró lo hizo de tal forma que todo sea un eco, sin consecuencias físicas reales. Como usar una Visión Solida un poco más ruda de lo habitual.

—Si están seguros, entonces prosigan —dicho eso el director de alejó para que el duelo pudiera seguir.

En las gradas, Manjoume miraba los acontecimientos de forma pensativa. Siempre había ese tipo de cosas alrededor de Judai. En parte por eso le agradaba ser su amigo: era bueno para su espíritu de duelista enfrentarse al lado sobrenatural del Duelo de Monstruos de vez en cuando, lo hacía sentir que tenía un propósito para ser duelista más allá de las expectativas de su familia. Pero, además porque Judai le había mostrado que no tenía que ser la sombra de sus hermanos, sino ser él mismo, algo que sólo podía conseguir a través del duelo.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Hayato al ver que el director estaba intercambiando unas palabras con los duelistas.

La multitud a su alrededor estaba igual de confundida. Nadie entendía por qué el duelo se había detenido de repente. Los murmullos de confusión se escuchaban por todos lados. Cuando el director finalmente se alejó del campo, todas las miradas se centraron en los duelistas al tiempo que el Káiser se preparaba para su próximo turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —continuó el duelo Ryo—. “ _Dragón Ciber de Dos Cabezas_ ” ataca a su monstruo.

—Carta trampa, “ _Armadura Sakuretsu_ ”. Se activa cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, destruye al monstruo atacante.

El poderoso dragón metálico emitió un rugido de furia antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de datos. Káiser sonrió. Judai era el primero en mantener a sus dragones a raya por tanto tiempo. Sin duda era un buen duelo.

—Coloco dos cartas y termino —declaró el Káiser.

Judai: 1700 — Káiser: 3500.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —continuó Judai—. ¡Wingman, ataca a sus puntos directamente!

—Carta trampa, —declaro el Káiser—. “ _Llamada de los Condenados_ ” revivo a mi “ _Dragón Ciber de Dos Cabezas_ ”.

—Aun así, sus puntos no son suficientes —dijo Judai—. Gracias a mi campo los puntos de Wingman se incrementan a tres mil cien.

—Activo mi carta mágica: “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”, con esto puedo destruir a tu campo lo cual reduce el ataque de tu monstruo.

Un remolino de viento echó a bajo los edificios dejando el campo en su estado original.

—Usaré mi propia carta mágica, desde mi mano “ _De-Fusión_ ”. Con esta carta separó a mi monstruo de fusión en los monstruos originales. —Al instante los dos héroes volvieron a aparecer en el campo.

Sho dejó escapar un suspiro. Los últimos dos turnos habían sido tan intensos que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración.

—Espero que el duelo termine pronto —dijo Hayato—. Como sigan de esta manera creo que me dará un ataque cardiaco.

—Pues yo espero lo contrario —le contradijo Daichi—. Este duelo es muy reñido y estoy seguro de que si continúan así veremos muchas jugadas interesantes.

Jun no dijo nada, aunque secretamente estaba con Hayato. Ninguno de los dos había perdido puntos de vida en los turnos pasados, pero, cuando ocurriera, alguno saldría lastimado. En este tipo de situaciones, no importaba quien ganara, sino acabar con el duelo lo antes posible y con el menor daño posible.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Ryo sonrió, estaba seguro que ese duelo terminaría ese turno—. ¡“ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ”, termina con sus monstruos!

—Carta trampa —declaró Judai—, “ _Espejo Puerta_ ”, se activa cuando el oponente declara un ataque contra un monstruo que incluya “Héroe Elemental” en el nombre, intercambiando el control de los monstruos que participan en la batalla hasta el final del turno. El ataque continua normalmente.

El dragón de Ryo y el “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” de Judai cambiaron sus posiciones en el campo. Avian atacó al dragón con una esfera de viento. El monstruo metálico resistió para contraatacar lanzando un rayo de luz blanca desde una de sus cabezas. Ryo gruñó por el dolor cuando el cálculo de daño fue hecho.

—Termino mi turno —declaró el Káiser, con voz entre cortada debido al último ataque, mientras su monstruo volvía a su lado del campo.

Judai: 1700 — Káiser: 1700.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sho al ver como su hermano parecía sentir dolor. Primero había sido Judai y ahora también Ryo.

—Estoy seguro que Judai nos explicara más tarde —dijo Jun mientras volvía a ver el duelo con una expresión muy intensa.

Los demás le dedicaron una mirada interrogante, pero no dijeron nada. Por el momento sólo importaba el duelo.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —No había mucho por hacer—. Cambio a Burstinatrix a posición de defensa (DEF: 800). Coloco una carta y termino.

—Mi turno, robo. —Káiser repitió la orden de atacar de su turno anterior.

—No eres el único que tiene una de estas —dijo Judai, mientras oprimía un botón de su disco de duelo—, carta trampa, “ _Cilindros Mágicos_ ”.

—Lo mismo digo, desde mi mano “ _De-fusión_ ”, separa a mis dos dragones.

Los dos dragones se separaron, ocasionando que el ataque redirigido por la trampa se disipara sin daño.

—¡Ahora, _“Ciber Dragón_ ”, termina con su monstruo! — _Burstinatrix_ desapareció ante el poder del dragón de Káiser—. ¡Y mi segundo “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El ataque del dragón golpeó a Judai. Un grito de dolor surgió de su boca mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a cero. A pesar de eso, permaneció de pie.

Judai: 0 — Káiser: 1700.

—Buen duelo —dijo Judai.

Káiser se acercó para darle la mano.

Fue cuando Ryo pudo ver el resultado del duelo. Judai tenía algunos golpes en la cara además de pequeñas cortadas en las manos. Ryo mismo tenía algunos golpes.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Samejima acercándose a sus dos estudiantes.

—Sí —respondió Judai—. Pero no hay tiempo, debemos tratar de seguir el rastro de quien interfirió con el duelo.

—Primero debes ir a la enfermería —rebatió el director.

—¡Pero, se va a escapar…!

—Lo más importante es que la profesora Ayukawa trate tus heridas primero, luego puedes preocuparte por eso.

Al final, Judai no fue capaz de convencer al director y tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Mientras, el profesor Chronos se había encargado de despedir a los espectadores y asegurar que en unos días harían publica la evaluación del duelo de Judai.

Sus amigos, por otro lado, se dirigieron a la enfermería tan pronto como se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

El director contacto de inmediato con Pegasus para informarle sobre el duelo.

* * *

En su oficina de California, Pegasus suspiró con resignación. A pesar de que no le agradaba que su hijo estuviera involucrado en los asuntos de los Juegos de lo Oscuro, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo le restaba apoyarlo y desear que todo terminara pronto. Aunque, tras lo dicho por Yubel hace tantos años, sabía que no terminaría, ni en esta vida, ni en muchas otras más.

Pegasus se puso de acuerdo con el director para enviar a uno de sus expertos en el poder de los Juegos de lo Oscuro para revisar la baraja de Káiser y saber cómo habían sido manipuladas sus cartas. Esperaba que al menos surgiera una pista de quien les había tendido tan desagradable trampa.

* * *

—Bueno, parece ser que el joven Judai resiste bien los duelos con daño real. Aunque ese fue mínimo —dujo Daitokuji, mientras caminaba por la playa.

No iba sólo, sino que estaba empujando la silla de ruedas donde se sentaba un anciano.

—Por ahora ha pasado la prueba, no hay duda —estuvo de acuerdo el anciano—. Tendrás que llevarlo a las ruinas pronto.

—¿No es demasiado pronto, Maestro? —preguntó Daitokuji preocupado.

—No lo creo —respondió el otro—, y es tu trabajo encargarte de esto. De todas formas, necesitamos acelerar los planes. Si los rumores de que la Sociedad de la Luz planea infiltrarse en la escuela son ciertos, entonces debemos asegurarnos de que tenga sus mejores armas antes de su asalto.

—¿Y si Yubel nos descubre? —preguntó Daitokuji.

—No pasara, no si nos apegamos al plan —aseguró Kagemaru—. Ahora, joven Tenjouin, ¿estás preparado? Serás el primero en moverte cuando que la verdadera prueba inicia.

Una figura cubierta en las sombras surgió frente a los dos hombres mayores. Daitoukuji retrocedió. Nunca había confiado de todo en que el joven Fubuki tuviera realmente control sobre la máscara. En su voz siempre le había parecido escuchar un deje de burla, como si estuviera jugando con ellos interpretando el papel de un fiel seguidor de la Oscuridad Gentil.

—Por supuesto, Maestro. Además, quería esta oportunidad. Quiero verla y comprobar que tan fuerte se ha vuelto.

—Bien, entonces vuelve a la base y espera a mi llamado. Daitokuji y yo debemos preparar todo.

—Cómo ordené, Maestro.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**Fubuki Tenjouin**

* * *

Al final las heridas de Judai y Ryo no eran de gran seriedad. Aunque si resultaron agotados dado que el duelo había consumido algo de su energía al ser el daño real.

Los expertos de Ilusiones Industriales consiguieron limpiar la baraja de Ryo del poder de lo oscuro. Sin embargo, no se pudo encontrar ninguna pista que los llevara a descubrir la identidad de quien había alterado la baraja en primer lugar. Ni siquiera Yubel fue capaz de encontrar algo. Así que, en ese sentido, estaban sin pistas para continuar.

Judai, por otro lado, tras discutirlo con Jun y Yubel, estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de explicar a sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado. Era obvio que todos ellos estaban preocupados e intuían que ese duelo había sido algo más de un simple juego.

—Lo mejor es que se los digas directamente —le aconsejó Jun una tarde mientras estaban sentados cerca del acantilado—. Entre más pronto se los digas será mejor.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de cómo van a reaccionar.

—Judai, ellos son tan amigos tuyos como míos. Y si alguno dice una tontería, voy a golpearlo.

—¿También a Asuka?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó con la cara sonrojada.

—Ah, es que como dijiste que…

—Eso no incluye a la señorita Tenjouin.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Judai se quedó en silencio luego de eso, con la mirada pensativa fija en las rocas del acantilado, donde las olas rompían salpicando todo con gotas de agua salada. Desde ese lugar se tenía una vista muy agradable, en especial a esa hora: los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de rojo y hacían que el agua pareciera estar hecha de oro.

De pronto, una figura extraña llamó su atención. Se le quedo viendo un momento. Era una persona que, al parecer, trataba de aferrarse a las rocas. De inmediato supo lo que pasaba: alguien acababa de salir del mar y, probablemente con sus últimas fuerzas, estaba tratando de aferrarse a la orilla para no ser arrastrado por las olas.

—¡Jun, rápido, ve a buscar ayuda!

Manjoume no había visto lo mismo que Judai, pero no cuestionó lo dicho por su amigo. La forma seria y llena de urgencia de su tono fue suficiente para saber que se trataba de algo importante. Judai, por su parte, ya se había levantado y ahora echaba a correr por la ladera del acantilado para llegar a la parte de abajo.

Jun comenzó su propia carrera hacia el lugar más cercano que era el dormitorio rojo. A esa hora los alumnos deberían de estarse reuniendo para la cena —el mismo y Judai tenían planes de reunirse con ellos—, lo que significaba que el profesor Daitokuji también debería de estar allí.

Judai, por su parte, previendo el caso de que no pudiera llegar a tiempo, materializó a Bubleman y lo envió a ayudar a la persona allá abajo. Le parecieron eternos los pocos minutos que tardó en llegar hasta la orilla. Sin detenerse siquiera para tomar aliento, se apresuró a dirigirse en la dirección donde estaba la persona.

—¡Resiste amigo! —exclamó al ver que se trataba de un chico de no más de veinte años, quizá de la misma edad que los estudiantes del último año.

Con ayuda de su espíritu de duelo, logró sacarlo del mar y tenderlo sobre una roca más alta. Ahora podía ver mejor sus facciones. Era un chico alto, con la cabellera castaña larga y desordenada. Iba vestido con un raído y casi deshecho uniforme de Obelisco Azul.

—Gracias —alcanzó a murmurar medio inconsciente.

—¡Resiste, la ayuda llegara pronto! —aseguró Judai mientras trataba de recordar las clases de primeros auxilios que su profesor de Educación Física le había dado en el Colegio Smith.

—¿Lo conseguí…? ¿Asuka? —logró susurrar el chico antes de caer inconsciente.

Judai se quedó paralizado viendo al chico. ¿Podría haberse referido a la misma Asuka que él conocía? No estaba seguro, aunque también podía haber oído mal.

Finalmente, Jun volvió acompañado del profesor Daitokuji, la profesora Ayukawa y el profesor Satou.

—¡Joven Tenjouin! —casi gritó con sorpresa la profesora antes de apresurarse a verificar su estado de salud.

Finalmente, ayudada por el profesor Satou lo trasladó a la enfermería. Mientras, Daitokuji acompañó a Jun y a Judai de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

—¿Profesor ese chico es…? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí —respondió Daitokuji adelantándose a su alumno—. Es Fubuki Tenjouin, el hermano mayor de Asuka. Él, bueno, estuvo poco más de un año desaparecido.

Judai quería hacer otra pregunta, pero Daitokuji siguió hablando.

—Quiero pedirles que no le digan esto a nadie, al menos hasta que le hayamos avisado a Asuka. Supongo que saben lo delicado de todo esto.

—Lo entendemos —estuvieron de acuerdo los dos y luego siguieron caminando cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

Un par de horas después, cuando Sho y Hayato estaban profundamente dormidos, Judai continuó pensando en lo que había pasado sin poder él mismo conciliar el sueño.

—Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto —escuchó una voz conocida y acto seguido Yubel apareció sentada en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ese chico lleva tanto tiempo desaparecido y de pronto aparece de la nada en la playa. Y menciona a su hermana justo en el momento en que tú estás allí. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

—Yubel, a ti todo te parece parte de una conspiración.

—Y tengo razón. Sabes que los esbirros de la Luz pueden valerse de cualquier cosa para llegar a ti. ¿Olvidaste que casi se infiltran en el Reino de los Duelistas? ¿Olvidaste al profesor Roberts?

—¿Realmente crees que el hermano de Asuka, a quien jamás he visto en mi vida, pueda ser un infiltrado de la Luz?

—No sé si está del lado de la Luz o no, sólo digo que la forma en la que reapareció es sumamente sospechosa. Es decir, ¿por qué en el mar?

—Tal vez porque esto es una isla —comentó Judai mientras bostezaba—. Creo que tendremos todas esas respuestas después, por ahora hay que dormir.

Yubel hizo un sonido de exaspero antes de desaparecer en su carta. A veces no comprendía cómo era que Judai podía estar tan tranquilo todo el tiempo.

* * *

El profesor Chronos estaba molesto. Esa tarde había enviado un correo oficial informándole que su desempeño en el duelo contra Káiser fue tan satisfactorio, que se tomó la decisión de permitirle avanzar al dormitorio Ra para un periodo de prueba de un mes, y si mantenía las notas altas, se llevaría a cabo un duelo de promoción para Obelisco Azul.

Hasta ese punto el plan perfecto. Dudaba que alguien quisiera quedarse en Osiris. Al menos alguien que no fuera Judai.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo puede abandonarse una oportunidad así? —exclamo con horror al enterarse de esto en la oficina del director unas horas más tarde.

—Lo discutí con Judai, piensa que no es justo subir de rango sólo por un duelo de práctica que pasó a convertirse en un evento escolar por la manipulación de alguien del personal.

—Bueno, eso… —murmuró al verse descubierto.

—Está bien, Chronos, todos disfrutamos del duelo. Lo importante aquí es que Judai no quiere ninguna consideración sólo por su apellido. Busca ascender mediante el trabajo duro como todos los demás estudiantes.

—¡Pero, no puede en verdad permitir que todo ese talento se desperdicie!

—Y no lo hará. ¿Has notado que las calificaciones de Osiris mejoraron en el primer parcial de este año que la media de los anteriores?

—Una racha de suerte —murmuró molesto.

—Por otro lado, las últimas semanas el joven Maeda decidió probar suerte en los duelos de práctica, y por lo que se escuché lleva un buen record. Creo que el joven Judai es justo lo que Osiris necesita en estos momentos. Además, creo que el rojo le queda bien.

El director rio con alegría al notar la mirada horrorizada de Chronos.

—Ya será la próxima vez, amigo.

La próxima vez. Claro que habría una próxima vez y en esta ocasión él sería el que ganaría. Por el momento tenía que desquitar su furia. Tal vez un examen sorpresa de alta dificultad a los Osiris lo calmaría.

Estaba recordando eso mientras iba en dirección a su oficina luego de un día especialmente estresante de trabajo, cuando vio a la profesora Ayukawa y al director Samejima salir de la enfermería acompañando a Asuka.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con genuina preocupación.

—Chronos lo espero en mi oficina en una hora, tengo que acompañar a la señorita Tenjouin a su dormitorio.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches, director.

—Señorita Ayukawa… —dijo Asuka con voz temblorosa antes de marcharse con el director.

—No se preocupe, cualquier cambio le avisare.

—Gracias.

Chronos se alejó rumbo a su oficina. Estaba muy confundido por todo ese asunto, tanto que su coraje por la elección de Judai había quedado en el olvido. Esperaba que su reunión con el director le aclarara todo eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los padres de Asuka llegaron a la academia. Asuka se ausentó las primeras clases. Por la tarde, cuando se reincorporó, se notaba algo cansada, como si apenas hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Para Judai y Jun resultaba más que obvio que esto había sido así.

Durante la tarde, Judai, Sho, Hayato Jun y Daichi —quien se había vuelto muy unido al grupo desde el duelo entre el Osiris con Káiser Ryo— estaban en la tienda de cartas estudiando. Se había convertido su lugar de reunión habitual. Y cuando el trabajo escolar era poco, les gustaba ayudar a la señorita Tome en la tienda.

Justo terminaban de estudiar, cuando Asuka entró a la tienda y le preguntó a Judai si podía hablar con él y con Manjoume. El resto se adelantó a sus dormitorios para dejarles espacio.

—Escuché que ustedes lo encontraron —dijo—. Así que quería agradecérselos en persona.

—Judai fue quien se dio cuenta —respondió Jun.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Judai por su parte.

Asuka sonrió con tristeza.

—Fubuki siempre fue muy alegre —dijo—. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre me molestaba con él por los extraños apodos que me ponía y esa actitud mujeriega suya. Pero, cuando nos avisaron que desapareció…

“No quería creerlo. Es decir, todas las semanas llamaba a casa y pasábamos al menos hora y media hora hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Y nunca dejábamos de enviarnos correos electrónicos. Cuando de pronto cesaron. Yo pensaba que en cualquier momento me escribiría o llamaría. Pasaron las semanas y nada, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

“La investigación de la policía tampoco llegó a nada. Incluso Seto Kaiba contrató a un investigador privado, de los mejores del mundo, para averiguar que estaba pasando, en especial cuando otros dos chicos desaparecieron. Aun así, pasaron los días y no había noticias, ni siquiera la más leve pista. Pensamos lo peor.

Judai asintió y le sonrió deforma tranquilizadora. Él sabía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien preciado. Al menos ella se había vuelto a reunir con su hermano. Sus padres… Ya ni siquiera sabía si los vería después de la muerte. Según Yubel, cuando muriera volvería a nacer para continuar con su eterna lucha contra la Luz.

—Debo de estar pareciendo débil —dijo de pronto Asuka—. Es decir, yo. Sé que debería ser feliz, pero…

—Asuka, está bien, cuando estás triste tienes que llorar. Pero ahora tu hermano está aquí de nuevo. Ya puedes sonreír.

—Gracias, Judai.

—Siempre después de las lágrimas viene una sonrisa. Eso lo aprendí luego de que mis padres murieran. Ahora tú tienes que sonreír para tu hermano.

Al final, aunque Judai había querido preguntar más sobre el asunto de los estudiantes desaparecidos, decidió que eso mejor lo dejaría para otro momento. Por ahora, le daría espacio a Asuka para que recobrara el tiempo perdido con su hermano.

* * *

La policía se encontró sumamente confundida con todo lo ocurrido.

Fubuki Tenjouin habló de un lugar oculto en una isla cercana, donde se experimentaba con los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

Una explicación que podría resultar ridícula para la mayoría, y pensaron que bien podría tratarse de una red de duelos y apuestas clandestinas. No era raro en el mundo criminal que se hicieran este tipo de cosas —sólo en el último año se habían desmantelado dos redes de los llamados Duelos del Inframundo manejados por la Yakuza en Tokio y Osaka—. Al menos eso creyeron, hasta que encontraron dicha isla y se toparon con una especie de arena de duelos primitiva rodeada de unos extraños símbolos egipcios y sumerios (lo último confirmado por Yugi Muto, quien después de su adolescencia como Rey de los Duelistas se retiró para seguir los pasos de su abuelo en la arqueología).

Había pruebas allí de que, hasta hace algunos días, ese lugar había estado habitado. Encontraron discos de duelo de la academia, así como algunos comerciales de los que se podían comprar en cualquier tienda de juegos o electrónica, y hasta un par de nivel profesional. Jaulas enormes en las que al parecer habían encerrado a personas e incluso pertenencias personales de los chicos desaparecidos.

También, como el joven Tenjouin había dicho, el dormitorio abandonado resulto ser la fachada de un acceso a una cueva desde la cual se podía salir de la isla mediante lanchas de motor. El hecho de que en la otra isla hubieran encontrado algunas de estas abandonadas, así como latas de gasolina vacías, dejaba muy en claro la manera en la que los estudiantes habían sido abducidos.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, se encontraban escépticos sobre el asunto de los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Al final, decidieron clasificar el asunto como algo relativo a una secta.

Ilusiones Industriales y Corporación Kaiba, por el contrario, enviaron a un grupo de expertos a analizar el lugar. La investigación fue muy concluyente: en ese sitio se habían llevado a cabo apuestas de almas y otra clase de rituales. Los símbolos de la arena cumplían la función específica de asegurar la apuesta de almas cuando se jugaba en ella. También, encontraron señales de actividad mucho más antigua a la fundación de la Academia de Duelos. No era extraño que algún grupo sectario descubriera el verdadero poder del duelo y lo usara en sus rituales, así que este parecía ser el caso. La conclusión fue que en dicho lugar alguien intentó invocar algo… y luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, quedando sólo el joven Tenjouin como único testigo aparente.

—Sin duda alguna se han estado llevando rituales a expensas de los estudiantes —aseguró Pegasus al director Samejima varias horas después de darse a conocer los resultados de la investigación.

—He fallado —dijo el director con pesar—. Debí haberme dado cuenta y evitado que esos alumnos…

—No —le cortó Pegasus—, esto va más allá. Al parecer el uso de estudiantes es un poco más reciente. Creo que tienes un infiltrado en la isla.

—¿Un infiltrado?

—Piénsalo: primero las desapariciones de hace diez años, que llevaron al antiguo dormitorio de Obelisco a ser clausurado. Después, hace año y medio, vuelve a suceder lo mismo. Y finalmente, alguien altera la baraja del Káiser para que él y Judai se enfrenten en un Juego de lo Oscuro.

—¿Realmente crees que todos estos hechos estén relacionados?

—No me queda duda. Desafortunadamente, tenemos pocas pruebas. Yo diría que lo mejor será mantener vigilado al personal.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con los Demonios Fantasma?

—Sí, posiblemente, no me extrañaría que estuvieran en busca de esas cartas.

* * *

Daitokuji estaba feliz. Sin duda su Maestro estaría complacido con todo. Fubuki había conseguido colarse y desviar la atención de su organización a la recta de Darkness. Por otro lado, Judai decidió quedarse en Osiris y sin saberlo le había facilitado el tenerlo vigilado.

Ahora sólo restaba encontrar el momento adecuado para poder mover su siguiente pieza, aunque para eso deberían de esperar un poco. Sería demasiado sospechoso que ocurriera otro incidente en tan poco tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles algunas semanas de tranquilidad. Sí, después de las vacaciones de fin de año era un buen momento.

Todos los planes iban bien y la Luz no había hecho ningún movimiento de acuerdo con los espías. No esperaban que lo hiciera tan pronto. Si algo caracterizaba a la Luz era por ser paciente cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Eso, y su tendencia a alentar a los cultos de fanáticos a su alrededor. Al menos su Maestro fue muy específico respecto a la función de su organización: ser más como vigilantes del Heraldo de la Oscuridad que sus fanáticos.

Al menos unos pocos, otros como Camula era sólo piezas desechables para asegurarse de que el niño y sus amigos estuvieran listos.

* * *

Judai finalmente decidió reunir a sus amigos en la cafetería de Osiris y contarles sobre los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Contrario a lo que había esperado en un primer momento, aunque algo asustados, todos habían aceptado el hecho.

Los Juegos de lo Oscuro siempre fueron un rumor a voces entre los duelistas. Mucho se dijo y rumoreó sobre los extraños acontecimientos que rodearon algunos de los duelos más legendarios de Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, y en general la generación de primeros duelistas Profesionales. Aunque Kaiba Corp. trató de pasar muchos de estos como fallas técnicas imprevistas.

Para sorpresa de Judai, luego de avanzada la conversación, Hayato pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—Creo que hay una clase opcional que habla un poco de esto —dijo—. Fundamentos Mitológicos del Duelo de Monstruos, o algo así.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Judai.

—Me parece que el profesor Daitokouji da esa clase —comentó Sho—, al menos eso dijo mi hermano cuando le pregunte sobre el currículo de la Academia, antes de decidir inscribirme. Además, luego de tú último duelo quedó más que claro que son reales, hermano.

—Sho, ¿acabas de llamarme hermano? —preguntó Judai sorprendido.

—Eh, si te molesta, yo puedo… —murmuró avergonzado.

—Tonterías, puedes llamarme como quieras.

—Si incluso puedes llamarlo “idiota” —agregó Jun.

—¡Oye!

—Debes de admitir que algunas veces lo eres —comentó como restándole importancia a la molestia de su amigo.

Claro está, que esto hizo que todo el grupo riera a carcajadas.

—Parece que se divierten, ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta de la tienda de cartas, donde se encontraron con Fubuki.

—Pregunte al profesor Daitokuji donde podía encontrar a mi hermanita y me dijo que estaba aquí.

Asuka se levantó para ir hacia su hermano, quien sin duda acababa de salir de la enfermería.

—También quería agradecerles a ustedes —dijo mirando a Jun y a Judai.

—Tonterías —le interrumpió Judai—, sólo hice lo que debía. Aunque, si quieres estar con el grupo, tienes que responder la pregunta más importante de todos los tiempos.

—¿Qué pregunta? —cuestionó Fubuki intrigado.

—Una de suma importancia, el destino del mundo depende de esta respuesta —se sumó Sho.

—¿Quién crees que gane…? —comenzó Judai, manteniendo el suspenso por un momento, como para darle más misterio—: ¿…Exodia o los Dioses Egipcios?

Fubuki parpadeó un momento, luego sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

—Pues verán…

Durante la siguiente hora el grupo se sumió en una acalorada pero amistosa conversación. Y lo cierto es que, aunque algunos de sus argumentos para defender una u otra postura tenían mucho sentido, la mayoría se basaban en meras suposiciones que no tenían más motivo que el mantener la broma todo el tiempo posible. Después de todo, la regla de Exodia es que ganas en cuanto está en tu mano. En ningún momento baja al campo como para que los Dioses Egipcios puedan hacer algo contra él.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Cuidadores de Tumbas**

* * *

Las siguientes semanas en la Academia de Duelos pasaron sin ninguna novedad interesante. Salvo por los acostumbrados intentos del profesor Chronos de hacer que Judai avanzara hacia dormitorio Obelisco. Esto, más que resultar una molestia, convenía a Judai, quien pudo enfrentar a muchos de los mejores duelistas de la escuela.

Las vacaciones de invierno fueron y vinieron sin muchas novedades. Pocos alumnos se quedaron en la isla durante esas dos semanas. Judai mismo volvió al Reino de los Duelistas para pasar las fiestas con su padre. Fue bueno estar en casa, pero no pudo evitar extrañar a sus amigos. Incluso Jun no pudo acompañarlos como otros años, esto a causa de asuntos de sociedad que tuvo que atender con su familia ahora que formalmente estaba preparándose para ser un duelista profesional.

De regreso a la Isla Academia, una vez terminaron las vacaciones, las clases se complicaron un poco; aunque no hasta el punto de que fueran imposibles de manejar, especialmente gracias a la creación del grupo de estudios no oficial, al cual se incorporó Fubuki. Siempre, después de clases, se les podía ver a todos reunidos, ya fuera en la tienda de cartas o en comedor de Osiris. Los alumnos parecían estarse acostumbrando a ver tan pintoresco grupo de alumnos de los tres dormitorios. Aunque sin duda, quien de verdad estaba feliz por esto, era el director Samejima, quien veía en el grupo que se había formado en torno a Judai una oportunidad de eliminar la barrera de prejuicios que había entre los miembros de los diversos dormitorios.

Una mañana de sábado, Sho intentaba de despertar a Judai, quien tenía el sueño muy pesado.

—¡Apresúrate, hermano! —dijo mientras agitaba la cama—. Si llegamos tarde el profesor Daitokuji va a enfadarse.

—Sólo cinco minutos más —respondió Judai mientras se giraba en la cama.

—Pero hoy es la excursión a las viejas ruinas —le recordó Sho.

Esto no consiguió que Judai se moviera, pero sí Haou, cuya consciencia estaba más despierta que la de su encarnación actual. El Rey Supremo procedió a hacer el equivalente mental a arrojar agua fría sobre alguien a quien se quiere despertar. Judai terminó cayendo de la cama cuando, literalmente, Haou le dio una sacudida a sus sueños.

Luego de un momento los tres, Judai, Sho y Hayato, estaban listos con sus mochilas en la espalda, equipados con lo pedido por el profesor y camino al punto de reunión.

Al llegar, Asuka, Jun y Daichi, así como el profesor Daitokuji, ya se encontraban allí.

—¿No viene Fubuki? —preguntó Judai en cuanto llegó a donde estaban.

—Se sentía algo mal esta mañana —respondió Asuka notándose preocupada.

—Seguro sólo es un resfriado —trató de animarla Jun.

Por su parte Daitokuji parecía feliz.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó al ver que ya todos estaban reunidos—. Dos más que en la excursión pasada.

—Parece que sus paseos no son muy populares —comentó Sho en voz baja a Hayato.

—No lo son: no da créditos extra por esto, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes pasan de ellos.

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha a través de un sendero poco transitado del bosque. El camino estaba cubierto de hierba y algo le lodo debido a las lluvias recientes. Aunado a que esa era una mañana fría, aún para una isla de clima semi-tropical.

—Las ruinas a las que vamos están del otro lado del volcán —explicó Daitokuji, mientras se abrían paso por una zona de hierba alta—. Los arqueólogos que las descubrieron las dataron con una antigüedad de diez mil años. Actualmente no se lleva a cabo ninguna excavación en el sitio; pero, aun así, Seto Kaiba mandó a cercar la zona. Afortunadamente, al ser profesor de la academia, tengo permitido llevar a cabo visitas guiadas. Lo que haremos allí es muy sencillo: necesito que fotografíen los grabados en las losas de piedra y luego los compararemos con las cartas del Duelo de Monstruos.

—¡Espere, profesor! —interrumpió Daichi—. ¿No estará insinuando que esas ruinas tienen relación con los duelos?

—Sí, efectivamente —respondió Daitokuji—. Recuerde que las cartas de duelo recopilan la mitología de este mundo. Así que lo que veremos allí es parte de esa mitología, y si tenemos suerte tal vez algo más… —Dejó las cosas así, como para darle un aire de misterio.

Continuaron avanzando por entre el bosque alrededor de quince minutos más, antes de toparse con una reja de acero oxidada, la cual separaba el bosque de la ladera del volcán. Continuaron un rato al borde de la cerca hasta llegar a una verja electrónica. Daitokuji sacó una tarjeta de seguridad y la pasó por el lector dándoles acceso a la zona restringida.

Tuvieron que seguir por otro rato hasta que, poco a poco, fueron emergiendo ante ellos monolitos de piedra y muros con antiguas inscripciones.

—Bien —dijo Daitokuji mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo—, descansaremos aquí un momento. Aprovechen para ajustar sus cámaras. Comenzaremos en quince minutos.

Mientras todo se sentaban en el suelo a preparar sus cosas, Judai se quedó absortó viendo hacia uno de los muros. Allí, en un grabado apenas perceptible, podían notarse unos extraños símbolos. Era una escritura antigua, de eso no le cabía duda, pero por alguna razón le resultaba sumamente familiar.

— _Aquí yace nuestro secreto_ —comenzó a leer Yubel mientras aparecía junto a él—, _ocultó en las sombras hasta que el momento llegue. Al Rey esperamos, durante siglos, como se nos encomendó; mas somos mortales y nuestro tiempo es efímero. Nuestras fuerzas se han ido, ya no podemos esperar por la llegada del Rey. Hemos ocultado aquello que se nos encomendó proteger: las armas que sólo el Rey es capaz de usar. Son tres, las cuales por sus nombres serán reconocidas: Ur…_

Yubel se detuvo y suspiró con resignación.

—El tiempo destruyó el resto —dijo finalmente.

Judai observó un poco más el grabado, tratando de descifrar el significado de las palabras dichas por Yubel.

—¿Esto es…? —susurró.

—Sí, es el idioma del Mundo Oscuro, una de las Doce Dimensiones de los espiritus del duelo —completó Yubel—. Sin embargo, las palabras usadas son demasiado arcaicas. No las había visto desde… —Un suspiro escapó de sus labios—. Aún era humano cuando vi estos caracteres por primera vez, y para entonces ya se les consideraba antiguos.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Judai.

—Es un mensaje, dirigido al Rey del Mundo Oscuro. Ahora, si fue escrito por humanos o por espíritus del duelo me es difícil decirlo. Pero, hay algo aquí —señaló el carácter que había traducido como Rey—. Quien escribió esto lo hace de una manera demasiado formal. No es el carácter que se usa para referirse a un soberano. Es decir, equivale a Rey, pero se está usando con un sentido de respeto inusual, casi como si se refirieran a un dios más que a un gobernante.

—Pareces saber mucho de los Textos Antiguos —escucharon tras de ellos una voz femenina.

Ambos, duelista y espíritu, se volvieron para encontrarse con una extraña mujer. Era morena, con una larga cabellera recogida con una especie de diadema de oro, aunque unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su frente. Vestía una especie de túnica de color negro.

—Un espíritu —dijo Judai reconociendo las características básicas de una carta del arquetipo Cuidador de Tumbas.

—Parece que eres poderoso, humano, algo que es de suponerse ya que te acompaña un espíritu de duelo; especialmente uno tan inusual.

Yubel se puso en guardia. Judai, por su parte, volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos, pero no encontró a nadie. Ahora que veía el lugar, parecía extraño, como si una neblina lo cubriera todo.

—Algo pasó —dijo Judai.

—Sí, por alguna razón hemos sido transportados a un plano alterno —respondió Yubel.

—Bueno, basta ya —interrumpió la chica—. ¿Quiero saber cómo es que puedes entender esas palabras?

—Soy un espíritu del duelo, es lógico que pueda leer mi lengua nativa —respondió Yubel.

La chica pareció molestarse con ese comentario.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Es un lenguaje antiguo, no queda ni un sólo monstruo en las Doce Dimensiones que sea lo bastante antiguo como para entender ese lenguaje. Ni siquiera los más hábiles eruditos de la Ciudadela de Endimión son capaces de descifrarlo.

—No es mi problema si ellos no pueden.

—Por última vez, ¿cómo es que puedes leer eso?

—¡Basta ya! —interrumpió Judai al ver que Yubel comenzaba a desesperarse—. Ahora no me interesa escuchar su discusión sobre lenguas muertas. Lo que quiero es saber cómo volver a casa con mis amigos, así que dejen de discutir.

La chica pareció calmarse, aunque aun así le dirigió una mirada molesta al otro espíritu.

—Bien, ahora, por qué no empezamos de la manera correcta —dijo él mientras le extendía su mano a la Guardián frente a él—. Mi nombre es Judai Crawford, es un placer conocerte.

—¿Judai? —preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Eh, sí.

La chica pareció querer decir algo. Sin embargo, ante la sonrisa genuina del humano, se tragó sus palabras y le tendió la mano.

—Mi nombre es Sara y soy uno de los cuidadores de este lugar.

—Yubel —se presentó el espíritu con resignación, al ver que Judai le pedía con la mirada que se tragara, por esta vez al menos, su orgullo. Aun así, no le dio la mano.

La chica por el contrario parecía sumamente contrariada. Acababa de oír dos nombres que le resultaban conocidos de una vieja historia de su pueblo.

—Entonces, Sara, ¿sabes cómo volver a la dimensión de los humanos? —preguntó Judai sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No estoy segura —respondió—, pero posiblemente el Jefe de los Cuidadores de Tumbas sepa algo. Él es, después de todo, el espíritu más viejo de este lugar.

—¿Puedes llevarnos con él? —preguntó Judai esperanzado.

—C-claro —Sara comenzó a avanzar con los otros dos siguiéndola—. Además, estoy segura de que el Jefe estará interesado en saber lo que dicen los grabados. Llevamos casi diez años humanos, desde que llegamos aquí, tratando de comprenderlos. Lo único que sabemos, es que quien nos dejó aquí pretendía que reemplazáramos a los guardianes originales.

Avanzaron por entre las antiguas construcciones. De vez en cuando surgían ante ellos viejas placas con monstruos de duelo, muy similares a las que había en el Reino de los Duelistas, y a aquellas que había visto en Egipto cuando su padre lo llevó allá de vacaciones a los doce años.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campamento. A su alrededor había varios otros espíritus de duelo, pero estos no se acercaron a hablarles, limitándose a verlos con cautela. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una gran tienda de campaña.

—Esperen aquí —dijo Sara mientras se adentraba en la tienda—, veré si puede recibirlos.

Judai se recargó en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Yubel se mantuvo flotando en las cercanías con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó finalmente al espíritu.

—Es muy inusual haberlos encontrado aquí —respondió—. De no ser por lo que dijo, diría que llegaron aquí por accidente. No parece que este sea el sitio al que pertenecen, más bien, es como si se hubieran visto obligados a quedarse aquí.

Judai estaba a punto de responder cuando Sara salió de la tienda.

—Él los recibirá.

Se adentraron a la carpa. Era muy similar a las tiendas de los campamentos arqueológicos que había visto en Egipto. El jefe de los Guarda Tumbas, un hombre anciano con una barba corta ya cana, estaba sentado sobre un cojín en medio de la carpa. En cuanto los vio entrar se puso de pie.

—Es un honor recibirlo en mi hogar, su Majestad —saludó a Judai con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Mi hija, aquí, me ha hablado de su dilema.

—Espere, ¿cómo es que sabe que soy Haou? —preguntó Judai.

—Puedo sentirlo en su aura —respondió el hombre—. Pero, por favor, tomen asiento.

Judai se sentó en uno de los cojines mientras Yubel permanecía flotando atrás de él. Sara y su padre también tomaron asiento.

—Vera, su Alteza —comenzó a hablar el hombre—, hace más o menos diez años humanos que custodiamos este lugar. Nuestro Maestro era un hábil duelista que estudiaba en la academia que hay en esta misma isla; y también un gran aficionado a la arqueología. Cuando las estas ruinas fueron abiertas a los estudiantes, no lo dudó y vino a verlas con sus propios ojos.

“Entonces sucedió algo. Un misterioso duelista apareció y desafió al Maestro a un Juego de lo Oscuro. A pesar de que él no era capaz de vernos, siempre nos trató como su gran tesoro, así que no dudamos en enfrentar la amenaza con toda nuestra fuerza. Pero ese duelista, Amnael, era muy poderoso. Finalmente, nuestro Maestro sucumbió y nosotros quedamos atrapados en este lugar, condenados por Amnael a custodiar estas ruinas.

Judai escuchó con atención la historia. Sin embargo, le quedaba una duda.

—Pero, este sitio, es parte del Mundo Oscuro, ¿no es así?

—Lo es y no lo es al mismo tiempo —respondió el Jefe—. Es como una anomalía. Un pedazo del Mundo Oscuro atrapado en el Mundo de los Humanos. Fue obra de Amnael. De alguna manera, luego de robar el alma de nuestro Maestro en un Juego de lo Oscuro, consiguió aislarnos en este lugar. Sólo seremos libres cuando alguien sea capaz de descifrar los grabados de estas ruinas. Pero, a pesar de que algunos de los nuestros son grandes conocedores de las tradiciones del Mundo Oscuro y otras civilizaciones de las Doce Dimensiones, ninguno es capaz de entender ese lenguaje tan antiguo.

Judai volvió su mirada a Sara.

—¿Es por eso que quieres saber cómo es que Yubel pude leer ese lenguaje?

—Así es —respondió Sara, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada—. Me disculpo, no debí ser tan brusca. Yo…

—No importa —la cortó Judai mientras sonreía—. Sólo cumplías tus deberes de cuidador.

Sara lo miró con auténtica sorpresa. Jamás pensó que el Rey Supremo pudiera ser una persona tan amable. Las historias hablaban de un poderoso guerrero que, aunque protector con su pueblo, era frío y despiadado.

—Cuando mi hija vino a decirme sobre ustedes —continuó el Jefe—, de inmediato supe que tenía que ser usted. Los Cuidadores de Tumbas somos también lo Guardas de la Historia del Mundo Oscuro. Por generaciones nuestro pueblo ha pasado los viejos mitos de padres a hijos, aunque el lenguaje se ha perdido. Es así como sabemos sobre la historia del Príncipe Judai quien, llevando el título de Haou y con el poder de la Oscuridad Gentil, gobernó el Mundo Oscuro, antes de que recibiera ese nombre, y repelió a la Luz de la Destrucción. Sabemos que El Guardián que siempre lo acompañó era un monstruo llamado Yubel, quien según la historia era inmortal. Cuando escuché sus nombres supe de inmediato que no podían ser nadie más. El Rey ha regresado, como todos los espíritus del duelo esperábamos con ansias.

Judai guardó silencio. No tenía idea de todas esas cosas. Se sentí inútil. Todos esperaban mucho de él. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos si apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre su propio pasado y lo que significaba ser el Heraldo de la Oscuridad Gentil?

—Ya llegara el momento —dijo Yubel intuyendo lo que pensaba—. Por ahora sólo haz lo que creas correcto.

—Bien, entonces, hay que descifrar esos grabados para poder salir de aquí.

—Tal vez haya otra forma —dijo de pronto Sara—. Hace un año, otro estudiante de la Academia terminó atrapado aquí. Utilizando un amuleto de las sombras consiguió escapar, sin embargo, no fue capaz de reunir el suficiente poder para terminar con el sello de Amnael.

Judai la miró sorprendido por un momento, y luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¿No habías dicho que no sabías como volver?

Sara pareció avergonzada.

—Yo —dijo con titubeo—. No creí que usted… es decir… yo…

—¡Bien, no importa! Usaremos ese amuleto —dijo Judai—. Espero que tengas otro.

Sara asintió. Extrajo un semicírculo de piedra que llevaba colgado con un lazo a su cuello y se lo pasó a Judai. De inmediato sintió una descarga de poder en el momento que lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—Bien, reúnan a todos, nos vamos de aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los Cuidadores de Tumbas estuvieron reunidos alrededor de Judai. Este se colocó el amuleto en el cuello y luego lo sostuvo con sus manos, de la forma que Yubel le indicó, para posteriormente usar el poder de la Oscuridad Gentil.

—Su Majestad, Haou —lo llamó Sara antes de partir—, tal vez se encuentre con aquel estudiante, si es así, agradézcale por mí. Su nombre era Fubuki Tenjouin.

Judai se sorprendió ante esto. Yubel frunció el ceño con sospecha. Tenía otro motivo más para vigilar a Fubuki.

Finalmente, el momento llegó. Judai concentró su poder. Una serie de ondas de energía oscura emergieron del amuleto rodeando a todos los presentes. El poder era tal que Judai, por un momento, pensó que no podría mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como si un cristal se rompiera; luego, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería. Se sentía muy agotado y con mucha hambre.

—¡Hermano! —oyó la voz de Sho y rápidamente se incorporó, sólo para caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Se había levantado tan rápido que se provocó un mareo. Escuchó a Jun, sentado en la cama de al lado junto a Sho, susurraba “idiota” en ese tono burlón que sólo puede usar un amigo.

—Joven Crawford, debe tener más cuidado —lo reprendió la profesora Ayukawa.

—Lo siento, profesora.

La mujer se limitó a negar con la cabeza resignada. Ya le habían comentado como era Judai Crawford.

—Nos tenías preocupados, hermano —dijo Sho—. Desapareciste de pronto. Te buscamos por horas, y de pronto te encontramos en medio de las ruinas, desmayado. Nos diste un gran susto.

—Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo bajo el sol —respondió Judai mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Sho negó con la cabeza. Típica respuesta de Judai.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde salieron esas cartas? —preguntó Jun.

Judai se volvió hacia la mesita de noche. Allí descansaba un mazo entero. A penas lo tomó supo lo que era: un mazo Guardián de Tumbas. Sonrió feliz, había conseguido sacarlos a todos de allí. Pero, ahora había otra cosa que le preocupaba: las cartas estaban muy deterioradas, al grado de resultar inútiles en duelo.

—Están muy mal —dijo Sho triste por ver las cartas casi destruidas.

—Se las enviare a mi padre, tal vez él pueda restaurarlas —dijo Judai. Se los debía. Además, aún quería hablar sobre muchas cosas con el Jefe sobre la historia del Mundo Oscuro.

La enfermera dio de alta a Judai esa misma noche. Regresó al dormitorio rojo donde tuvo una agradable cena con sus amigos.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo en su cama, mientras Sho y Hayato ya dormían, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana en las ruinas. Fubuki había estado allí, y él tenía la otra parte del Amuleto Oscuro. Tal vez fuera momento de cuestionarle al respecto. Esperaba que supiera algo, después de todo, sus recuerdos del último año y medio parecían ser muy vagos y a veces con grandes lagunas. Según él, recordaba haber estado estudiando para los exámenes finales y después nada, hasta que se encontró en el mar sobre una balsa a medio construir aferrándose a la vida.

Se quedó dormido con el amuleto en la mano. Yubel, flotando cerca de la litera, continuó mirando al objeto con sospecha. Tenía que haber una conexión entre las ruinas, el amuleto, Fubuki y el tal Amnael. Cuando la descifrara tendría una pista sobre lo estaba pasando realmente en la Academia.

Por otro lado, aún se devana la cabeza tratando de entender el significado oculto de aquellas palabras grabadas en el viejo idioma del Mundo Oscuro. Tenía que ver con Haou, y tres supuestas armas que sólo él podía manejar. La pregunta era, ¿qué eran y dónde estaban esas armas?

* * *

Daitokuji no sabía cómo calificar el viaje a las ruinas. Estaba indeciso entre si había sido benéfico o no para sus planes.

Por un lado, no había encontrado una pista concreta de lo que buscaba en las ruinas. Es decir, sabía dónde estaban las Armas de Haou, pero no como usar su poder. Durante años había esperado que la respuesta se encontrara en ese sitio, y cada año, con cada nueva excursión, sus esperanzas disminuían.

Aunque, por otro lado, Judai había aprendido más sobre su pasado y ahora tenía una conexión con la vieja sabiduría detrás del poder de la Oscuridad Gentil. Sólo esperaba que Fubuki fuera capaz de mantener su mascarada el tiempo suficiente.

—Un par de semanas más —se dijo—. Pronto serpa momento de que se mueva el primer Asesino.

Una tos potente eligió ese momento para atacarlo.

Con manos temblorosas, el profesor sacó un pequeño frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo y se echó un par de píldoras en la boca.

Definitivamente, se estaba quedando sin tiempo.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Judai vs Darkness**

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Judai pretendió acercarse a Fubuki para preguntarle respecto a lo que Sara le había dicho. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de tocar el tema, algo pasaba que lo interrumpía. Por primera vez los intentos de Chronos de hacerlo ascender se estaban tornando molestos, ya que siempre era interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Fubuki. Y si no era por eso, era el profesor Daitokuji quien interfería.

Todo ese asunto comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Yubel no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. El espíritu estaba tanto o más interesado en conocer la verdad de todo el asunto, y el que sus intentos se estropearan la hacía creer que alguien estaba tratando de evitarlo.

Casi un mes después de la excursión, Judai se encontró recostado en su cama una tarde del domingo pensando en todo eso, cuando su PDA comenzó a sonar indicando que tenía un correo electrónico. Rápidamente revisó su bandeja de entrada para encontrarse con un mensaje urgente del director.

—¿Sucede algo, hermano? —preguntó Sho al ver como saltaba de la cama con un semblante serio.

—Un mensaje del director Samejima —respondió sonriendo para demostrarle a sus amigos que todo estaba bien—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rápidamente salió de la pieza sin dar muchas más explicaciones.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —preguntó Hayato desconcertado por la actitud de Judai.

—No lo sé —respondió Sho mientras se encogía de hombros—. Pero no debe ser nada grave. Si fuera así nos lo habría dicho.

Mientras Judai caminaba hacia el edificio principal, Yubel apareció a su lado. El espíritu había estado algo silencioso desde hacía unos días, seguramente sumido en sus reflexiones, pero ahora finalmente parecía listo para hablar sobre lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando.

—Judai, algo ha cambiado.

—Lo sé —respondió él.

Convivir tanto tiempo con su guardián y con el espíritu de su antigua encarnación, había hecho que sus sentidos se agudizaran en los últimos años para detectar cuando algo relacionado con el “negocio de Haou” estaba acercándose. Y desde aquel día en las ruinas la sensación de que algo grande venía era cada vez mayor.

En el camino hacia la oficina del director se encontró con Jun, quien también parecía estar algo pensativo. No se dijeron nada, simplemente continuaron avanzando hasta su destino. Aunque, cuando Asuka se les unió uno metros más adelante, la sensación de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir se incrementó.

Una vez en la oficina, no fue sorpresa encontrarse con el Ryo, Misawa, el profesor Chronos y el profesor Daitokuji. Pero lo que si sorprendió a Judai fue la presencia de un hombre de cabellera plateada y un traje rojo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó sorprendido de verlo allí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo sé hijo —respondió el hombre con su común actitud jovial—: es molesto encontrarte con tu padre en la escuela. Pero no te preocupes, no estás en problemas.

—Ejem —carraspeó el director para atraer la atención de todos los presentes—. Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que es momento de pasar al motivo por el que los he llamado.

—Se están moviendo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Pegasus abandonando su habitual expresión divertida para adoptar una actitud más seria.

Judai miró con sorpresa a su padre. No era común en Pegasus mostrar esa actitud, ni siquiera cuando hacía negocios con Seto Kaiba, a menos que algo de verdadero cuidado estuviera ocurriendo.

—Recibí una amenaza directa —dijo el director mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su escritorio; luego, aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a leer el mensaje:

_En pocos días, cuando la luna se oculte por completo, el primero de mis Siete Estrellas Asesinas se dejará ver en tu isla. Entreguen a los Demonios Fantasma a mi mensajero, de lo contrario la escuela será cubierta con la desesperación de los Juegos de lo Oscuro._

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron muy variadas. Ryo simplemente entrecerró los ojos, mientras veía como el director guardaba la carta. Misawa, por su parte, mantuvo un semblante pensativo, como analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. El profesor Chronos dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa. Asuka pareció estar debatiendo entre si tomar en serio esas palabras o no. Jun simplemente guardó silencio, esperando a que Judai hiciera un movimiento. Mientras que él último centro su mirada en Yubel, al igual que su padre cuyo semblante parecía más oscuro.

Yubel, desde el momento en que comenzó a leerse la carta, volvió su mirada hacia Daitokuji. Y entonces lo notó, fue sólo una fracción de segundo y un gesto tan leve que para un humano hubiera pasado por completo desapercibido: Daitokuji sonrió y sus ojos parecieron brillas de forma astuta en cuanto la carta hizo mención a los llamados Demonios Fantasma, para luego ocultar dichas emociones con un falso velo de miedo.

Pegasus se percató de las miradas de sospecha que Yubel le daba al profesor de los Osiris, y antiguo profesor privado de su hijo, y no le gustó para nada. Tendría que hablar con el espíritu al respecto pronto. Pero ahora lo más importante era concentrarse en la amenaza hacia la escuela.

—Están tras esas cartas, tal como _él_ lo dijo —Pegasus fue el primero en romper el silencio. Los demás escucharon con atención lo que el creador del Duelo de Monstruos tenía que decir—. Sin embargo, nuestro hombre pensaba que no se moverían aún.

—¡Espere! ¿Acaso estos llamados Asesinos son una especie de organización criminal que está tras lo que imagino son cartas poderosas que se guardan en la academia? —preguntó Daichi.

Pegasus miró a Samejima como esperando autorización, y cuando este asintió comenzó a explicar todo:

—Sí, esa es una buena forma de describirlos. Les hemos seguido la pista desde hace algunos años ya, pero son muy escurridizos. Y el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos parece ser bueno ocultando sus verdaderas identidades nos ha dificultado establecer cuantos son y cómo operan.

—¿No debería entonces ocuparse la policía? —preguntó el profesor Chronos.

—La policía no podría hacer nada contra ellos —respondió el director—. Son duelistas Oscuros, sólo otro duelista puede ocuparse de ellos. Incluso aunque se podrían considerar una organización criminal, el hecho es que estamos seguros de que lidiamos con duelistas expertos en toda clase magia antigua, incluyendo la Magia de las Sombras que permite invocar el poder de los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

Pegasus esperó a que las palabras del director fueran comprendidas por todos antes de proseguir:

—Son algo parecido a los Ghouls, organización que como saben actuaba hace unos años robando cartas raras. Sólo que esta organización parecía estar, hasta el momento, en busca de algo más que simples cartas, o más bien tras de un set de cartas en específico. Ahora bien, ninguno de los altos mandos ha sido capturado o visto siquiera. Sólo tenemos a un montón de novatos, pero algunos de ellos nos confirmaron la existencia de un grupo elite que actúa directamente a las órdenes del jefe.

“¿Quiénes son? No lo sabemos. ¿Cuántas son? Como la carta nos lo ha revelado, siete duelistas de alto nivel, posiblemente profesionales. ¿Mazos, habilidades y cartas ases de cada uno de ellos? No tenemos ni idea.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio.

—En resumen —dijo Ryo—: estos Demonios Fantasmas son cartas poderosas, las cuales están aquí en la Academia, y son el objetivo de una organización criminal.

—Sí, es eso básicamente —asintió Samejima.

—Así que debemos proteger esas cartas —concluyó Jun.

—Así es. Ustedes son los duelistas más poderosos de esta academia, así que serán nuestra principal línea de defensa contra esta amenaza a la Academia de Duelo.

—¿Qué hay de Fubuki? —preguntó Ryo arqueando una ceja. Antes de desaparecer, ambos competían por el título de Káiser, así que fue extraño no verlo allí.

Pegasus fue quien respondió:

—El Joven Tenjouin está recuperándose de un año de exposición a los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Ponerlo en la línea de defensa sería muy peligroso.

Asuka asintió completamente de acuerdo. No quería volver a perderlo ahora que por fin estaba de regreso.

Samejima sacó un pequeño estuche de su cajón y lo abrió. En el interior había un rectángulo de oro el cual estaba formado por diversas piezas, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. El director separo los pedazos y colocó cada uno de ellos en una cadena, para formar siete collares.

—Estas son las Llaves Espirituales. Para llegar a los Demonios Fantasma, el enemigo necesita de ellas. Cada uno de ustedes protegerá una de estas llaves.

Dicho eso Jun, Asuka, Ryo, Daichi, Judai, el profesor Chronos y el profesor Daitokuji recibieron cada una de las llaves.

—Una cosa más: una vez entregadas a sus guardianes, para que las llaves funcionen necesitan ser obtenidas en un duelo contra su respectivo guardián, así que les sugiero preparar sus mejores mazos y estar alertas. No sabemos en qué momento puede atacar el enemigo. Aunque, por la amenaza que recibimos, podría ser después de la próxima Luna Nueva.

Todos asintieron a las palabras del director.

—Pueden retirarse.

Una vez que todos hubieron abandonado el lugar, Samejima se volvió hacia Pegasus.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —Samejima no estaba muy conforme con poner en riesgo a sus estudiantes.

—Son buenos duelistas, en unos años estarán a la par de los finalistas de Ciudad Batallas. Estoy seguro que no tendrán ningún problema.

* * *

Judai, Jun, Daichi, Asuka y Ryo se detuvieron en las puertas del edificio principal para discutir lo que el director acababa de decirles.

—¿Creen que debamos decirle esto a los otros? —preguntó Asuka refiriéndose obviamente a Sho, Hayato y Fubuki.

—Sería lo mejor —respondió Jun—. El enemigo seguramente tratara de llegar a nosotros a través de ellos. Deben estar prevenidos para estar alerta.

Asuka asintió con la mirada angustiada. Tendría que asegurarse de que Fubuki estuviera a salvo. No quería arriesgarse a volver a exponerlo a los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

—Ese es un buen punto —admitió Daichi—. Pero hay que asegurarnos de que sean los únicos que se enteren. Si todos los estudiantes saben sobre esto, podrían entrar en pánico y causa confusión en la isla, lo cual sería aprovechado por el enemigo.

Tras estar de acuerdo, regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

Los días pasaron con lentitud, mientras los guardianes de las llaves esperaban que el primero de los enemigos atacara pronto. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas parecían estar demasiado tranquilas. La actividad en la isla era normal y no había reportes de algo sospechoso en la Academia, más allá del habitual estudiante algo raro que se disfrazaba como gigante para dar una lección a los matones de Obelisco, o que se colaba a la tienda de cartas a robar el sándwich de huevo de oro.

Finalmente llegó el día de Luna Nueva, en la cual supuestamente atacaría el primer miembro de los Siete Asesinos.

Por la tarde, una vez que las clases terminaron, los guardianes se reunieron en la cafetería de Osiris para discutir lo que harían en caso de que el enemigo realmente atacara esa noche.

—¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos en este lugar? —preguntó el profesor Chronos, mientras veía con gesto de asco la pequeña habitación de madera.

—Vamos, profesor, no tiene nada de malo —dijo Judai mientras sonreía—. La habitación es muy cómoda y la comida del profesor Daitoukuji es la mejor.

—Será mejor que la señora Mina no se entere de que dijo eso, joven Judai —dijo Daitokuji mientras le servía un plato de arroz, pescado y camarones a cada uno.

Judai sintió un escalofrió. A la señora Mina, cocinera personal de su familia, no le agradaba que le dijeran que alguien cocina mejor que ella, menos aún Judai, a quien consideraba casi como su nieto.

—Bien, volviendo al asunto de los Asesinos, supongo que habrá que hacer guardias —dijo Misawa mientras planeaba mentalmente como dividirse para cubrir la isla—. Hay varias posibilidades: podemos permanecer justos en un solo lugar toda la noche, montando guardias mientras los otros descansan, pero esto deja el inconveniente de tener todas las llaves espirituales en un solo lugar, lo cual puede llegar a facilitarle las cosas al enemigo.

La mayoría asintió, pero Chronos no parecía conforme.

—Me parece lo mejor, Signore Misawa. Los mejores duelistas de la academia estamos aquí, sería un suicidio por parte del enemigo atacarnos.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió Misawa—, no tenemos información sobre las habilidades de duelo del enemigo, por lo tanto, no es seguro si nuestros mazos son lo suficiente poderosos para enfrentarlo.

“Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente opción. Separarnos y apostarnos alrededor de la academia. Si las llaves espirituales están separadas, y como creemos sólo es un atacante, será menos probable que el enemigo las obtenga. Además, de hacer eso, tendríamos que reportarnos cada cinco minutos. Si uno de nosotros no se reporta a la hora indicada, entonces los demás nos reuniremos en el último lugar donde estuvo la persona restante.

Una vez que los dos planes fueron expuestos, se discutieron los pros y los contras de cada uno. Finalmente, un par de horas antes del anochecer, se dividieron en parejas y comenzaron a ir a los lugares asignados.

* * *

Judai bostezó mientras observaba el firmamento. Estaba sentado en la orilla del acantilado, mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriera. Eran las once de la noche, habían acordado que la vigilancia duraría hasta la media noche, y pasado ese tiempo se reunirían en la Arena de Duelo para pasar el resto de la noche allí.

—Es tan aburrido —dijo mientras Yubel a su derecha resoplaba.

—Deberías de permanecer más alerta. Sabes lo importante que es proteger la llave espiritual.

—Sí, pero no parece que el enemigo vaya a atacar —dijo mientras sacaba su PDA para enviar su reporte—. Es curioso, después de años huyendo de constantes intentos de homicidio, ahora quiero que el enemigo venga a mí.

Yubel no respondió. Sabía que la Luz de la Destrucción se valía de toda clase de métodos, y sólo usaría el Duelo —el terreno de Haou— cuando hubiera agotado sus otros recursos o estuviera realmente desesperada. Judai, como encarnación de Haou, era un duelista oscuro, y como tal deseaba tener un duelo contra un enemigo poderoso y estos Siete Asesinos parecían ser su mejor oportunidad de tenerlo.

—Judai —escuchó la voz de Fubuki, y se volvió para encontrarlo de pie a unos metros de él.

—Eh, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Asuka está bien? —preguntó Judai extrañado por verlo allí a esas horas.

—Es un poco tarde para estar aquí —respondió Fubuki ignorando la preocupación en el tono de Judai.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Judai ahora algo sospechoso. Algo no se sentía bien en Fubuki.

Fubuki comenzó a caminar hacia él, Judai hizo lo mismo, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sus figuras sólo eran iluminadas por el brillo de las estrellas. La brisa fría y salada del mar los golpeó agitando sus cabelleras castañas. Judai llevó su mano a su mazo y encendió el disco de duelo. Desde que Fubuki le hablara la conocida sensación que le producían los Juegos de lo Oscuro lo había inundado.

—Bien, supongo que no hace falta fingir más —dijo el duelista de Obelisco mientras la energía oscura se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

En un instante, la vestimenta y apariencia de Fubuki cambió completamente: ahora iba con una gabardina y un antifaz en el rostro, ambos tan oscuros como la noche. Un disco de duelo negro en su mano izquierda indicó que estaba listo para el duelo.

—Al final Yubel tenía razón, no debía de confiarme de ti. ¿Eres realmente el hermano de Asuka?

Una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios del duelista oscuro.

—Me temo que ese tonto no ha estado en control por un largo tiempo. Puedes llamarme Darkness.

Los mazos fueron barajados y colocados en los discos, los cuales se activaron de inmediato.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos duelistas, y el primer encuentro por una llave espiritual comenzó.

—Ten cuidado, Judai —pidió Yubel.

—Lo sé. —Esta fuerza, Darkness o como se llamará, no era para tomarse a la ligera. Podía sentir en ella una potencia oculta, quizá tan grande como las de la Luz de la Destrucción y la Oscuridad Gentil.

Judai: 4000 — Darkness: 4000

—Yo comienzo —declaró Daekness mientras robaba carta—. Invoco a “ _Cría de Dragón Negro_ ” (ATK: 800 — DEF: 500).

Un huevo de color rojo apareció en el campo, el cual se quebró de inmediato mostrando a un pequeño dragón de color negro.

—Puedo enviar este monstruo al cementerio para invocar especialmente desde mi mano a un “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”. —El polluelo de dragón fue reemplazado por el legendario monstro en posición de ataque (ATK: 2400 – DEF: 2000). Su rugido llenó el aire alrededor de los duelistas.

—Un mazo de Ojos Rojos —dijo Judai quien debía admitir que estaba impresionado al ver por primera vez a uno de los más legendarios monstruos del juego. Si bien los Ojos Rojos no eran únicos como los Ojos Azules de Kaiba o la Chica Maga Oscura de Yugi, su tiraje era tan limitado que pocos duelistas tenían realmente acceso a ellos—. Toda tu estrategia se centrará en el poder de ataque. Afortunadamente para mí, no puedes atacar este turno.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —rio Darkness—. Activo la carta mágica: “ _Descarga de Fuego Infernal_ ”. Esta carta me permite seleccionar a un “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ” en mi campo para infligir daño a los puntos de vida de mi oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque originales. ¡Así que, ataca, mi Dragón!

El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego disparó una potente bola de fuego roja, la cual impactó en los pies de Judai y lo hizo caer hacia atrás un par de metros, casi arrojándolo por el acantilado a sus espaldas.

—Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno.

Judai: 1600 — Darkness: 4000

Judai se levantó respirando con dificultad y sintiendo como sus piernas y su espalda palpitaba en los lugares donde se había golpeado. Con paso tambaleante avanzó hasta el lugar donde estaba de pie antes de ser arrojado por el ataque del Dragón de Darkness.

—Impresionante primer turno —dijo mientras se preparaba para robar carta.

—Vamos, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer —lo provocó el duelista Dragón.

—Bien, robo. Activo la carta mágica “Entierro Insensato”, con la cual puedo buscar mi “ _Héroe Elemental Necroshade_ ” en mi mazo y enviarlo al cementerio. —Judai hizo la acción, mientras sonreía—. Ahora, cuando Necroshade está en el cementerio, puedo invocar un Héroe Elemental de nivel cinco o mayor sin necesidad de tributos. Invocó al “ _Héroe Elemental Bladedge_ ” (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 1800). —El héroe vestido con la armadura dorada se apareció ante Judai—. ¡Ahora, Bladedge, ataca a su dragón!

El héroe de Judai se abalanzó contra el Dragón Negro decapitándolo con las cuchillas de sus brazos. Darkness, sin embargo, sólo sonrió al ver como su monstruo era destruido.

—Activo la carta mágica continua “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ” —concluyó Judai—. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno.

Judai: 1600 — Darkness: 3800

—Bien, ahora es mi turno. Robo.

Judai se apresuró entonces a decir:

—Antes de cualquier otra cosa, durante la Standby Phase de mi adversario, el efecto de “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ” me permite robar hasta tener cuatro cartas en la mano. —Judai robó tres cartas.

Darkness observó las cartas en su mano antes de hacer su siguiente jugada:

—Activo la carta Mágica “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ”, con el cual revivo a mi “ _Cría de Dragón Negro_ ”.

Justo en ese momento, al no haber recibido el reporte de Judai, el resto de los Guardianes llegaron al lugar del encuentro.

—¡Judai! —lo llamarón sus amigos.

—¡No se acerquen! —ordenó Judai al ver como hacían amago de ir hacia él—. Es un Juego de lo Oscuro, si se acercan demasiado puede afectarlos.

—Muy noble de tu parte querer resguardar a tus amigos —se burló Darkness.

—Esa voz —susurró Asuka, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

Judai se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Sí, es Fubuki, o quien pensábamos que era Fubuki.

Todos miraron con shock a Judai, sin querer creer que lo que decía. Ryo y Jun fueron los únicos que pudieron contener sus emociones.

—¡No! —gritó Asuka—. ¡Tiene que ser una trampa! Fubuki nunca…

—Es la máscara —la cortó Judai antes de que perdiera el control totalmente. Era lógico, a penas lo acababa de encontrar y ahora esto—. No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera esa máscara controla a Fubuki.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Darkness.

—Te felicito por darte cuenta. Ahora terminemos con esto. En cuanto yo gane, tú serás mi nuevo cuerpo, este chico ya no me sirve para nada. Continuamos.

Judai sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Asuka, salvaré a Fubuki.

—Basta de eso, ahora destierro a mi Cría de Dragón para invocar al “ _Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos_ ” (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2400).

Una versión metálica del “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ” surgió frente a Darkness. La criatura rugió de forma antinatural, dejando ver que no era un simple holograma.

—Y ahora, por su efecto puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo de tipo dragón desde mi mano o cementerio. ¡Renace, “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”!

Los amigos y profesores de Judai contuvieron la respiración. Esperaban que hubiera algo en sus cartas tapadas que pudiera ayudarle a defenderse de los dos poderosos Dragones del oponente.

—¡“Dragón Metálico” acaba con su Héroe!

El Dragón arrojó una bola de fuego que hizo desaparecer a Bladedge en una explosión. Judai cerró los ojos cuando algunas chispas le dieron en el rosto causándole pequeñas quemaduras.

—¡“Dragón Negro…” ataca directamente!

—Activo mi carta Trampa: “ _Llamada de los Condenados_ ” —declaró Judai en respuesta.

—No tan rápido —interrumpió Darkness—, activo desde mi campo la carta mágica de juego rápido, “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”.

Judai se apresuró a responder:

—Desde mi campo, carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Provisiones de Emergencia_ ”: envió al cementerio a “ _Llamada de los Condenados_ ” y a mi “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ”, para aumentar mis puntos de vida en mil por cada carta enviada al cementerio.

El ataque del Dragón golpeó a Judai, quien no cayó esta vez, gracias a que había reforzado su posición con su propio poder de los Juegos de los Oscuro.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Darkness con un gruñido, mientras los amigos de Judai suspiraban de alivio.

Judai: 1000 — Darkness: 3800

—Es mi turno, robo —Judai comenzó su turno. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes, de otra manera los dragones de Darkness acabarían con él en el siguiente turno—. Ahora, esto termina aquí —declaró—. Primero, activo mi carta mágica de campo “ _Rascacielos_ ”. Después, juego “ _Polimerización_ ”: con ella fusiono a mi “ _Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix_ ” con mi “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” para crear al “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ” (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200). Y ahora, usaré la carta mágica “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ”, para revivir a Bladedge.

“Es hora de luchar. ¡Bladedge, ataca a su Dragón Metálico! Gracias al efecto de Rascacielos, cuando un Héroe Elemental ataca a un monstruo con puntos de ataque mayores a los suyos, incrementa sus puntos de ataque en mil (ATK: 3600).

El héroe de Judai decapitó al Dragón Metálico de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes con el Dragón Negro. El monstruo de Darkness soltó un alarido antes de desaparecer.

—Y ahora, Wingman (ATK: 3100), ¡destruye a su Dragón Negro! —El segundo Héroe en el campo se abalanzó hacia el Dragón, destruyéndolo con su fuego—. Y por el efecto de mi Héroe, pierdes puntos de vida igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido (2400).

Judai: 1000 — Darkness: 0

Darkness soltó un alarido, al tiempo que las llamas del monstruo de Judai reducían sus puntos de vida a cero.

—¡Hazlo ahora, Judai! —dijo Yubel quien se había mantenido a su lado durante todo el duelo.

Judai asintió. Sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado mientras avanzaba hacia Darkness. Extendió su mano hacia el frente y la oscuridad que envolvía a Fubuki comenzó a ir hacía él, formando una pequeña esfera en su mano la cual despedía una especie de humo oscuro.

Una vez que toda la energía oscura fue expulsada de Fubuki, este se desplomó al suelo. En la mano de Judai ahora había una carta, la cual mostraba la máscara de Darkness atada con cadenas.

Sin embargo, Judai frunció el ceño. El poder que había en la carta era mucho menor del que había sentido antes. Era imposible, a menos que Fubuki fuera sólo una marioneta de muchas más.

Asuka corrió hacia su hermano, mientras los demás guardianes se acercaron a Judai, quien se desplomó igualmente debido al agotamiento.

“Realmente eres patético”, escuchó la voz de Haou en su mente. “Agotarte sólo por usar un poco de mi poder”.

Judai simplemente sonrió ante eso. Haou nunca cambiaría.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**Daichi vs Tania**

* * *

Judai comenzaba a desesperarse. Siendo un chico tan enérgico no estaba hecho para pasar tanto tiempo inactivo, por tal motivo la profesora Emi tenía que estar sobre él para asegurarse de que no escapara de la enfermería en un descuido.

Afortunadamente para todos, sería dado de alta en unas pocas horas más. Su cuerpo sólo había resentido un poco la tensión de un juego de lo oscuro, y las contusiones y cortes causados por el mismo ya estaban sanadas del todo.

Habían pasado tres días desde el duelo con Darkness.

Tan pronto como las noticias de lo ocurrido llegaron a Ilusiones Industriales, su padre envió un equipo especializado para examinar la carta en la cual consiguió sellar a esa fuerza llamada Darkness. Era increíble tal concentración de energía oscura en un solo lugar, y sólo era una fracción pequeña de este ente que se hacía llamar Darkness. Afortunadamente, la habilidad de Judai para tratar con ese tipo de energías era lo suficientemente poderosa como para evitar que se liberara nuevamente. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar si esa cantidad de poder siniestro estuviera en libertad de poseer a alguien más como lo había hecho con Fubuki? Y con suerte podrían utilizar la fracción que tenían para localizar a la fuente del mal y lidiar con ella.

Hablando de Fubuki, este había estado inconsciente durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Cuando despertó, sus memorias de gran parte de los últimos dos años habían desaparecido por completo. Tras confirmarse que no quedaban rasgos de Dakness en él, para alivio de Asuka, sus padres decidieron retirarlo de la escuela. Asuka se quedó dado que el año escolar estaba demasiado avanzado como para perderlo.

Sin embargo, aún hacía falta la aparición de los demás asesinos, por lo que los guardianes no debían descuidarse. Por tal motivo optaron por turnarse para hacer guardia afuera de la enfermería, después de todo el enemigo podría intentar aprovecharse de la situación de Judai para atacar. Por fortuna todos sus temores parecieron ser infundados, ya que no se detectó actividad sospechosa en la escuela en los últimos días. Y finalmente Judai fue dado de alta de la enfermería.

—Se siente muy bien estar fuera —dijo mientras era acompañado por sus amigos rumbo al dormitorio Osiris, donde disfrutaría de lo que él llamaba una verdadera cena.

Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos masculinos, se dirigía hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó Sho extrañado.

Jun frunció el ceño y llamó a uno de sus compañeros de Obelisco, el cual se dirigía también hacia el bosque.

—Hey, Shinji, ¿qué está pasando?

—Un duelista muy poderoso apareció en el bosque —respondió el chico—. Todos queremos probar fuerza así que vamos hacia allá.

Luego de eso, el chico se dio vuelta y se alejó trotando en la misma dirección que los demás.

—¿Un duelista poderoso? —preguntó Asuka extrañada. Y por las expresiones de los demás, estaban igual que ella.

No sonaba lógico que hubiera un duelista en el bosque. Aunque algunas veces los duelistas profesionales y los representantes de estos acudían a la escuela en busca de futuros talentos, ya fuera para tomar un aprendiz o fichar a buenos duelistas para las ligas, sonaba por demás ridículo que uno de ellos simplemente apareciera por allí y comenzara a desafiar a todos.

Sin pensárselo mucho, decidieron ir a investigar. Jun envió un mensaje al director a través de su PDA, por si se trataba del próximo miembro de las Siete Estrellas.

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al duelista. Era una mujer musculosa, de piel bronceada y cabellera pelirroja atada en una coleta. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes, todos ellos masculinos, habían sido derrotados y otros tantos esperaban tener una oportunidad para tener un duelo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Judai sorprendido ante tal espectáculo.

—No es obvio —respondió la mujer al tiempo que su monstruo, “ _La Amazona Antipática_ ”, reducía a cero los puntos de vida de su oponente—. Busco un duelista poderoso. Así que, si quieres probar, espera tu turno, guapo.

Ante lo último, una enfurecida Yubel apareció detrás de Judai adoptando una actitud sobreprotectora. Pronto Kuriboh se unió a ella, sólo que, a diferencia de Yubel, el pequeño parecía estar burlándose de la forma de actuar del guardián.

Algunos de los otros estudiantes fruncieron el ceño hacía Judai, al parecer porque a la misteriosa duelista le pareció guapo. Asuka por su parte miró molesta a todos los presentes.

—Bueno, ya basta de tonterías —intervino Asuka—. ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en esta isla?

—Muy bien —respondió la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada a Asuka con el entrecejo arqueado—: mi nombre es Tania; y ya he dicho mis motivos para estar aquí: busco a un duelista poderoso.

Justo al terminar de hablar, la amazona reparó en la llave espiritual que colgaba del cuello de Asuka, y pronto observó que Jun, Judai y Daichi también eran portadores de llaves similares.

—Así que ustedes son los guardianes —dijo la mujer sonriendo ante su descubrimiento.

—Como lo sospechaba —declaró Jun al tiempo que preparaba su disco de duelo, siendo imitado por los otros, salvo Sho, quien optó por permanecer al margen—. Eres uno de los Siete Asesinos.

—Por supuesto. Así que, ¿cuál de ustedes será el primero al que enfrente? —dijo desafiante.

—¡Bien, estoy listo para un duelo! —saltó Judai rápidamente.

—No —lo detuvo Jun—. Acabas de salir del hospital. Seré yo quien se encargue.

—Pero… —trató de replicar Judai, sin embargo, Yubel posó su mano es su hombro. El chico hizo un mohín, dado que entendía que el espíritu no le dejaría participar.

—Un momento —interrumpió Daichi—. Seré yo quien enfrente a este enemigo. Hace mucho que no tengo un buen duelo y esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta para probar el poder de mi nueva baraja.

Ambos duelistas se miraron por un momento, y al final Jun fue quien apartó la mirada.

—Cómo quieras —dijo al tiempo que apagaba su disco.

—Muy bien, muéstrame lo que tienes, tigre.

Daichi se sonrojo ante el comentario de la amazona.

Los duelistas que esperaban turno se alejaron para hacer espacio para el duelo a regañadientes.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambos duelistas, y el segundo enfrentamiento por las llaves espirituales comenzó.

Daichi: 4000 — Tania: 4000

—Vamos —dijo Tania—, muéstrame lo que tienes. Toma el primer turno.

—Gracias —consiguió murmurar Daichi mientras sacaba su primera carta.

El duelista Ra observó su mano mientras decidía su estrategia. No tenía idea de qué tipo de baraja utilizaría su oponente, así que lo mejor sería ir a la defensiva en el primer turno.

—Invoco a “ _Gamma el Guerrero Magnético_ ” en defensa (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1800). —Un robot alado de color rosa apareció en el campo arrodillado frente al duelista que lo invocó—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Tania sonrió mientras sacaba su primera carta.

—Comenzaré activando la carta mágica de campo “ _Aldea Amazoness_ ”.

Pronto los duelistas se vieron rodeados de cabañas de paja que recordaban a las vistas en algunos documentales sobre tribus que habitaban zonas remotas de la tierra.

—Y ahora invoco a “ _Paladina Amazoness_ ” en ataque (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 300). —Una mujer rubia, vestida con ropa tribal de color blanco y blandiendo una espada, apareció en el campo frente a Tania—. Gracias a su efecto mi Paladina obtiene 100 puntos de ataque adicionales por cada monstruo Amazoness en el campo, incluyendo a ella misma, además recibe 200 puntos más por mi campo (ATK: 2000). Ahora, ¡batalla! ¡“ _Paladina Amazoness_ ”, destruye a su monstruo!

Misawa sonrió ante eso.

—Haz caído en mi trampa, “ _Armadura Sakuretsu_ ”: se activa cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, destruyendo al monstruo atacante.

Pero Tania no pareció inmutarse incluso tras perder a su monstruo.

—Activo el efecto de mi campo —declaró—. Cuando un monstruo Amazoness es destruido en batalla o por el efecto de una carta, invoco otro Amazoness de un nivel igual o menor desde mi mazo. Invoco a la “ _Espadachina Amazoness_ ” (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1600). —Una mujer pelirroja y musculosa vestida con ropas tribales y una enorme espada apareció en el campo, inmediatamente recibió un bono de ataque por el campo de Tania (ATK: 1700)—. Y como mi fase de batalla no ha concluido: ¡Espadachina, ataca a su monstruo!

—Es absurdo —comentó alguien entre la multitud no creyendo que un duelista pudiera declarar un ataque como ese contra un monstruo más débil.

Judai, Manjoume y Asuka no dijeron nada. Para ellos era obvio que si Tania ordenaba un ataque era porque seguramente estaba a punto de hacer algo que le daría la ventaja, incluso si perdía puntos de vida.

No se equivocaron: la Amazoness golpeó contra el monstruo de Daichi, provocando una lluvia de chispas holográficas que saltaron ante este. Sus puntos de vida se redujeron en 100.

—El efecto de mi Espadachina provoca que todo el daño de batalla generado por una batalla en la que ella participe sea recibido por mi oponente —explicó Tania.

Colocó tres cartas en su zona de mágicas o trampa y terminó el turno.

Daichi: 3900 — Tania: 4000.

Daichi robó carta.

Su mente repasó rápidamente todo lo que sabía sobre el arquetipo amazoness. Casi todos los monstruos amazoness eran tipo guerrero, nivel cuatro, atributo tierra y con una media de 1500 puntos de ataque. Su bajo nivel de ataque lo compensaban con dos puntos clave: sus efectos, que les permitían salir de las batallas reduciendo el daño, reflejándolo o aumentando sus puntos de ataque cuando había varias de ellas en el campo; el segundo punto era su capacidad de llenar fácilmente el campo usando cartas como “ _Aldea Amazoness_ ”. Su principal debilidad era su casi nula protección contra cartas mágicas y trampas, así como su dependencia total a sus efectos y apoyo mutuo. Era un arquetipo centrado en llenar el campo y atacar rápidamente los puntos de vida como una horda de guerreras enfurecidas.

Daichi miró las cartas en su mano. Para obtener ventaja debía eliminar el campo, de esa manera Tania no podría invocar nuevos monstruos cuando destruyera a los anteriores.

—Cambió a Gamma a posición de ataque (ATK: 1500), y activo la carta mágica “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”, con el cual destruyo tu campo. —Las construcciones de madera fueron arrasadas por el viendo creado por la carta mágica. “ _Espadachina Amazoness_ ” perdió su ventaja de puntos quedando en 1500—. Y ahora invoco a “ _Sablesaurio_ ” (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 500). —Un triceratops de color rojo se materializó de inmediato frente a Daichi—. Bien, batalla, ¡Gamma, ataca a su Amazona!

—Carta trampa —declaró Tania— “ _Arqueras Amazoness_ ”.

Judai frunció el ceño al reconocer la carta. Esa trampa incrementaría en quinientos los puntos de ataque del monstruo de Tania. (“Espadachina Amazoness”: ATK 2000)

Daichi por su parte no pareció afectado, y de inmediato respondió con su propia carta:

—Desde mi mano, carta mágica de juegos rápido, “ _Colapso_ ”. Con esta carta divido a la mitad el ataque original de un monstruo oponente hasta el final del turno. (“Espadachina Amazoness”: ATK 1250)

—Se salvó —dijo Sho mientras soltaba su respiración contenida.

—Aún no —respondió Judai, mientras su mirada se posaba en las dos cartas tapadas que le restaban a Tania.

Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado, la Amazona sonrió y se apresuró a activar una de esas cartas.

—Activo mi trampa, “ _Rescate Dramático_ ”. Puedo activar esta trampa cuando se activa una carta cuyo efecto tenga por objetivo un monstruo Amazoness. Devuelvo ese monstruo a mi mano e invoco otro en su lugar. “ _Espadachina Amazoness_ ”, regresa a mi mano. ¡Invoco a la “ _Reina Amazoness_ ”! (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1800)

Una mujer musculosa, de larga cabellera celeste, vestida con una armadura plateada y con una enorme espada en su mano ocupó el lugar de la Espadachina.

Daichi gruñó.

—Cancelo el ataque y termino mi turno.

Daichi: 3900 — Tania: 4000.

Daichi estaba en desventaja. No tenía cartas boca abajo en su campo, sus dos monstruos estaban desprotegidos. Tania por su parte tenía un monstruo muy poderoso, y una carta tapada.

—Bien, mi turno —dijo la Amazona, mientras robaba su siguiente carta—. Invoco a la “ _Espadachina Amazoness_ ”. Espadachina, ataca a su “ _Sablesaurio_ ”.

Igual que había pasado antes, el daño de la batalla fue recibido por Daichi, perdiendo cuatrocientos puntos de vida.

—¡Su monstruo! —exclamo alguien entre el público. De alguna manera la Espadachina había sobrevivido a la batalla contra un monstruo más poderoso.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Tania con cierto aire burlón—, mientras la Reina este en el campo, los monstruos Amazoness no pueden ser destruidos en batalla. Pero aún no acabo. Ahora, “ _Reina Amazoness_ ” destruye a “Sablesaurio”.

La reina dio un potente salto en el aire, descendiendo con su espada sobre la cabeza del dinosaurio decapitándolo. Daichi recibió otros quinientos puntos de daño.

—Pero eso no es todo —declaró Tania—. Activo mi trampa, “ _Peón de la Reina_ ”. Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo Amazoness destruye un monstruo en batalla. Me permite invocar especialmente un monstruo Amazoness de nivel cuatro o menor. Invoco al “ _Tigre Amazoness_ ” (ATK: 1100 — DEF: 1500). —Un tigre de pelaje anaranjado con brazaletes y collar de oro, rugió fuertemente al llegar al campo—. Gracias a su efecto, gana cuatrocientos puntos de ataque extra por cada carta Amazoness en el campo (400x3=1200+1100= ATK 2300).

Daichi gruñó. Sus puntos de vida descenderían todavía más cuando ese monstruo atacara. En su siguiente turno debía robar algo que le ayudara, o de otra manera el duelo estaría perdido.

—¡Ahora, mi tigre, destruye a su Gamma!

El monstruo de Daichi desapareció en una explosión tras ser rasgado en pedazos por las potentes garras del tigre.

—Con eso termino mi turno —dijo Tania.

Daichi: 2600 — Tania: 4000.

Todo dependía del siguiente robo.

—Es mi turno —Daichi sacó su carta—. Carta mágica, “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ”: robo dos cartas más.

La multitud esperó expectante como se las arreglaría Daichi para dar vuelta a un duelo tan desventajoso para él.

—Activo el hechizo de equipo “ _Robo del Oportunista_ ”, y lo equipo a tu Espadachina. Esta carta me permite tomar el control de tu monstruo —la Espachina dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó en el campo de Daichi, su mirada se centró en la Reina y luego en Tania. A judai le pareció que se estaba disculpando por volverse contra ellas—. Y ahora equipo a tu Reina con “Megamorfo”. Dado que mis puntos de vida son menores a los tuyos, esta carta duplica los puntos de ataque de la Reina (ATK: 4800).

—Ya veo, quieres usar la habilidad de reflejo de mi Espadachina para derrotarme —dijo Tania—. Pero te quedaste corto con los puntos de ataque.

Era cierto: incluso si atacaba a la Reina con la Espadachina, a Tania aún le restarían setecientos puntos de vida.

—Eso es lo que piensas —Daichi sonrió, mientras mostraba una carta en su mano.

—“ _Colapso_ ” —dijo Tania—. ¡Imposible! Estaba en tu cementerio.

—Olvidas acaso que se pueden tener hasta tres copias de esta carta en el mazo —explicó Daichi—. Es un error común, ya que la mayoría de los duelistas no suelen incluir múltiples copias, salvo en casos especiales, como los Ciber Dragones o los Dragones Blancos.

—Daichi tiene un punto valido en eso —dijo Sho—. ¿Cuál es el punto de solo llevar una copia de cartas útiles como esa?

—Para hacer más emocionante el duelo —respondió Judai encogiéndose de hombros.

—Continuó —dijo Daichi tosiendo un poco—, activo la carta mágica “ _Colapso_ ” con el cual disminuyo el ataque de la “ _Espadachina Amazoness_ ” a la mitad (ATK: 750). Y ahora, ¡batalla! ¡Ataca a la “Reina Amazoness!

La Espadachina se precipitó contra la Reina, la cual se defendió con su espada, cortando por la mitad al otro monstruo. La espada de la Espadachina saltó por el aire, giró varias veces y luego cayó golpeando a Tania terminando con el duelo.

Daichi: 2600 — Tania: 0.

—Esa es la verdadera fuerza que estaba buscando —dijo Tania. Se sacudió el polvo, para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre Daichi y abrazarlo—. Creo que encontré al hombre que buscaba.

El Ra no podía ni hablar. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos tenían una mirada boba mientras balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Mientras, la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos le dirigían miradas asesinas.

—Bien —dijo Asuka mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaban la “parejita”—. Perdiste el duelo, ahora tendrás que responder a mis preguntas.

Tania se separó de Daichi y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Asuka.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres, nena? —preguntó.

—Ya lo sabes. Quiero saber sobre el resto de los asesinos.

Tania comenzó a reír pera el disgusto de la estudiante de Obelisco.

—Lo siento, niña, pero no tengo idea del resto de los asesinos —respondió Tania—. Fui contactada para esto a cambio de una puerta para volver al mundo de los espíritus.

El ceño de Judai se frunció ante eso.

—¿Eres un espíritu de duelo? —preguntó.

Tania lo observó con actitud analítica.

—Podría decirse. Pero, dime, guapo, ¿tú eres Haou?

Las miradas estaban fijas en Judai, quien pareció pensar un momento si responder honestamente o no ante tantos testigos.

—Sí.

Hubo algo realmente solemne en la forma en la que respondió. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta: esa simple afirmación tenía tanta seriedad para Judai como un duelo.

Tania suspiró.

—Entonces fue un engaño. Bien, Haou, tengo que marcharme, pero antes de irme debo advertirte algo. El líder de los asesinos tiene un objetivo más allá de los Demonios Fantasma. No sé cuál sea, pero debe ser lo suficiente importante como para que se arriesguen tanto con los futuros Juegos de lo Oscuro.

Dicho eso, Tania se transformó en un tigre para la sorpresa de todos, y se alejó caminando adentrándose en el bosque.

Judai cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir a Haou dentro de él. No obtuvo respuesta. Bien, ya le cuestionaría después si sabía algo respecto a lo que Tania había dicho. Por ahora tenían otro problema.

Daichi estaba en el suelo, con la mano estirada hacia el camino que había tomado Tania, gruesos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Vuelve, por favor!

Asuka suspiró, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a “hombres”, al mismo tiempo, Sho trataba de consolar al destrozado Ra colocando su mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Jun alejando su atención del ridículo que hacía Daichi.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Judai—. De momento me parece que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los demás asesinos ataquen.

—Muy bien, entonces hay que ir y hablar con el director sobre esto.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la Academia, mientras Asuka arrastraba a un Daichi aún deprimido sujetándolo por la oreja.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Káiser vs Camula**

* * *

Aproximadamente una semana después del duelo contra Tania, sucedió el siguiente incidente importante.

Comenzó durante la noche: una espesa niebla pareció salir de la nada e hizo complicado el caminar por los terrenos del campus para los alumnos, por lo cual la mayoría de quienes fueron atrapados por la niebla fuera de sus dormitorios tuvieron que volver a tientas.

Esto incluyó a Misawa, Asuka, Jun y Ryo, quienes decidieron cenar esa noche en el dormitorio Osiris para discutir posibles estrategias si el siguiente asesino atacaba pronto. Cuando estaban cerca del dormitorio Ra para dejar a Daichi, escucharon el grito de una persona.

Los cuatro estudiantes se apresuraron de inmediato en dirección al bosque. Encontraron a dos estudiantes de Obelisco: uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, mientras el otro se encontraba a su lado tratando de despertarlo. Jun pronto los reconoció como Raizou Mototani y Taiyou Torimaki, estudiantes de su mismo grado.

Káiser no perdió tiempo en notar que el disco de duelo de Raizou estaba activado, indicando cero puntos de vida. Sus cartas también estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Además de eso, siguiendo el rastro a donde suponía debía de haber estado su oponente, por un instante creyó ver dos ojos amarillos desapareciendo en la niebla.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó Jun mientras se arrodillaba frente a Taiyou para ayudarle a levantar a su compañero.

—Una mujer apareció entre la niebla y lo desafió a un duelo. Nunca había visto cartas como esa. Y con cada punto que perdía, era como si estuvieran drenándole la propia vida. Al final de duelo se desplomó inconsciente.

Mientras hablaba, Daichi no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales.

—Su pulso es muy débil. Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería cuanto antes.

—Ocúpense de eso —dijo Ryo—. Asuka y yo esperaremos a que lleguen los profesores.

Ryo no perdió el tiempo, ya había sacado su PDA y estaba enviado una señal de advertencia al director y al profesor Chronos.

No fue difícil notar las señales de que un Juego de lo Oscuro era la causa del lamentable estado de Raizou. Su amigo contó al director como la extraña mujer los había abordado mientras volvían de una sesión de estudio en la biblioteca. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Él trato de convencerlo de retroceder, pero Raizou estaba como en un trance. Al llegar a un claro del bosque, la mujer activo su disco de duelo y el resultado fue lo que los guardianes encontraron al llegar al sitio.

Desafortunadamente, Raizou no fue la única víctima. En los días siguientes cinco estudiantes más de todos los grados, todos ellos varones, fueron atacados y terminaron en circunstancias similares. El director Samejima emitió un toque de queda para asegurarse de que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de sus dormitorios luego de la puesta del sol. No sirvió de mucho. Tres estudiantes más fueron encontrados inconscientes los siguientes días.

Al recobrar la conciencia, sus historias fueron prácticamente la misma: despertaron de un sueño intranquilo al escuchar una voz femenina que los llamaba. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, estaba frente a sus ventanas donde pudieron ver unos ojos amarillos muy brillantes. Después de eso todo era borroso, aunque tenían la sensación de haber salido del dormitorio y enfrentado a alguien en un duelo.

—Es como una película de terror —comentó Sho mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio con Judai y Hayato, el día después de que se encontrara a la última víctima.

—Una de vampiros —estuvo de acuerdo Hayato—. Justo como en Drácula.

—¿Drácula? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí, Drácula siempre aparece fuera de los dormitorios de las doncellas. Las hipnotiza y las hace salir de su dormitorio para poder morder sus cuellos y beber la sangre. Es lo mismo aquí: sólo que al parecer el vampiro se alimenta de la energía de los duelistas.

Sho hizo una mueca ante la descripción de Hayato.

Yubel apareció a un lado de Judai.

—Me suena familiar —dijo—. Hace siglos había un clan de vampiros que huyó del Mundo de los Humanos hacía las Doce Dimensiones. Aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron exterminados hace mucho tiempo.

—Creí que los vampiros se alimentan de la sangre humana —comentó Hayato.

—Se alimentan de la energía vital, y dado que la sangre está ligada a la vida, es una forma fácil de obtenerla. Por otro lado, robarla mediante un Juego de lo Oscuro debería ser mucho más fácil.

—Entonces es el siguiente asesino —declaró Judai.

—Parece ser el caso.

Una hora más tarde, todos los guardianes se reunieron en la oficina del director en donde Judai les contó sobre la deducción de Yubel.

—¿Vampiros? —preguntó Chronos claramente asustado—. ¡Mamma mia! ¿No es sufriente tener a una organización de duelistas oscuros? ¡Ahora también un vampiro!

—Bueno, vampiro o no, sigue siendo parte de las Siete Estrellas —dijo Ryo.

—La pregunta es porque ha atacado a estudiantes al azar y no a alguno de nosotros —intervino Daichi.

—Debe estar midiendo la situación —conjeturó Jun—. Ya hemos derribado a dos, es de suponer que el tercero querrá ser más cauteloso.

—Supongo que será otra noche de patrullaje nocturno —comentó Daitokuji con poco entusiasmo.

Esto no pareció hacer mucha gracia al profesor Chronos, quien de inmediato miró al director, mientras preguntaba en tono de súplica:

—¿Realmente debemos patrullar en la noche con un vampiro suelto?

—No podemos permitir que haya más víctimas —dijo el director.

—¡Mama mia! ¡Nosotros seremos las víctimas!

Al final, las suplicas de Chronos no sirvieron de mucho. El director les ordenó ir a descansar para que pudieran estar despiertos esa noche.

Así fue. Esa misma noche los guardianes estuvieron en alerta por si la mujer vampiro se presentaba. Pero no pareció que fuera a suceder nada. Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana no había señales de nada fuera de lo común. Incluso la niebla no se hizo presente esa noche.

—Supongo que no vendrá esta noche —comentó Judai cuando todos se reunieron en la entrada del edificio principal.

—Si es así, no hay nada más que podamos hacer esta noche —estuvo de acuerdo el director—. Mejor que vayan a descansar. Están excusados de sus actividades por el día de mañana.

* * *

La siguiente noche hubo la primera señal de movimiento. Casi nada más ponerse el sol la niebla volvió a surgir. Los guardianes volvieron a vigilar alrededor del dormitorio Obelisco, principal lugar de “caza” del vampiro. A pesar de la niebla, parecía que la mujer vampiro no se presentaría tampoco esa noche. Al menos hasta que Judai recibió un correo electrónico de Hayato: la mujer vampiro había secuestrado a Sho, y en ese momento la estaba siguiendo en dirección al bosque.

Pronto todos se unieron a la persecución. Se encontraron finalmente en el viejo camino que conducía al dormitorio abandonado. La mujer vampiro había sumido a Sho en una especie de transe, y ahora el Osiris se encontraba a dos metros de altura sostenido por una manada de murciélagos.

—Finalmente nos encontramos —dijo la mujer vampiro.

Ciertamente el cine había sido preciso al representar a los seres como ella: era una mujer de piel pálida y brillantes ojos de mirada depredadora. Llevaba un vestido que bien podría haber estado de moda uno o dos siglos atrás. Tenía también una larga cabellera verde e iba adornada con alhajas de oro y joyas, destacando un collar que sin duda era un amuleto para invocar los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

—¡Deja ir a Sho! —ordenó Judai dando un paso al frente.

La mujer vampiro sonrió.

—Sabes que no es así como funciona, primero tienes que ganarme en un duelo.

—¿Para robar nuestra energía vital a través del Juego de lo Oscuro? —preguntó Jun con obvio tono de sarcasmo.

La mujer soltó una leve carcajada.

—Ya tengo toda la energía vital que necesito —dijo—. Es momento de ponernos serios. No sólo obtendré sus llaves para mi empleador, sino que además podré quedarme con ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Asuka.

—No todos ustedes, por supuesto —aclaró mientras sonreía enigmáticamente antes de recorrer al grupo con su mirada.

La mirada de la mujer se detuvo en el Profesor Chronos, quien temblaba de miedo, y una expresión de asco se dibujó en su rostro. Siguió hacía el profesor Daitoukiji, quien trataba de ocultarse detrás de Hayato, entrecerró los ojos y luego pareció descartarlo. Miró a Daichi un instante como estudiándolo, antes de alejar la mirada. No sé molestó en ver a Asuka por más de un segundo. Sus ojos pasaron a Jun y por un momento su brillo se intensifico. Al llegar a Judai literalmente se relamió los labios como saboreando un bocado delicioso. Y finalmente posó su mirada en Ryo.

—Cinco de siete, más de lo que pensé podría obtener en esta Academia.

Los cinco —Daichi, Jun, Asuka, Judai y Ryo— sintieron como un escalofrío los recorría el cuerpo, aunque sólo Ryo trató de ocultarlo.

La mirada de la vampiresa se posó directamente sobre los ojos de Ryo, mientras se permitía otra de sus sonrisas siniestras, esta vez mostrando sus colmillos.

—Eres el primero —dijo al tiempo que sus ojos se encendieron hasta parecer dos antorchas.

La llave espiritual de Ryo comenzó a brillar y la mujer vampiro retrocedió un paso, como si alguien la hubiera empujado hacía atrás.

—Supongo que no funciona con los guardianes —escupió—. No importa, todavía tengo a mi rehén.

La vampiresa chasqueó los dedos y Sho pareció salir del trance. De inmediato comenzó a agitarse, hasta que notó que estaba siendo elevado al menos diez metros sobre el suelo. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios antes de comenzar a temblar.

—¡Resiste! Vamos a bajarte pronto —dijo Judai mientras activaba su disco de duelo.

Antes de que pudiera declarar el duelo, Ryo dio un paso adelante. Aunque su expresión fría de costumbre no parecía haber cambiado, la vampiresa notó una tensión que seguramente para la mayoría de los humanos pasaría inadvertida.

—Así que quieres salvar a tu hermano. Mejor para mí. No sólo tomaré tu llave, sino que además tendré el placer de traerte conmigo a la oscuridad.

—Supongo que eso significa que en este duelo apostamos nuestras almas.

—No exactamente. Los vampiros no tenemos alma. Y cuando pierdas, conocerás mi mundo. Te inclinaras ante mí como el primero de mis nuevos hijos.

Un frío miedo se depositó sobre todos los que escuchaban. El duelo tenía implicaciones más oscuras de las que pensaban originalmente.

—Basta de charlas. Terminemos con esto.

—Tanta impaciencia —recriminó la vampiresa negando con la cabeza—. Tendré que enseñarte una lección. Por cierto, mi nombre es Camula. Recuérdalo muy bien. Cuando este duelo termine estarás refiriéndote a mí como Maestra Camula.

Mientras hablaba, una nube de murciélagos voló desde el bosque cercano, concentrándose en su mano. Al instante, las criaturas se transformaron en un disco de duelo con forma de ala de murciélago.

—¡Duelo!

Káiser: 4000 — Camula: 4000

—Tomo el primer turno —declaró la vampiresa mientras robaba carta—. Activo la carta mágica de campo “ _Reino Vampiro_ ”.

El bosque desapareció. Al instante los duelistas y los espectadores se encontraron rodeados por una ciudad de aspecto medieval. Una luna llena de color rojo sangre iluminaba las calles de aspecto gótico, mientras a lo lejos, en una colina, se podía vislumbrar un castillo como el de las viejas películas de monstruos de la Universal.

—Coloco un monstruo y termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —siguió Káiser—. Cuando mi adversario controla monstruos y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo invocar especialmente a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600).

El poderosos dragón metálico emergió frente al Káiser llenando el sitio con su rugido metálico.

—Invoco a “ _Ciber Fénix_ ” (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600).

Esta vez una enorme ave metálica surgió de una llamarada.

—Ahora, batalla. “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”, ¡ataca a su monstruo!

El enorme dragón disparó un potente rayo desde su hocico, destruyendo al monstruo boca abajo, el cual se dejó ver por un momento mostrando a una tortuga cuyo caparazón era una pirámide dorada.

—Cuando “ _Tortuga Pirámide_ ” es destruida y enviada al cementerio como resultado de una batalla, puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo tipo zombie con 2000 punto de defensa o menos.

El mazo de la vampiresa flotó fuera de la ranura correspondiente en el disco, para posteriormente extenderse frente a ella. La mujer tomó una de las cartas, y el resto volvieron a apilarse y se barajaron por sí solas un par de veces antes de volver a la ranura del disco.

—Invoco al “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1500).

Frente a ella, en una nube de murciélagos, emergió un hombre de rostro pálido y cabellera plateada. Iba vestido con un anticuado estilo victoriano, en el cual resaltaba la capa, que más parecía las alas de un murciélago.

—“ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” —resopló Yubel—. Tan predecible.

Judai no dijo nada. La atención de todos estaba en el duelo.

—Termino mi fase de batalla —declaró el Káiser—. Coloco una carta y con eso mi turno termina.

Káiser: 4000 — Camula: 4000

—Robo —señaló la vampiresa—. Invoco a la “ _Dama Vampiro_ ” (ATK: 1550 / DEF: 1550). —El segundo vampiro iba vestido también a la moda victoria, y al igual que el “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” de su espalda salían lo que parecían ser dos alas de murciélago—. Es hora de la batalla. “Señor de los Vampiros” ataca a su “Ciber Dragón”.

El vampiro desapareció en una nube de murciélagos, para reaparecer flotando detrás del “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”. Extendió las alas y una nube de murciélagos emergió de estas rodeando a su enemigo y destruyéndolo.

—Gracias al efecto de “ _Reino Vampiro_ ”, los monstruos de tipo zombie ganan 500 de ATK durante el cálculo de daño (“ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” ATK: 2500).

El Káiser no pudo evitar un siseo cuando el dolor del ataque se sintió real. Aun así, se repuso de inmediato y oprimió un botón de su disco de duelo.

—Activo mi trampa: “ _Michizure_ ”, puedo activarla cuando uno de mis monstruos es enviado del campo al cementerio, me permite destruir un monstruo en el campo. Usare su efecto para destruir a tu “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”.

El vampiro estalló en una nube de murciélagos, los cuales sin embargo permanecieron flotando sobre el campo.

—El efecto de mi monstruo aún continua —declaró Camula—, ya que recibiste daño por el ataque de mi “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”, ahora debo declarar un tipo de carta: monstruo, mágica o trampa. Y tú debes descartar de tu mazo al cementerio una carta de ese tipo. Elijo carta de trampa.

Káiser buscó en su mazo una trampa y la envió al cementerio.

—Esto activa el segundo efecto de “ _Reino Vampiro_ ”: cuando mi oponente envía una o más cartas de su mazo al cementerio, puedo seleccionar una carta en el campo. Seleccionó a tu “ _Ciber Fénix_ ” Ahora, enviando un monstruo “Vampiro” de atributo Oscuridad de mi mano o mi deck al cementerio, ese objetivo es destruido. Envió al cementerio a “ _Duque Vampiro_ ” para destruir a tu monstruo.

—Gracias al efecto de “ _Ciber Fénix_ ”, mientras esté en posición de ataque, los efectos de cualquier carta mágica que seleccionen a uno de mis monstruos tipo maquina son negados.

—Eso no importa, mi “ _Dama Vampiro_ ” todavía puede atacar. ¡Termina con su monstruo! Y ya sabes: durante el cálculo de daño, gracias a mi campo, “ _Dama Vampiro_ ” gana 500 de ATK extra (ATK: 2050).

“ _Ciber Fénix_ ” fue igualmente consumido por las nubes de murciélagos de los monstruos de Camula.

—Cuando “ _Ciber Fénix_ ” es destruido en batalla y enviado al cementerio, robo una carta.

—Disfrútala, porque ahora tendrás que deshacerte de otra de las trampas en tu deck gracias al efecto de mi “ _Dama Vampiro_ ”.

Camula sonrió al ver como Káiser tuvo que deshacerse de otra de sus trampas.

—Coloco una carta y con eso termino mi turno —declaró la vampiresa.

Káiser: 2750 — Camula: 4000

—Es mi turno, robo. —Káiser dejó la carta robada en su mano y seleccionó otra de sus cartas—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Monstruo Reencarnado_ ”: descartando una carta de mi mano, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en mi cementerio y regresarlo a mi mano.

Ryo descartó una copia de “ _De-Fusión_ ” y regresó a su “Ciber Dragón” a la mano.

—Ahora invoco a “ _Proto Ciber Dragón_ ” (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 600). —El monstruo era como una versión no terminada y con acabados más toscos que el “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”—. Cuando este monstruo está en mi campo su nombre se trata como “ _Cíber Dragón_ ”. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar al “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” de mi mano con el “ _Proto Ciber Dragón_ ” para formar a “ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ” (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2100). —El campo tembló ante el rugido metálico que el dragón de Káiser emitió al aparecer frente a él. —Ahora, “ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ”, ¡ataca a su “ _Dama Vampiro_ ”!

La cabeza de la derecha emitió un potente laser de color blanco que pulverizo al monstruo vampiro. Los puntos de vida de Camula sólo se redujeron en 750 gracias a “ _Reino Vampiro_ ” (2800 - 2050 = 750).

—Todavía no termino. “ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ” puede atacar dos veces en cada Battle Phase.

El monstruo se preparó para su ataque directo, pero Camula se adelantó activando su propia carta.

—Activo la trampa “ _Llamada de los Condenado_ ”, con la cual puedo resucitar a uno de mis vampiros. Renace ahora, “ _Duque Vampiro_ ” (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0).

Si los anteriores monstruos de Camula representaban muy bien al estereotipo de los vampiros, este parecía salido directamente una película de Drácula. Era un hombre alto, de tez pálida, cabello recortado y peinado elegantemente. Vestía como todo un caballero de finales del siglo XIX, con levita y una elegante capa de seda.

—Cuando “ _Duque Vampiro_ ” es invocado especialmente, declaro un tipo de carta y… supongo que puedes intuir por ti mismo lo que sigue. Es momento de deshacerte de otra de tus trampas.

—Demonios, eso significa que el segundo efecto de su campo le permitirá destruir al monstruo de Káiser —dijo Daichi entendiendo la estrategia de la vampiresa.

—Esos monstruos vampiro están destruyendo poco a poco la baraja de Ryo —concordó Asuka—. Como un vampiro desangrando a su presa.

—Káiser es el mejor duelista de la academia, si alguien puede salir de esto es él —recordó Judai.

Mientras, en el duelo, Camula descartó de su deck otra copia de su “ _Dama Vampiro_ ”, permitiendo así que el efecto de “ _Reino Vampiro_ ” destruyera al dragón de Ryo.

—Activo “ _Recuperación de Fusión_ ”, para devolver a mi mano un “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” y una “ _Polimerización_ ”. Ahora, dado que no controlo monstruos, invoco a “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”. Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Káiser: 2750 — Camula: 3250.

—Muy bien, es mi turno, robo. Como mi “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” fue destruido por un efecto enemigo, durante mi siguiente Standby Phase regresa desde el cementerio.

La nube de murciélagos que continuaba sobrevolando el campo se reunió nuevamente frente a Camula, formando nuevamente al monstruo vampiro frente a ella.

—Es momento de terminar con esto. “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”, ¡destruye a su “Ciber Dragón”!

Todo indicaba que el resultado sería el mismo que en el anterior turno de Camula. Sin embargo, Káiser parecía estar esperando una repetición de esa batalla, y no perdió el tiempo en activar su carta tapada.

—Activo mi carta trampa: “ _Unidad Reflectante de Ataque_ ”, sacrificando un “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” en mi campo puedo invocar especialmente desde mi mano o mi mazo un “ _Ciber Dragón Barrera_ ”. —Mientras hablaba, una luz intensa proveniente de su carta trampa envolvió al “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”. Cuando la luz se disipó frente a Káiser había un dragón metálico dos veces más grande que el “ _Ciber Dragón_ ”, del cual destacaba una especie de collar del cual emergía una especie de escudo electrónico. El monstruo estaba en posición de defensa (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2800).

—¡Oh, gracias a Obelisco! —exclamó el profesor Chronos—. Por un momento pensé que sería lo último.

—Káiser nunca dejaría su campo desprotegido —aclaró Jun, aunque no podía evitar pensar también en lo cerca que el duelo estaba en terminar en un desastre. Por ahora la defensa de “ _Ciber Dragón Barrera_ ” era suficiente para superar a los vampiros de Camula incluso con el efecto de su campo. Pero, si en el siguiente turno la vampiresa sacaba algo con 2400 o más puntos de ataque, sería el final del duelo. Parecía que todo se reducía a lo que Káiser pudiera sacar en su siguiente turno.

—Te resistes mucho a lo inevitable —dijo Camula sin poder contener una sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero está bien así. Si no dieras batalla no sería divertido. Tu lucha sólo hará más dulce mi victoria.

Káiser permaneció estoico.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo. Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ” para robar dos cartas más. Ahora invoco a “ _Ciber Valle_ ” (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0). Este monstruo tiene tres efectos posibles. Usare el segundo efecto: desterrándolo junto con otro monstruo en mi campo puedo robar dos cartas más. Así que lo destierro junto con mi “ _Ciber Dragón Barrera_ ” y robo dos cartas.

—Espero que su estrategia funcione —comentó Hayato—. Deshacerse de su mejor defensa no parece una buena idea en este momento.

—Estoy seguro de que es por una buena razón —respondió Asuka—. Ryo no es de los que cometen un error como ese, menos aun con lo que está en juego.

Su mirada se volvió hacia Sho, quien parecía estar de nuevo sumergido en el trance hipnótico de la vampiresa, pues su cabeza estaba agachada y su cuerpo no parecía moverse en lo absoluto.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Sobrecarga de Fusión_ ” —continuó Káiser—. Esta carta me permite desterrar materiales de fusión de mi cementerio para invocar un monstruo de fusión de atributo Oscuridad, tipo máquina. Destierro a mi “ _Ciber Dragón_ ” de mi cementerio, más “ _Ciber Fénix_ ”, “ _Proto Ciber Dragón_ ” y “ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ” para invocar a “ _Dragón Fortaleza Chimeratech_ ” (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0).

El nuevo dragón estaba compuesto por una serie de formaciones metálicas en forma de ruedas, cada una de las cuales tenía una compuerta, cuatro de las cuales se abrieron dejando salir las cabezas de los monstruos desterrados para su invocación.

—Los puntos de ataque originales de “ _Dragón Fortaleza Chimeratech_ ” son de 1000 por cada monstruo usado como material para su invocación por fusión, en este caso son cuatro monstruos eso lo convierte en 4000 puntos de ataque.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Judai. Ver este duelo hacía que le dieran ganas de volver a enfrentarse a Káiser.

—Esto todavía no termina —comentó Yubel—. Me preocupa la carta boca abajo que Camula dejó en su turno anterior.

—Esperemos que sea sólo un farol. —Mientras hablaba, la mirada de Judai se desvió hacia Sho, quien seguía colgando inerte sólo sostenido por los monstruos vampiros de Camula.

—¡Ahora, batalla! ¡Atacó a tu “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”!

—Activo mi trampa. —Esto hizo que el corazón de Judai diera un vuelco, mientras Yubel sonreía con suficiencia—. “ _Waboku_ ”. Durante este turno no puedo sufrir daño de batalla y mis monstruos no pueden ser destruidos en batalla.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que sería algo peor —murmuró Judai.

Káiser colocó una carta y con eso terminó.

Kaíser: 2750 — Camula: 3250.

—Es mi turno, robo. Primero, destierro a mi “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” para invocar a “ _Génesis de Vampiro_ ” (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2100).

El nuevo monstruo de Camula era un enorme murciélago humanoide de color morado.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Entierro Insensato_ ”. Esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo de mi mazo al cementerio. Envió otra copia de “ _Duque Vampiro_ ”. Y ahora activo el efecto de mi “ _Génesis de Vampiro_ ”: descartando un monstruo tipo zombie de mi mano puedo revivir un monstruo zombie de menor nivel. Descarto “ _Desesperación de la Oscuridad_ ” de nivel 8 para invocar a “ _Duque Vampiro_ ” de nivel 5 (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0).

—Maldición —masculló Daichi—. Ahora podrá usar su campo para destruir el monstruo de Káiser.

Y exactamente eso hizo. Tras obligar a Káiser a deshacerse de una de sus cartas mágicas por la invocación especial de “ _Duque Vampiro_ ”, Camula usó el efecto de “ _Reino Vampiro_ ” para descartar una segunda copia de “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” y destruir a “ _Dragón Fortaleza Chimeratech_ ”:

—Ahora, ¡batalla!

—Carta trampa, “ _Negar Ataque_ ” con esto termino tu Battle Phase.

—Sigues resistiendo, muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Termino mi turno.

Ese último turno sólo sirvió para aumentar la tensión en el grupo de guardianes. En especial del profesor Chronos, quien prácticamente estaba masticando el encaje de sus mangas de la exasperación.

—¡Mama mia! Todo podría depender del siguiente robo.

—Estoy seguro de que Ryo lograra recuperarse —dijo Asuka.

—Robo —comenzó su turno Ryo—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Fusión de Dimensión_ ”: pago 2000 puntos de vida (LP Káiser: 750) y cada jugador puede invocar tantos monstruos hayan sido desterrados del juego como pueda.

Camula invoco al “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ” desterrado para invocar a “ _Génesis de Vampiro_ ”. Mientras que Káiser invoco a los cuatro monstruos que uso como material de fusión de “ _Dragón Fortaleza Chimeratech_ ” más “ _Ciber Valle_ ”.

—¡Batalla! ¡Atacó a “ _Genesis de Vampiro_ ” con “Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas”!

—¿Acaso intentas suicidarte? —cuestionó Camula con la ceja alzada.

—Desde mi mano, carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Quitar el Limitador_ ”. Esta carta duplica el ataque de todos mis monstruos de tipo máquina hasta el final de mi turno, sin embargo, durante la End Phase todos los monstruos beneficiados por este efecto son destruidos. Así que mi Dragón tiene suficiente poder para destruir a tu “ _Génesis de Vampiro_ ”, incluso con el poder extra que le confiere tu campo.

(“ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ” ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600; “ _Génesis de Vampiro_ ” ATK: 3500 durante Damage Step)

El vampiro de Camula fue destruido por el poderoso rayo blanco disparado por la cabeza derecha del dragón metálico.

—Y como bien sabes, “ _Dragón Ciber de dos Cabezas_ ” puede atacar dos veces en cada Battle Phase. ¡Ataca a su “ _Señor de los Vampiros_ ”!

—¡Lo logró! —gritó Chronos liberándose por fin de todo el estrés que le había producido el duelo.

Káiser: 750 — Camula: 0.

La vampiresa cayó de rodillas ante el último ataque.

—Yo perdí —susurró mientras sentía como las sombras se extendían para reclamar su existencia como pago al Juego de lo Oscuro.

Envió una última mirada sucia a Káiser, antes de desviarla a su hermano todavía suspendido en el aire por sus murciélagos. Su mirada se dirigió entonces a la carta que todavía sostenía en su mano y decidió que era su única oportunidad de salvar a su clan. Concentrando la energía de duelo que le quedaba, transformó la carta en una que representaba su voluntad.

—Uso mi carta mágica “ _Despertar del Vampiro_ ”…

—El duelo terminó —le recordó Káiser.

—Puede ser, pero te daré una última retribución como venganza. Mi clan no morirá conmigo. Esta carta me permite transferir mi energía de duelo restante y marcar con ella el alma de un humano. Puede ser que tu llave espiritual te proteja de mi influencia, pero no es así con tu hermano pequeño.

Los ojos de Káiser se abrieron con horror cuando vio como una sombra con forma de murciélago salía de la carta final de Camula y volaba en dirección a Sho. El niño soltó un alarido cuando el murciélago de energía de duelo atravesó su pecho, al tiempo que los murciélagos que los sostenían se desvanecían, mientras el cuerpo de Camula se dispersaba en el viento convertido en cenizas.

—¡Yubel! —gritó Judai con los ojos dorados.

Al instante el espíritu de duelo adquirió forma física y voló para detener la caída de Sho, depositándolo suavemente en el suelo.

De inmediato los dos profesores corrieron hacia el joven inconsciente. Siendo Daitoukuji quien más sabía de primeros auxilios, se arrodillo frente al niño quien había dejado de moverse.

—No respira —dijo mientras se apresuraba a realizar maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Ryo fue incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarse de pie mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, por primera vez en su vida paralizado de miedo.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Maldición conjurada**

* * *

El profesor Chronos se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer, tras su escritorio con un gesto cansado. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de maquillarse esa mañana, incluso cuando las dos gruesas bolsas bajo sus ojos comenzaban a hacerlo lucir como un zombie. La piel de color cetrino tampoco ayudaba a su aspecto.

Desde que todo el asunto con los Asesinos comenzara, no había podido conciliar muy bien el sueño. Y a más de dos días del enfrentamiento de Ryo y Camula, ni siquiera había podido dormir más de una hora seguida.

Él falló. Dejó que su miedo lo dominara y sus alumnos pagaron por ello. Sho estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de la enfermería. Ryo apenas si había dejado la sala de espera, con sus amigos turnándose para acompañarlo y asegurándose de que comiera algo y durmiera un poco.

Lo peor era que no podían conseguir ayuda del exterior. Después de la muerte de Camula, una gruesa capa de niebla cubría la isla entera, cortando la comunicación con el exterior. Como una última burla de la vampiresa para arruinar sus intentos de salvar al niño.

Daitoukuji, ayudado por Judai —quien al parecer era su estudiante más prometedor—, hacía todo lo posible por encontrar una cura para Sho, usando la alquimia allí en donde la ciencia médica moderna era al parecer incapaz de ayudar.

Y mientras tanto, él demostraba ser realmente inútil. ¿Dé que servían todos sus títulos y reconocimientos como duelista y profesor si no tenía los conocimientos para ayudar a Sho? Lo peor es que tampoco tenía el tacto para consolar a Ryo, su mejor estudiante, o a sus amigos. No podía ayudar a sus alumnos en ese momento de desesperación. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse en su oficina a lamentarse.

Todo era su culpa. Debió oponerse al director y tratar de disuadirlo de enviar a sus estudiantes a la batalla. ¡Eran duelistas oscuros, por el amor de Obelisco! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió que unos niños podían ser la primera línea de defensa? Debería ser él quien estuviera en esa cama de hospital al borde de la muerte, no un niño inocente que sólo se vio arrastrado a todo esto por los caprichos de un vampiro… Por su incapacidad para protegerlo, cuando se suponía que él era el adulto responsable allí.

—Chronos…

El profesor levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo, el director Samejima, de pie en la puerta.

—Decidí suspender las clases de momento. De cualquier forma, los alumnos no pueden concentrarse en sus clases a causa de la niebla. Y parece que incluso la electricidad está comenzando a fallar.

—Sí, tal vez es lo mejor —respondió de forma apagada.

—Anímate. Si alguien puede encontrar una forma de ayudar a Sho, es Daitoukuji. De los pocos maestros alquimistas que quedan en el mundo moderno, es el mejor.

Chronos no pudo hacer más que asentir lentamente.

—Ve a descansar —ordenó Samejima antes de retirarse.

El profesor simplemente se hundió más en la silla, sintiéndose más inútil a cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Judai se obligó a abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras, con las velas que el profesor Daitoukuji le prestó como única fuente de luz. Si usara el poder de la Oscuridad Gentil no las necesitaría, pero en el estado cansado en el que se encontraba, le era cada vez más difícil controlarlo. Así que decidió cerrar por completo su conexión con Haou (quién sólo susurraba palabras de venganza y como debería buscar al resto de los asesinos y destrozarlos uno a uno). Lo quémenos quería ahora era alimentar la ira creciente dentro de él y perder el control.

Esa noche se cumplieron las setenta y dos horas desde el duelo con Camula, y Sho no daba señales de despertar. Jun, Asuka y Hayato hacían lo posible para informarle de su estado de salud, mientras él se dedicaba a investigar en la vasta colección de volúmenes sobre alquimia y magia de las sombras que tenía el profesor. Era un hecho poco conocido que las enormes cajas que se almacenaban bajo las escaleras del dormitorio rojo en realidad contenían libros y equipo de alquimia perteneciente al profeso Daitoukuji.

El libro que tenía en sus manos actualmente era la traducción al inglés de un viejo tratado alemán del siglo XII, el cual hablaba sobre una plaga de vampiros que asoló a la ciudad de Frankfurt en 1134. Había muy poca información sobre las víctimas. La mayoría del texto hablaba sobre como los cuerpos, cuando se sospechaba que fueron víctimas del mal del vampirismo, eran exhumados de sus tumbas al mediodía, para posteriormente proceder a su purificación: les extraían el corazón, que inmediatamente era quemado, antes de enterrar el cuerpo de forma vertical, con los pies hacia arriba para que “ _en caso de que la destrucción del corazón no fuera suficiente, el vampiro no encontrara su camino de regreso fuera de su tumba_ ”.

Nada sobre una cura. Sólo información que conocía por películas de horror y series de tv: estacas, ajos, crucifijos, agua bendita, etc.

No quería llegar a eso. Sho estaba vivo… apenas; pero, mientras hubiera una esperanza de poder revertir lo que Camula hizo, él no se rendiría.

—Tal vez debamos enfocar esto de una forma diferente —dijo Daitoukuji mientras bajaba el libro sobre magia de las sombras que estuvo revisando—. Encontré un antiguo ritual para sellar maldiciones. Sho no fue mordido, sino que su alma se infectó por la propia energía de duelo de Camula. Si conseguimos sellar la maldición, podríamos retrasar el proceso.

—Eso no salvaría su alma.

—Desafortunadamente no —respondió Daitoukuji. Se le notaba el agotamiento en la voz—. Pero podremos retrasar la velocidad a la que la maldición lo consume. Lo que nos dará más tiempo para buscar una forma definitiva para salvarlo.

—Podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad —estuvo de acuerdo Yubel.

Judai no parecía muy contento con la alternativa, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

—Preparare todo —aseguró el profesor—. Esta misma noche podremos llevar a cabo el ritual. Ve a descansar.

—Quiero ayudarlo…

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitas estar listo para el ritual. El poder oculto en ti es la clave: es un poder que trae vida, y lo usaremos para evitar que la vida de Sho sea consumida por la maldición del vampirismo.

Judai asintió. El profesor Daitoukuji era uno de los mejores en su campo —no por nada su padre tomó la decisión de contratarlo para que fuera su tutor cuando más joven—. Confiaría en él para esto.

* * *

Cerca de la media noche, el profesor Daitoukuji finalmente terminó los preparativos para llevar a cabo el ritual. La ventana de oportunidad para lograrlo era poca, pero confiaba en que el poder de Judai sería suficiente para obtener un resultado favorable.

Unas cuatro horas antes de comenzar, se reunió con Judai, el director Samejima y el profesor Chronos en la dirección para dar a conocer su plan y lo básico respecto al procedimiento que usaría.

—Siendo sincero, la oportunidad es realmente baja. Nunca antes he tenido que llevar a cabo un ritual de magia de sombras de este nivel. Pero es la única oportunidad que tiene Sho.

Se giró a ver a Judai con seriedad.

—No puedo garantizar que el ritual no te afectará de forma adversa. De hecho, existe una posibilidad de que la maldición de Camula te afecte a ti también, o que los destruya a ambos.

Judai asintió. Entendía los riesgos que implicaba un ritual que actuaba directamente sobre la energía de duelo, que a final de cuentas era parte del alma de una persona.

—No —dijo de pronto el profesor Chronos—. Si es algo tan peligrosos no estoy de acuerdo en que un niño lo haga.

—Profesor Chronos es la única oportu…

—¡Signore Crawford! —le cortó con tono serio, antes de esbozar una sonrisa cansada—. Es trabajo de los adultos proteger a los niños. Daitoukuji hará el ritual usando mi energía de duelo.

Daitoukiji negó con la cabeza.

—Judai tiene un poder especial más allá de su energía de duelo que le da más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Así es, profesor, tengo que hacerlo yo.

Chronos cerró los ojos.

—Fallé una vez. Debía proteger a mis alumnos, pero por mi cobardía, el Signore Marufuji ahora podría morir… o algo peor.

Samejima suspiró.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, amigo. Pero igual que no tomarías el lugar de un cirujano para llevar a cabo una intervención quirúrgica, en este caso debes dejar que otros se ocupen.

Chronos no pareció nada conforme con eso, mas tampoco insistió. Samejima tenía razón: era momento de hacerse a un lado, aunque eso no significaba que no haría todo lo posible para ayudar a su colega y a sus alumnos. Incluso aunque no entendiera del todo como funcionaba la alquimia o la magia de las sombras, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que las cosas salieran bien.

A la hora acordada, Sho fue llevado a la arena de duelo. Era un lugar lo suficientemente amplio, además de tener un ambiente cargado de energía de duelo que podría ser canalizada para ayudar a Sho y a Judai en caso de ser necesario. Por supuesto, nadie además de ellos tres podía estar dentro. Los alumnos, incluso un reacio Ryo, fueron enviados a sus dormitorios. Chronos, el director Samejima, la profesora Emi, el profesor Kabayama y el profesor Satou custodiaban las puertas de la arena para evitar cualquier interferencia externa.

El ritual comenzó exactamente a la media noche, mientras la tensión en el exterior de la arena incrementaba.

Medio hora después de iniciado el ritual, el director recibió una llamada desde el puesto de vigía del faro. Una extraña embarcación de remos acababa de atravesar la niebla que rodeaba la isla y ahora se dirigía hacia el puerto.

—Parece una especie de barco muy antiguo—indicó el guardia en el radio.

Samejima miró a Chronos.

—Debe ser uno de los Asesinos —conjeturó el director. Hasta el momento habían demostrado ser lo suficiente extravagantes como para navegar en una embarcación como aquella.

El profesor Chronos apretó los puños al tiempo que su rostro se endurecía. El signore Marufuji estaba prácticamente muerto. El signore Crawford arriesgaba su vida en un intento desesperado por salvarlo. Y, ahora, otro de esos malditos asesinos aparecía para reclamar las vidas de sus alumnos.

—No más —dijo con resolución—. Le pondré un alto aquí y ahora.

Sin detenerse a escuchar al director, Chronos se apresuró en dirección al muelle. ¿Los asesinos querían dañar a sus alumnos? Bien, tendrían que pasar primero sobre su cadáver.

* * *

El profesor Chronos miró el banco de niebla gris que cubría la isla. El barco reportado sólo se podía ver brevemente, cuando la luz del faro lo iluminaba durante su recorrido.

Con el disco de duelos ya encendido y listo para robar su primera carta, Chronos esperó a que la embarcación terminara de atracar. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la enorme nave finalmente se detuvo junto al muelle. Era un antiguo barco de aspecto egipcio, finamente adornada. Con una enorme vela cuadrada al centro, y dos hileras de remo: una a estribor y otra a babor.

Una rampa descendió del barco y un grupo de soldados espectrales salieron de él, al parecer custodiando a alguien de importancia. Era un hombre, al parecer, ataviado con finas ropas antiguas y que usaba una máscara funeraria muy similar a las que se veían en los museos y en las películas sobre momias.

—¿Eres toda la comitiva que esta isla envía a recibirme? —preguntó el hombre detrás de la máscara.

—¿Comitiva?

—Es tradición recibir a los visitantes distinguidos con una comitiva, pero supongo que es esperar mucho de los barbaros de esta época el observar las antiguas costumbres.

Chronos frunció el ceño.

—¿Eres parte de las Siete Estrellas?

—Así es. Soy Abidos Tercero, Hijo de Amon, gobernante de las tierras de Kemet. He venido aquí a recoger a la cría de Camula. Simplemente guíame hacia donde se encuentra y me marcharé de inmediato.

—¿La cría de Camula? ¿Te refieres al signore Marufuji? —Chronos apretó los puños—. ¡No dejaré que toques a mi alumno!

—Entiendo. Morirás aquí. Debes saber que no he perdido un solo duelo en tres mil años.

Uno de los sirvientes espectrales se acercó al misterioso faraón enmascarado y le entregó un disco de duelo.

—¡Duelo!

(Chronos: 4000 —Abidos: 4000)

—Tomaré el primer turno —declaró el faraón—. Robo. Invoco a “ _El Servidor del Faraón_ ” (ATK: 900 / DEF: 0) —Frente a Abidos apareció una momia vestida con lo que parecía ser la armadura de un antiguo soldado egipcio, armado igualmente con una lanza de aspecto antiguo—. Coloco una carta y con eso terminó mi turno.

El profesor Chronos miró con incredulidad al supuesto faraón invencible frente a él. Había visto a mocosos de preescolar hacer mejores jugadas que esa.

—Es mi turno, robo…

—Antes, activo mi trampa continua: “ _El Primer Sarcófago_ ”.

—¿Pretendes invocar al “ _Espíritu del Faraón_ ”? Me temo que no te permitiré hacerlo.

Abidos pareció sorprendido ante la declaración del profesor.

—¿Cómo es que un plebeyo conoce mi estrategia?

—Por favor, soy el profesor de Duelos y Estrategia de la Academia de Duelos más prestigiosa del mundo. Un maestro estratega como yo ha memorizado cientos de cartas. Y debo decir que tu estrategia está mal ejecutada: si pretendes utilizar monstruos poderosos, cuya invocación dependa de acumular y mantener recursos en tu campo, debes asegurarte de proteger esos recursos.

Mientras hablaba, Chronos tomó dos cartas de su mano y las colocó en el campo.

—Por qué —prosiguió—, cuando no proteges esos recursos, pasa esto: activo mi carta mágica: “Tormenta Fuerte”, lo cual destruye todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en el campo.

Una potente ráfaga de viento envolvió el campo, destruyendo el sarcófago de piedra frente a Abidos, además de levantar las dos cartas del profesor, que resultaron ser trampas también.

—Presumes ser un maestro estratega, pero has destruido tus propias cartas.

—Lo sé. No las habría colocado allí en primer lugar si no quisiera que fueran destruidas. —Frente a él surgieron dos estatuas doradas ubicadas sobre dos pedestales con antiguos jeroglíficos grabados. Las estatuas representaban lo que parecía ser el busto de un antiguo faraón, pero con un cuerpo y cola de serpiente—. Las cartas destruidas son dos copias de mi carta trampa “ _Estatua de los Malvados_ ”: cuando esta carta colocada es destruida y enviada de mi campo al cementerio, invocan especialmente una “Ficha Vil”. Tipo Demonio, atributo oscuridad, nivel 4 y con mil puntos de ataque y defensa, respectivamente.

Abidos pareció querer replicar, pero el profesor continuó su explicación:

—Por supuesto, mis fichas no se quedarán mucho tiempo. Ahora las tributó para invocar mi monstruo As: “ _Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo_ ” (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000) —Una inmensa máquina de aspecto humanoide se alzó detrás del profesor. Parecía estar creada con piezas sobrantes de antiguas máquinas de la revolución industrial, con placas de acero oxidadas y enormes engranajes.

Chronos miró con seriedad al antiguo faraón frente a él.

—Volveré a repetirme: no permitiré que toques a ninguno de mis alumnos. Terminaré con este duelo ahora mismo. Activo la carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Quitar el Limitador_ ”: hasta el final de este turno, todos mis monstruos de tipo máquina que están en mi campo en este momento duplican su ataque.

La enorme criatura aumentó su tamaño al doble, mientras sus puntos de ataque incrementaban hasta llegar a los 6000.

—¡Batalla! Aplasta a esa momia, mi poderoso Golem.

El sonido del rechinar de los engranajes y las placas de metal llenó el muelle, mientras la inmensa mole de metal alzaba su puño y luego lo descargaba con toda su potencia sobre el (en comparación) diminuto Guardián del Faraón.

La onda de choque arrojó al faraón hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida se desplomaban.

(Chronos: 4000 — Abidos: 0)

Abidos Tercero se levantó del suelo, despojándose de la máscara funeraria.

Chronos se sorprendió. Era joven, posiblemente dieciocho años, la misma edad de los alumnos que en un par de meses estaría despidiendo en la graduación. No era sorprenderte, recordó, en el Antiguo Egipto muchas veces los niños eran coronados faraones y morían jóvenes, fuera por enfermedades, heridas de guerra o al cazar, incluso asesinados en disputas de poder por familiares que deseaban sus tronos.

—Yo… fui derrotado —dijo abatido—. ¿Cómo es posible? No perdí un duelo en tres mil años.

Los sirvientes espectrales a su alrededor apartaron la mirada de su rey caído, como avergonzados.

—Entonces ponte de pie —clamo el profesor Chronos—. Levántate y aprende de la derrota. Ganar siempre es increíble, pero en la derrota es donde más aprendemos.

Abidos se puso de pie, con una nueva resolución.

—He vagado por la tierra de los hombres durante tres mil años, esperando encontrar mi camino para cruzar finalmente al otro lado del río. Llegué a la conclusión de que, como los grandes faraones de antaño, debía enfrentar a un gran oponente en duelo, alguien que finalmente me venciera. Pero, incluso con esta derrota… No se siente bien.

El faraón alzó la mirada. La niebla que cubría la isla se estaba disipando y las estrellas y la luna comenzaron a dibujarse en el firmamento.

—No me malentienda. Fue un duelo excepcional, pero siento que puedo ser mucho mejor. Enfrentarme en un duelo ceremonial en el que de verdad demuestre todo mi potencial.

Chronos sonrió. Quizá por lo mucho que su juventud le recordó a sus estudiantes (tenía la edad de Fubuki, ¿fue manipulado también?), no podía seguir viendo a Abidos como enemigo.

—Buscare esa fuerza y regresaré.

—Bueno, hay muchos duelistas poderosos allá afuera. Pero en esta escuela hay uno que creo podrá darte el duelo que tanto anhelas, cuando estés listo. Regresa en dos años, y yo mismo me encargaré de que tengas un duelo final digno de un faraón.

Abidos asintió.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Dicho eso, el antiguo rey y sus sirvientes subieron a su barco. Chronos permaneció en el muelle, hasta que la embarcación desapareció de la vista.

* * *

Cuando el amanecer llegó a la Academia de Duelos, Sho abrió los ojos. Se sentía extraño, como si acabara de despertar de una larga pesadilla, plagada de sombras y la voz de una mujer que le instaba a levantarse y reconstruir su clan.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendió por la claridad de su mirada, incluso mejor que cuando usaba sus anteojos.

Escuchó pasos y vio emerger de entre las sombras al profesor Daitoukuji.

—Me alegra ver que despertó, joven Marufuji. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Sed —respondió—. Creo que nunca he tenido tanta.

El profesor sonrió.

—Oh, no se preocupe. En cuento la profesora Ayukawa haga su ronda en una hora más recibirá una transfusión. Una por semana debería calmar su sed.

Sho asintió lentamente. Su mirada se dirigió al techo. Tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado. Algo más que su repentina sed o la claridad de su vista.

—Profesor, ¿dónde está el Señor Crawford?

Daitoukuji sonrió.

—Descansando. Se esforzó mucho para traerlo de regreso con nosotros.

Sho asintió. Su _Maestro_ hacía mucho por él, debía de pagárselo de alguna forma.

—Debe tomarse las cosas con calma, joven Marufuji. No se preocupe por sus obligaciones con el joven Judai. Por ahora debe centrarse en recuperarse. Duerma ahora, y vuelva a ser el joven Marufuji a quien Judai conoció. Cuando llegué el momento, podrá abrazar su nuevo poder para honrar el viejo pacto entre su clan y el Rey Supremo.

Sho asintió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. Los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a apagarse, hasta que sólo quedaba un leve murmullo.

Daitoukuji sonrió satisfecho. Todo había salido tal como esperaba. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrío. Rápidamente tomó una muestra de la sangre de Sho y volvió a guardarlo.

Era momento de dejar la Academia. Tenía una investigación que concluir, y se estaba quedando sin tiempo.


	17. Manjoume vs Don Zaloog

La recuperación de Sho se desarrolló de maravilla gracias a las indicaciones dejadas por el profesor Daitoukuji. Si bien al comienzo la profesora Ayukawa vio con cierto recelo su afirmación de que podía recibir cualquier tipo de sangre en las transfusiones sin miedo a que se presentara una respuesta inmunitaria grave, unas pocas pruebas de laboratorio fueron suficientes para demostrar que estaba en lo correcto. El grupo sanguíneo de Sho no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo parecía asimilar como propia cualquier tipo de sangre sin importar el grupo sanguíneo.

Un resultado por demás interesante, que su vena científica le pedía estudiar. Sin embargo, estaba atada por su contrato laboral sobre llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de investigación externa sobre los casos médicos que se presentaran en la Academia (lo cual incluía, pero no se limitaba, a: agotamiento por uso excesivo de Energía de Duelo, lesiones causadas por daño real en duelo o el ataque repentino de cualquier entidad espiritual relacionada con el Duelo de Monstruos o los Juegos de lo Oscuro). Además de que todos sus reportes médicos eran entregados directamente al director de la rama médica de Corporación Kaiba.

Volviendo a Sho, los primeros días tuvo que ser mantenido en la enfermería, a pesar de que físicamente estaba completamente recuperado, a causa de una repentina hipersensibilidad al sol, como si de pronto hubiera desarrollado un tipo de porfiria. Nada de qué preocuparse en realidad: sólo mareos y dolores de cabeza repentinos si se exponía demasiado al sol. Situación que pareció calmarse tras una semana de reposo. Aun así, la profesora le recomendó el uso de protector solar de factor alto y, de ser posible, usar una sombrilla si el día estaba especialmente soleado para moverse entre la escuela y su dormitorio.

Tras dos semanas, lo único que pareció no poder recuperarse completamente fue su apetito. Los primeros días fue incapaz de ingerir cualquier cosa sin comenzar a sentir nauseas. Ante esa eventualidad, el profesor Daitoukuji recomendó una dieta más rica en hierro, lo cual funcionó y dos semanas después Sho estaba disfrutando de la mayoría de sus comidas sin ninguna complicación.

Por supuesto, cada domingo, sin falta, Sho debía presentarse en la enfermería en ayunas para un examen general y la posterior transfusión de sangre.

En cambios más positivos, si se podía sacar algo bueno de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que sus problemas de vista desaparecieron por completo. Un examen rápido demostró que incluso tenía una visión un poco mejor que el promedio. Sus capacidades físicas parecieron mejorar también. De ser uno de los alumnos con más problemas en educación física, pasó a uno de los más aventajados en cuestión de días.

Por supuesto, aunque el estado de felicidad de sus amigos y el personal por su recuperación era palpable, su hermano no parecía querer perderlo de vista.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Sho por quinta vez, la mañana del domingo en que recibió su tercera transfusión.

El Káiser simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo juzgaré eso —dijo.

—En realidad, me corresponde a mí juzgarlo —dijo la profesora Ayukawa con clara molestia. Luego se relajó y agregó con tono más tranquilo—: Sé que estás preocupado, todos temimos que no saldría de eso; pero tienes que confiar en mí. Tu hermano está bien. Te aseguro, si algo no estuviera bien, sería la primera en no permitirle salir de aquí.

Ryo tuvo que darle la razón a la profesora sobre eso. Lo cual no evitó que siguiera enviando correos a su hermano para recordarle seguir su dieta, usar el protector solar, no exponerse demasiado al sol directo y acudir a tiempo a sus citas médicas.

Y claro, cuando no era Ryo quien le estaba recordándole estas cosas, era Judai. Aunque su mente en las últimas semanas estaba dividida en otras preocupaciones. Y no era el único.

La mañana siguiente al ritual exitoso, el profesor Daitoukuji desapareció.

Por más que buscaron, no estaba por ninguna parte en la isla. No solicitó ningún permiso para salir de la escuela, ni dejó cualquier mensaje sobre algún asunto de urgencia (algo que el director aceptó había sucedido algunas veces a causa de su trabajo como alquimista) y todas sus cosas estaban en su habitación, como si jamás se hubiera ido. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de su presencia, algo confirmado por Judai cuando envió a sus héroes a buscarlo por toda la isla. Era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.

Esto de inmediato hizo saltar todas las alarmas. ¿Podría ser posible que se hubiera encontrado con otro de los Asesinos? Parecía poco probable, ya que las llaves espirituales no avisaron al resto de los guardianes como ocurrió en los ataques anteriores. Que lo hubieran secuestrado y tomado la llave tampoco era posible. Las llaves debían ser ganadas en un duelo una vez que estaban en posesión de su guardián.

—Es muy sospechoso —dijo Yubel la tercera vez que Judai intentó dar con cualquier pista de su paradero en la isla.

—¿Piensas que pudo haberse marchado voluntariamente? Eso no tiene sentido.

—Es un alquimista mucho más hábil de lo que la mayoría le da crédito, por algo lo contrataron para ser el profesor en esta escuela. No sería imposible para él.

Judai no quería creer en la posibilidad. Es decir, el profesor Daitoukuji le enseñó mucho, incluso yendo tan lejos como para asegurar que era el más indicado para heredar todo su conocimiento sobre la alquimia. De no ser por él habrían perdido a Sho, o se habría convertido en un monstruo. Él no podía…

Pero, dentro de él, la duda estaba plantada. ¿Por qué desaparecer de la nada? ¿Por qué no había ningún rastro de su presencia? Incluso si estuviera muerto algo habría quedado.

Así pasó todo un mes desde que el último asesino atacó, sin rastro alguno de que otro fuera a aparecer pronto. Todo en la Academia pareció volver a la normalidad, bueno casi todo. Un profesor suplente ocupó las clases de Daitoukuji, y extrañamente Chronos parecía menos propenso a meterse con los Osiris. Además, había dejado de intentar que Judai avanzara a Ra amarillo.

Por supuesto, la calma no podía durar tanto tiempo.

* * *

El siguiente ataque de un Asesino comenzó de forma poco convencional: con un robo de cartas.

Mientras Judai y sus amigos pasaban un rato agradable en las aguas termales de la Isla, alguien se coló en la habitación de Manjoume. Cuando llegó a su pieza unas horas después, encontró todas sus cosas regadas por la habitación. La cama estaba desecha y los cajones de los muebles fuera de lugar. Todo parecía indicar que alguien muy desesperado había estado buscando algo. Sin embargo, no había señales de que la puerta hubiera sido forzada, y entrar por la ventana de un tercer piso sin balcones habría sido muy difícil.

Por supuesto, de inmediato la seguridad del campus fue llamada y se comenzó una investigación. Nunca algo como eso había sucedido en la Academia. Especialmente porque, tras una inspección minuciosa, Jun se dio cuenta que lo único que faltaba eran sus cartas. Específicamente su mazo y la mayor parte de su “baúl”. Las únicas cartas que el ladrón pareció omitir fueron las que guardaba en una pequeña caja de madera en el fondo de su armario. No eran cartas nuevas o especialmente raras. De hecho, la mayoría de ellas, especialmente los monstruos, se consideraban débiles y sin uso. Cualquier otro duelista se habría desechó de ellas mucho tiempo atrás. Para Jun eran importantes al ser las primeras cartas que tuvo en su vida.

Sospechando que podía ser algo más que un simple robo, de inmediato solicitó la presencia del resto de los guardianes, así que el profesor Chronos despidió a la seguridad del campus momentáneamente para poder discutir la situación.

—Un poco descuidado salir de tu habitación sin tu mazo —dijo Káiser. Desde el incidente con Sho parecía estar un poco más paranoico respecto a los Asesinos.

Los otros, en especial Asuka, lo entendían. Incluso cuando ganó el duelo, casi había perdido a Sho. Y con la desaparición del profesor Daitoukuji había muchos más motivos para estar alerta.

—No iba a llevar mi mazo a las aguas termales, se habría arruinado por la humedad.

Káiser podía entender eso, pero aun así no parecía estar menos dispuesto a perdonar un descuido tan evidente cuando aún había tres Asesinos acechando la Academia.

—Aun así, fue algo descuidado de su parte, Signore Manjoume.

Judai estaba muy serio, observando la habitación en busca de cualquier pista.

—Hay un rastro aquí —dijo.

Yubel apareció a su lado y asintió.

—Magia de Sombras —gruñó el espíritu antes de desaparecer.

—Entonces, fue obra de un Asesino —dijo Jun.

—Sin duda fue un trabajo profesional —una voz proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención de todos.

Allí había un hombre vestido con un atuendo de detective, que en realidad parecía un mal disfraz de Sherlock Holmes. Destacaba su ojo derecho, el cual estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser un parche de oro con un ojo de Wdjat grabado.

—¿Profesional? —preguntó Asuka frunciendo el ceño—. La habitación está destrozada.

—No se fije en los pequeños detalles, señorita.

El hombre dio unos pasos para ingresar en la habitación. El profesor Chronos de inmediato se adelantó para quedar entre el hombre y sus alumnos.

—Disculpe, signore, pero sólo el personal de la Academia tiene acceso a la escena del crimen.

—No se preocupe, subdirector, tengo un pase. —El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó una hoja doblada en cuatro partes, además de una placa y una identificación policiaca—. Soy el Inspector Megure, director de la unidad de investigación de robo y fraudes relacionados con el duelo en la policía Central de la Prefectura de Okinawa. Fui llamado aquí a causa de un robo de cartas raras y valiosas.

El profesor Chronos tomó la hoja y comenzó a inspeccionarla con ojo crítico. Mientras tanto, el llamado inspector se adentró más en la habitación y comenzó a buscar pistas por el lugar con una lupa.

—Es curioso —dijo Daichi con actitud suspicaz—. Aunque la Academia cae dentro de la jurisdicción de Okinawa, el robo fue denunciado hace menos de dos horas. ¿Cómo tuvo tiempo para llegar aquí tan pronto?

—En helicóptero, joven. Nos tomamos muy en serio el robo de cartas.

—¿No se supone que la seguridad privada del Campus es la encargada de cualquier investigación dentro de la Isla? —continuó Daichi.

—Es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto. La seguridad del campus no tiene experiencia para tratar con algo como esto.

Jun frunció el ceño al notar la forma sospechosa en la que Judai veía al extraño inspector.

—Difícil de creer —dijo con el mismo tono inquisitivo que Daichi—, si consideramos que la Corporación Kaiba e Ilusiones Industriales son los principales patrocinadores de la Academia. No creo que Seto Kaiba deje la seguridad del campus en manos de gente poco capacitada.

—Sé que papá no lo hace —agregó Judai.

—Momento, signore Megure —interrumpió Chronos—. Mi firma está en este papel y no recuerdo haber firmado ninguna autorización para una investigación externa.

El inspector Megure de inmediato fue a tomar el papel, más bien lo arrebató de las manos de Chronos.

—¿No lo recuerda, subdirector? Fue justo hace treinta minutos, cuando nos encontramos en el helipuerto.

—El profesor Chronos lleva aquí una hora —aclaró Daichi.

—No, estoy seguro de que nos vimos en el muelle…

—Me llama la atención una cosa, inspector Megure —dijo Judai—. El parche de su ojo se siente extraño.

—No sé de qué hablas, chico —se apresuró a responder el inspector.

—Se siente como magia —siguió Judai—. Exactamente igual que el rastro que detecté por toda la habitación.

El inspector rio nerviosamente al notar las miradas suspicaces de todos los presentes sobre él.

—Pero eso no es todo —continuó Judai—. Hay algo peculiar en su aura. No se siente humana, parece más como de un espíritu. Un espíritu de duelo para ser preciso.

—Debes estar equivocado, chico. Tal vez no has estado durmiendo bien. El cansancio puede alterar los sentidos.

—¿Está seguro? —volvió a preguntar Judai.

En un segundo, el inspector Megure sacó algo se su bolsillo, lo arrojó al suelo y de inmediato una luz muy brillante cegó a todos en la habitación.

Cuando la luz se disipó, los guardianes notaron que sus llaves espirituales no estaban.

—Supongo que no sabe que debe ganarlas en un duelo —dijo Judai—. Vamos, Jun.

Manjoume asintió y los dos se echaron a correr. El resto tardó un poco más en recuperarse, pero en seguida fueron tras de ellos.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó Jun al tiempo que ajustaba su viejo mazo en la ranura de su disco de duelos.

—Kuriboh Alado ya tiene su rastro. —Al instante el espíritu se materializó frente a ellos—. Puede sentir la Magia de las Sombras en cualquier lugar de la isla. Además, las llaves espirituales no le sirven fuera de la Academia. Sería un tonto si se fuera.

—Así que irá al edificio principal —dedujo Jun. Según la explicación del director, la puerta espiritual estaba en unas ruinas subterráneas en el subsuelo de la isla, las cuales sólo eran accesibles a través de los sótanos del edificio principal, así que el intruso forzosamente tenía que dirigirse allí si pretendía usar las llaves.

—Ya tengo la entrada cubierta —aseguró Judai.

Diez minutos después, llegaron a las puertas principales de la Academia. El “Inspector Megure” estaba allí. Su respiración estaba agitada y se había desechó de su mal disfraz de detective. Ahora usaba lo que parecía ser un uniforme de algún tipo de fuerza especial. Frente a él, Avian, Burstinatrix y Clayman custodiaban las puertas y no parecían inmutarse por las dos pistolas del “inspector”.

—Vaya, inspector, parece que tiene problemas —dijo Judai.

—Tal vez te subestime, chico —dijo el hombre.

Jun dio un paso adelante activando su disco de duelo.

—¿Eres suicida, niño? —preguntó—. No puedes enfrentarme sin tu mazo.

—Tengo un mazo —espetó Jun.

—¿Esas cartas basura? En serio, niño, esto no es un duelo de preescolar.

El resto de los guardianes llegaron en ese momento.

—¡Signore Manjoume! —gritó Chronos—. Permita que me ocupe de esto.

—Él robó mis cartas —replicó Jun—. Voy a recuperarlas.

—Es mi trabajo como pro…

—Profesor Chronos —lo interrumpió Judai—. Esto es un duelo de honor. Jun debe ocuparse. Además, él no perdería contra un estafador como… como sea que se llame realmente este espíritu.

El profesor apretó los puños, pero no tuvo más remedio que echarse para atrás.

—No pierda, signore Majoume. Demuestre porque es parte de Obelisco.

Jun asintió.

—¿Por qué lucharía contigo, niño? —preguntó el “inspector”—. Ya tengo todas las llaves.

—Son inútiles si no las ganas en un duelo,

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien. —Al instante sus pistolas se transformaron en un disco de duelo—. Debo advertirte que jamás he perdido. Yo, Don Zaloog, líder de los Escorpiones Oscuros, te derrotare y finalmente conseguiré mi libertad.

Manjoume enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos.

Don Zaloog: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000.

—Tomo el primer turno —dijo Don Zaloog—. Robo. Oh, excelente. Primero coloco un monstruo y tres cartas boca abajo. Termino.

—¿De verdad Jun podrá ganar con esas cartas? —preguntó Daichi. Por lo que había visto, estaba jugando con cartas que tenían al menos ocho años de antigüedad, quizás más, y muchas de ellas no eran consideradas siquiera buenas.

Judai mostró una sonrisa confiada.

—Por supuesto. Jun es uno de los mejores duelistas que he conocido. No tengo dudas de que podrá ganar con cualquier carta.

—Es mi turno, robo —continuó Jun—. Invoco a “ _Inpachi de Carbón_ ” en modo de ataque (ATK 100 / DEF 2100).

Al instante la tierra tembló cuando un gigantesco autómata creado con los restos de madera completamente chamuscada apareció sentado detrás de Jun. La criatura se puso de pie, tambaleándose, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer aplastando a su duelista.

—Vamos, niño, ¿de verdad? ¿Juegas un monstruo que obviamente es para defenderte en ataque? Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Escudo y Espada_ ” —siguió Jun sin dejar que las palabras del enemigo lo provocaran—. Hasta el final de este turno, el ataque y la defensa originales de todos los monstruos boca arriba se invierten, así que los 100 puntos de ataque de mi monstruo se convierten en 2100. —A pesar de su aspecto frágil el monstruo de Manjoume se irguió con mucha más seguridad que antes—. Muy bien, fase de batalla. ¡“ _Inpachi de Carbón_ ” destruye a su monstruo boca abajo!

La enorme mole de madera ennegrecida alzó su puño y luego lo dejó caer sobre la carta de monstruo boca abajo, levantando una nube de polvo y cenizas en el proceso. De entre el polvo, se escuchó el chillido adolorido de una criatura y el sonido de la explosión de un holograma.

—Acabas de destruir a “ _Sangan_ ” —aclaró Don Zaloog mostrando la carta una vez que el polvo volvió a asentarse—. Cuando este monstruo es enviado del campo al cementerio, puedo buscar un monstruo con 1500 o menos puntos de ataque y agregarlo a mi mano. Así que me agrego a mí mismo.

Mostró una carta que claramente lo tenía a él impreso en la ilustración.

—Coloco dos cartas —continuó Jun—. Después, activo la carta mágica continua “ _Derrumbamiento del Suelo_ ”: esta carta me permite seleccionar dos zonas de monstruo desocupadas, y dichas zonas no podrán ser usadas para invocar o colocar ningún monstruo mientras esté boca arriba en el campo. Elijo las dos zonas de los extremos izquierdo y derecho de tu campo. —Al instante el piso a ambos lados de Don Zaloog comenzó a temblar antes que dos enormes socavones se abrieran en la tierra—. Con eso terminó mi turno y el efecto de “ _Escudo y Espada_ ” termina.

El monstruo de Jun volvió a tener sólo 100 puntos de ataque.

Don Zaloog: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000.

—Impresionante, niño, de verdad. Pero mis puntos de vida están intactos y me has dejado un enorme blanco al que atacar. Es mi turno, robo. Y ahora, por extraño que se escuche, me invoco a mí mismo.

—¡Activo la carta trama, “ _Trío Ojama_ ”! —le interrumpió Jun antes de que pudiera poner su carta en la ranura del disco—. Esta carta Invoca de Modo Especial 3 " _Fichas de Ojama_ " (Tipo Bestia/LUZ/Nivel 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) en Posición de Defensa en tu campo.

Tres extrañas criaturas de aspecto deforme, de colores amarillo, negro y verde, ocuparon el campo del oponente. Los seres de aspecto extraño comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Don Zaloog de forma burlona.

—¡Bien, signore Manjoume! Selló todas sus zonas de monstruos.

—¡Más bien me ha obsequiado tres monstruos para poder sacrificar! —se burló Don Zaloog.

—¿De verdad piensas que cometería ese error de novato? —espetó Jun—. Las “ _Fichas Ojama_ ” no pueden ser usadas para una Invocación por Sacrificio.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Daichi.

—Todavía no —le cortó Judai.

Tanto Asuka como Káiser estaban viendo las cartas tapadas de Don Zaloog, intuyendo como Judai que había algo más allí.

—Dos espacios son todo lo que necesito por ahora —dijo Don Zaloog.

Jun no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Desde mi campo, activo la carta Mágica de Juego Rápido “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”. Con esto me deshago de tu molesta carta mágica.

Un remolino de agua, viento y relámpagos rodeó a ambos jugadores. Cuando se disipó, la carta continua de Jun se había ido y el suelo a los lados de Don Zaloog estaba intacto de nuevo.

—Ahora sí, me invoco a mí mismo. —Al instante un segundo Don Zaloog (ATK 1400 / DEF 1500) apareció en el campo frente al falso inspector. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que este tenía un parche común y corriendo donde el otro tenía el parche de oro.

—Esto debe ser lo más surrealista que he visto —se quejó Asuka.

—Ya te acostumbraras —respondió Judai encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Daichi por su parte—. Vampiros, una mujer volviéndose tigre —se sonrojó al decir eso— y apuestas de almas.

—Un tipo invocándose a sí mismo al campo definitivamente les gana —confirmó Asuka.

El duelo prosiguió al margen de su conversación:

—Ahora, ¿por qué sólo yo debería divertirme? Es hora de traer a uno de mis camaradas. Activo la carta mágica “ _Reunión de los Escorpiones Oscuros_ ”. Esta carta me permite invocar cualquier cantidad de monstruos “Escorpión Oscuro” con nombres diferentes que tenga en mi mano, siempre y cuando yo mismo esté en el campo. Invoco a mi leal amigo, “ _Escorpión Oscuro - Gorg el Fuerte_ ” (ATK 1800/DEF 1500). —Al instante un enorme y musculoso hombre calvo, con una cicatriz enorme que cruzaba sobre su ojo derecho, se materializo en el campo. Traía consigo una enorme maza medieval, además de vestir un uniforme similar al de Don Zaloog.

Don Zaloog parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo y miró a Manjoume con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

—Si quieres rendirte, niño, ahora es un muy buen momento. Eso te ahorrara dolor.

—Jamás he retrocedido en un duelo —declaró Jun con convicción.

—Bien, te lo advertí, niño. —El parche de oro en su ojo comenzó a brillar.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—Yubel —dijo.

—Lo protegeré lo más que pueda —respondió el espíritu—. Pero recuerda: mi principal misión siempre será protegerte a ti.

Judai asintió.

—Eso es suficiente —dijo.

—Gorg, destruye a su monstruo. —El sujeto enorme y calvo colocó su maza en posición de ataque y corrió en dirección al Inpachi. A pesar de su tamaño, fue capaz de tomar un gran impulso y saltó lo suficientemente alto como para golpear a la enorme mole de carbón en la cabeza. El gigantesco autómata se tambaleó unos momentos, para posteriormente derrumbarse en pedazos.

Una nube de polvo y cenizas se levantó cuando Inpachi cayó al suelo sepultando a su propio dueño. Cuando se disipó, Manjoume estaba allí apenas de pie, con la ropa rasgada y con claros rasguños y moretones por todas partes. Sus puntos de vida cayeron a 2300.

—Impresionante, niño —elogio Don Zaloog—. Sobreviste.

Jun giró hacia atrás levemente. Pudo ver a Yubel detrás de Judai, con su mano extendida en su dirección, todavía brillando con su magia. Judai asintió, indicándole que lo tenía cubierto.

—Activo la trampa continua “ _Goblin Robando_ ” —prosiguió Don Zaloog—. Con esta carta, cuando uno de mis monstruos te inflige daño de batalla, debes descartar la carta superior de tu mazo. Además, como recibiste daño de batalla por el ataque de Gorg, se dispara su efecto: puedo elegir entre dos opciones, y elijo la segunda, con lo que otra carta de la cima de tu deck se va al cementerio.

Manjoume envió ambas cartas al cementerio sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Todavía no termino, ordenó a mi homologo atacar tus puntos de vida directamente. —El Don Zaloog en el campo, sin ceremonia alguna, alzó ambas pistolas y disparó a quemarropa. Manjoume recibió ambos disparos en el pecho y cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Signore Manjoume! —gritó Chronos haciendo amago de correr hacia su alumno, sólo para descubrir que no podía moverse.

Asuka desvió la mirada, mientras Daichi apretaba los puños. Káiser no apartó la vista del duelo, pero por dentro sentía como su sangre hervía. Al igual que con Sho, otra persona a quien no podía proteger. Incluso si ganaba todos sus duelos, ¿de que servía si no tenía el poder para cuidar de sus compañeros? Ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para proteger a su propio hermano.

Judai se mordió el labio, confiaba que Yubel no dejaría morir a Jun, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso. Desde que eran amigos ya había estado en peligro muchas veces, y no podía dejar de pensar que era por su culpa.

Manjoume tosió antes de ponerse de pie trabajosamente. Sus puntos de vida cayeron hasta 900.

—De verdad me impresionas, niño —volvió a elogiarlo su oponente—. Como recibiste daño, se dispara el efecto de mi homologo. Otra vez, puedo elegir dos opciones, y de nuevo elijo la segunda: las dos cartas de la parte superior de tu deck se van al cementerio. Y una carta más por el efecto de “ _Goblin Robando_ ”.

Jun, con las manos temblorosas, envió las tres cartas al cementerio.

—Con eso termina mi turno —declaró Don Zaloog—. De verdad, niño, ríndete ahora. Un ataque más y tu vida se acaba.

Don Zaloog: 4000 — Manjoume: 900.

—Es mi turno, robo —declaró Jun con voz entrecortada—. Activo mi carta trampa, “ _Codicia Imprudente_ ”, me permite robar dos cartas más, a cambio debo saltarme mis próximas dos Draw Phases.

—No es como si fueras a sobrevivir otro turno —declaró Don Zaloog confiado—. Enfrentarme con un mazo tan débil, eso es querer suicidarte.

Jun sonrió con cansancio.

—Una vez vi al padre de mi mejor amigo ganar con un mazo que sólo tenía monstruos con cero de ataque —dijo—. No hay cartas débiles, sólo débiles que no saben usarlas.

Judai sonrió con nostalgia al recordar eso. Jun había aprendido con esfuerzo las lecciones que su padre les inculcó a ambos. Si bien al principio fue difícil hacerlo olvidar lo que su familia siempre le enseñó: lo que importa es el poder.

—Además, debiste revisar mejor el mazo. Pensaste que sólo tenía monstruos de niveles bajos o con efectos poco útiles; pero olvidaste revisar el resto de las cartas. Ese error será tu perdición. Activo la carta mágica “ _Olla de la Avaricia_ ”: seleccionó cinco monstruos en mi cementerio, los barajo en mi mazo y luego robo dos cartas.

—¡No hay cinco monstruos en tu cementerio! —espetó Don Zaloog.

—Claro que sí. ¿Lo olvidaste? Me obligaste a enviar las cinco cartas de la cima de mi deck al cementerio, incluyendo cuatro monstruos. A ellos debes sumar el “ _Inpachi de Carbón_ ” que destruiste.

—Roba todo lo que quieras, no cambia nada.

—Selecciono a “ _Inpachi de Carbón_ ”, “ _Imitador_ ”, “ _Un Gato de Mal Agüero_ ”, “M _ago de la Fe_ ” y “ _Ojama Negro_ ” en mi cementerio, los barajo de vuelta en mi deck y robo dos cartas. —Su sonrisa creció al ver lo que había robado—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Vórtice de Relámpagos_ ”: descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir todos los monstruos boca arriba que controle mi oponente.

La lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre los monstruos en el campo de Don Zaloog, destruyéndolos. Cuando las tres fichas explotaron, Don Zaloog sintió como las esquirlas del suelo que levantaron cortaban su cuerpo y sus puntos de vida se reducían a 3100.

—Recibes 300 puntos de daño por cada “ _Ficha Ojama_ ” —aclaró Manjoume—. Todavía no termino. La carta descartada por el coste de mi carta mágica es “ _Ojamagia_ ”. Cuando esta carta mágica es mandada desde el campo o de mi mano al cementerio, me permite añadir a mi mano a los tres hermanos Ojama: “ _Ojama Amarillo_ ”, “ _Ojama Verde_ ” y “ _Ojama Negro_ ”. Y antes de que te burles porque son monstruos débiles, recuerda que siempre puedo fusionarlos. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar a los tres hermanos Ojama en mi mano para formar al “ _Rey Ojama_ ” (ATK 0/DEF 3000) en posición de ataque.

Las mismas tres criaturas que representaban las fichas saltaron al remolino de colores de la “ _Polimerización_ ”. Al instante siguiente, una criatura similar a ellos, pero del triple de su tamaño y con una forma similar a un huevo con una promete nariz y una enorme boca sonriente cayó pesadamente frente a Manjoume. La criatura vestía un tanga rojo, una capa verde y tenía una corona dorada que resultaba demasiado pequeña para su cabeza.

—Gracias al efecto de “ _Rey Ojama_ ”, puedo elegir tres de tus zonas de monstruos desocupadas y estas no podrán ser usadas para invocar o colocar monstruos mientras “ _Rey Ojama_ ” permanezca boca arriaba en el campo.

—No sirve de nada si tiene cero puntos de ataque.

—Sus 3000 puntos de defensa serán tu perdición. Activo la carta mágica de campo “Pa _ís de Ojamas_ ”. Gracias a su efecto, mientras controle un monstruo Ojama en el campo, el ataque y la defensa originales de todos los monstruos en el campo se intercambian. (“ _Rey Ojama_ ” ATK 3000/DEF 0). Fase de batalla.

—Bien —exclamó Judai.

Don Zaloog salió disparado hacia atrás cuando el “ _Rey Ojama_ ” lo tacleó, reduciendo sus puntos de vida a 100.

—Lamentaras no haber acabado conmigo con ese ataque, niño. Activo mi última carta boca abajo: trampa continua “ _¡Atrás, Bribón!_ ”. Gracias a su efecto, como tu monstruo infligió daño de batalla, regresa a tu mano. O en este caso, a tu deck de fusiones. Ahora que tu campo esta desprotegido, ninguno de tus monstruos débiles podrá ayudarte.

—¡Maldición! —espetó Daichi—. Si en su siguiente turno invoca un monstruo con más de 900 de ataque será el fin.

El profesor Chronos mordió los encajes de sus mangas, mientras Asuka mantenía su mano sobre el botón de encendido de su disco de duelo, pensando en si sería posible hacer algo para salvar a Jun si las cosas iban a lo peor. Káiser aun miraba impasible.

—Jun lo sabe —aseguró Judai—, y estoy seguro que tiene algo previsto para eso. Todavía queda una carta en su mano.

—Durante todo el duelo has tachado mis cartas de ser débiles e inútiles —dijo Jun confirmando lo que Judai pensaba—. Ahora voy a vencerte con la que posiblemente es la carta más infravalorada del juego. Activo la carta mágica “ _Chispas_ ” la cual causa 200 puntos de daño al adversario.

—Tiene que ser una broma —gruñó Don Zaloog.

Finalmente, la pequeña bola de fuego lo golpeó en la cara, chamuscando su nariz y rediciendo sus puntos de vida a 0.

Don Zaloog: 0 — Manjoume: 900

—Perdí —dijo Don Zaloog.

Al instante las figuras de otros cuatro monstruos, los miembros de la banda de los Escorpiones Oscuros, se manifestaron a su alrededor.

—Lo siento, chicos. Era nuestra oportunidad de ser libres.

—¿Ser libres? —preguntó Jun, se notaba que le costaba permanecer de pie. El profesor Chronos de inmediato lo sujetó por la espalda para que no cayera, mientras daba indicaciones a Asuka, Ryo y Daichi para que fueran en busca de ayuda a la enfermería. Judai estaba de pie junto a Jun al parecer tratando de determinar qué tan graves eran sus heridas.

—No lo entenderías, niño —dijo Don Zaloog—. Este es el final. Tus cartas están en el puerto, en un pequeño cofre escondido detrás de las bodegas.

Las cinco figuras se convirtieron en cenizas ante sus ojos, de la misma forma en que le sucedió a Camula. Al final, sólo quedó el amuleto con forma de parche, las llaves espirituales y cinco cartas de duelo con los bordes chamuscados.

Jun no resistió más y perdió la consciencia.


	18. Duelo de sombras

Cuando Manjoume recobró la consciencia, le pareció que así era como debía sentirse ser arrollado por un camión. Todo su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza le palpitaba con una migraña persistente. Hasta mover los parpados era doloroso.

—¡Oh, el Jefe abrió los ojos! —escuchó una voz chillona y desagradable.

Frente a él una pequeña y extraña criatura deforme y de color amarillo, cuya única vestimenta era un diminuto calzoncillo de color rojo, comenzó a hacer un baile extraño. Manjoume pensó que estaba alucinando, especialmente cuando dos más de esas criaturas se unieron a la amarilla y su extraña danza de ¿felicidad? Suponía que eso debía ser.

—Ojamas —susurró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—¿No son divertidos? —escuchó la voz de Judai—. Estos pequeños estaban durmiendo en tus cartas. Toda la conmoción de tu duelo contra Don Zaloog finalmente los despertó.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los tres a la vez.

—¿Dormidos? —preguntó Manjoume volviendo a abrir los ojos. Las criaturas lo miraban con sus enormes y llorosos ojos.

—Fueron años oscuros —dijo Amarillo.

—Despreciados e insultados por todos los duelistas —agregó Verde.

—Pasados de mano en mano entre mocosos despreciables —continuó Negro.

—Cansados del desprecio.

—Nos retiramos a lo más profundo de nuestras cartas.

—Deseando jamás volver a despertar en este mundo cruel.

—¡Pero ahora hay luz! —gritaron a la vez—. Un maestro que nos respeta y sabe cómo utilizarnos. Jamás pensamos que la felicidad realmente existiera.

Los tres volvieron a bailar su extraña danza, moviendo sus traseros como el protagonista de ese ese anime que tanto le gustaba a Judai, Shin-chan o algo así.

Jun soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Por qué de todos los espíritus existentes en las Doce Dimensiones precisamente tenía que formar un lazo con los más molestos?

Judai se carcajeó divertido por las payasadas de los hermanos Ojama.

—Sí que saben divertirse.

—¿En serio? Te los regalo.

Los Ojamas detuvieron su baile, petrificados con un gesto de horror absoluto.

—Vamos, chicos, no lo dice en serio. Jun sólo está bromeando.

Manjoume masculló lo que parecía ser una queja exasperada antes de hacer lo posible para girarse a ver a Judai.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—Tres días —respondió Judai también poniéndose serio—. Recupere tus cartas y las he estado guardando desde entonces.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darlas. Yo…

—No quiero escuchar alguna tontería sobre que esto es tu culpa. Sabía en lo que me metía cuando acepte ser guardián de una de las llaves.

Fue el turno de Judai de suspirar con exaspero.

—Es sólo que es demasiado. Primero Sho y ahora tú. Además, no hemos sabido nada del profesor Daitoukuji.

—¿Sabes que no todo lo que tiene que ver con Juegos de lo Oscuro está relacionado contigo?

Judai asintió.

—Aun así, se supone que como Rey Supremo mi trabajo es controlar estas cosas. —Se mordió el labio—. No siento que haya estado haciendo mi trabajo muy bien.

—Haces lo mejor que puedes —interrumpió Yubel apareciendo a su lado—. Todavía eres un niño.

—¿Qué hay de Don Zaloog? —preguntó Jun antes de que Judai siguiera flagelándose—. Lo último que vi fue que se convirtió en una carta.

—Sí, al parecer el Amuleto de las Sobras que portaba es lo que le permitió mantener una forma física en el mundo humano. Creemos que un objeto similar fue lo que permitió a Tania manifestarse en este mundo. El amuleto junto con el mazo de los Escorpiones Oscuros fue recuperado por empleados de Corporación Kaiba.

—¿No los tomó tu padre?

—Más o menos. No sé todos los detalles, pero hace poco se creó un nuevo centro de investigación en conjunto de Corporación Kaiba e Industrias Ilusiones. Trabajaran juntos para investigar más los fenómenos relacionados con el Duelo.

Judai se levantó.

—Debo ir a clases, oh y los demás envían saludos. Querían verte, pero la profesora Ayukawa sólo dejara entrar a una persona a la vez hasta que estés mejor.

Jun asintió para indicar que lo entendía.

Judai sonrió feliz de que su amigo estuviera despierto y luego salió de la enfermería.

Manjoume cerró los ojos. Sólo quería dormir tres días más.

—Descansa, Jefe —la chillona voz de Amarillo interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad—. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que ningún otro Duelista Oscuro venga a atacarte.

Abrió los ojos para ver a los tres Ojamas tirar puños al aire como si estuvieran boxeando.

—Como si pudieran hacer algo por sí solos —se quejó Jun con aparente mal humor. Claro, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios traicionó su intención de verse duro. Se sentía muy bien por fin tener a sus compañeros espirituales. Era como reencontrar a un viejo amigo que se había ido por un largo tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento agradable volvió a dormir.

* * *

Pasó una semana más antes de que la profesora Ayukawa permitiera a Jun salir de la enfermería. No parecía muy feliz con lo que estaba pasando, especialmente por la mirada severa que envió al director Samejima y al Profesor Chronos cuando fueron a ver el estado de salud de Manjoume. Claramente no apoyaba que sus alumnos fueran metidos en todo ese asunto de duelistas asesinos y Juegos de lo Oscuro.

No es como si hubiera una opción, pensó Judai. Sus maestros eran todos grandes duelistas, pero eso no garantizaba el triunfo en un verdadero duelo. Como encarnación de Haou, aprendió a sentir la energía espiritual de las personas, y supo de inmediato que el director tuvo que elegir a los guardianes entre sus alumnos no sólo por su nivel como duelistas, sino porque su Energía de Duelo les daba más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un Juego de lo Oscuro.

Con el asunto del quinto Asesino finalmente concluido, la calma regresó a la Academia a tiempo para el tercer periodo de exámenes de ese año. Salvo que esta vez ninguno de los guardianes se permitió relajar la guardia.

Eso hasta que de nueva cuenta comenzaron los ataques. Una vez más hubo alumnos secuestrados. Al igual que sucedió con el asunto de Camula, eran encontrados drenados casi completamente de su energía de duelo. Sólo que esta vez no había rumores de ojos hipnóticos entre la niebla, o siquiera testigos de que sucedió a esos alumnos.

Los guardianes volvieron a recorrer la isla por la noche en parejas, intentado descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, obviamente conscientes de que sólo podía ser el sexto Asesino.

Fue la tercera noche que el profesor Chronos y Asuka descubrieron finalmente al atacante.

Mientras patrullaban en el camino que llevaba en dirección a los baños termales, escucharon el grito de una de las alumnas. Al llegar a donde estaba la fuente de los gritos, vieron a un enorme ser al parecer formado por sombras. Estaba erguido sobre la estudiante de Obelisco, esta estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de alejarse de la figura, la cual estiró su brazo derecho en su dirección drenándola al instante de toda su energía.

—¡Signorina Maki! —gritó el profesor Chronos mientras corría hacia su alumna.

La enorme mole de sombras miró a los recién llegados con sus dos enormes ojos rojos.

—Ustedes son los guardianes de las llaves —dijo una voz distorsionada y mecánica—. Espero que sean más cooperativos que la molesta escoria que me encontrado las últimas noches. ¿Dónde está el mocoso de Pegasus?

—¿El signore Crawford?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con Judai? —preguntó Asuka.

La criatura parpadeó un momento, como si las sombras que la formaban perdieran estabilidad.

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo, niña.

Asuka retrocedió al darse cuenta que una espesa niebla negra comenzaba a subir por sus pies. La niebla se sentía casi sólida, y antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir ruido alguno, estaba completamente envuelta en ella.

—¡Signorina Tenjouin! —gritó Chronos sin poder hacer nada mientras veía como su alumna y esa extraña entidad formada por sombras desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

Cuando el resto de los guardianes llegaron, lo encontraron sólo a él llamando a Asuka, mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la última víctima de esa cosa.

* * *

Asuka se vio libre finalmente de la oscuridad, encontrándose en lo que parecía ser una vieja arena de duelo. No había utilizado una desde que tenía diez años. Pero eso no era todo: sus manos estaban encadenadas a la arena.

Frente a ella, al otro lado de la arena, se encontraba la criatura formada por sombras.

—Por lo que veo careces de honor —dijo—. Secuestrar a tus oponentes y obligarlos a tener un duelo.

—Toma el primer turno, niña. Sin formalidades.

Asuka frunció el ceño, colocó su mazo en la arena y robó su mano inicial.

Asuka: 4000 — Asesino: 4000.

—Es mi turno, robo. Invoco a “ _Dama Guerrera del Páramo_ ” en defensa (ATK 1100/DEF 1200). —El monstruo de Asuka era una mujer vestida con una armadura de cuero color verde, además de un sombrero y una raída capa de viaje. Apareció arrodillada con su espada desenvainada frente a ella, lista para cortar a quien intentara atacarla—. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

—Mi turno. Robo. —La voz seguía sonando mecánica, como si no perteneciera a un ser humano. Asuka no pudo evitar estremecerse. El no poder ver el rostro o siquiera si era humano, o al menos parecía uno, sólo aumentaba su nerviosismo—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Elección Dolorosa_ ”. Muestro cinco cartas, mi oponente elije una, agregó esa carta a mi mano y las cuatro restantes se van al cementerio.

Los hologramas de las cinco cartas se mostraron en el centro del campo.

—Elijo a “ _Quimera Oscura_ ”.

El ser de sombras agregó la carta mencionada a su mano, para luego elegir otra.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Factoría Oscura de Producción en Masa_ ”, con la cual puedo recuperar dos monstruos normales desde mi cementerio y agregarlos a mi mano. Recupero a “ _Oso Panda Frenético_ ” y a “ _Ryu-Kishin_ ”. Ahora, activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar a ambos monstruos e invocar a “ _Barox_ ” (ATK 1380/DEF 1530). —La criatura resultante era un demonio de piel azul con grandes garras y colmillos, además de pelaje espeso en sus hombros, antebrazos y piernas. Miró a Asuka con una boca babeante, como si quisiera arrojarse contra ella y devorarla—. Activo el efecto de “ _Mezuki_ ” en mi cementerio: desterrándolo puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo de tipo Zombi desde el cementerio. Invoco al “ _Zombi de Dragón_ ” (ATK 1600/DEF 0).

Asuka hizo una mueca cuando el hedor de la carne podrida le golpeó el rostro. De sólo ver la criatura de piel morada hecha girones arrastrándose por el suelo sintió ganas de vomitar. Esto no era para nada un holograma. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta: la arena de duelo no se parecía en nada a las que usaba cuando niña en el centro de juegos o en los torneos inter-escolares. Estaba hecha de metal, pero no tenía ninguno de los acabados cromados de las arenas producidas por Corporación Kaiba. Además, todo el borde del campo estaba cubierto de unos extraños grabados en un idioma desconocido, los cuales se iluminaban cada vez que jugaba una carta.

—Batalla —siguió su turno la extraña criatura—. Ataco con “ _Barox_ ” a la “ _Dama Guerrera del Páramo_ ”. —El hambriento demonio se arrojó contra el monstruo de Asuka. La guerrera intentó cortar a la criatura con su espada, sólo para que esta la detuviera con sus garras antes de literalmente arrancarle la cabeza con su boca.

Asuka sintió como el miedo la inundaba cuando el cuerpo de su monstruo cayó pesadamente al suelo y se quedó allí, tendido, inerte en medio de un charco de sangre. No era un holograma, y aunque el cuerpo desapareció cuando finalmente tomó la carta y la puso en su cementerio, el charco de sangre permaneció en el suelo de la arena. Asuka tuvo que respirar profundamente, lo cual la hizo arrepentirse de inmediato cuando el hedor del cadáver en descomposición del Zombi le provocó arcadas.

Finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente para continuar con el duelo:

—Cuando la “ _Dama Guerrera del Páramo_ ” es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo guerrero de tierra con 1500 puntos de ataque o menos. Invoco a “ _Patinadora de la Hoja_ ” (ATK: 1400/DEF 1500). —Un monstruo femenino de pronunciadas curvas, con cuchillas de patinaje en las plantas de sus pies y dos filosas hojas saliendo de sus antebrazos, se materializó frente a Asuka.

—“ _Zombi de Dragón_ ” ataca a “ _Patinadora de la Hoja_ ”.

—Activo la carta trampa “ _Negar Ataque_ ”, la cual cancela tú ataque y termina la fase de batalla. Eso no es todo, encadeno mi trampa continua “ _Serafín Sintético_ ”. —Una extraña máquina de color blanco apareció frente a Asuka. Tenía un aspecto ligeramente humanoide y con tres cañones saliendo de su espalda—. Cuando se activa una trama de Contra Efecto, esta trampa genera una “ _Ficha de Serafín Sintético_ ” (Tipo Hada/LUZ/Nivel 1/ATK 300/DEF 300). Así que ahora genera una en posición de defensa.

La máquina arrojó de uno de sus tres cañones una criatura con forma de esfera, con alas similares a las de algún tipo de nave.

—Coloco un monstruo y dos cartas boca abajo. Termino mi turno.

Asuka: 4000 — Asesino: 4000.

—Es mi turno, robo. Sacrifico la “Ficha de Serafín Sintético” para invocar a “ _Cíber Bailarina_ ” (ATK 2300/DEF 1600). —El monstruo era una mujer similar a la patinadora, sólo que no tenía cuchillas, en su lugar llevaba un tutú y un par de aros dorados alrededor de su cintura, además de brazaletes, al parecer del mismo material, en sus muñecas y brazos. Usaba un antifaz rojo y llevaba una larga cabellera de color plateado—. ¡Batalla! “ _Patinadora de la Hoja_ ” destruye a “ _Barox_ ”.

El monstruo femenino comenzó a patinar, como si estuviera en una pista de hielo, en dirección al demonio. Usando las cuchillas de sus antebrazos cortó al monstruo enemigo en cuatro partes. La criatura chilló y su cabeza, al parecer aún con vida a pensar que su torso había sido separado de sus piernas, continuó chillando y retorciéndose hasta que el ser de sombras retiró la carta para ponerla en su cementerio. El ataque sólo causó veinte puntos de daño.

—¡”Cíber Bailarina”! —continuó Asuka.

—Carta trampa —se adelantó el ser— “ _Artilugio de Evacuación Compulsiva_ ”. Devuelvo a “ _Cíber Bailarina_ ” a tu mano.

—Coloco una carta y terminó mi turno.

—Es mi turno. Robo. Activo la carta mágica “ _Atractivo de la Oscuridad_ ” robo dos cartas y luego destierro un monstruo de Oscuridad en mi mano. Destierro a “ _Quimera Oscura_ ”. Ahora, invoco por volteo al “ _Castillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras_ ” (ATK 920/DEF 1930).

La arena tembló cuando un inmenso castillo apareció flotando sobre ella. Era tan grande que sólo se podía ver una inmensa mole de piedra flotando sobre ellos. Del castillo emanaba una niebla oscura, similar a la que llevó a Asuka a ese lugar, la cual hizo que el zombi en el campo aumentara de tamaño.

—Este monstruo incrementa el ataque y la defensa de todos los monstruos de tipo zombi en 200 puntos (“ _Zombi de Dragón_ ” ATK 1800/DEF 200). Batalla, “ _Zombi de Dragón_ ” destruye a la “ _Patinadora de la Hoja_ ”.

El zombi abrió la boca vomitando una especie de fluido ácido y de olor nauseabundo. Golpeó al monstruo de Asuka, la cual gritó de forma horrible cuando su piel comenzó a derretirse, dejando los músculos y trozos de huesos a la vista.

Asuka volvió a sentir arcadas y apenas pudo arreglárselas para jugar su carta tapada:

—Activo la carta trampa “ _Muro Dimensional_ ” con la cual todo el daño recibido en esta batalla es transferido a mi oponente.

El ser de sombras recibió otros cuatrocientos puntos de daño sin inmutarse ni un poco.

—“ _Castillo de las Ilusiones_ Oscuras” ataca directamente.

La niebla negra que fortalecía a los zombis se dirigió hacía Asuka, quien tosió al sentir como si algo le sacara todo el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Tardó un momento en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, su oponente había colocado las dos cartas restantes de su mano y terminado su turno.

Asuka: 3080 — Asesino: 3580.

—Es mi turno. Robo. —Asuka se tomó un momento para respirar antes de jugar sus cartas—. Invoco a “ _Caballero Comandante_ ” en ataque (ATK 1200/DEF 1900). —Esta vez apareció una mujer rubia de porte elegante, vestida con una mezcla de una armadura y un traje de lujo de la edad media con motivos en color rojo, blanco y dorado, además de una capa en color negro—. Gracias a su efecto gana 400 puntos de ataque por lo que sube a 1600. Fase de batalla, “ _Caballero Comandante_ ” ataca al “ _Castillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras_ ”.

Visto desde fuera del juego, que una simple persona pudiera derribar la inmensa mole de piedra parecía ridículo. Pero, por más que fuera inmenso, era sólo un monstruo con 920 puntos de ataque. Nada podría hacer contra los 1600 del monstruo de Asuka.

—Carta trampa “ _Universo Inverso_ ” intercambia los puntos de ataque y defensa actuales de todos los monstruos de efecto boca arriba en el campo.

La trampa hizo que los puntos de ataque del Caballero subieran hasta 1900, por desgracia, eso también significaba que el Castillo era más fuerte que ella por 30 puntos. La niebla del castillo se arremolinó alrededor del monstruo, asfixiándolo lentamente. Asuka tuvo que apartar la mirada incapaz de ver como se retorcía de dolor mientras la vida le era arrebatada.

—Termino mi turno —dijo Asuka.

—Es mi turno. Robo. Durante mi Standby Phase mi castillo incrementa los puntos de ataque y defensa de los monstruos de tipo zombi en otros 200 puntos.

Asuka apretó los puños. Incluso sin esos puntos extra el resultado habría sido el mismo. No pudo hacer más que gritar al sentir como el miasma del dragón la quemaba, y luego como la niebla del castillo la asfixiaba.

Asuka; 0 — Asesino: 3580.

* * *

El cuerpo inerte de Asuka se materializo en un torbellino de oscuridad frente al resto de los guardianes.

Ryo no pudo hacer más que mirar a su amiga inmóvil con los puños apretados, mientras que Jun y Daichi corrían hacia ella. Otra persona importante para él a quien había fallado.

Los ojos de Judai brillaron en color dorado mientras veía al Asesino cubierto por las sombras de pie a unos metros de ellos. La llave espiritual brillaba en su mano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con furia.

—Tu padre me conoce muy bien —respondió el ser.

Su cuerpo formado por sombras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Mañana por la noche reclamaré tu alma. Haré que experimentes la misma desesperación que he sufrido por causa de tu padre.

Dicho eso, el ser se desvaneció en la noche.


	19. Memorias perdidas

Asuka no reaccionaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no había brillo en ellos. Parecían dos cristales vacíos, sin vida. Judai concentró el poder de la Oscuridad en su mano derecha y la puso en su frente, como si tratara de comprobar si tenía fiebre. Su ceño se frunció mientras su puño izquierdo se apretaba.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó el profesor Chronos en un hilillo de voz.

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—Su alma… no está.

Eso se sintió como un puñetazo para todos.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó a preguntar Daichi—. ¿Está… muerta?

—Un cuerpo puede sobrevivir por algún tiempo sin alma —aclaró Judai—. No tener alma es como estar en una especie de coma o estado catatónico. El asunto es que, como pasa con las personas que están en un estado de coma, el cuerpo comenzara a deteriorarse con el tiempo. Y no sólo eso, si el alma permanece separada de su cuerpo demasiado tiempo su, conexión puede romperse definitivamente y ella nunca despertara.

No fue necesario aclarar que pasaría si llegaba a ese punto.

Jun soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

—Esa criatura formada por sombras —dijo—, si la vencemos, ¿podremos recuperar su alma?

—Debería ser posible. Esa cosa lo dijo: vendrá tras de mí. Recuperaré su alma.

* * *

Llevaron a Asuka a la enfermería, donde rápidamente fue conectada a un monitor de signos vitales. El resto de los guardianes intentó permanecer montando guardia fuera de la enfermería, hasta que la profesora Ayukawa usó su autoridad como profesora para enviarlos a sus habitaciones. No serviría de nada que estuvieran por allí cuando obviamente necesitaban descansar un poco si pretendían estar listos para cuando aquel ser de oscuridad atacara de nuevo esa noche.

Chronos, por otro lado, se negó a abandonar la enfermería.

—Más de mis alumnos siguen cayendo sin que pueda hacer nada —dijo—. ¿Cómo puedo descansar en estos momentos?

—No me gusta esto más que a ti, Chronos, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar un poco. Si no quieres ir a descansar a tu dormitorio, por lo menos deberías pensar en tomar una siesta aquí.

La profesora tampoco es que estuviera mejor. Compartía el sentimiento con el sub-director, en realidad, todos sus compañeros lo compartían. Prácticamente no había una reunión de personal, desde que todo ese asunto de los asesinos comenzó, en la que alguien no cuestionara a Samejima por haber enviado a sus alumnos, casi todos de primer año, a enfrentar a oponentes que claramente atacaban a matar.

Ayukawa se dirigió a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella dejando escapar el aire en un suspiro agotado.

—¿Cuántos más? —preguntó al aire.

Estaba tan harta como Chronos de ver caer a sus estudiantes sin poder hacer nada. Por lo menos hasta ahora nadie había muerto. Aun así, Sho y Jun estuvieron realmente cerca. Y ahora Asuka estaba en la cama, físicamente bien, pero despojada de su alma por una fuerza que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Apretó los puños de nuevo. Miró el reloj notando que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Samejima ya debería de estar en su oficina. Ese hombre era un adicto al trabajo.

Entró a sus habitaciones privadas, las cuales estaban unidas a la enfermería y no en los dormitorios como el resto de sus compañeros, cuestión de practicidad por si había una emergencia. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego salió con rumbo a la dirección. Esta vez Samejima la escucharía.

Samejima estaba allí, justo como esperaba.

—Vas a detener esto —le dijo en cuanto la secretaria de dio el pase a la oficina.

—Emi, ya discutimos esto…

—¡No! Tres más de nuestros estudiantes están en mi enfermería al borde del colapso por la pérdida de su Energía de Duelo. La señorita Tenjouin perdió su alma. Detendrás esto antes de que uno de nuestros estudiantes muera.

Samejima suspiró.

—Quisiera poder hacerlo. Escogí a los duelistas con más poder en la Isla, ya que serían los únicos que podrían cargar ese peso.

—Son niños…

—Lo sé.

Emi apretó los puños.

—Debe haber otra forma.

—No la hay. —No fue Samejima. Emi se giró para ver a otra persona sentada en uno de los sillones.

La persona allí la veía con un rostro impasible en sus facciones jóvenes, casi adolescentes, a pesar de que no debía ser tres o cuatro años menor que ella. Vestía una larga gabardina blanca y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todo en su presencia emanaba poder.

—Señor Kaiba —lo reconoció de inmediato.

Seto Kaiba se puso de pie y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. La profesora no pudo evitar retroceder un poco. La mera presencia de este hombre era intimidante, y no sólo porque gran parte de su salario saliera de su cartera, sino más bien porque Seto Kaiba era la representación absoluta de la Energía de Duelo encarnada en forma humana.

—¿Qué propone entonces, señorita Ayukawa? ¿Cómo piensa proteger las llaves y a la escuela, al resto de los estudiantes, si no es enfrentando la amenaza con los mejores duelistas disponibles?

—Son niños… —dijo en voz baja. Tener los ojos de acero de Seto Kaiba era suficiente para suprimir casi todo su valor.

—Yo tenía su misma edad la primera vez que me enfrente a un Juego de lo Oscuro, así que, ¿cuál es el punto?

Emi no supo que decir. Las experiencias que ella tenía con el lado más sobrenatural del duelo eran pequeñas en comparación con las que un hombre como Seto Kaiba debió enfrentar a lo largo de su vida. Y considerando que no tenía ni treinta años eso ya era demasiado. Aun así, como profesional médica y como profesora había hecho el juramento de proteger a sus estudiantes.

—Es desafortunado que haya pasado por eso en su juventud, señor Kaiba; pero, habiendo adultos competentes que puedan ocuparse de estos asesinos, no veo porque enviar a los niños al frente de batalla.

Kaiba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Admiro su coraje para proteger a sus estudiantes, pero volvemos a lo mismo: son nuestra mejor opción. Además, da por hecho demasiadas cosas. La lucha contra estas fuerzas se lleva a cabo en diferentes frentes. No asuma que los adultos competentes estamos esperando con los brazos cruzados.

Seto Kaiba dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Esperare el informe sobre el estado de los estudiantes afectados, por ahora debo asistir a una reunión importante. El doctor Fudo debería estar aquí al mediodía para verificar que los niveles de Energía de Duelo en la isla sigan en un nivel aceptable para que la escuela pueda seguir operando.

Emi suspiró. Sabía las razones para construir las Academias en lugares tan remotos del planeta: tantos duelistas, incluso si sólo eran niños, sosteniendo duelos todos los días usando la Visión Solida significaba que la Energía de Duelo se acumulaba en grandes cantidades. No era una coincidencia que la Corporación Kaiba mantuviera también un laboratorio funcionando en la isla en paralelo a la Academia.

El director se apresuró a responder:

—Por supuesto, señor Kaiba.

—Y, señorita Ayukawa, continúe con su buen trabajo —agregó Kaiba—. Tengo suficiente experiencia en esto para saber que sólo es el comienzo.

* * *

Ryo estaba de pie en el faro contemplando el océano. Se suponía que debía estar en clases, pero sabía que no estaría bien allí. Tampoco quería estar más tiempo en la enfermería. No era que no quisiera estar con Asuka, sino que estaba harto de ver a las personas que amaba sufrir en ese lugar.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio un pequeño barco acercándose a la isla. A todas luces era una embarcación pesquera. Lo cual era extraño. Los pescadores de la zona rara vez se acercaban a la isla. En primer lugar, porque no estaba dentro de la zona que tenían autorizada para realizar su trabajo. Y en segundo lugar porque la isla donde se ubicaba la Academia no gozaba de buena reputación en las leyendas locales.

El barco finalmente llegó al muelle, pero no parecía que fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo. Un par de hombres fornidos y quemados por el sol bajaron una pequeña escalera, de la cual posteriormente descendió un joven de larga cabellera castaña.

—¿Fubuki? —preguntó Ryo.

Su amigo le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Ella está mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ryo no sabía que responder. Fubuki se tambaleó un poco. Estaba temblando como si tuviera frío. También tenía la piel pálida y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

—¿Cómo…? —comenzó a preguntar Ryo, sólo para detenerse cuando Fubuki negó con la cabeza.

El barco pesquero comenzaba a alejarse de la isla.

—Cuando has estado en el abismo, el abismo deja una marca en ti —dijo Fubuki.

Ryo apretó los puños. Fubuki todavía no estaba bien. Lo sabía, los últimos meses Asuka le había dicho como sus padres le aseguraban que las cosas iban bien para no preocuparla, pero siempre había una sombra en sus palabras, como si ellos mismos sólo dijeran esas cosas para convencerse a sí mismos que todo había terminado y de que Fubuki estaba bien.

—Pude sentirla —siguió Fubuki—. Ella está atrapada allí, en el mismo lugar donde yo…

Ryo se adelantó y sostuvo a Fubuki antes de que cayera.

—¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó Ryo.

—¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Asuka está allí! ¿No bajarías al mismo infierno si esto le pasara a Sho?

Ryo no podía negar eso. Si hubiera podido habría tomado el lugar de Sho cuando Camula…

—Escapaste.

Fubuki asintió.

—Yo, sentí que algo andaba mal. Quise llegar antes, pero me costó mucho escapar de casa y llegar al muelle. Mucho más conseguir convencer a un barco de que me trajera.

Se detuvo un momento para respirar, como si la simple acción de hablar fuera demasiado esfuerzo para él.

—Tenía que venir. No puedo dejarla allí… En ese lugar… Entre más estás allí, más te pierdes a ti mismo. Todavía lucho para recordar detalles. Estar en casa me ayudó un poco. —Soltó una risa hueca que le heló la sangre a Ryo—. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos conseguir una cámara, no perder ningún detalle. Son anclas a los recuerdos. Sin las fotografías, sin los vídeos caseros, creo que jamás habría recuperado todas las memorias que el Vacío me arrebató.

Fubuki pareció recuperarse lo suficiente para permanecer de pie por su cuenta.

—Tengo que verla.

Ryo asintió. Ayudó a Fubuki a poyarse en él para llevarlo a la enfermería.

* * *

La profesora Ayukawa no estaba feliz.

—Esto fue realmente imprudente —dijo con voz severa.

Fubuki simplemente le sonrió, al parecer intentando salirse con la suya como tantas veces en el pasado. Esto sólo hizo que la profesora se sintiera mal. No quedaba nada de esa sonrisa que había encandilado a cada chica en la Academia, ahora era sólo el fantasma de una sonrisa que una vez fue brillante y maravillosa.

—Tenía que verla —dijo finalmente Fubuki.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama de Asuka, sosteniendo su mano. Estaba cálida, lo que significaba que todavía quedaba algo de ella allí, en ese cascarón aparentemente vacío.

—El ser que hizo esto, ¿cómo era?

Ryo, de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente al recordar. Esa cosa… no podía ser humana.

—Sombras —respondió Ryo—. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Un ser de aspecto humanoide formado por sombras.

Fubuki cerró los ojos.

—No pensé que ellos fueran tan estúpidos —golpeó su pierna con su puyo izquierdo.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó la profesora.

—Los que mueven los hilos de los asesinos —respondió Fubuki, sólo para terminar llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor—. No puedo hablar sobre ellos. Hay… un contrato. Hasta que el último asesino se revele no puedo decir nada. Las sombras que me dominaban, las mismas sombras que enviaron a esa cosa a hacer esto a Asuka, sólo me liberaron los suficiente para forzarme a firmarlo.

Ryo se adelantó y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a verlo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó.

—Yo… No puedo…

—¡Fubuki! —gritó Ryo con la ira apenas contenida—. ¡Ellos le hicieron esto a tú hermana! ¡Casi mataron a Sho!

El rostro de Fubuki se distorsionó en una mueca de dolor.

—¡Joven Marufuji! —gritó la profesora Ayukawa mientras se apresuraba a apartar a Ryo de Fubuki.

Ryo se apartó de su amigo, con los puños apretados y una expresión de frustración en el rostro. Hasta ahora no había enfrentado algo que no pudiera vencer, fuera un duelo, un examen o incluso los problemas personales de cualquier adolescente. Cierto, había cometido muchos errores, como intentar alejar de Sho de los duelos por considerarlo débil, en vez de ayudarlo a ser más fuerte por otros métodos. Absurdamente no se dio cuenta que los métodos mediante los cuales él se volvió el duelista que era no servían con un alma más dulce y amigable como lo era su hermano, y a causa de eso no fomentó el talento que ahora veía siempre estuvo allí. Pero, jamás había estado en una situación en la que no pudiera resolver las cosas. Y ahora todo estaba fuera de control, y las personas que amaba estaban siendo lastimadas porque él no tenía el suficiente poder para detener a los responsables.

—Necesita descansar, joven Fubuki —dijo la profesora—. No debió venir a la isla por su cuenta.

—Asuka está allí —dijo Fubuki—. No puedo descansar. Cada minuto que ella está allí se consume más.

La profesora ayudó a Fubuki a recostarse en otra de las camas.

—Lo sé, pero si no se ayuda a sí mismo no podrá ayudarla a ella.

Fubuki cerró los ojos.

—No lo entiende. Ese lugar… ese Vacío… El infierno sería mejor.

Ryo se sentó en la misma silla que Fubuki usó antes, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en su amigo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó—. La cosa que luchó contra Asuka. Dime, ¿qué es?

Fubuki miró a Ryo, pero era como si realmente no estuviera allí.

—Es otro agente —dijo finalmente—. Cuando… Cuando una persona se acerca demasiado al abismo, puede terminar engullida por este. Un Vacío en donde nada importa. Todos tus recuerdos, todo lo que eres, es absorbido por ese lugar. Y la cosa que habita allí, es capaz de usar lo que queda de ti para engullir a otros. Es… como un parasito. Estás allí, y a la vez no. Se alimenta de tus recuerdos, de todo lo que eres.

Ryo no entendía. ¿Fubuki estaba divagando? ¿A qué se refería con Agente? ¿Qué era la cosa que habitaba allí? ¿Dónde era allí?

—Ese día, en el dormitorio abandonado, Fujiwara contactó con… esa cosa.

Ryo sintió que algo lo golpeaba. ¿Fujiwara? Sabía que era el apellido de uno de los estudiantes desaparecidos, pero sus recuerdos sobre él eran vagos. Sentía que lo había conocido, sin embargo, por más que intentaba no era capaz de recordar cómo o cuando.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo… no estoy seguro. Esa cosa emergió del portal y consumió a Fujiwara. Traté de detenerlo, pero… —Fubiki volvió a hacer un rictus de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Los recuerdos están desapareciendo. Si lo olvidamos, si olvidamos que Fujiwara existió, entonces se perderá para siempre.

Ryo vio como la profesora se acercaba a Fubuki con lo que parecía ser un sedante.

—Esto lo ayudara a descansar —dijo.

—Por favor, profesora, espere un poco —pidió Ryo.

—El joven Fubuki no está bien…

—Ryo —habló Fubuki—, voy a intentar sacar a Asuka de allí. Si yo no lo logro, prométeme que la rescataras.

—¿Fubuki?

Ryo vio con horror como Fubuki levantaba su mano derecha. Allí, emanando oscuridad, una oscuridad muy diferente a la que había visto usar a Judai, había una máscara. Era la misma máscara que Fubuki usara varios meses atrás cuando los atacó como uno de los asesinos.

La profesora Ayukawa trató de alcanzar a Fubuki, sólo para ser arrojada por una fuerza que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

—Por favor, promételo —insistió Fubuki sin apartar sus ojos de Ryo.

Ryo abrió la boca, sólo para descubrir que las palabras no salían.

—Sé que lo harás.

Fubuki se puso la máscara. La oscuridad lo envolvió y comenzó a gritar como si lo estuvieran torturando. Luego, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Ryo y la profesora Ayukawa, desapareció tragado por la oscuridad.

* * *

Judai sintió como cada vello en su piel se erizaba cuando estalló la oscuridad. No era una como la suya, se sentía mal, podrida incluso. Y era algo que ya había sentido antes, cuando enfrentó al primer Asesino, y más tarde cuando vio a esa cosa que atacó a Asuka.

Se puso de pie y se apresuró directo a la salida, sin detenerse a escuchar al profesor Satou cundo, muy molestó, le ordenó que regresara a su asiento.

Corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad, deseando tener suficiente fuerza para viajar a través de las sombras como Haou hizo en sus días como Heraldo. Podía sentir las presencias de Jun, Sho, Hayato y Misawa correr detrás de él.

Finalmente llegó a la enfermería, abrió la puerta de golpe y miró al interior. La oscuridad se había ido, pero quedaba un rastro que impregnaba todo el sitio, como una mancha en la misma realidad.

Asuka seguía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, casi como si estuviera dormida y fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

Ryo también estaba allí, de pie, con la mirada fija en una de las camas, la cual tenía pinta de haber sido usada recientemente. La profesora Ayukawa se giró para verlo cuando entró. Su rostro era la máscara perfecta del miedo.

—Joven Crawford —dijo en un susurro mientras suspiraba aliviada, casi como si hubiera temido encontrar al mismo demonio en vez de a él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

La profesora giró la mirada hacia la cama vacía, pero no parecía ser capaz de encontrar las palabras.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Sho entrando a la enfermería un minuto después que Judai. Jun, Hayato y Misawa entraron justo detrás de él.

Ryo no respondió. Se irguió perfectamente y luego caminó en dirección a la puerta sin detenerse a ver a nadie.

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Jun esta vez.

—Yo… no estoy segura de que sucedio —dijo finalmente. Luego procedió a contarles lo que sucedió desde que Ryo entró llevando a un todavía convaleciente Fubuki.

* * *

Fubuki, usando la máscara de Darkness, se detuvo frente a la enorme arena de duelo hecha de roca.

Frente a él, la criatura formada por sombras esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

—Pretendes matar veneno con veneno —dijo—. Dime, niño, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrás usar el poder de nuestro Maestro sin ser consumido de nuevo por él?

Fubuki apretó los puños.

—Lo suficiente.

—Todo o nada, supongo —se burló el ser—. Es perfecto para mí. Me estaba impacientando. Tener que esperar hasta la noche para aplastar al mocoso de Pegasus es realmente aburrido.

Fubuki se acercó a la arena, subió a la plataforma y colocó su mazo sobre el tablero. El otro ser hizo lo propio en la otra plataforma.

—Tal vez esta vez el Maestro me permita quedarme con tu alma.

—Sabes que el Vacío no comparte las almas que roba —gruñó Fubuki.

El ser de sombras simplemente se rio más fuerte.

—Puede ser, pero mientras tenga suficiente tiempo para ver la cara desesperada de Pegasus y, por qué no, también la de ese mocoso petulante de Yugi Muto, entonces estaré satisfecho.

—Eres un ser formado de rencor puro —dijo Fubuki—. Mi familia y amigos evitaron que me consumiera, a ti sólo te sostiene el odio y la venganza.

Las sombras se retiraron, dejando ver a un hombre alto y fornido. Su rostro tenía una mueca burlona, la cual, combinada con sus labios rojos y la sombra de sus ojos, le hacía ver como un payaso siniestro.

—Sí, exactamente, sólo las emociones más fuertes pueden sobrevivir al Vacío —aceptó el hombre—. Mi odio me ha mantenido. La venganza me ha dado forma. Estás a punto de aprender lo que es el dolor.

Fubuki sacó su mano inicial.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos.


	20. Dragón en las sombras

Fubuki miró las cartas en su mano. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver allí algunas de las cartas que Asuka le obsequió antes de que se marchara a la Academia de Duelos. Podía sentir la Oscuridad del Vacío intentando apoderarse de sus recuerdos. No la dejaría. Tomaría el poder que le había dado y lo usaría para rescatar a su hermana.

Matar veneno con veneno, sí, definitivamente podía hacer eso.

Puso su mano sobre el mazo y luego alzó la mirada para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Fubuki: 4000 — Asesino: 4000.

—Es mi turno, ¡Robo! —declaró Fubuki comenzando el duelo—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Entierro Insensato_ ”: esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo desde mi mazo a mi cementerio. Envió a “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”. Después, invoco normal a “ _Dragón Cazador_ ” (ATK 1700/DEF 100). —El dragón serpentino, con una cola terminada en hacha, emitió un rugido al momento de aparecer frente a Fubuki—. Coloco una carta y con eso termino mi turno.

El asesino delante de él no dejó de sonreír ni un sólo momento, mientras robaba su primera carta.

—Muy bien, activo la carta mágica “ _Fusión Instantánea_ ”. Pagando mil puntos de vida, esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo de fusión de nivel cinco o menor. Por supuesto, el monstruo invocado no puede atacar y es destruido al final de mi turno. Invoco a “ _Barox_ ”.

La carta mágica se transformó en un recipiente se sopa instantánea, el cual se abrió de inmediato. En su interior se encontraba un remolino de colores similar al de la “ _Polimerización_ ”, del cual emergió la horrible criatura con un aspecto similar al de un oso monstruosos.

—Ahora, si bien mi monstruo no puede atacar, eso no significa que no sea útil. Sacrifico a “ _Barox_ ” para invocar a “ _Pumpking el Rey de los Fantasmas_ ” en posición de ataque (ATK 1800/DEF 2000).

Barox desapareció en un remolino de sombras. Al disiparse lo que quedó fue una enorme calabaza con rostro. Tenía un único ojo y una boca que la hacía parecer una especie de calabaza tallada de Halloween, con una corona y varias raíces verdes que se movían como tentáculos.

—Fase de Batalla. “ _Pumpking Rey de los Fasntasmas_ ” ataca a “ _Dragón Cazador_ ”.

La enorme calabaza sujetó las extremidades, brazos, piernas, colas y halas, del dragón con sus raíces, halando de ellas en direcciones contrarias. El dragón emitió un chillido horrible al ser desmembrado, manchando toda la arena y a la calabaza con su sangre.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo. Con eso termino mi turno.

Fubuki: 3900 — Asesino: 3000.

—Es mi turno, robo. —Todo estaba listo. Si él no lograba rescatar a Asuka, al menos daría a los otros la oportunidad de atacar al oponente por sorpresa cuando estuviera debilitado—. Activo mi carta boca abajo: carta trampa “ _Espíritu de los Ojos Rojos_ ”, con su efecto hago invocación especial al “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ” (ATK 2400/DEF 2000).

El enorme y legendario dragón emergió desde el interior de la tierra envuelto en una luz dorada. Extendió sus alas demostrando toda su envergadura, al tiempo que rugía liberando un pulso de oscuridad.

Fubuki sonrió. Judai sin duda captaría eso. Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos por su mera naturaleza estaba destinado a servir al Heraldo. Al igual que el dualista al que eligió, se recordó.

Con su plan B en funcionamiento, Fubuki se dispuso a intentar acabar el duelo en ese turno. Aunque sus instintos le decían que no sería así, valía la pena intentarlo.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Descarga de Fuego Infernal_ ”. Selecciono un “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ” en mi campo, e inflijo daño a los puntos de vida de mi oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque originales.

El dragón se elevó en el suelo, echando la cabeza atrás y acumulando energía en sus fauces. Luego, liberó una esfera de fuego color rojo, la cual sobrevoló a la calabaza y golpeó de lleno al Asesino, envolviéndolo en llamas.

Las llamas y el humo se disiparon. El Agente, estaba envuelto en las sombras, al parecer para protegerse de las quemaduras. Sus puntos de vida cayeron a 600.

—Cuantos recuerdos —dijo—. Hubo un tiempo, hace siglos parece, en que me divertía asustando a patéticos duelistas con llamas similares a esas. Por supuesto, mis llamas no tenían el calor del infierno… No hasta que ese mocoso Yugi Muto hizo que mis llamas se volvieran contra mí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias por recordarme eso. Sólo hace que mis deseos de venganza sean mayores.

Fubuki gruñó con furia, lo cual causo que la máscara sobre sus ojos pulsara intentando reafirmar su control sobre él. Dragón Negro, al parecer entendiendo esto, se giró y voló en dirección a él, agachando su cabeza hasta un punto en que Fubuki pudo tocarlo.

—Estoy bien —dijo sonriendo débilmente—. Acabamos con esto.

El Dragón Negro pareció asentir, antes de volver al campo de batalla.

—Mi dragón no puede atacar en el turno que activo “ _Descarga de Fuego Infernal_ ”. Por suerte, si él no puede atacar, siempre puedo hacer evolucionar su poder. Sacrifico a “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojo_ ” para invocar especialmente a “ _Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos_ ” (ATK 2400/DEF 2000).

El dragón de Fubuki se envolvió en una esfera de oscuridad, la cual se rompió como si fuera un huevo. De su interior emergió un güiverno un poco más grande que el dragón negro. Sus escamas también brillaban con una mayor intensidad, dándoles un tono rojizo según el ángulo en que se vieran.

Su aparición liberó un pulso de oscuridad más potente que el del dragón anterior.

—“ _Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos_ ” gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de tipo dragón en mi cementerio. Son dos, por lo que gana 600 llevando su ataque hasta 3000. Más que suficiente para acabar este duelo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Fase de Batalla, ahora mi dragón, destruye a su horrible calabaza.

—¡Carta Trampa! “ _Armadura Sakuretsu_ ”, tu dragón es destruido.

La figura de un guerrero envuelto con una armadura de oscuridad apareció frente a la Calabaza, haciendo que el ataque del Dragón se volviera contra él destruyéndolo.

—Invoco a “ _Tropa Dragón_ ” en defensa (ATK 700/DEF 800) y termino mi turno.

Un pequeño grupo de dragones humanoides emergieron frente a Fubuki. Tenían alas y escapas verdes, e iban equipadas con armaduras, espadas y escudos medievales. Adoptaron una formación de defensa frente a su maestro.

Fubuki: 3900 — Asesino: 600.

* * *

La profesora Ayukawa estaba terminando de explicar lo sucedido, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entraron el profesor Chronos, el director Samejima y Pegasus. Justo de tras de ellos venía un grupo de médicos pertenecientes a Ilusiones Industriales.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Judai sorprendido de verlo allí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la profesora Ayukawa, no muy contenta de ver a tanto desconocido en su enfermería.

—Me disculpo, profesora —dijo el director—. Estos son médicos expertos en tratar con lesiones y daño colateral ocasionado por los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Están aquí para asegurarse de que nuestros estudiantes se encuentren bien.

—Por favor, Judai, ¿tú y tus amigos podrían salir? Hay que dejar a los médicos trabajar.

Judai asintió de acuerdo con su padre.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasa con Fubuki? —preguntó Jun—. ¿No deberíamos buscar pistas sobre él antes…?

—¿Qué sucede con el signore Tenjouin? —preguntó el profesor Chronos sintiendo como el miedo se hundía en su estómago. Se suponía que él estaba descasando en casa, lejos de toda la locura que estaba pasando en la Academia.

—Estaba aquí hace sólo un momento —aclaró la profesora.

—¿Aquí? —Samejima había recibido una llamada desesperada de los padres de Fubuki y Asuka unas horas atrás. Su hijo desapareció durante la noche y no sabían a quién acudir. Por supuesto, nadie esperaba que se las arreglará para llegar a la Academia en el estado en que se encontraba.

—Desapareció —dijo la profesora sintiéndose inútil—. Habló con Ryo sobre… donde sea que haya estado durante más de un año. Luego se puso una extraña mascara y simplemente desapareció en el aire.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Pegasus—. La carta donde Judai selló a esa cosa sigue custodiada bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad.

Judai suspiró.

—Esa cosa… se sentía como algo más. Casi como si sólo fuera un pequeño fragmento de algo mucho más grande.

—¿Algo más grande? —preguntó el director.

—¡El Vacío! El joven Fubuki dijo que había estado atrapado en el Vació. Un lugar donde poco a poco le arrebataron sus recuerdos, hasta convertirlo en una cascara vacía para contener algo más.

Judai abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, cuando sintió un pulso de Oscuridad llamandolo. La inequívoca señal de que un espíritu de duelo, uno muy poderoso, acababa de aparecer en la isla.

—Alguien comenzó un Duelo Oscuro —dijo Yubel.

—¿Un espíritu?

—Hay uno involucrado… —Yubel cerró los ojos, quedando abierto sólo el de su frente, el cual comenzó a brillar en color dorado—. Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

Judai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando que el poder de Haou se filtrara y haciendo que brillaran también en color oro.

—¡Fubuki está en duelo! —anunció—. Cerca de aquí, al este de la isla, en dirección a las aguas termales.

Sin perder el tiempo, Judai y sus amigos, seguidos de cerca por el profesor Chronos. salieron de la enfermería siguiendo la dirección donde se sentían las pulsaciones.

Pegasus miró un momento al director, antes de él mismo dirigirse en la dirección a la que había ido su hijo.

* * *

—Es mi turno, robo —prosiguió el Asesino—. Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ” y robo dos cartas más. Ahora, invoco normal a “ _Gozuki_ ” (ATK 1700/DEF 800). —Une enorme minotauro emergió cargando un mazo de madera tan grande como su propio cuerpo—. Activo su efecto, para enviar a “ _Mezuki_ ” de mi deck al cementerio. Ahora, Fase de Batalla: Pumpking es hora de comer.

La calabaza sujetó a las tropas de Fubuki, arrojándolos a su boca sin mucha ceremonia.

—Cuando “ _Tropa Dragón_ ” es destruida en batalla y enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar otra copia desde mi deck.

Una segunda tropa de dragones tomó el lugar de la anterior.

—No importa, Gozuki, aplástalos. —El minotauro saltó hacia adelante, blandiendo su enorme martillo, como si no tuviera peso alguno, y cayó sobre la tropa aplastándola.

En poco tiempo una tercera tropa había ocupado el lugar de esa.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Invocación Doble_ ” —continuó el Agente de Darkness—. Esta carta me permite Invocar Normal o Colocar un monstruo extra este turno. Coloco un monstruo y dos cartas, con eso terminó mi turno.

Fubuki: 3900 — Asesino: 600.

—Es mi turno. ¡Robo! Activo “ _Monstruo Renacido_ ” para resucitar a mi “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”. —Otro pulso de Oscuridad para que Judai lo siguiera—. Fase de Batalla, ataco a Pumpking…

—No aprendes… Carta trampa, “Negar Ataque”: canceló el ataque de tu dragón y terminó tu fase de batalla.

—Coloco una carta. Termino mi turno.

—Es mi turno, robo. —La sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del asesino—. Justo lo que necesitaba. Con esta carta sellaré tu destino. Primero, invoco por volteó al “ _Catillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras_ ” (ATK 920/DEF 1930).

El lugar tembló cuando el enorme castillo apareció flotando sobre ellos. La oscuridad envolvió el campo como una niebla espesa que sofocaba y hacía difícil respirar.

—Cuando es invocado por volteó, todos los monstruos de tipo zombi ganan 200 puntos de ataque adicionales; además, mientras el castillo este boca arriba, Pumpking gana cien puntos de ataque extra llegando a 2100.

—No es suficiente —dijo Fubuki. Su dragón todavía era 300 puntos más poderoso que la calabaza, además, en posición de ataque el castillo era un blanco fácil.

—Carta trampa “ _Universo Inverso_ ”. Intercambia los valores de ATK y DEF de todos los monstruos de efecto boca arriba en el campo.

El castillo pasó a tener 1930 de ataque, Pumpking 2000 y Gozuki sólo 800. Del lado de Fubuki únicamente la “ _Tropa Dragón_ ” se vio afectada, aunque dada su diferencia de sólo 100 puntos y que estaba en posición de defensa, daba igual el cambio.

—Activo el efecto de “ _Gozuki_ ” para enviar otro zombi a mi cementerio. Esta vez envió a “ _Zombi de Dragón_ ”. Además, activo el efecto de “ _Mezuki_ ” en mi cementerio: puedo desterrarlo para invocar especialmente un monstruo de tipo zombi. ¡Aparece, “ _Zombi de Dragón_ ”! (ATK 1600/DEF 0)

El horrible dragón en descomposición apareció en el campo llenado todo con su pútrido hedor.

—¡Fase de batalla!

Justo en ese momento, una brecha en la dimensión oscura se abrió. Judai, Sho, Hayato, Misawa y Daichi entraron.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el asesino. Se giró hacia Fubuki quien comenzó a reír—. ¡Tú hiciste esto!

—Por supuesto. Envié señales mediante nuestro duelo. Si yo no te derroto, estoy seguro que Judai lo hará.

—¡Fubuki! —gritó Judai.

—Sé que podrás rescatar a Asuka si falló.

El asesino escupió con enfado, mientras comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con oscuridad.

Chronos y Pegasus entraron en ese momento siguiendo a los chicos. El ser, cuyo rostro todavía era visible, miró a Pegasus y gruñó con rabia.

—¡Tú! —espetó—. Maravilloso, podre partirte en pedazos. ¡Sufrirás mí mismo destino!

Pegasus miró al ser que alguna vez fue un hombre y sintió nauseas. A la vez que un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadía. No por el destino de esa… cosa, ya que ni siquiera cuando fue un hombre podría haber sido llamado humano. Sino por el destino de los niños que cayeron victimas de su propia ambición, ejecutada a través de las ruines acciones de esta… cosa.

—Tú estás muerto, el faraón te penalizó y el resultado fue tu muerte.

Judai miró a su padre sin entender de que hablaba.

—Sí, es cierto, y todo fue por tu causa.

—No, fueron tus acciones… —negó Pegasus.

—Yo fui el arma, pero tú eres la mano que jalaba el gatillo. Todos esos niños a quienes torture, todas esas almas que alimente con desesperación, fueron tus víctimas tanto como las mías.

Soltó una carcajada desquiciada.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu mocoso? Cómo me pagaste miles de dólares para que participara en tu torneo, como me diste carta libre para torturar y doblegar a los niños. Todo para satisfacer tu propia arrogancia mientras jugabas a ser dios.

Pegasus cayó de rodillas, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras recordaba los llantos de desesperación de los pobres niños… niños que habían amado su juego, que fueron a su isla buscando divertirse, sólo para caer víctimas del asesino de duelistas. Recordó lo furioso que estuvo cuando Yugi y el Faraón lo vencieron. Y lo aliviado que se sintió cuando, separado del Ojo Mágico que había trastornado su mente con visiones de un futuro que nunca podría ser, todo el remordimiento de sus acciones lo golpeó hasta el grado de enfermarlo durante meses en los que se debatió entre la vida y la muerte, haciéndole ver el mal que había hecho y lo afortunado que era de que el faraón hubiera penalizado a la bestia que el mismo soltó sobre esos pobres niños.

—Fuiste castigado…

—Sí, castigado por la justicia de los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Castigado por tus pecados…

—Yo no…

—¿No qué? Niegas tus propios pecados. El juez de tales injusticias debería arder en el mismo infierno que su verdugo. Por eso he regresado, para arrastrarte al abismo de la desesperación. A ese Vacío en el que tus memorias se perderán. Espero que hayas amado mucho a la mujer que intentaste traer de vuelta, porque cuando termine contigo no serás capaz de siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

Judai miró a su padre como si lo viera por primera vez. El hombre jovial y divertido, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para alentarlo, aquel que lo rescató de la desesperación de su momento más oscuro, estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, con un aspecto de haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Su único ojo cerrado, en un rictus de dolor y culpa que nunca pensó ver.

Cerró los ojos no queriendo ver a esa sombra pálida que tenía el aspecto de su padre.

—¡Mientes! —gritó—. Papá no haría nada de eso.

—Oh, pero lo hizo. Puedes preguntar a ese bastardo de Yugi Muto, o a esa perra de Mai Kujaku. Estaban allí. Conocen los pecados de este hombre tanto como yo.

Judai negó con la cabeza.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras. No cambia nada. Terminaré este duelo y ustedes serán los siguientes.

—Tus monstruos no son lo suficientemente fuertes —aseguró Fubuki.

—¿Estás seguro? Mi castillo fortalece a mis zombis cada una de mis Standby Phase, y eso no es todo, mientras este en mi campo, Pumpking también gana más poder. Tres Standby Phases son suficientes para ganar el poder que necesito. Desde mi mano, carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Salto de Turno_ ”: puedo activarla en mi Battle Phase, con lo cual el tiempo se acelera, haciendo que trascurran tres turnos de cada jugador. Eso significa tres Standby Phases que fortalecen a mis monstruos.

Pumpking subió su ataque hasta 2700, Gozuki hasta 1200 y el Zombi de Dragón hasta 2200.

—Con esto tengo el poder suficiente para apastarte. ¡Primero, Gozuki, termina con sus tropas! —Nuevamente, las tropas fueron aplastadas por el mazo del monstruo, y esta vez no había más copias que invocar—. Ahora, me desharé de tu molesto Dragón. Pumpking, atácalo.

La misma escena de varios turnos atrás se repitió. Las raíces de la calabaza sujetaron al dragón por sus extremidades, piernas, brazos, alas y cola, destrozándolo en pedazos y bañando el campo con sangre. Fubuki perdió 300 de vida, quedando en 3600.

—Y finalmente tus puntos de vida. ¡Primero ataco con mi “ _Castillo…_ ”!

Fubuki sintió que se sofocaba al verse envuelto por la oscuridad que emanaba del castillo.

—¿Sientes la desesperación? Es la misma que sintió tu hermana.

Fubuki gruñó, mientras sus puntos descendían hasta 1670.

El profesor Chronos apretó los puños. Si esa cosa, lo que fuera, se atrevía a dañar más a sus estudiantes…

—Zombi de Dragón, termina con él.

Fubuki gritó cuando fue cubierto por el aliento de miasma del dragón. Sin embargo, a diferencia del resultado que esperaba su oponente, Fubuki sobrevivió con 570 puntos de vida.

—Carta trampa —aclaró—: “ _Guarda Ofensiva_ ”. Puedo activarla cuando mi oponente declara un ataque directo. Divide el ataque de tu monstruo a la mitad, y luego me permite robar una carta.

—Termino mi turno.

Fubuki: 570 — Asesino: 600.

—Es mi turno, robo. —Fubuki sonrió. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo atrapado en la oscuridad, esa carta siempre se negaba a salir. Y a la vez era su mayor esperanza, la que no le dejó caer por completo en la desesperación y le permitió seguir luchando para volver algún día. Ahora estaba allí, la carta clave que le permitiría recuperar a su hermana—. ¡Activo la carta mágica “ _Columpio de los Recuerdos_ ”!

La oscuridad pareció disiparse, mientras frente a Fubuki emergía un árbol con un columpio. Había una niña sentada en él. No la de la ilustración, sino una niña de cabellera rubia. Esta giró su rostro un momento, miró a Fubuki y sonrió.

—Asuka —susurró al tiempo que la máscara de Darkness se hacía pedazos.

—¡Esa carta! —exclamó Sho.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó Jun.

—Es la carta que une a Asuka y a Fubuki, igual que “ _Vinculo de Poder_ ” me une a mi hermano. Fubuki va a ganar este duelo.

El árbol desapareció, quedando en su lugar una vez más el “ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”.

—“ _Columpio de los Recuerdos_ ” me permite seleccionar un monstruo normal en mi cementerio e invocarlo especialmente, pero se destruirá en la End Phase de este turno.

—Ahora eres tú el que no tiene suficientes puntos…

—Carta mágica “ _Corazón de Dragón_ ”: envió tres monstruos de tipo dragón de mi mazo al cementerio, entonces seleccionó un dragón en mi campo y hasta el final del turno gana mil puntos de ataque.

Los espíritus de dos dragones negros más, y del “ _Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de los Ojos Rojos_ ” aparecieron en el campo fortaleciendo al Dragón Negro allí, elevando sus puntos de ataque hasta 3400.

—¡“ _Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos_ ”, destruye al “ _Castillo de las Ilusiones Oscuras_ ”!

El dragón voló, bombardeando el anillo de flotación del castillo, haciendo que el ser gritara cuando los escombros cayeron aplastando a sus monstruos, y de paso sus puntos de vida.

Fubuki: 570 — Asesino: 0.

Mientras el enorme castillo seguía cayendo, Fubuki reunió su mazo y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Asuka estaba bien, lo sabía. No le había fallado de nuevo.

—¡Judai! —la voz de Yubel sacó al Heradlo de su conmoción al enterarse de todas esas cosas sobre su padre—. Hay que salir ahora.

Asintió, dejando que el poder de Haou lo envolviera de nuevo.

—Jun, Daichi, saquen a papá de aquí —pidió a sus amigos.

Jun asintió y, junto con Daichi, ayudaron a Pegasus a ponerse pie para arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Esta era mantenida abierta gracias al Des Koala de Hayato y a los Héroes de Judai. Rey Ojama apareció también para ayudar a mantener los escombros del castillo lejos de ellos, e incluso algunos monstruos Toon hicieron su aparición para ayudar.

Mientras, Judai, el profesor Chronos y Sho corrieron hacia la arena. Ayudaron a Fubuki a bajar, mientras sus dragones destruían y desviaban los escombros que caían del castillo dañado.

—¡Vamos, signore Tenjouin, no puede rendirse aquí después de ese duelo!

El camino parecía ser muy largo, mientras los estudiantes y los adultos, ayudados por los espíritus de duelo, abandonaban esa dimensión de pesadilla. Una vez fuera del portal, se desplomaron en el suelo agotados debido al gran esfuerzo que les llevó salir de allí.

Horas más tarde, en la enfermería, sintieron que había valido la pena cuando Asuka abrió finalmente los ojos.

Claro, Judai aún tenía mucho con lo que lidiar, mientras veía como su padre se desmoronaba ante el peso de la culpa y los remordimientos. Él mismo no sabía cómo podría seguir sabiendo todo eso. El poder de Haou dentro de él exigía un castigo para aquellos que se atrevieron a corromper el poder de la Oscuridad de esa forma egoísta, haciendo sufrir a los inocentes; pero él no podía hacer eso a su padre, el hombre que lo rescató de la desesperación y le dio un hogar.


	21. Consecuencias

Ryo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Extendió la mano en su dirección con la clara intención de abrirla. Se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Exactamente qué haría allí dentro? Fubuki había estado en una batalla contra el sexto asesino, el mismo que lastimó a Asuka, y contra sus propios demonios. ¿Qué había hecho él mientras tanto? Encerrarse en su habitación a lamentar el ser tan débil.

“Demasiado débil para hacer algo”, se recordó.

Se suponía que era el duelista más fuerte de la isla, al grado de que incluso había superado a todos sus profesores. Pero, al final del día, ese poder no le sirvió de nada. Casi perdió a Sho y a Asuka. Y, mientras Fubuki había estado enfrentando al Asesino por su cuenta, él estaba en el faro perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando los mensajes que Sho envió a su PDA avisándole que habían encontrado a Fubuki, hasta que todo hubo terminado.

—Hermano —Ryo volvió la mirada hacia la izquierda y vio a Sho recargado en la pared mirándolo con preocupación.

Sho había cambiado mucho en sólo unas pocas semanas. Caminaba con más seguridad, y no con la mirada en el suelo como antes. Ahora, cuando lo veía a los ojos, casi no quedaban rastros del niño pequeño que lo seguía a todos lados, mirándolo con admiración, ni de la tierna inocencia infantil que había logrado conservar incluso hasta ya entrado en la adolescencia. Era como si fuera otra persona por completo.

“Lo es”, se recordó. Sho ya ni siquiera era completamente humano… Por qué él no fue capaz de protegerlo.

—Asuka y Fubuki no están allí —le aclaró Sho mientras caminaba hacia él—. Los médicos que trajo el señor Crawford los trasladaron a un hospital privado hace una hora. Los otros estudiantes están bien. El asesino no iba tras sus almas.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Sintió la mirada preocupada de Sho todo el tiempo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Una vez que giró, quedando fuera del rango de visión de su hermano, soltó un puñetazo a la pared con tal fuerza que se hizo daño.

Ryo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Necesita tranquilizarse. No servía de nada seguir lamiéndose las heridas en su orgullo como un perro enfermo. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo enfoque, una forma de usar su fuerza para verdaderamente proteger a quienes le importaban. Ahora que por fin estaba expuesto a la verdad detrás del duelo, no podía permitirse volver a fallar así.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para que eso no volviera a suceder.

* * *

Judai se sentó cerca del borde de la azotea con la mirada fija en el cielo. El día estaba despejado y tranquilo, una perfecta mañana de primavera en la que, si no tuviera tantas cosas en que pensar, habría preferido estar en el fondo del acantilado probando suerte con su caña de pescar.

—¿Sabes que él está arrepentido? —preguntó Yubel mientras aparecía a su lado.

Judai no respondió, en cambio se recostó usando sus antebrazos como almohada.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. La forma en que las palabras de aquella cosa habían afectado a su padre… Sólo un hombre preso de la conciencia y los remordimientos, alguien que de verdad se arrepentía de sus errores del pasado, podía haber reaccionado de esa forma. Incluso horas después, su padre no se había atrevido a ver a nadie a la cara.

Una vez en la enfermería, cuando dejaron a Fubuki al cuidado de los médicos especialistas traídos por su padre, se había quedado en un rincón sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Judai no hizo siquiera el intento de acercarse, no al menos mientras Haou todavía estuviera rabiando por lo que consideraba una afrenta a su derecho de ser quien castigaba usando la Oscuridad.

—Judai —volvió a hablar Yubel—, sólo quedan un par de meses de clases. Pronto tendrás que volver a casa. No puedes seguir ignorándolo.

—El castillo es muy grande —recordó en voz baja.

Yubel suspiró.

—El festival de los espíritus será en unos días —le recordó Judai claramente para cambiar de tema—. Tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas? En estas fechas siempre había una gran fiesta por todo el reino.

Yubel miró a Judai con sorpresa. Luego de un rato sonrió con alegría.

—Estás recordando.

Judai asintió.

—Desde que comenzó todo este asunto con los Asesinos. Cada vez me es más difícil hablar con Haou… creo que estamos volviendo a ser uno.

El espíritu asintió con tranquilidad.

Desde hacía mucho que estaba esperando que esto sucediera. No era normal para Judai mantener su consciencia dividida por tanto tiempo. Cierto, en el pasado dicha división había sido necesaria; pero en tales ocasiones por lo general Haou se imponía sobre su encarnación actual por unos pocos meses, antes de volver a perder fuerza y desaparecer en el interior de la mente del Heraldo actual. Incluso hubo alguna vez en el pasado cuando Haou ni siquiera se presentó. Claro, esto sucedió en esas pocas vidas en las que Judai vivió tranquilamente sin tener que involucrarse en la batalla contra la Luz. Eran las menos, por supuesto, la existencia de Judai era una guerra constante con muy pocas oportunidades de simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

Esta vida había demostrado ser algo muy distinto. Judai nació en el mundo humano, uno donde los viejos rituales estaban despertando, donde la vieja conexión entre humanos y espíritus poco a poco se restablecía. Y el hombre que era en gran medida responsable de ese renacimiento de la magia en el mundo humano, por un giro siniestro del destino se convirtió en el padre del propio Judai.

Durante algún tiempo Yubel había sospechado que era la principal razón por la cual Haou no se había desvanecido, sino que permaneció como un observador constante y a veces como una voz activa en la mente de Judai.

—Es normal —respondió tras un largo rato.

Judai se incorporó y miró a Yubel con interés.

—Tú eres Haou —le recordó.

Judai sabía eso, pero hasta ahora la presencia de Haou había sido tan constante que no entendía del todo como funcionaba eso.

—Entonces, ¿he estado hablando conmigo mismo todo este tiempo?

Yubel sonrió con diversión.

—Se puede decir.

Judai hizo mala cara. Eso no era una buena señal para su sanidad mental.

—Entonces, ¿podría hablar con otras de mis vidas pasadas como en esa serie, _Avatar_?

Yubel resopló.

—No funciona así. Haou se mantiene porque en cierto sentido no fue del todo humano cuando vivió su propia vida. Es la Oscuridad encarnada en sí misma.

Judai volvió a acostarse para mirar el cielo.

—Creo que es mejor así. Pensar en mí mismo como un Avatar es… No se siente bien.

—La Luz usa Avatares —estuvo de acuerdo Yubel—. Tú eres un Heraldo que existe para mantener la vida.

Judai suspiró.

—No te escondas, Judai —le pidió Yubel en voz suave, mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia él—. Tienes que hablar con tu padre sobre _eso_.

Depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amor y luego desapareció.

Judai podía sentir que se había retirado al interior de su carta. Normalmente sólo hacía eso cuando sentía que debía dejarlo reflexionar por sí mismo sobre qué debía hacer.

No era tonto, sabía que había estado usando su conversación casual sobre Haou y sus poderes para no tener que pensar en su padre. Y el hecho de que Yubel lo hubiera reconocido a Pegasus como su padre era su forma de darle un empujón a hacer lo que debía para resolver todo ese asunto.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? —preguntó al aire.

Había pensado que su padre no era capaz de hacer nada mal. Siempre ayudando a otros, especialmente a los huérfanos… Como él mismo. Durante los años que había vivido con él le había visto ir y venir entre eventos de caridad, y torneos de duelo en los que sonreía como un niño cuando veía a otros disfrutando de su juego.

No quería que esa imagen quedara manchada… más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Su padre había ordenado torturar niños?

Apretó los puños, luego se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió de vuelta hacia el interior del edificio. Se concentró tratando de encontrar la presencia de su padre. Siempre lo había podido sentir, pues había un deje de oscuridad que siempre lo seguía a donde quiera que iba, y el cual parecía concentrarse en el ojo derecho, ese que siempre llevaba ocultó tras los mechones de su cabello.

Todavía estaba en la isla.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde podía sentirlo: la oficina del director.

* * *

Pegasus miró por la ventana de la oficina de Samejima. La isla parecía en paz, incluso cuando no menos de doce horas antes habían estado bajo el acecho del de uno de los Asesinos, uno que con sinceridad no había estado esperando.

—Entonces, ¿te quedaras allí a lamentarte todo el día?

Pegasus suspiró. Normalmente habría respondido a las provocaciones de Kaiba con algún insulto velado detrás del sarcasmo o de la ironía. Ese día no se sentía con ánimos para eso. La cuenca de su ojo derecho, donde ahora sólo había una prótesis que insistía en ocultar debajo de su cabello, ardía como si el espíritu de la sortija lo hubiera arrancado apenas unas horas atrás, y no hacía más de diez años.

Sólo había una forma de despejar su mente: centrarse en el trabajo.

—¿Alguna novedad, joven Kaiba? —preguntó.

Seto enarcó una ceja ante la falta del usual burlón “chico Kaiba”.

—Los hermanos Tenjouin están bien si a eso te refieres.

Pegasus asintió con lentitud, mientras se giraba para enfrentar a las otras dos personas en la habitación. Podía ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Samejima. Kaiba, por su parte, lo miraba de forma suspicaz mientras trataba de ocultar de vez en cuando su obvia preocupación mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Todavía está un poco en duda si volverán a la escuela. Sus padres no están muy contentos como es obvio —agregó con un tono que pretendía ser frío. Por supuesto, no era capaz de ocultar del todo el hecho de que estaba molesto por la forma en la que habían resultado las cosas en su escuela los últimos meses.

Los tres hombres allí sabían perfectamente que no se había encontrado una mejor locación para ubicar la Academia, dado las grandes cantidades de Energía de Duelo que generaban las actividades diarias de los alumnos, o de otra forma ya habrían reubicado a los alumnos lejos de ese lugar donde además custodiaban a los Demonios Fantasmas.

No es que hubiera sido una decisión tomada a consciencia. Ninguno de ellos sabía que esas cartas estaban allí en primer lugar. No fue hasta que la Academia estaba ya en funcionamiento que las encontraron en las ruinas cercanas.

Y tampoco podían sacar a los demonios de allí. Lo habían intentado, y eso sólo condujo a un pequeño desastre, lo que obligó a Seto a construir un laboratorio en la isla cuya finalidad real era monitorear el estado de las cartas, luego de que con gran esfuerzo consiguieron sellarlas de nuevo en el subsuelo de la isla.

Por supuesto, la propia razón de la existencia de esas cartas era un misterio que aún estaban estudiando. Lo normal era encontrar las losas con los grabados y crear las cartas con base en ellas. Los demonios tomaron su forma de cartas por sí mismos, dando como resultado una liberación de energía de duelo la cual básicamente funcionó como un faro que les avisó que estaban allí. En su momento Kagemaru, como director de la Academia, teorizó que las cartas estaban de hecho llamando a alguien. El anciano incluso trajo a la atención a Pegasus un hecho curioso al respecto: dicho incidente sucedió justo el día que canceló una reunión debido a un incidente que puso en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

El mismo día que el incidente con Gorz.

—Es comprensible —las palabras de Samejma trajeron a Pegasus de vuelta a la realidad—. Hemos tenido que hacer mucho control de daños con lo que está sucediendo. Por fortuna sólo resta un Asesino. Entre más pronto acabemos con esto mejor.

—¿De verdad piensas que acabara con esto? —preguntó Kaiba con sarcasmo—. Nunca termina. Pensamos que con la partida de Atem sería el final de los Juegos de lo Oscuro, no fue así. Esto seguirá, no bajes la guardia por ningún motivo.

Kaiba se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina del director, con su gabardina blanca ondeando detrás de él como si fuera una capa.

Samejima suspiró y se permitió relajarse. Últimamente Kaiba había estado demasiado interesado en lo que pasaba en la Academia, a pesar de que en los últimos diez años básicamente dejó la administración del colegio a los directivos y a la junta escolar. Sin duda una amenaza más directa no era la mejor forma de hacer que se interesara más, pero a final de cuentas, siendo un hombre tan ocupado (sus negocios iban más allá del Duelo de Monstruos, a diferencia de Ilusiones Industriales) era comprensible.

El director se sentó en su oficina, justo cuando el intercomunicador le indicó que su secretaria estaba tratando de contactarlo. Tomó la llamada, habló un poco con ella y luego, tras colgar, se giró a ver a Pegasus.

—Judai desea hablar contigo.

Pegasus respiró profundamente.

Era hora de enfrentar los cuestionamientos de su hijo sobre su pasado. Por supuesto, no esperaba que Judai aprendiera de esa forma sobre lo ocurrido, pero ahora no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

* * *

Kaiba miró al hijo de Pegasus mientras pasaba a su lado camino a la oficina del director. No parecía que el niño hubiera notado su presencia, dado que era muy claro que estaba muy metido en sus propios pensamientos. Lo miró un momento, mientras desaparecía en el interior de recepción de la oficina.

El niño realmente era poderoso, podía sentirlo con sólo verlo. Tenía sentido que Yugi estuviera tan al pendiente de su desarrollo como duelista, incluso cuando no lo conocía en persona.

El hijo de Pegasus. Era difícil para él pensar en Pegasus como un padre. Luego de todo lo que ese hombre hizo a Mokuba y a él mismo, no creía que fuera material para criar a un niño. Sin embargo, al parecer lo que pensaba no tenía relación con la realidad. El niño parecía estar bien. O al menos iba a comprobar que fuera así.

Mientras retomaba su camino en dirección a la salida de la Academia, sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número familiar.

—Mokuba, necesito que investigues a uno de nuestros estudiantes.

* * *

Judai saludó al director Samejima, quien se excusó de inmediato permitiéndoles usar su oficina.

Padre e hijo permanecieron un rato sin mirarse o decir nada, sin atreverse a comenzar la conversación. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no el cómo hacerlo.

Tras un largo rato, finalmente Judai respiró profundamente y comenzó:

—Todo lo que sucedió anoche. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como buscando las palabras—. Es decir, lo que esa… cosa, dijo ayer.

Pegasus suspiró.

—Es verdad —confirmó—. Yo… cometí muchos errores. Hay una razón por la que los hermanos Kaiba no son precisamente amables conmigo, a pesar de que nuestras compañías se necesitan mutuamente.

Volvió a guardar silencio un momento.

—Nunca he contado esto a nadie —dijo al fin—. La verdadera razón por la cual creé el Duelo de Monstruos.

Judai sabía algunas cosas, por supuesto. Sobre la muerte de la joven esposa de su padre, con quien se casó nada más ambos cumplieron los dieciocho años, tras un noviazgo que duró prácticamente toda su infancia y adolescencia. También que había descubierto los primeros grabados de los espíritus de duelo en las viejas tumbas y templos de Egipto, de donde obtuvo la idea sobre el duelo.

Asumió que, con el tiempo, como a veces pasaba con los duelistas que desarrollaban una gran conexión con sus cartas, había desarrollado la capacidad para ver los espíritus y a través de ellos había adquirido el conocimiento de los Juegos de lo Oscuro y la magia de las sombras. Su teoría tenía sentido cuando pensaba en el amor que Pegasus ponía a la creación de cada una de sus cartas.

La historia completa demostró ser más complicada que eso.

Judai no tenía mucha idea sobre la verdad detrás del origen del duelo y la relación que duelistas como Yugi y Kaiba tuvieron que ver en los primeros años.

Por supuesto, como muchos jóvenes duelistas que crecieron viendo a Yugi Muto en la televisión portando su Puzle Milenario, había escuchado de los rumores que rodeaban al Rey de los Duelistas. En especial el que hablaba sobre la existencia de un antiguo Faraón sellado dentro del objeto (mismo que desapareció un par de años después de que Yugi obtuviera su fama tras ganar el Torneo del Reino de los Duelistas). Especialmente cuando los arqueólogos comenzaron a desenterrar nueva información sobre el faraón en nuevas excavaciones en su tumba en el Valle de los Reyes, mucha de la cual encajaba perfectamente en los rumores convertidos en leyendas que rodeaban a Yugi.

Su padre confirmó cuales de esas leyendas eran reales y cuales sólo rumores. Pero también le habló sobre lo que Yugi y sus amigos descubrieron en su aventura, sobre la verdad detrás de los Artículos Milenarios y su creación. Pensar en todas esas almas, incluso si eran las almas de ladrones, sacrificadas para crear esos objetos llenó de rabia a la Oscuridad dentro de él. Y estaba satisfecho de que tales cosas hubieran desaparecido en las arenas del desierto, de donde esperaba nunca fueran recuperados.

Fue doloroso escuchar como uno de esos objetos le mostró a su padre al amor de su vida, como si fuera una especie de premio inalcanzable. Como en su desesperación buscó todos los métodos para recuperarla, desenterrando viejas leyendas que hablaban de cómo algunos humanos habían logrado trascender a la muerte a través de los viejos rituales.

Aunque, quizás, lo más difícil de escuchar fue todo lo que rodeó la realización del torneo del Reino de los Duelistas. Como en realidad fue una tapadera para apoderarse tanto del Rompecabezas Milenario como de Corporación Kaiba. Escuchar a su padre hablar de cómo dio vía libre a toda clase de matones, eliminadores los llamó, para asegurarse de que Yugi Muto no saliera de esa isla, incluso si eso significaba que otros inocentes pagaran el precio.

Por supuesto, sus planes fallaron y, una vez que estuvo libre de la influencia del Ojo Milenario, fue capaz de ver lo retorcidas y horribles que fueron sus acciones.

—Sé que no justifica nada —terminó por fin su relato—. No puedo culpar al Ojo. Lo único que ese objeto endemoniado hizo fue despertar lo que ya estaba dentro de mí.

“Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de ser un hombre mejor. El hombre que Cyndia conoció y amó. Es por eso que me dediqué a mi trabajo, para tratar de llevar las sonrisas y la felicidad a todos quienes disfrutan de mi juego, como una especie de penitencia por mis pecados.

Pegasus cerró los ojos en un rictus de dolor.

—Lo siento. Yo… no quería que lo supieras de esta forma.

Judai miró sus manos por un momento.

—Yo… creo que lo entiendo. Es decir, lo que es tener que luchar contra esos impulsos. Haou… la Oscuridad dentro de mí quiere castigar. Cada vez que aparece uno de esos Asesinos lo único que quiero es acabar con ellos de la forma más brutal posible como…

“Como aquella noche con Kai”, terminó Pegasus en su mente.

Pegasus asintió. Yubel le había advertido algo muchos años atrás: Haou era un monarca de la antigüedad, estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad en muchas cosas, y eso incluía ser juez, jurado y, a veces, verdugo para impartir su justicia.

Judai tenía un camino difícil y una guerra que apenas comenzaba.

—¿Qué hay con esos amuletos Oscuros? —preguntó de pronto—. Los que usan los Asesinos, me refiero. Se parecen mucho a los Artículos Milenarios que describes.

Pegasus estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hemos enviado el ojo de Don Zaloog a Egipto. Los Ishtar son los mejores en lo que se refiere a manejar la magia de los Artículos Milenarios. Si hay una conexión ellos la descubrirán. Pero, desde mi propia experiencia, se siente como si fueran prototipos. Tal vez alguien intentó recrear los Artículos y esos amuletos fueron el resultado.

Sabiendo bien que era la otra cosa que Judai querría saber, Pegasus agregó:

—Sobre ese ser, Darkness, parece que toda su influencia sobre el joven Fubuki se ha desvanecido. Por lo que presenciamos allí, y por lo que el propio joven Fubuki dijo antes de eso, esa cosa ataca principalmente las memorias. Te hace olvidar quien eres. La mejor forma de enfrentarlo es usando tus recuerdos más preciados contra él.

—¿Crees que volverá?

—Oh, estoy seguro. La malicia que se siente en esa entidad está al nivel de la que sentí en el espíritu de la Sortija Milenaria, lo que Yugi asegura era un remanente de la enditad que daba poder a los Artículos Milenarios. Y si hay algo que aprendí de lo que Yugi me contó y lo que viví mientras usaba el poder del Ojo Milenario, es que los seres como él nunca se rinden.

Judai lo pensó un rato. Otro enemigo del que debería ocuparse en algún punto.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz de ver que su padre poco a poco volvía a ser quien era. Al parecer, lo que necesitaba era hablar de esas cosas con alguien. El propio Judai también lo había necesitado. Era reconfortante saber la verdad, aunque no una que hubiera querido saber en primer lugar.

Con eso resuelto, era momento de centrarse en la batalla que estaba por venir. Todavía quedaba un Asesino rondando la Academia.

Casi como si fuera una confirmación a sus pensamientos, el celular de su padre comenzó a sonar. No el normal, sino el especial construido por Kaiba para proteger las conversaciones relacionadas con las investigaciones sobre la Energía de Duelo y los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

—¿Despertó? —preguntó de inmediato—. Oh, entiendo. Sí, Judai está aquí.

Activó el altavoz. Judai sintió un gran alivió cuando escuchó la voz de Fubuki, y sintió que quería gritar de felicidad de saber que por fin estaba recobrando todos los recuerdos que Darkness le había arrancado.

—Al parecer el liberarme de su influencia también rompió el contrato con los Asesinos. Sé la identidad del séptimo.

Hizo una pausa.

—No te va a gustar esto. El séptimo Asesino es el Profesor Daitoukuji.

Judai sintió como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo, al tiempo que escuchaba a Yubel maldecir.


	22. El destino del alquimista

Las siguientes semanas trascurrieron con lentitud desde la perspectiva de Judai, mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que una de las personas en las que más confiaba resultó no ser quien creía. Por otro lado, había algunos motivos por los que valía la pena intentar no dejarse caer en depresión.

Fubuki y Asuka consiguieron convencer a sus padres de permitirles regresar a la Academia, lo que a su vez se tradujo en una enorme fiesta por parte de los alumnos de Obelisco y, por supuesto, sus amigos. Fubuki era quien más feliz estaba de regresar a la Academia, esta vez sin más secuelas de su encuentro con Darkness; aunque no tanto de regresar a clases. Las últimas semanas, Asuka se encargó de asegurarse de que estaba listo para los exámenes finales. Tomando en cuenta que desapareció antes de terminar el primer año en la Academia, eso significaba que estaría graduándose con la generación de su hermana y no con la de Ryo.

No es que eso fuera un problema. Considerando que fue su hermana lo que le permitió no perderse completamente en el Vacío, ser compañeros de aula sin duda sería una experiencia entrañable e interesante. Y la mayoría de las alumnas de primero pensaban lo mismo. No así las de tercero, que parecían celosas de que las menores tendrían dos años más para disfrutar de la compañía del chico más popular de la escuela.

Por supuesto, en esas semanas no todo fueron buenas noticias.

El mismo Seto Kaiba se presentó en la Academia con su equipo de seguridad para buscar cualquier pista del paradero del profesor traidor. Ahora ya no era una misión de rescate: se trataba de estar listos para contraatacar. Por supuesto, los alumnos no eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando en general, aunque sí tenían órdenes de reportar de inmediato a la dirección y la seguridad del campus si el Profesor Daitokuji aparecía de nuevo por la Academia.

Judai se retrajo un poco sobre sí mismo, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre repasando sus estrategias una y otra vez, y ajustando su baraja. Además de cuidar a Faraoh, el gato del profesor Daitokuji, quien en los últimos días se había vuelto muy apegado a él, cuando no estaba maullando de forma lastimera frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su dueño.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó Hayato cuando se levantó para ir al baño y encontró a Judai todavía sentado en el escritorio repasando su mazo.

—No sé qué tipo de mazo usará el pro…el Asesino. Debo estar preparado.

El problema era que Daitokuji nunca había sido demasiado bueno en los duelos. O, más bien, jamás demostró su verdadera habilidad. Por eso era el profesor encargado de Osiris. Aunque, si se veían las cosas bajo la perspectiva de lo que sabían ahora, para él fue una posición muy ventajosa: estar en el dormitorio más alejado del edificio principal, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, y uno cuya normalidad era quedarse vacío antes del final del año escolar (el ochenta por ciento de los chicos que quedaban allí abandonaban antes de acabar su primer año); era el sitio perfecto para trabajar en lo que fuera que hacía como parte de los Asesinos sin levantar sospechas.

—Deberías descansar —dijo Hayato mirando a Judai con preocupación—. Mañana comienzan los exámenes finales.

Judai sonrió para tranquilizar a Hayato.

—Está bien. Nunca he necesitado dormir mucho. Además, la noche es el momento perfecto para trabajar en mi mazo. Me puedo concentrar mejor en la oscuridad.

—¿Es por eso que no enciendes la lámpara?

—Puedo ver perfectamente. —No era mentira, desde que había comenzado a hacer un uso más extensivo de sus poderes como Rey Supremo, para él parecía como si la noche fuera incluso más clara que el día.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró Hayato antes de volver a trepar a su litera.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sho.

—Pensé que dormías —dijo Hayato tallándose los ojos.

Sho lo miró un momento, y Hayato casi pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso durante un breve instante.

—Fui a revisar que no hubiera problemas. Todos los demás descansan con tranquilidad.

Hayato asintió.

—Es raro. El año pasado, a estas alturas yo era el único en todo el dormitorio. Tres ascendieron, y el resto se marcharon antes de la Golden Week.

—Pues espero que luego de los exámenes de esta semana la mayoría ganen su pase a Ra —agregó Judai—. Si no dejan libres algunas habitaciones, el próximo año tendremos problemas de alojamiento.

—Bueno, al menos aquí habrá una litera extra —comentó Sho—. Es un secreto, pero ya que puedo confiar en ustedes, se los diré: el profesor Kabayama dijo que tengo los créditos necesarios para subir a Ra. Si no fuera porque ya es muy tarde para un examen de promoción, estaría ascendiendo ya.

Judai sonrió feliz.

—¡Bien! ¡Felicidades, Sho!

—Wow —dijo Hayato sorprendido—. Pensar que al comienzo del año tenías miedo de tu propio mazo. Felicidades, amigo.

—Gracias a ustedes, a su apoyo, estoy más cerca de mi objetivo.

—¿Tu objetivo? —preguntó Hayato.

—Sí: dejaré de ser la sombra de mi hermano. Antes de que terminé mi segundo año subiré a Obelisco, reclamaré su trono de Káiser y voy a superarlo.

—¿Superar al Káiser? —preguntó Hayato—. ¿Es posible hacer eso?

—¡Muy bien, Sho! —medio gritó Judai—. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

Hayato se contagió del entusiasmo de Judai y miró a Sho de otra forma. Sí, estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. Desde ese encuentro desafortunado con los Asesinos se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Le gustaba pensar que él también, aunque no había pasado por algo tan malo como su amigo que casi murió.

—Qué hay de ti, Hayato —preguntó Sho—. ¿Tienes algún objetivo específico en la Academia?

El chico mayor lo pensó un poco.

—No soy muy bueno en los duelos…

—Eso no es cierto. Has mejorado mucho.

—Judai, está bien. Sé cuáles son mis limitantes. No creo que pueda ser un duelista de alto nivel como ustedes. Me cuesta trabajo pensar con la rapidez necesaria para ser un duelista competente. Pero hay una cosa que puedo hacer: diseñar cartas.

Eso era cierto. Hayato era el mejor de la clase de diseño. Era una lástima que fuera una de las clases más infravaloradas dentro de la Academia. Dado que era una optativa, la mayoría la tomaban como una simple clase de arte para perder el tiempo.

—Esa es una gran idea —dijo Judai—. Eres el mejor de la clase. Sé que puedes lograrlo.

Hayato sonrió feliz. Este sería un año en que su clase favorita tendría un verdadero examen final. El año anterior, al ver el desinterés general por su clase, el profesor encargado decidió cerrar antes de que pudiera siquiera llevarse a cabo el examen: diseñar una carta que sería calificada por el mismo departamento de diseño de Ilusiones Industriales.

—¿Has pensado en qué clase de carta presentaras en el examen? —preguntó Judai con curiosidad.

—Oh, ya casi está lista. Unos pocos toques más y podré entregarla. —Hayato parecía mucho más animado cuando hablaba de sus diseños. A veces a Judai le recordaba un poco a su Padre—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya saben que presentaran?

Sho miró a su amigo algo nervioso. Le daba vergüenza admitir que fue uno de los Osiris que se inscribió a esa clase por verla como puntos fáciles. El entusiasmo de Hayato por la materia era contagioso, así que él mismo estaba tomando la clase con más seriedad.

—Yo tengo una idea —dijo—. El otro día estaba viendo una serie de _sentai_ para recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando las veía con mi hermano. Cuando los _mechas_ se combinaron para formar un _mecha_ más grande, tuve una idea: ¿y si pudiera combinar los roid de esa formar? ¿Lo imaginan? Una especie de fusión similar a los monstruos Dragón VWXYZ.

—Suena muy bien.

Hayato asintió dando la razón a Judai.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Judai? ¿Has pensado en algo?

Sho había dejado de llamar hermano a Judai desde hacía unos meses. En cierto sentido, extrañaba eso. Fue lindo ser el hermano mayor por algunos meses.

—Bueno, la verdad es que hice un poco de trampa.

—¿Trampa? —preguntó Hayato.

—Hace años, gané un concurso de diseño de cartas de Corporación Kaiba.

—Oh, recuerdo eso —interrumpió Sho—. Yo intenté entrar, pero no pasé la ronda inicial.

—¡Espera! ¿Tú ganaste ese concurso?

Judai asintió, lo que al parecer hizo que Hayato se emocionara más.

—¡Increíble! Hay un arquetipo entero creado por ti. Espero algún día poder decir que creé un arquetipo propio.

—Estoy seguro que podrás.

Hayato sonrió a Sho por el apoyo.

—Entonces, ¿qué decías sobre esa carta? —preguntó Hayato a Judai.

—Oh, sí. Este verano Corporación Kaiba recuperará el satélite del proyecto Nova, así que estaré recibiendo las cartas que creé cuando era más joven. Debido a eso decidí hacer algo relacionado. —Judai encendió la lámpara y abrió su mochila mostrando su cuaderno de bocetos de la clase de diseño—. Les presento a “ _Sabio Neos_ ”: la fusión de Yubel y Héroe Elemental Neos.

Hayato miró el cuaderno impresionado. Se notaba que había pasado largo tiempo perfeccionando el arte de su carta. Judai no era precisamente el mejor dibujando, pero el boceto del nuevo monstruo era muy bueno. Por supuesto, siendo algo diseñado por Judai, se trataba de una fusión.

—Se ve muy bien —dijo Sho.

—Gracias…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Judai desapareció. La llave espiritual que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar. Los ojos del duelista Osiris se encendieron en color dorado. Era momento de enfrentar a Daitokuji.

Yubel apareció a su lado, mientras Judai tomaba su mazo del escritorio para insertarlo en el disco de duelo.

—No lo subestimes. Es claro que ha estado ocultando sus verdaderas habilidades.

—Lo sé.

Hayato saltó desde la litera más alta, y al instante comenzó a buscar su chaqueta. Sho también parecía listo para la batalla.

—Chicos…

—Vamos contigo —dijo Sho—. Tal vez no somos guardianes, pero, si es necesario, también lucharemos.

Judai no pudo hacer más que asentir al ver la determinación en los ojos de sus compañeros de habitación.

—Vamos.

Siguiendo el camino marcado por la presencia de la Magia de las Sombras, los tres estudiantes se internaron por un camino que conocían muy bien: era un atajo que se usaba para llegar desde el dormitorio Osiris hasta las aguas termales, el cual tenía además la ventaja de no pasar frente a los otros dormitorios, en donde era común encontrarse con un ambiente hostil para los miembros de Osiris. También era la forma más fácil de llegar al dormitorio abandonado desde esa parte de la isla.

La noche estaba silenciosa, demasiado para ser una noche en una isla del Pacifico unas pocas semanas antes del verano, como lo era la Isla Academia. Eso nunca era una buena señal. Como una confirmación a los pensamientos de Judai, un grito agujereó el silencio de la noche.

No estaban muy lejos de la fuente, así que se dirigieron allí. Llegaron a tiempo para ver como una enorme mole dorada se desvanecía. El profesor Chronos estaba de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, derrotado.

Frente a él se erguía una figura amenazante: llevaba una larga capa y una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Su cabellera plateada resplandecía bajo los rayos de la luna. Tenía un disco de duelo personalizado extendido.

—Signore Crawford, Signore Maeda, Signore Marufugi, huyan. Él no es un duelista ordinario. —El profesor se desplomó, al tiempo que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

El duelista frente a él extendió la mano, en donde no sólo apareció la llave espiritual de Chronos, sino un libro de aspecto antiguo en el que selló los restos de la esencia de Chronos.

Los ojos de Judai brillaron cuando sintió otras dos presencias más dentro del libro: Jun y Daichi.

—Judai, esperaba atraer a Ryo a mi trampa antes de enfrentarme a ti.

Judai apretó los puños. La voz de Daitokuji era tan relajada como de costumbre, como si nada de esa pesadilla estuviera ocurriendo en realidad.

—No importa, no cambia el resultado.

Daitokuji desplegó su disco de duelos una vez más.

—¿No cambia nada? —preguntó Judai dejando que la rabia se filtrara en sus palabras—. ¡Nos traicionó a todos!

—Si es así como quieres verlo —comentó Daitokuji—. Para mí esto siempre se ha tratado de una sola cosa: sobrevivir. Así que, por favor, Judai, toma este duelo con la seriedad necesaria. Tu energía de duelo es el último ingrediente para mi más grande creación alquímica. Sería una lástima que no te enfrentaras a mí con todo lo que tienes.

—No dejes que te engañé —susurró Yubel—. Quiere sacarte de balance.

—Oh, por el contrario, necesito que Judai lo dé todo en este duelo.

—Puedes verme.

—Siempre. Soy muy buen actor, como sin duda han aprendido. Conseguí engáñalos por casi una década. Pero supongo que ahora es momento de dejar las máscaras.

Como dijo, se quitó la máscara de forma literal.

—Oh, por Osiris —exclamó Hayato al tiempo que retrocedía.

El rostro del profesor era casi el de un fantasma: venas marcadas por todas partes, los ojos apagados y los labios resecos. Judai podía ver como la vida se escapaba de ese cuerpo. Daitokuji estaba muriendo.

—Cuesta verme, ¿verdad? El tiempo se agota para mí. Transferir mi alma de un homúnculo a otro está drenando todas mis fuerzas. Ya no puedo mantenerlos por más de un año sin que se pudran.

—¿Homúnculo? —preguntó Sho.

—De verdad, joven Marufuji, necesita poner más atención en clases. Pero supongo que puedes responder su pregunta, no es así, Judai. Eres mi mejor alumno después de todo.

Judai no dijo nada.

—Oh, una lástima. —Volvió a centrar su atención en Sho—. Digamos que, en términos simples, un homúnculo es un cuerpo creado y mantenido por la alquimia. Oh, bueno, al menos mi versión lo es. En realidad, los homúnculos son seres vivos, pero siempre puedes extraer el alma y reemplazarla por otra.

Judai apretó los puños mientras sentía como la Oscuridad dentro de él se agitaba con rabia. Crear vida y jugar con ella de esa forma. Eso era imperdonable.

—Veo que no te agrada mi idea. Por supuesto, para alguien desesperado, cualquier cosa que pueda mantenerte con vida es útil. Si te hace sentir mejor, luego de esta noche ya no será necesario. Tengo todos los ingredientes para sanar mi cuerpo original, así que ya no será necesario sacrificar a mis hijos para lograr mantener mi existencia.

El libro en sus manos comenzó a brillar. Hayato emitió un grito de horror cuando notó como su cuerpo se desvanecía como ocurrió antes con el profesor Chronos. Des Koala apareció frente a él, al parecer intentando protegerlo. Sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles cuando ambos fueron absorbidos dentro del libro.

Sho apretó los puños y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo, como dos rubíes.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Judai cada vez más furioso.

—El joven Maeda es un duelista con poco talento, pero debo admitir que su conexión con el espíritu de duelo de Des Koala es admirable. Fue un obsequio de su madre, ¿verdad? No hay duda de que esa mujer debió amarlo mucho. No hay que permitir que esa energía se desperdicie en un duelista sin talento.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sho.

—Se ha vuelto fuerte, joven Marufuji. No quiero que interfiera. Quizá su relación con Camula lo haga inmune a mi Encantamiento Alquímico, pero me gusta estar preparado. —Daitokuji sacó un pequeño vial de su saco—. La sangre es vida, una verdad que resulta especialmente cierta para un vampiro, incluso uno incompleto como usted.

El vial comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso. Sho emitió un alarido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Sho! —gritó Judai intentando correr hacia su amigo.

No pudo llegar a él. Una especie de ataúd emergió de la tierra y encerró a Sho, antes de volver a enterrarse.

—No tiene idea de lo complicado que es conseguir un espécimen como el señor Marufuji. Considerando que los vampiros humanos están extintos en la Tierra. Un buen alquimista siempre asegura sus muestras.

Judai se giró para enfrentar al profesor.

—¡Libéralos! —ordenó. El todo de su voz habría sido suficiente para hacer retroceder a cualquiera; Daitokuji, en cambio, simplemente sonrió.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Pero, ya que estamos en la Academia de Duelos, siempre puedes intentar ganar su libertad con un duelo.

Judai activó su disco de duelos, olvidando de momento todas las formalidades.

—Justo como pensaba —murmuró Daitokuji.

Juda: 4000 — Daitokuji: 4000

—¡Robo! —comenzó Judai sin muchas ceremonias—. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ”: fusionó a “ _Héroe Elemental Avian_ ” y a “ _Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix_ ” para invocar a “ _Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman_ ” (ATK 2100 / DEF 1200).

Daitokuji rio levemente cuando vio emerger al héroe de Judai en un estallido de llamas.

—Ya veo, comienzas con una jugada clásica.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

—Tranquilízate, estás cayendo en su juego —pidió Yubel al ver que la furia de Judai estaba llegando a un nivel que nunca antes había visto.

Judai no dijo nada.

—Es mi turno, robo —Daitokuji sonrió—. Creo que disfrutaras esta partida. Mi investigación sobre como la alquimia puede combinarse con el poder del Duelo de Monstruos dio como resultado este mazo. Estoy seguro que reconocerás en él mucho de lo que te he enseñado.

—Has tu jugada —espetó Judai.

—Tanta impaciencia. Sin embargo, un buen profesor debe saber lidiar con un estudiante problemático. Así que, repasemos comenzando por lo más básico: el fuego. Toda gran creación alquímica debe comenzar con el fuego, después de todo, es el máximo exponente tanto de la creación como de la destrucción. “Todas las cosas nacen del fuego y a él vuelven”.

—Suficiente —espetó Judai.

—Tanta impaciencia —repitió—. Muy bien, activo la carta mágica continua “ _Hervidor de Alquimia – Destilería Caótica_ ”. Mientras esta carta esté activa, mis cartas serán desterradas en lugar de ser enviadas al cementerio. —La carta se transformó en un horno de tamaño mediano, casi del tamaño de una vieja estufa de leña, que Judai reconoció como uno de los elementos principales en el laboratorio de todo alquimista—. Por supuesto, hay que aprovechar todos los recursos, incluso los que son eliminados del juego. Activo la carta mágica continua “ _Absorción del Alma_ ”. Ahora, cada vez que una carta es desterrada, gano 500 puntos de vida.

Un brillo espectral rodeó a Daitokuji demostrando que su carta estaba activa.

—Con esto mi combo inicial está completo. Es hora de comenzar: activo la carta mágica “ _Elección Dolorosa_ ”. Sabes cómo funciona, así que elige.

Frete a Daitokuji aparecieron cinco cartas en las que Judai reconoció muchos más de los instrumentos que se usaban en la práctica de la alquimia.

—Elijo la “ _Llave de Plata_ ”.

Cuatro de las cinco cartas se convirtieron en esferas de energía blanca al ser desterradas, las cuales fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo de Daitokuji, dándole 2000 puntos de vida adicionales, por lo que ahora tenía 6000. Daitokuji agregó la carta restante a su mano.

—Una buena elección, como esperaba. La plata es el metal de la noche, representando la luz de la luna y por lo tanto a una diosa madre. Apropiado para el Heraldo de la Oscuridad, ¿no te parece? Además, como postuló Francis Barret, llenara de felicidad, amigos y buena voluntad a quien porte dicho metal.

—¿Buena voluntad? —preguntó Judai furioso—. ¿Qué clase de buena voluntad puede haber en alguien que trata a sus alumnos y colegas, quienes confiaron en él, como herramientas?

Daitokuji rio con amargura.

—Te aseguro, Judai, que todo lo que hago es con las mejores intenciones en mente.

Judai liberó un remolino de oscuridad que no pareció intimidar a Daitokuji.

—Ya entenderás, pero ahora sigamos con el duelo: coloco un monstruo. Por supuesto, un buen alquimista sabe emplear el conocimiento y sus herramientas de la forma correcta para obtener el resultado deseado. Y bien sabes, Judai, que la mayor llave al conocimiento es un libro. Activo la carta mágica “ _Libro de Taiyou_ ”, con la cual invoco por volteó al monstruo que coloqué este mismo turno.

La carta se giró, dejando salir a un gato negro de aspecto elegante, el cual llevaba varios adornos (incluyendo un collar y una especie de brazalete) de oro adornados con piedras preciosas (ATK 500 / DEF 300). De nuevo, la carta mágica se convirtió en puntos de vida tras ser desterrada, por lo que Daitokuji llegó a 6500 puntos de vida.

—¿Eres supersticioso, Judai? No importa si lo eres ya que, sin importar que pienses sobre los gatos negros, éste trae la mala suerte para los oponentes. Cuando “ _Un Gato de Mal Agüero_ ” es invocado por volteo, puedo buscar una carta de trampa y ponerla en la parte superior de mi mazo.

Daitokuji hizo el movimiento en su mazo.

—Por supuesto, esperar un turno es demasiado. Activo la carta mágica “ _Codicia del Caos_ ”, ya que no tengo cartas en mi cementerio, y tengo más de cuatro cartas desterradas, puedo robar dos cartas. —Los puntos de vida de Daitokuji llegaron a 7000—. Esto es excelente. Activo la carta mágica “ _Proceso Blanco – Albedo_ ”, la cual me permite hacer Invocación Especial de “ _Homúnculo Dorado_ ” (ATK 1500 / DEF 1500).

Judai cerró los ojos cuando vio alzarse a un enorme golem de oro. Podía sentir a las almas atrapadas en él, almas que berreaban con el llanto desesperado de los bebés recién nacidos. Ahora sabía dónde estaban las almas de los homúnculos que Daitokuji usó para alargar su propia vida.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? La mayor meta de los alquimistas del pasado siempre fue convertir el plomo en Oro. Ahora imagina lo poderoso que es este homúnculo refinado a partir de ese metal tan preciado. Mi creación gana 300 puntos de ataque y defensa adicionales por cada una de mis cartas desterradas.

Con las ocho cartas que Daitokuji había usado hasta ese momento, su monstruo de ganó 2400 puntos extra, llegando a los 3900 de ataque y defensa.

—Por supuesto, todavía puedo fortalecerlo más. Activo la carta mágica “ _Llave de Plata_ ”, con la cual puede invocar a la “ _Bestia Alquímica – Caraluna de Plata_ ” (ATK 500 / DEF 500).

Al tiempo que una criatura plateada, de cuerpo redondo, con enormes piernas y brazos pequeños, emergía en el campo frente a Daitokuji, el homúnculo ganó más fuerza llegando a los 4200 puntos. Además, su controlador ahora tenía 8000 puntos de vida.

—Oro y plata, sol y luna, día y noche, masculino y femenino —murmuró Judai. Como Daitokuji prometió, su mazo era una representación de todo lo que le había enseñado sobre la alquimia.

—¡Eso mismo! —elogió Daitokuji—. ¿Ves ahora el potencial de esta baraja? Una capaz de emplear todos los conceptos de la alquimia y unirlos al duelo. Con toda esa energía disponible, ni siquiera necesitaría una piedra filosofal para lograr la más grande creación que cualquier alquimista siquiera haya soñado.

Daitokuji miró a sus monstruos como un padre orgulloso.

—Es hora de poner a prueba ese poder. Battle Phase, atacó a Wingman con mi Homúnculo.

El enorme golem de oro se irguió, alzando su puño poderoso y descargándolo con todo su poder contra el héroe de Judai. El ataque fue interceptado por un escudo de energía.

—“ _Barrera de Héroes_ ” —reconoció Daitokuji—. No importa, mi Bestia Alquímica puede atacar directamente a tus puntos de vida.

Judai fue arrojado hacia atrás cuando la criatura plateada lo embistió, causando 500 puntos de daño y dejándolo con 3500.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Por supuesto, dado que era la última carta en su mano, no podía ser otra que la trampa que obtuvo con el efecto de su gato.

Judai: 3500 – Daitokuji: 8000.

—Mi turno, ¡Robo!

—Antes que nada, activo mi carta de trampa continua: “ _Macro Cosmos_ ”. —Como si se tratara de una carta de campo, la trampa de Daitokuji trasformó el campo de duelo. El bosque y el suelo desaparecieron, y ambos duelistas ahora parecían estar flotando en el espacio exterior—. Cuando activo esta trampa, puedo invocar de forma especial un “ _Helios – El Sol Primordial_ ” de mi mazo (ATK 0 / DEF 0).

Un monstruo femenino, cuya única vestimenta eran vendajes, se materializó en el campo. La criatura tenía por cabeza un pequeño sol que flotaba a unos treinta centímetros de su cuello.

—Mientras “ _Macro Cosmos_ ” permanezca boca arriba, toda carta enviada al cementerio de cualquier jugador será desterrada en su lugar.

—Sin embargo, no evita que use las cartas que están en mi cementerio —espetó Judai—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Recuperación de Fusión_ ”, con ella recuperó a Burstinatrix y a Polimerización de mi cementerio y las añado a mi mano.

Por supuesto, la carta mágica de Judai fue desterrada, lo cual hizo que Daitokuji llegara a 8500 puntos de vida.

Judai gruñó. Tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso ahora, ya que toda carta que usara y enviara al cementerio daría ventaja a su oponente. No tenía opción, sin embargo, para poder superar a su monstruo tenía que darle más puntos de vida al profesor.

—Activo “ _E-Llamada de Emergencia_ ”, la cual me permite añadir un Héroe Elemental desde mi mazo a mi mano. Añado a “ _Héroe Elemental Clayman_ ”. Activo “ _Polimerización_ ” para fusionar a Burstinatrix con Clayman, ¡Invoco por Fusión a “ _Héroe Elemental Rampart Blaster_ ” en defensa! (ATK 2000 / DEF 2500).

El nuevo héroe de Judai parecía ser una versión de Burstinatrix vestida con lo que parecía ser una armadura fabricada con el cuerpo de Clayman. Apareció en el campo frente a Judai, protegiéndose con un escudo de color rojo.

Daitokuji llegó a 10500 puntos de vida después de todos los movimientos de Judai.

—¡Battle Phase! Cuando Rampart Blaster está en posición de defensa puede atacar a mi oponente directamente, pero a cambio su ataque se reduce a la mitad durante el cálculo de daño. ¡Ataque!

El monstruo de Judai dejó ver su brazo derecho, el cual era una especie de metralleta. El arma giró al tiempo que liberaba una ráfaga de pequeños misiles, los cuales pasaron sobre los monstruos de Daitokuji para atacarlo de forma directa. Por supuesto, los 1000 puntos de daño poco significaban para él, dado que no representaban ni siquiera el diez por ciento de sus puntos de vida actuales.

—Cambio a Wingman a modo de defensa y coloco una carta. Termino mi turno.

Judai: 3500 — Daitokuji: 9500.

—Es mi turno —anunció Daitokuji—. Activo la carta mágica “ _Proceso Negro – Negledo_ ”. Destierro a mi Bestia Alquímica a cambio de robar dos cartas.

La bestia plateada y la carta mágica se convirtieron en 1000 puntos más, de tal forma que era como si Judai no hubiera siquiera tocado sus puntos de vida en el turno anterior. Necesitaba desbaratar su combo cuanto antes, el problema era que entre sus cartas continuas y el homúnculo no podía hacer nada más que permanecer a la defensiva.

—Activo la carta mágica “ _Reloj de Arena de Mercurio_ ” para invocar de forma especial a mi “ _Bestia Alquímica – Echenesis Mercurio_ ” (ATK 500 / DEF 500).

La criatura resultó ser una especie de pez volador recubierto por una especie de armadura grisácea. Judai pensó que era muy adecuado, tomando en cuenta que el mercurio, gracias a la cualidad de ser el único metal capaz de ser líquido a temperatura ambiente, representaba el principio alquímico del Ritmo: “Todo fluye, todo tiene sus procesos, todo va y viene como un péndulo”. En ese sentido, el mercurio podía fluir en cualquier dirección, igual que el tiempo mismo.

—Sacrifico a “ _Helios – El Sol Primordial_ ” para invocar a “ _Helios Dúo Megistus_ ” (ATK 0 / DEF 0).

La figura femenina fue reemplazada por una similar, más robusta y con dos soles, uno pequeño orbitando a un segundo más grande.

—Dúo Megistus tiene un ataque y defensa equivalentes al número de monstruos desterrados por 200.

Había 4 monstruos desterrados, dos de Judai y dos de Daitokuji. 800 puntos no parecían ser muchos, pero tomando en cuenta que mientras las cartas continuas permanecieran boca arriba esos números sólo aumentarían, era un verdadero problema.

Además, los puntos de vida de Datokuji seguían aumentando, llegando ya a 11500.

—Batalla. “ _Homúnculo Dorado_ ” destruye a Rampart Blaster.

El enorme homúnculo, ahora con 5400 puntos de ataque, descargó su puño contra el escudo del héroe de Judai. El monstruo no pudo soportar el impacto y desapareció en una explosión.

Dúo Megistus llegó a 1000 puntos de ataque y defensa, al tiempo que los puntos de Dantokuji subían a 12000.

—No puedo superar a Wingman con mis monstruos actuales, pero, como todas las Bestias Alquímicas, Echeneis puede atacar directamente.

El pez “nadó” por el espacio como si estuviera en un cuerpo de agua, pasando a Wingman para golpear a Judai en el pecho causando 500 puntos de daño más.

—Cambio a “ _Un Gato de Mal Agüero_ ” a posición de defensa y termino mi turno.

Judai: 3000 — Daitokuji: 12000.

—Es mi turno. —Judai miró el campo. Su defensa sería completamente superada en su próximo turno, si no sacaba algo bueno ahora…

—No dudes —dijo Yubel.

—¡Robo! Activo “ _Olla de la Codicia_ ” y robo dos cartas más. —Era momento de arriesgarse—. Cambio a Wingman a modo de ataque. ¡Batalla! Destruye a Dúo Megistus.

Incluso cuando era un ser que representaba al sol, el monstruo de Daitokuji sucumbió a las llamas del héroe de Judai. Daitokuji recibió 1100 puntos de daño, quedando en 10900, aunque rápidamente recupero 500 más dado que Dúo Megistus fue desterrado disparando el efecto de “ _Absorción del Alma_ ”.

—Activo “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ”. Coloco una carta y termino.

Judai: 3000 — Daitokuji: 11400.

—Es mi turno, robo…

—Durante la Standby Phase de mi adversario se activa el efecto de “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ”, lo cual me permite robar cartas hasta tener cuatro en la mano.

Dado que su mano estaba en cero, Judai robo las cuatro cartas.

—Siempre sacando partido de las situaciones complicadas —elogió Daitokuji—. Muy bien, batalla. Homúnculo ataca a Wingman.

—Carta mágica de juego rápido “ _Provisiones de Emergencia_ ”: me deshago de mi otra carta tapada y de “ _Espejismo de la Pesadilla_ ” para ganar 1000 puntos de vida por cada una de ellas.

Judai llegó a los 5000 puntos de vida. El ataque del homúnculo no se detuvo, impactando a Wingman con sus 5700 puntos de ataque. Judai gritó cuando recibió los 3600 puntos de daño de la diferencia de ambos monstruos. Sus puntos de vida cayeron a 1400, mientras Daitokuji ganaba otros 1500 puntos de vida.

—Al recibir daño, se dispara el efecto del monstruo en mi mano —dijo Judai con voz entrecortada—. Invoco a “ _Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad_ ” (ATK 2700 / DEF 2500).

Daitokuji rio con amargura al ver emerger al poderoso guerrero vestido con una armadura negra como la obsidiana.

—Oh, cuantos recuerdos —dijo—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no es así, Gorz?

—Tú enviaste a Gorz a atacar a Judai —declaró Yubel.

Daitokuji no lo negó. Por la forma en la que la energía de duelo de Gorz se extendió amenazando al profesor, no había duda que el monstruo no estaba contento con estar frente a quien lo manipuló para traicionar al mismo Rey Supremo, de quien era el emisario.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Judai con voz apagada, recordando perfectamente _ese_ día. El día que creyó que iba a perder a Yubel… justo como perdió a sus padres.

—Necesitaba probar la fuerza del Heraldo.

Judai apretó los puños. No habría más piedad.

—Se activa el segundo efecto de Gorz, lo cual me permite invocar una ficha “ _Emisario de la Oscuridad_ ”, la cual tiene ataque y defensa iguales al daño de batalla recibido (ATK 3600 / DEF 3600).

Un nuevo guerrero, esta vez femenino, se manifestó en el campo de Judai.

—Echeneis ataca directamente.

Judai volvió a gruñir cuando sintió el daño.

—Termino mi turno.

Judai 900 — Daitokuji: 12900.

La confianza de Daitokuji en su combo no pasó desapercibida para Judai. Dado que seguía ganando vida cada vez que una carta era desterrada, y su homúnculo se hacía más fuerte, ni siquiera se molestaba en proteger sus propios puntos de vida y estaba más centrado en destrozar los del oponente. Debía aprovechar eso, pero primero debía regenerar él mismo sus puntos de vida. Por fortuna, tenía la carta perfecta. Además, el combo que igualaría las cosas casi estaba listo.

—Robo. Atacó a Echeneis con mi Ficha Emisario. —La mujer desenfundo su espada, saltó y cortó al pez de mercurio en dos.

Los puntos de vida de Daitokuji descendieron a 9800. El profesor retrocedió, llevándose la mano al pecho, al tiempo que una tos grave escapaba de su garganta.

—Ataco a “ _Un Gato de Mal Agüero_ ” con Gorz. —Al igual que el pez, el gato fue cortado en dos. Por supuesto, eso restauró 500 puntos de vida de Daitokuji y fortaleció a su homúnculo, pero era mejor no dejarle más monstruos en su campo que pudiera usar para alguna estrategia—. Coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno.

Judai: 900 — Daitokuji: 10800.

—Es mi turno, robo. Batalla. Homúnculo, destruye a Gorz.

—Carta trampa: “ _Escudo Dranador_ ”. Niego el ataque, y además, gano puntos de vida iguales al ataque de tu monstruo.

—Termino mi turno.

—Antes de eso, activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido, “ _Fuegos del Día del Juicio_ ”, la cual invoca dos fichas “ _Día del Juicio_ ” (ATK 0 / DEF 0).

Dos pequeñas criaturas formadas por llamas negras pasaron a ocupar un lugar frente a los dos guerreros de oscuridad de Judai.

Judai: 7200 — Daitokuji: 11800.

—Es mi turno, robo. —Era el momento de colocar las piezas finales—. Sacrifico mis dos fichas “ _Día del Juicio_ ” para invocar a Yubel (ATK 0 / DEF 0).

Yubel adquirió forma física, pero no se apartó del lado de Judai, prefiriendo quedarse detrás de él, con las alas extendidas y listas para protegerlo de todo lo que intentara el traidor.

—Voy a disfrutar de esto —dijo el espíritu con voz sádica.

Daitokuji, todavía sin inmutarse, rio con ironía.

—¿Dónde quedó lo heroico, Judai? Atacando con guerreros de oscuridad y demonios.

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno. Ahora, en mi End Phase debo sacrificar un monstruo para que Yubel permanezca en mi campo. Sacrifico a Gorz.

Las sombras envolvieron al guerrero enviándolo al destierro. No emitió sonido alguno mientras era engullido por la oscuridad.

Judai: 7200 — Daitokuji: 12300

—Mi turno, robo. Batalla, ataco a tu ficha Emisario con mi Homúnculo.

—Carta trampa: “ _Defensor Acérrimo_ ”. Puedo activarla cuando mi oponente declara un ataque. Selecciono un monstruo en mi campo, y durante este turno mi oponente debe atacar sólo a ese monstruo. Seleccionó a Yubel.

—Vamos, ven por mí —provocó al homúnculo, mientras mostraba sus garras.

El ataque de la inmensa mole dorada se dirigió hacia Yubel. El puño golpeó a Yubel, quien pareció disfrutar más que sufrir por los 6300 puntos de ataque de la criatura, dado las 16 cartas desterradas de Daitokuji.

—Efecto de Yubel: no recibo daño de batalla, y cuando es atacada, inflige daño a mi oponente igual al ataque del monstruo con el que batalló.

Yubel voló en dirección a Daitokuji, a quien cortó con sus garras.

El profesor gritó de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como de un solo golpe la mitad de su vida se esfumaba. Retrocedió un par de pasos, al tiempo que sus gritos se convertían en una tos seca y desagradable. La sangre manchó sus manos y sus cartas.

Los 500 puntos de vida que ganó cuando la trampa de Judai se fue al destierro no aliviaron su padecimiento.

—Termino mi turno —declaró.

Judai: 7200 — Daitokuji: 6500.

—Es mi turno, robo. —En cuanto Judai miró su robo, supo que el duelo estaba terminado—. Activo la carta mágica de campo: “ _Coliseo Salvaje_ ”.

Un antiguo anfiteatro romano rodeó a los dos duelistas. El lugar estaba además infestado por la oscuridad.

—Mientras “ _Coliseo Salvaje_ ” esté en el campo todos los monstruos que pueden atacar deben hacerlo; además, si un monstruo ataca, su controlador gana 300 puntos de vida al final de del Damage Step. Yubel, ataca a Homúnculo. Por supuesto, no recibo daño gracias al efecto de Yubel, ni es destruido. También, como Yubel no fue atacado, su efecto de causar daño no se activa.

Yubel escupió. Era molesto verse obligado a hacer algo como eso si no tenía ningún efecto real en el duelo. Sin embargo, confiaba en Judai.

—Activo la carta mágica de juego rápido en mi mano “ _Tifón del Espacio Místico_ ”. Con ella destruyó a “ _Absorción del Alma_ ”. Termino mi turno, y sacrifico a mi ficha Emisario para que Yubel permanezca en mi campo.

Igual que Gorz, la guerrera aceptó el destino que su maestro decidió para ella.

Judai: 7500 — Daitokuji: 6500.

El profesor respiraba de forma pesada. Estaba claro que el duelo estaba cobrando muchas de sus fuerzas. Su rostro estaba más pálido y venas mucho más marcadas.

—Robo. —Era un último turno y lo sabía, al parecer ese cuerpo no resistiría hasta el final del duelo, pero esperaba no caer solo—. Activo “ _R. D. D. – Reencarnación de la Dimensión Diferente_ ”: descarto una carta de mi mano, seleccionó uno de mis monstruos desterrados y lo invoco especialmente con esta carta equipada.

“ _Helios – El Sol Primordial_ ” volvió a emerger en el campo.

—Ahora, activo la carta mágica “ _Conjunción Planetaria_ ”: mientras controle a El Sol Primordial, esta carta me permite destruir todos los monstruos que controle mi adversario y causarle 300 puntos de daño.

Los planetas se alinearon en el cielo sobre el coliseo. Judai cerró los ojos cuando Yubel desapareció en una explosión. Daitokuji sonrió. Sí, caería junto con su alumno.

—Se activa el efecto de Yubel…

¿Efecto? La sonrisa de Daitokuji murió. No tenía idea… Aunque había visto a Judai usar a Yubel en varias ocasiones, lo cierto es que el duelo generalmente terminaba antes de que sus oponentes lograran destruir al guardián. Tampoco había visto la carta por sí mismo. Incluso con toda la confianza ciega que Judai tenía en él nunca le permitió ver la carta por sí mismo. Además, Pegasus usó todos sus recursos para eliminar su información de las bases de datos, sabiendo que era indispensable para la seguridad de su hijo que su poder permaneciera en el más absoluto secreto.

—Cuando Yubel es destruida puedo invocar de forma especial a su siguiente forma “ _Yubel – Terror Encarnado_ ” (ATK 0 / DEF 0).

La esencia de Yubel regresó al campo de juego y pronto tomó una nueva forma. Ya no era ese extraño demonio que representaba una dualidad entre lo masculino y lo femenino. Ahora era un enorme dragón de aspecto demoniaco. Tenía dos cabezas, y en su pecho se podía ver una versión gigantesca del tercer ojo de Yubel.

—Gracias al efecto de mi coliseo, estás obligado a atacar.

Daitokuji soltó una carcajada irónica al sentirse derrotado.

—Así que este es el final —dijo—. Batalla, “ _Homúnculo Dorado_ ” ataca a Yubel.

Su monstruo tenía 7200 puntos de ataque, irónicamente los mismos puntos de vida que tenía Judai. Si Yubel no pudiera reflejar ese daño, habría sido su triunfo.

Las dos cabezas del dragón demoniaco se giraron a él cuando absorbió todo el poder del ataque del Homúnculo. Luego, dos potentes bolas de fuego salieron disparadas en su dirección.

Daitokuji se desvaneció en el fuego, sintiendo como si esas llamas trajeran todo el rencor acumulado de las almas con las que jugó en su intento egoísta de mantenerse con vida.

“Lo siento —pensó mientras su conciencia desaparecía—, presidente Kagemaru, no podré sucederlo en su misión”.


End file.
